


Lullaby For A Soldier

by O_ToJoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Imprisonment, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, War, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: ”L’Umanità si divide in due categorie: quelli che vogliono cambiare il mondo e quelli con il potere di farlo.”Paradis, 850.Il Muro Maria è stato riconquistato ma a caro prezzo: solo otto soldati hanno fatto ritorno da Shiganshina.Levi ed Eren non sono tra loro.Erwin è sopravvissuto a costo della sua umanità e non si ritiene più degno di guidare le Ali della Libertà.Marley.Prigioniero sotto la custodia di Zeke Jeager, Levi cerca di tenere in vita se stesso ed Eren con la certezza che Erwin sia morto e che nessuno stia venendo a salvarli. Manipolare il fratello minore per renderlo suo complice, però, è solo una parte del piano di Zeke.“Ora hai sia la volontà che il potere. Smettila di piangerti addosso, vinci questa guerra e riprenditi ciò che è tuo.”Mytras, 819.Catturato dopo aver cercato di uccidere il re, a Kenny Ackerman viene risparmiata la vita e promessa la libertà in cambio di qualcosa che lo legherà a doppio filo al principe Uri Reiss.





	1. Jean

  
  
**Prima Parte**  
  
** Architetti Della Propria Distruzione**  
  
  
_Season, they will change  
Life will make you grow  
Death can make you hard, hard, hard  
Everything is temporary  
Everything will slide  
Love will never die, die, die._

_\- Birds, Imagine Dragons -_   
  


  
  
In quel mondo confinato dietro alte mura di pietra, in cui la popolazione veniva divisa per due sessi alla nascita e, successivamente, in altri tre generi con l’arrivo della pubertà, Jean Kirshtein ebbe la fortuna di nascere nella categoria vincente: _Alpha_.  
  
Secondo l’opinione popolare, nascere Alpha era come avere un asso nella manica da giocare nella folle partita della vita. Per definizione, un Alpha era destinato al successo, a primeggiare, a restare a testa alta sempre e comunque. La Polizia Militare li predilegeva quando si trattava di accettare nuove reclute, anche se non ne vantavano in grande numero. In percentuale, la categoria di genere più numerosa era quella neutra - detta _Beta_. Gli Alpha erano un’eccezione alla regola _in positivo_, un motivo di vanto per le famiglie che li mettevano al mondo indipendente dal loro status sociale.  
  
La signora Kirshtein pianse di gioia quando il suo bambino raggiunse la pubertà e la riempì di orgoglio _facendo assolutamente nulla_ perchè, essendo un Alpha, era scontato che Jean avrebbe _fatto qualcosa di grande_ della sua vita.  
  
Jean stesso se ne era convinto. Ancor prima di entrare nel corpo cadetti, non dubitò mai che sarebbe stato tra i primi dieci in graduatoria, non gli saltò per la testa di prendere in considerazione un piano B nel qual caso non fosse entrato nella Polizia Militare.   
  
Per un Alpha il concetto di _piano B_ non esisteva.   
  
L’unica cosa che Jean doveva fare per arrivare dove voleva, era dare tutto se stesso per riuscirci. E _tutto se stesso_ sarebbe stato più che sufficiente perché lui era un _Alpha_.  
  
A dodici anni, Jean Kirshtein divenne cadetto con _l’assoluta certezza_ che tutti i suoi sogni sarebbero divenuti realtà - compreso quello di conquistare il cuore della bella fanciulla dai capelli corvini e dai grandi occhi neri che era stata assegnata al suo stesso squadrone d’addestramento.  
  
Jean Kirshtein era un _Alpha_ e come tale era pronto a tutto. Anzi, era _nato pronto_.  
  
Ma non lo fu abbastanza per Eren Jeager.  
  
  
  
_”È un peccato che le tue ali vadano sprecate.”  
Non lo guardava. Quando i fuochi d’artificio esaurivano la loro luce e tornava il buio, i suoi occhi sembravano blu.  
“Il vero peccato è che la tua vita vada sprecata.”   
Lo disse con lo scopo di fargli male, ma per riuscirci le sue parole avrebbero dovuto avere valore per lui.  
“Non credo che combattere per la libertà equivalga a sprecare la mia vita.”   
Occhi stupendi, pericolosi. Gli piaceva credere di riuscire a reggere quello sguardo ardente senza battere ciglio, ma era una bugia.  
“Non c’è nessuna libertà per cui combattere. È solo un tuo stupido delirio.”  
Disprezzo. Delusione.   
“Non puoi capire.”  
“No, sei tu che non vuoi capire! Sei il quinto in graduatoria! Sei un posto sopra di me, potresti avere un futuro che non grondi sangue!”  
Non vide nemmeno l’ombra di un dubbio in quegli occhi dal colore impossibile.  
“È troppo tardi, lo capisci?”  
No, non lo capiva. Non poteva. Non ancora._  
  
  
  


_\- 1 settimane dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina -_

  
  
  
  
Nel suo primo anno nella Legione Esplorativa, Jean Kirshtein aveva fatto sua una triste lezione: era più facile ricordare il viso e il nome di un compagno caduto che quello del soldato che cavalcava al suo fianco. Dopo il colpo di stato che aveva reso Historia la nuova Regina delle Mura, in molti avevano lasciato il proprio corpo militare per trasferirsi nel loro. Portando alla luce gli intrighi della corona, anche a costo di venir etichettati come traditori e condannati a morte, i soldati della Legione Esplorativa avevano cambiato per sempre l'immagine che il popolo aveva di loro.  
  
Con una reale della loro parte, le questioni politiche si erano fatte improvvisamente semplici ed Erwin Smith non si era dovuto prostrare ai piedi di nessuno per finanziare la missione di riconquista del Muro Maria. Al contrario, nelle settimane dedicate alla pianificazione, gente di tutti i ceti sociali si era fatta avanti per rendersi utile, per prendere parte alla più grande impresa che l'Umanità avesse mai compiuto.  
  
La Legione Esplorativa aveva varcato i cancelli di Trost una mattina di primavera contando centinaia di giovani soldati determinati a cambiare la storia del mondo e a riconquistare la Libertà per tutta l'Umanità.  
  
Di quei cuori impavidi - o troppo stupidi per il loro bene - solo otto erano tornati a casa.  
  
  
  
_Henry Wilburg_.  
  
Jean lesse il nome scritto sul retro della busta per la centesima volta. Era un nome che gli suonava familiare, forse si erano diplomati nello stesso anno ma in due squadroni diversi. Non ricordava il suo viso. Avevano cavalcato insieme fino a Shiganshina e avevano combattuto nella stessa battaglia. Henry era morto. Jean non riusciva a darsi pace per non riuscire ad associare un volto al suo nome.  
  
O forse lo aveva visto. Forse era uno dei cadaveri ridotti a pezzi ma con ancora qualcosa di umano che avevano trovato lungo la strada, uscendo dai cancelli di Shiganshina. Se era così, Jean preferiva non ricordare nulla di lui. Non voleva che un altro compagno, anche se poco più che un estraneo, facesse la stessa di fine di Marco.  
  
Al tempo, quando la notte di Trost era stata illuminata dalle pire funebri dei giovani caduti, qualcuno gli aveva suggerito: “ricordalo com’era quando era vivo.”  
  
Jean, invece, non poteva pensare a Marco senza vedere di fronte a sé quel corpo masticato a metà, quella mascara ingrigita deformata in un’espressione che non era né di dolore né di paura. Nei suoi ricordi, il viso di Marco era divenuto quello della morte. Del suo sorriso, della sua ingenuità non era rimasto niente.  
  
Da quel giorno in poi, per Jean era stato così per ogni morte a cui aveva dovuto assistere, per ogni corpo che si era sentito in dovere d’identificare.  
  
Non aveva importanza quanta storia ci fosse tra lui e la persona morta che aveva di fronte, quell’ultima immagine era la sola che gli sarebbe rimasta di quell’essere umano.  
  
Era una cosa che aveva detestato per mesi.   
  
_Il bastardo_ era riuscito a essere la sua unica eccezione anche in quello.  
  
_”Jean…”_  
  
Sollevò lo sguardo e lo trovò lì, seduto di fronte a lui, con quell’insopportabile espressione da eroe tragico e quegli occhi dal colore impossibile.  
  
_”Non ricordarmi.”_ Disse con una nota arrogante, eppure sembrava triste. _”Dimenticati di me, Jean.”_  
  
“Jean!” Abbaiò Floch.  
  
Il giovane Kirshtein si ricordò di colpo della sua presenza. “Hai detto qualcosa?”  
  
"Quante ne mancano ancora?" Domandò Floch, scocciato. Si stava agitando sul suo lato della carrozza da un po' ma Jean era troppo occupato a duellare con i suoi pensieri per preoccuparsi dell'umore di una persona per cui non provava alcuna simpatia. Aveva una decina di lettere strette nella mano libera dalle fasciature. Hanji gli aveva detto il numero esatto quando gliele aveva consegnate e lui aveva tenuto il conto delle porte a cui avevano bussato fino ad allora per informare dei genitori, dei fratelli o delle persone amate che avevano perso qualcuno d'insostituibile sotto le mura di Shiganshina.  
  
Tuttavia, non era necessario che Floch ricevesse una risposta gentile. "Saranno finite quando saranno finite," disse Jean, duro ma troppo stanco per butta lì anche la minaccia di prenderlo a pugni se non se ne fosse stato zitto.  
  
Floch incrociò le braccia contro il petto e voltò lo sguardo verso il finestrino con insofferenza. "Sta per piovere," si lagnò.  
  
"Sei sopravvissuto a una pioggia di pietra, puoi sopravvivere anche a un temporale," replicò Jean. Non gli importava se era crudele, se stava rigirando il coltello in una piaga che non si sarebbe mai rimarginata. Floch aveva fatto una cosa buona su quel campo di battaglia, _una_ e nemmeno con le migliori intenzioni. A Jean pesava dovergli essere grato per qualcosa.  
  
"Pensi di essere divertente?" Domandò Floch velenoso.  
  
Jean si trattenne dall'aprire la portiera della carrozza e lanciarlo giù, in corsa. Stava per arrivare la scena madre tragica della giornata.  
  
"Tu non eri lì fuori! Non hai cavalcato come un pazzo incontro a morte certa solo per seguire un piano di merda che _è servito a niente_!"  
  
Hanji gli aveva detto di non fare sforzi fisici inutili per via del braccio fasciato, ma il fatto che Floch respirasse era uno spreco di aria e cibo a cui, in quei tempi duri, era doveroso rimediare. Jean gettò le lettere sul sedile e scattò in avanti, tenendo il suo insopportabile collega inchiodato alla parete della carrozza premendogli l’avambraccio sano contro la gola.  
  
”È una mossa che ho imparato dal Capitano, non ti agitare o ti mancherà aria più in fretta," sibilò a pochi centimetri dal brutto muso di Floch. "Apri bene le orecchie, pezzo di merda: l'unica ragione per cui sei qui dopo aver dichiarato che stavi per finire il Comandante sul campo di battaglia è perché Hanji è stanca di firmare lettere di condoglianze per i suoi soldati. Tuttavia, possiamo risparmiarle l'incomodo se il tuo inutile cadavere viene ritrovato nei pressi della città sotterranea, che te ne pare?"  
  
Un rivolo di saliva attraversò il mento di Floch. Si agitava, in panico ma non poteva nulla contro uno dei dieci soldati migliori dello squadrone 104.   
  
Jean sorrise come un pazzo. Aveva avuto paura di uccidere un altro uomo quando il suo dovere lo aveva richiesto, ma ora non gli importava più nulla. Il diavolo si sarebbe potuto prendere la sua anima e non avrebbe sofferto alcuna crisi di coscienza.  
  
Erano tornati in otto da Shiganshina ma erano morti tutti sotto quelle mura. _Tutti!_  
  
"Il Muro Maria è di nuovo territorio dell'Umanità," proseguì Jean, il viso di Floch cominciava a perdere colore. "Per questa vittoria abbiamo dovuto pagare con centinaia di vite. Per il tuo bene, Floch, evita di aprire quella tua bocca di merda e di ricordarmi che sarebbe stato molto meglio se tu fossi stato al posto di _uno qualunque di loro!" _  
  
Lo lasciò andare e Floch cadde a terra tra i due sedili, una mano stretta alla gola. Jean non gli diede il tempo di riprendersi dai colpi di tosse che batté due volte sul tetto della carrozza. “Fammi scendere!” Tuonò.  
  
Mentre il cocchiere tirava le briglie dei cavalli e le ruote stridevano, Jean afferrò i capelli sulla nuca di Floch e lo costrinse a guardare le buste da lettera che erano finite in ogni angolo della carrozza durante la colluttazione. “Le consegnerai una a una,” ordinò. “Sarai gentile con loro, sarai addolorato per la loro perdita e non ti azzarderai a dire una parola che possa denigrare il sacrificio di questi soldati! Ci siamo capiti?”  
  
Floch annuì, tremava da capo a piedi ma non mancò di rivolgergli un’occhiata colma di rancore quando allontanò la mano dai suoi capelli. “Quando Zoe lo verrà a sapere-“  
  
Jean gli rise in faccia. “Le hai detto di aver quasi ucciso una delle persone più importanti della sua vita. Sii furbo e stalle il più lontano possibile!”  
  
La carrozza si fermò. Jean scese senza degnare il cocchiere nemmeno di uno sguardo: Floch gli avrebbe detto dove andare, avrebbe gestito quella cosa da solo fino all’ultima lettera.   
  
In quanto a lui, c’era un posto in cui Hanji non gli aveva ordinato di andare e che, seppur non lo ammetteva, stavano evitando con le tutte le scuse a loro disposizione. C’era una persona alla capitale per cui non aveva alcuna lettera ma che aveva aspettato il loro ritorno con la stessa ansia di tutti quei genitori che non avrebbero più riabbracciato i loro figli. Qualcuno doveva averle detto che era stata una carneficina e qualcun altro doveva averla rassicurata del fatto che gli amici con cui era cresciuta erano tornati a casa.   
  
Nessuno, però, aveva potuto raccontare a Historia tutta la storia. I nomi degli otto sopravvissuti non erano stati resi noti - forse nemmeno che erano _in otto_ \- solo che la spedizione era stata un successo per l’Umanità e che il muro era stato riparato. Questo al popolo poteva bastare e anche alle famiglie che avevano pagato il prezzo di quella vittoria.  
  
Non alla Regina. Non a una di loro.  
  
Mentre le prima gocce di pioggia bagnavano le strade di Mytras, Jean si tirò il cappuccio verde sopra la testa e prese a camminare verso il palazzo reale.  
  
  
  
Le guardie ai cancelli lo riconobbero. Jean non aveva idea di chi fossero ma, occhio e croce, dovevano avere la stessa età.   
  
“Siamo i vecchi compagni di Marlow!” Esclamò il ragazzino più basso. Aveva le lentiggini, i capelli a scodella e l’espressione di chi non ha mai dovuto guardare la morte in faccia.   
  
“Come sta?” Domandò l’altro. Biondino, altrettanto ingenuo.   
  
Jean ingoiò a vuoto: no, nessuno sapeva con esattezza in quanti avevano fatto ritorno. Tempo qualche giorno ancora e la gente avrebbe smesso di guardare i portatori delle Ali della Libertà con quegli occhi luminosi di speranza.  
  
_Speranza._ Non ce ne era più, in nessuna forma ma l’Umanità ancora non lo sapeva.  
  
“Allora ci avete salvati tutti!” Continuò con entusiasmo il ragazzino dai capelli a scodella. “Ho sempre sognato di essere uno di voi, ma mio padre era nella Polizia e mio nonno-“  
  
“Devo vedere la Regina,” lo interruppe Jean. Non avrebbe interpretato la parte dell’eroe per intrattenere quei due soldati. Non era un eroe. “Dite che Jean Kirshtein vuole parlarle.”  
  
  
  
Vi era più sicurezza ai cancelli di quel palazzo di quanta ce ne fosse al cancello di Trost. Fu necessario uno sfinente passa parola tra guardie per accordare a Jean il permesso di passare tutti i punti di blocco fino agli appartamenti reali.  
  
Quando Jean si ritrovò nelle stanze di Historia, si sentì stanco come il giorno in cui era tornato da Shiganshina.   
  
Lo fecero accomodare in un salotto e si mise a sedere su uno dei divani dalla ridicola fantasia floreale, poco gli importò di bagnarne i cuscini. La stanza non assomigliava a nessuna in cui era mai stato: mobili decorati con intagli complicatissimi, finestre alte quanto il portone del quartier generale e tappeti… _Tappeti ovunque_.  
  
La voce di Historia giunse alle sue orecchie dal corridoio. Chiamava il suo nome con insistenza e Jean si alzò in piedi un istante prima di trovarsela davanti. Aveva i capelli sciolti e indossava una vestaglia di seta con un’inutile strascico. Alle sue spalle vi erano due soldati e tre giovani donne con addosso abiti esageratamente gonfi. Dovevano essere le sue dame di compagnia, dedusse Jean, e dovevano averla seguita per ricordarle di dover essere presentabile di fronte a un ospite.  
  
Jean, però, aveva visto quella giovane Regina versare in stati decisamente più pietosi di quello e il pensiero lo divertì e lo riempì di nostalgia allo stesso tempo. Sorrise. “Scusa il ritardo.”  
  
Historia ricambiò l’espressione con gli occhi lucenti di lacrime e corse ad abbracciarlo come se fosse un fratello tornato a casa dopo tanto tempo. Jean rimase rigido per un po’, poi ricambiò la stretta. Non erano mai stati davvero amici. Con Reiner a farle il filo e Ymir sempre tra i piedi, Jean si era focalizzato su altro durante i giorni dell’addestramento. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, però, sentirsi legati gli uni agli altri era stato inevitabile per tutti loro.   
  
“Sono contenta che tu sia vivo,” disse Historia, facendosi indietro. Si voltò verso i due soldati e le giovani dame. “Lasciateci soli, per favore.”  
  
“Ma Maestà-“ Tentò una delle guardie.  
  
“È un amico,” lo interruppe la sovrana. “Non mi serve il permesso di nessuno per parlare con un amico.”  
  
Il soldato piegò la testa e cedette. Fu il primo a farsi indietro e gli altri lo seguirono.   
  
Rimasti soli, Historia afferrò le mani di Jean e lo invitò a sedersi sul divano a fiori, accanto a lei. “Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi,” disse. “Non appena ho saputo che eravate tornati ho inviato una lettera e Hanji mi ha risposto, ma mi ha solo informato che le mura sono di nuovo integre.”  
  
Jean annuì. “Abbiamo di nuovo il Muro Maria.” Era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce. “Il territorio dovrà essere ripulito dai Titani ma la breccia è chiusa. Ci siamo riusciti.”  
  
Il sorriso di Historia si fece radioso, poi divenne triste di colpo. “Chi era a Trost ha detto che siete tornati in pochi.”  
  
“Sono morti in molti.” Jean non poteva dirle che erano morti _tutti_. “Hanji sta scrivendo le lettere di condoglianze per le famiglie, per questo non è potuta venire.”  
  
Historia annuì con lo sguardo basso, poi gli occhi azzurri si fissarono nei suoi. “Eren sta bene?”   
  
Jean sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Come?” Aveva udito le parole di lei ma non le aveva _comprese_.  
  
“Eren…” Ripeté Historia.  
  
Tutto quello che il giovane Kirshtein udì fu il rombo di un tuono, oppure lo scoppio di un fuoco d’artificio? Non ne era sicuro.  
  
“Sta bene?”   
  
Jean conosceva la risposta a quella domanda e non sarebbero state necessarie troppe parole per dare a Historia quello che voleva. Tuttavia, in quel momento, Jean non ricordava quello che era accaduto a Shiganshina. Nella sua mente non rivedeva la città distrutta, non udiva il silenzio dei cadaveri ridotti a pezzi e quella che indossava non era nemmeno la divisa di un soldato delle Ali della Libertà. Se avesse chiuso gli occhi, Jean si sarebbe ritrovato sotto il cielo di una notte d’estate illuminata dai fuochi d’artificio e avrebbe visto il ragazzo di cui Historia aveva pronunciato il nome accanto a lui.   
  
Era il ricordo di poco più di un anno prima.  
  
Era uno degli ultimi frammenti di una vita distrutta.  
  
La Regina inarcò le sopracciglia. “Jean?”  
  
Il soldato prese un respiro profondo e si umettò le labbra. “Historia…” Disse con voce tremante. “Ti racconterò tutto ma potrò farlo solo una volta. Ti prego di non interrompermi e di ascoltarmi fino alla fine.”  


*******

  
  
Nile Dawk non era al palazzo reale quando Jean Kirshtein venne fatto accomodare negli appartamenti della Regina. Lo mancò per poco - a essere precisi, meno di mezz’ora. Varcò i cancelli dei giardini a bordo di una carrozza della Polizia Militare, borbottando qualcosa a proposito del tempo che sarebbe peggiorato per l’ora in cui avrebbe fatto ritorno a casa. Il cocchiere lo fece scendere a un paio di passi dalle logge del cortile interno per impedirgli di bagnarsi, qualcuno lo salutò mentre prendeva la via delle scale ma Nile non guardò in faccia nessuno.  
  
Era esausto. Era stata una di quelle giornate tanto lunghe da fargli pentire di aver scelto quel mestiere. Non gli capitava spesso di doversi intrattenere alla prigione centrale, ma la Legione Esplorativa era arrivata anche a mettere bocca sulla sorte dei prigionieri di guerra. Fare da balia ai criminali non era mai stato un suo compito ma _prigionieri speciali_ richiedevano _attenzioni speciali_. Il particolare caso per cui lo avevano fatto chiamare aveva passato gli ultimi tre giorni a lamentarsi della _noia_. All’inizio, gli avevano raccontato, il prigioniero aveva cominciato a importunare i ragazzini di guardia con discorsi che avrebbero spinto chiunque a strapparsi le orecchie. Non ottenendo il risultato sperato, aveva cominciato a fare domande sulla Legione Esplorativa e sulla missione di riconquista del Muro Maria. Ricevere il silenzio come risposta per la seconda volta lo aveva fatto andare su tutte le furie.  
  
A nulla era servito l’intervento di Nile.   
  
“Non so nulla di quei folli della fottuta Legione Esplorativa!” Aveva urlato alla fine, esasperato. “Abbiamo vinto! La breccia è chiusa! Non ci sono altre notizie ufficiali da quei pazzi di merda!”  
  
A quel punto, il prigioniero lo aveva guardato come se fosse stata la sua presenza a provocargli noia. “_Barbetta_, mi sai dire come fai a essere un Comandante e a non sapere mai un cazzo?”   
  
Nile lo aveva mandato al diavolo e se ne era andato sbattendo la porta.  
  
Lì sarebbe dovuto finire il peggio della giornata. Lì, fuori dai cancelli della prigione centrale.  
  
La sorte, però, aveva deciso di non essere gentile con lui in quel giorno di pioggia.  
  
Nile Dawk venne a sapere che Jean Kirshtein era al palazzo reale mentre saliva le scale degli appartamenti reali. Fu una delle dame della Regina a informarlo e il tono preoccupato con cui esagerò il racconto dell’arrivo del giovane non gli piacque affatto.  
  
Salì il resto della scalinata correndo e non perse tempo a riprendere fiato prima di bussare alla porta del salotto privato una, due, tre volte. Alla fine, allarmato, abbassò la maniglia senza chiedere il permesso ma non riuscì a fare più di un passo all’interno della stanza.   
  
Lo sguardo di Jean Kirshtein fu il primo che incontrò: era pallido e aveva gli occhi scavati di qualcuno che non riusciva a dormire da giorni. Il viso della sua Regina era nascosto contro il suo petto, le spalle tremavano: piangeva.  
  
Historia impiegò un lungo istante a sollevare il viso. “Comandante Dawk?” Chiamò, come se non riuscisse a spiegarsi il perché della sua presenza lì.   
  
Nile passò lo sguardo da un giovane all’altro. “Che cosa succede, Maestà?”  
  
Historia aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte ma Jean non le diede il tempo di dire nulla. “Devo andare,” disse, alzandosi. “Non dovrei essere qui e si staranno chiedendo che fine ho fatto.”  
  
Historia annuì, non tentò nemmeno di asciugarsi il viso madido di lacrime. Lasciò andare la mano del vecchio compagno di squadra. Jean si avvicinò alla porta evitando accuratamente gli occhi del superiore. Nile non gli concesse la grazia di essere comprensivo.  
  
“Ehi!” Quasi tuonò, afferrando il giovane per il mantello. “Che cosa è successo a Shiganshina? Perché non esistono ancora rapporti ufficiali su quanto è accaduto? Perché tanto silenzio se abbiamo riparato la breccia?”  
  
Jean sgranò gli occhi, poi abbassò lo sguardo: non aveva risposte da dare a quell’uomo, non era venuto lì per quello.   
  
“Lo lasci andare, Comandante,” ordinò Historia. “Jean mi ha raccontato tutto. Se ha domande da fare, le faccia a me e lo lasci in pace.”  
  
Nile esitò, poi ricordò con amarezza che avevano per Regina una fanciulla che era stata _una di loro_. Fece scivolare via la mano dal mantello di Jean e questi se ne andò a testa bassa, come un ladro colto sul fatto e risparmiato da un atto di pietà.  
  
Rimasti soli, Nile si fece più vicino alla giovane sovrana. “Mia Regina-“  
  
“So che è tuo amico,” lo interruppe Historia. “Questa è la sola ragione per cui te ne parlerò, ma non una parola dovrà uscire dalla tua bocca, Nile.”  
  
  
  
Nessuno accompagnò Jean fuori dal palazzo reale. Ne fu felice: non poteva rischiare di ritrovarsi vicino a una giovane guardia curiosa di conoscere i dettagli dell’impresa di Shiganshina, non nello stato in cui versava in quel momento.  
  
Il suo buon senso dell’orientamento non lo tradì e riuscì a fare la strada a ritroso, fino alle porte che conducevano al cortile interno. Si arrestò sotto le logge solo un istante, il tempo necessario a tirarsi il cappuccio già madido sopra la testa.   
  
Nile Dawk gli afferrò con forza la spalla e gli impedì di uscire sotto la pioggia.  
  
“È tutto vero?” Il Comandante della Polizia Militare era più pallido di poco prima e il suo viso era un maschera di terrore e confusione.  
  
Di colpo, tutta la soggezione che Jean aveva provato nei confronti del superiore scomparve per lasciare il posto a qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito prima. Non era rabbia - Eren era quello bravo a scatenarla - ma bruciò con altrettanta intensità.   
  
“Perchè mi guarda in quel modo?” Domandò con aria sufficiente, sebbene il suo viso non tradisse alcuna espressione.   
  
Nile fu preso alla sprovvista da quel cambiamento e smise di toccarlo. “La Regina ha detto che-“  
  
“Sì,” lo interruppe Jean, mentre la maschera di gelida calma che aveva indossato cominciava a incrinarsi. “So cosa le ha detto Historia. Non ho bisogno che mi ripeta una storia che ho raccontato io per primo.”  
  
Il Comandante avrebbe potuto metterlo a tacere con poco, minacciarlo di richiamo per condotta arrogante nei confronti di un superiore. Jean questo lo sapeva bene ma non gliene importava. Aveva smesso di dare credito alle persone che credevano di poterlo comandare ma che non avevano la minima idea di che cosa volesse dire combattere una guerra.  
  
Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, Nile Dawk sarebbe stato il suo Comandante e non Erwin Smith. Se le cose fossero andate come sempre se le era immaginate, anche lui sarebbe stato uno di quei soldati benedetti dall’ignoranza, troppo pigri e troppo codardi per provare ad affacciarsi oltre le mura e guardare l’orizzonte.  
  
Certe volte, quando i pensieri più oscuri prendevano il sopravvento, Jean arrivava a pensare che era meglio che Marco fosse morto: lui nella Legione Esplorativa non sarebbe mai potuto sopravvivere, ma la Polizia Militare lo avrebbe ucciso in un altro modo.  
  
Da parte sua, Nile Dawk era troppo scosso da quanto aveva appena appreso per ricordarsi del suo titolo o del fatto che stesse parlando con un ragazzino - anche se, dal modo in cui lo guardava, non lo sembrava affatto. “Che risposta sarebbe mai questa, moccioso?”  
  
“E la sua che domanda è?” Ribatté Jean e lasciò andare una risatina isterica, anche se sentiva le lacrime pungere agli angoli degli occhi. “Perchè è tanto sorpreso? Le persone muoiono in guerra ogni giorno.”  
  
Nile s’incupì. “Sono consapevole delle morti che la Legione Esplorativa ha provocato, ma-“  
  
“Provocato?” Jean era a un passo da prendere quell’uomo e sbatterlo con violenza contro il muro. “Siamo in guerra, signore. È la guerra a provocare morte, non le persone che tentato di finirla una volta per tutte.”  
  
Nile chiuse gli occhi e strinse la bocca. “Senti, ragazzino, questi discorsi non fanno per me. Alla tua età, ho mandato all’aria un’amicizia lunga una vita per queste stronzate.” Era proprio proprio _quell’amicizia_ che lo aveva spinto a scendere le scale di corsa. “Ma la storia che hai raccontato a Historia è…” Non aveva parole per definirla.  
  
Jean ingoiò a vuoto. “È stato un massacro, sono morte _centinaia_ di persone. Questo è quello che ho detto.”  
  
Nile lo fissò e un guizzo di pietà comparve in fondo al suo sguardo. “Non sono morte solo delle persone, ragazzino.”  
  
Jean non poteva permettersi di pensarla diversamente. Non poteva dare a un Henry Wilburg, di cui nemmeno ricordava il viso, meno importanza che a un giovane con cui era cresciuto insieme, che aveva odiato al punto da essere divenuto il suo pensiero fisso, di cui aveva studiato le sfumature degli occhi per anni prima di riuscire a descriverle accuratamente. Non poteva o sarebbe ritornato a quella notte sotto i fuochi d’artificio a quel _“dimenticami, Jean.”_ e sarebbe impazzito.  
  
Nile Dawk, però, non era a conoscenza dei tumulti del suo animo. La ragione per cui lo aveva inseguito armato d’incredulità e di domande stupide era un’altra. “Come sta?”  
  
Già… _Domande stupide._  
  
Jean avrebbe potuto rispondergli sinceramente e dirgli che al quartier generale stava avvenendo la distruzione completa di un uomo che non aveva mai piegato la testa. Non lo fece. “È ancora vivo.” Non ne era completamente certo: nessuno lo vedeva da giorni e aveva perso il conto delle volte che Hanji aveva urlato contro quella porta chiusa.  
  
Nile alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Mi prendi in giro, ragazzino? Lo so che è vivo. La domanda che ti ho posto è un’altra.”  
  
“E io non ho il potere di risponderle,” disse Jean senza esitare.   
  
Il Comandante non gli credette. “Ti accompagno al tuo quartier generale,” disse, fermo. “Voglio vedere con i miei occhi.”  
  
“No,” ribatté Jean con più fermezza di lui. “Non c’è nulla per lei nella Legione Esplorativa. Non la riguarda.”   
  
Nile lo guardò come se volesse prenderlo a pugni. “Devi dire a Zoe che verrò a cercarlo. Deve smetterla di credere che tutti continueremo a giocare al suo gioco!”  
  
A quale gioco si riferisse, Jean non ne aveva la minima idea ma intuì che si trattava di una storia che lo riguardava ancora meno. “Buona giornata, Comandante.”  
  
Si allontanò camminando sotto la pioggia.  
  
  
  
Quando Jean tornò al quartier generale era buio, aveva camminato per ore e i suoi vestiti erano tanto bagnati che, alla fine, aveva anche rinunciato al cappuccio perchè era divenuto solo un peso inutile sulla testa.  
  
Notò che le finestre della sala comune erano illuminate e decise di passare dal retro, per salire dalle scale delle cucine. Se Floch era ancora sveglio, non avrebbe esitato a offrirgli su un piatto d’argento altre buone ragioni per pestarlo a sangue e non voleva dare a Hanji altri pensieri. Sasha e Connie non erano lì. Non restavano che Mikasa e Armin, ma Jean era troppo provato dalla giornata per condividere una notte insonne con loro.  
  
Scivolò in cucina senza far rumore, ma il suo tentativo di essere furtivo andò in pezzi non appena fece capolino oltre la porta.  
  
“Ehi…” Seduta in fondo al tavolo al centro della stanza, Hanji gli rivolse un sorriso stanco. Solo una candela tremula illuminava l’ambiente. Era stato impossibile per Jean notarla dalla finestra con la pioggia che continuava a battergli sul viso. “Ci hai messo un po’ ma devo ammettere che pensavo avresti impiegato più tempo a tornare.”  
  
Il giovane soldato comprese che era rimasta lì, nella semi oscurità ad aspettare lui e si sentì terribilmente in colpa. “Mi dispiace,” disse con tono formale. “Ho fatto tardi.”  
  
Hanji scrollò le spalle. “Stavo cominciando a pensare che non avrei sentito tue notizie per giorni. Mi sento sollevata a vederti. Siediti, ti faccio qualcosa di caldo, ti cambio quella fasciatura bagnata e mi spieghi cosa è successo.”  
  
Jean sentì la gola farsi stretta a quella proposta: primo, vedere Hanji che si prendeva cura di lui con quel tono e quei modi pacati gli faceva venire voglia di urlare; secondo, lei era evidentemente stanca e lui era sul punto di crollare, non potevano rimandare la discussione al giorno dopo?  
  
“Jean, non stare lì fermo, siediti,” insistette la Capo Squadra, mettendo un pentolino pieno d’acqua sul fuoco. “Avrai camminato per chilometri.”  
  
Con un sospiro, Jean eseguì quell’ordine mascherato da invito e si sedette su una delle panche poste ai lati del lungo tavolo, dando le spalle al camino spento.  
  
“Floch se ne è andato,” esordì Hanji qualche minuto più tardi, facendo scivolare un tazza di tè caldo sotto il naso del ragazzo.   
  
Jean non prestò molta attenzione all’offerta e guardò la sua superiore negli occhi.  
  
Il sorriso di Hanji si fece divertito. “Non mi sembri sorpreso.”  
  
“Se avessi ancora sensibilità alle gambe, salterei dalla gioia,” ammise Jean, bevendo un sorso del suo tè con entusiasmo. Troppo: il liquido scuro nella tazza aveva lo stesso sapore del catrame. Si guardò bene dal lamentarsi e ingoiò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Nella quasi totale oscurità, Hanji non le notò. “Penso che chiederà un trasferimento.”  
  
Di colpo, Jean trovò la brodaglia nella sua bocca deliziosa. “Ti ha fatto problemi?” Domandò, sinceramente preoccupato.   
  
La Capo Squadra scrollò le spalle. “Ha urlato un po’ ed è seguito un piagnisteo insopportabile mentre faceva i bagagli ma siamo sopravvissuti.”  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Non è vero.”   
  
Hanji non era arrabbiata, ma Jean aveva comunque disubbidito a un ordine lasciando Floch da solo con quelle lettere. “Almeno, ha fatto quel che doveva?”  
  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo a annuì. “Mi spiace ma dovrò chiederti di farlo di nuovo per alcuni giorni.”  
  
Jean prese un altro sorso di tè solo per coprire con il disgusto ciò che quella prospettiva provocava nel suo animo. “Non c’è problema.”  
  
“Sì che c’è,” ribatté lei, appoggiando la schiena al bancone della cucina. “Non dovrebbe spettare a te.”  
  
Jean fissò gli occhi in un punto qualunque dell’oscurità: disperazione, non voleva vedere che aspetto assumeva sul viso di lei. “Voglio aiutare.” Era vero. Consegnare le lettere alle famiglie dei caduti era un compito gravoso ma era sempre meglio che starsene nella sua stanza a non fare niente. I momenti di calma erano i peggiori, quelli che permettevano ai pensieri di andare a piede libero e ai ricordi di tornare di corsa. “Dove pensavi che fossi?” Domandò, solo per coprire il silenzio.  
  
“Pensavo che fossi tornato da tua madre,” ammise Hanji. “Sarebbe stato comprensibile.”  
  
In un’altra occasione, Jean avrebbe anche potuto dirle che sua madre era l’ultima persona che avrebbe cercato in quel momento della sua vita, ma non voleva suonare irrispettoso - non troppo. Quella donna aveva fatto del suo meglio per lui e gliene era grato, anche se non lo dimostrava praticamente mai. Tuttavia, non sarebbe mai corso da lei per piangere: non lo avrebbe capito e forse era meglio che non si sforzasse di farlo.  
  
_”Dovresti essere più gentile con tua madre, Jean-Bo!”_  
  
Poggiò la tazza sul tavolo con troppa violenza e Hanji se ne accorse. “Tutto bene?”  
  
Jean si massaggiò la fronte. “Sì, scusami.”  
  
“Allora mi vuoi dire dove sei andato in realtà?”   
  
Il giovane soldato esitò. Non aveva sperato di tenere il segreto con lei nemmeno per un istante. Tuttavia, quello che gli era sembrato giusto in prima battuta ora gli parve avventato. “Sono andato da Historia,” confessò.  
  
L’aria si fece più tesa e Jean seppe di dover aggiungere qualcosa per allentarla. “Ho parlato solo con lei,” chiarì. “Le ho raccontato tutto da compagno di squadra, da amico forse. Non è stato un dialogo tra un soldato e una Regina, te lo assicuro.”  
  
Hanji si avvicinò al tavolo lentamente, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Le hai raccontato _tutto_?”  
  
Jean scosse la testa. “Non la parte che riguarda il Comandante.”  
  
Hanji annuì due volte. “Bene…”  
  
“Floch, però, era lì e se ne è andato.”  
  
“Floch teme troppo per la sua vita per poter parlare,” lo rassicurò Hanji e, per un momento, Jean credette di rivedere la Capo Squadra un po’ pazza a cui era abituato. “Io e Mikasa siamo state brave a intimidirlo.”  
  
Suo malgrado, Jean rise e questo lo portò ad abbassare la guardia. “Aspetta che lo sappia Eren!” Fu un momento, uno scivolone sul terreno bagnato dalla pioggia. Non si sarebbe mai tirato in piedi abbastanza in fretta. “Io… Io non-“  
  
“Tranquillo, è normale.” Hanji gli afferrò la mano. “Ieri notte, alla fine, sono crollata sul letto con i vestiti a tutto. Ho aperto un occhio che il sole era già alto e, nel dormiveglia, ho pensato che non doveva essere così tardi se Levi non mi aveva ancora buttato giù dal letto a calci.” Il suo sorriso divenne da triste a tirato.  
  
Jean avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa contro il muro. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
Hanji scosse la testa. “Non devi,” gli disse. “Non voglio sentire nessuno di voi chiedere scusa per quello che provate. Non voglio punire Mikasa per aver cercato di salvare Eren, anche se lo ha fatto disubbidendo a un ordine. Non voglio biasimare Sasha e Connie per essersene voluti andare per un po’. E non voglio nemmeno essere arrabbiata con Levi perché mi ha dato il siero senza dirlo a nessuno. Provo qualcosa di brutto, che non ho mai provato ma non per voi.”  
  
Jean pensò all’uomo barricato nella sua stanza al piano di sopra, pensò alla porta chiusa contro cui quella donna batteva i pugni almeno tre volte al giorno solo per non ottenere risposta. Levi e Hanji erano stati con loro abbastanza tempo perchè Jean potesse intuire la profondità del loro rapporto - e il dolore che doveva provare lei per quel che era accaduto a Shiganshina. Non poteva dire lo stesso del secondo e ultimo veterano che erano tornato vivo dalla missione.   
  
_Vivo_. Definirlo tale sembrava una blasfemia.  
  
“Posso farti una domanda, Jean?” Aggiunse Hanji.  
  
Lui annuì.  
  
“Era il tuo compagno?”  
  
Jean sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Cosa?”  
  
Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuta, Hanji gli parve imbarazzata. “No, certo che non potevi essere il suo compagno. Avevo Eren sotto lente d’ingrandimento per tutto il tempo, me ne sarei accorta da sola. Quello che voglio dire è...” Alzò e abbassò le braccia un paio di volte, cercando le parole. “Tu sai che ho dovuto leggere le vostre cartelle quando siete entrati nella Legione, vero?”  
  
Jean comprese dove voleva arrivare. “Anche Mikasa è un’Alpha,” si difese in anticipo, come se stesse aspettando un’accusa a bruciapelo.  
  
Hanji accennò un sorriso. “No, lei non mi ha convinta dall’inizio.”  
  
Perchè mai? Avrebbe voluto chiederle Jean. Era impossibile vedere Eren senza lei e Armin - e quest’ultimo non avrebbe destato sospetti neanche nella mente più paranoica.  
  
“È stata una domanda idiota, scusami,” aggiunse Hanji. “Solo che… Non lo so, non posso permettermi di mancare un simile dettaglio dopo tutto quello che è successo. Non voglio che tu sia restio a chiedere aiuto se ne hai bisogno.”  
  
Jean non aveva motivo di farlo, come non ne aveva uno per cercare rifugio tra le braccia di sua madre. Era un soldato sopravvissuto a un massacro, era un vittorioso che di quella vittoria non sentiva neanche l’eco. Questo era il suo problema. Questo e nessun altro.  
  
Il fatto che continuasse a vedere il viso di Eren illuminato da quei fuochi d’artificio in una notte d’estate non era importante.   
  
_”Come vuoi che ti ricordi quando finirai in bocca a un Titano non appena spiegherai le tue ali da suicida del cazzo?”_ Aveva sputato quelle parole con rabbia e con disprezzo. Era stata l’ultima volta che aveva tentato di fare i conti con la sua incomprensione verso i motivi che spingevano Eren a volare, e aveva fallito miseramente nel venirne a capo.  
  
Quando Eren lo aveva guardato non aveva visto rabbia nei suoi occhi. Forse delusione, forse rassegnazione. Jean non ne era più sicuro. In quel momento, gli era parsa fredda indifferenza e lo aveva odiato.  
  
_”Non farlo,”_ aveva risposto Eren. _”Dimenticami di me, Jean.”_  
  
“Ehi…” Hanji gli strinse una spalla. “Stai tremando. Stai-?”  
  
“Ho solo freddo,” la interruppe Jean. “Sto bene. Ho solo freddo.”

  
  
_Quella notte d’estate il cielo era limpido.   
Con la nuca premuta contro il muro di pietra e una sigaretta spenta tra le mani, pensò a quanto le stelle erano lontane, indifferenti.  
“Quella intendi fumarla?”  
  
Avevano litigato fino a un istante prima ed erano anche stati puniti per quello, ma non erano mai stati bravi a essere coerenti.  
  
“Domani potremmo morire tutti, pensavo di rendere indimenticabile questa ultima notte facendo qualcosa che non ho mai fatto prima.”  
  
Fumare una sigaretta gli era sembrata l’opzione più pratica.  
  
“Ne faresti una con me?”  
  
Si guardarono. Gli occhi di lui erano sempre splendidi, decisi. I suoi erano uno specchio di insicurezze celate male.  
  
“Me lo stai chiedendo davvero, idiota?”  
  
Una scrollata di spalle, come se fosse una cosa da niente.  
  
“Voglio sapere cosa si prova.”  
  
“E perchè lo chiedi a me?”  
  
“Sei il solo che ho baciato.”  
  
Era una verità di cui non era stato a conoscenza prima di quel momento. Lui sorrise, bello, derisorio.   
  
Lasciò cadere la sigaretta a terra per toccargli il viso. Un bacio.  
  
“Torna vivo e allora ti farò scoprire cosa si prova.”  
  
Non gli disse che lo avrebbero scoperto insieme. _

  
  
Jean entrò nella sua camera con un asciugamano sopra la testa. Hanji era corsa a prenderlo nella lavanderia, scusandosi per non averlo fatto prima. Era stata lei a strofinargli i capelli, gli aveva cambiato la medicazione al braccio e poi gli aveva ordinato di farsi una doccia calda e di andare a dormire.  
  
Jean aveva deciso di saltare la parte della doccia calda: era troppo stanco.  
  
Si liberò dei vestiti fradici percorrendo i due metri e mezzo che dividevano il suo letto dalla porta. Non si preoccupò di depositarli nel cesto del bucato - ve ne era uno in ogni camera dei soldati della squadra del Capitano - si limitò a lasciarli a terra. Una volta nudo, si lasciò cadere sul letto con un sospiro stanco. Per recuperare dei vestiti puliti si sarebbe dovuto alzare e l’armadio era dalla parte opposta della stanza. Emise un verso frustrato e scivolò sotto le coperte così come era.   
  
La pioggia batteva con insistenza contro la finestra. Era un suono che a Jean piaceva, lo trovava rilassante e gli riportava alla mente ricordi che un tempo erano stati piacevoli. Ora aveva paura di chiudere gli occhi perché sapeva che si sarebbero tramutati in incubi.  
  
Bussarono alla porta. Sobbalzò.  
  
“Chi è?” Domandò, mettendosi a sedere contro il cuscino.  
  
La risposta arrivò flebile e tremula attraverso la porta: “sono Armin…”  
  
Jean rilassò le spalle, si passò la mano sana tra i capelli umidi e duellò velocemente con l’idea di cacciarlo via. Non ne ebbe il coraggio. “Entra,” disse con poca convinzione.  
  
Armin fece capolino dalla porta lentamente, guidato dalla debole luce di una candela. “Ti ho svegliato?” Domandò, abbassando lo sguardo sui vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.  
  
Jean scosse la testa. “Calpestali pure.”  
  
“C’è abbastanza spazio sul pavimento, posso evitarlo,” replicò Armin. Jean non aggiunse altro mentre l’amico attraversava la stanza e posava la candela sul comodino. “Posso sedermi?”  
  
Un cenno di assenso con la testa.  
  
Armin si accomodò sul bordo del letto. “Come… Come stai?”  
  
Jean lo osservò con attenzione. Non si guardavano in faccia da almeno tre settimane, non davvero. I capelli biondi erano un po’ più lunghi, in disordine, il volto era pallido e gli occhi azzurri erano cerchiati.  
  
Jean si chiese se anche lui versava in uno stato simile. “Da quanto tempo non dormi?” Domandò, preoccupato.  
  
Armin sorrise tristemente. “Ho chiesto a Hanji di dare qualcosa a Mikasa per aiutarla con… Lo sai, gli incubi. Non possiamo gravare sulle risorse della Legione più del dovuto e lei ne ha più bisogno di me.”  
  
“Attualmente siamo in cinque in questo castello. La Legione era preparata a sfamare centinaia di soldati dopo il colpo di stato, penso che Hanji sarebbe ben felice di rimediare qualcosa che faccia stare meglio anche te,” replicò Jean.  
  
Armin portò gli occhi azzurri sulla finestra. “Non voglio farla preoccupare anche io.”  
  
“Pensi che non sappia già che stiamo tutti di merda?” Jean scivolò un poco sotto le coperte, appoggiando la nuca alla testiera del letto. “Il modo migliore per non darle pensiero sarebbe andarsene, come hanno fatto Sasha e Connie.”  
  
“Non voglio lasciarla da sola.”  
  
“Nemmeno io.”  
  
Armin si umettò le labbra. “Vorrei che ci fosse un modo per essere forti… Per sostenerci gli uni con gli altri…”  
  
Jean storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Se trovi un modo per mettere in pausa il dolore, fammelo sapere,” disse, sarcastico. “E anche ammesso che ci riusciamo, Hanji non ci permetterebbe mai di essere _quelli forti_. Si sente responsabile per noi.”  
  
Armin incrociò le gambe sulla coperta. “Hanno litigato anche oggi.”   
  
Jean non ne era sorpreso. “Parli al plurale perchè lui ha risposto?”  
  
“No, la porta è rimasta chiusa e lui non ha detto nulla.”  
  
“Per quanto può andare avanti?”  
  
“Fisicamente?” Domandò Armin. “Può ucciderlo solo un’incisione alla nuca. Il suo stato mentale è una cosa un po’ più complicata.”  
  
Un lampo illuminò a giorno la stanza per un istante. Il boato fu immediato, improvviso. Sobbalzarono entrambi, Armin di più.  
  
“Pensi che fossero compagni?” Domandò Jean, trovando improvvisamente interessante il colore della sua coperta.  
  
Armin non rispose subito. Boccheggiò, imbarazzato. “Dipende cosa intendi per compagni.”  
  
Jean scrollò le spalle. “Scopavano e basta o erano qualcos’altro?”  
  
Armin lo rimproverò con lo sguardo. “Stiamo parlando dei nostri superiori.”  
  
“No, stiamo parlando dell’uomo più imperturbabile esistente che ha un crollo totale per la morte del suo braccio destro.”  
  
“Anche Mikasa è crollata.”  
  
“Armin, ti prego, Mikasa è tutto meno che _imperturbabile_,” disse Jean, annoiato. “Quando si tratta di Eren, diviene isterica per un nonnulla.”  
  
Armin aggrottò la fronte. “Jean…”   
  
“Cosa?” Non era un comportamento da lui, lo sapeva bene. Tuttavia, Jean era stufo di gente che gli ripeteva quanto Mikasa soffriva per Eren. Hanji aveva tutte le ragioni di essere arrabbiata: non potevano permettersi di nascondersi dietro al dolore e lasciare fuori tutto il resto. “Era anche tuo fratello, no?” Aggiunse, arrabbiato. “E te ne stai qui a dire che lei ha più bisogno d’aiuto di te!”   
  
“Perché adesso sei arrabbiato con lei?”  
  
“Perché soffre per qualcuno che nemmeno conosceva davvero!” Sbottò Jean. “E tu? Sei sul punto di crollare. Mikasa sta dormendo? Allora fallo anche tu! Ne abbiamo già due di pazzi, Hanji è tanto così dal diventarlo e non voglio che tu sia il prossimo!”  
  
“Sono qui perchè sono preoccupato per te,” disse Armin con la sua solita gentilezza. “Perché sono giorni che non parliamo. Perché so come sta Mikasa ma non so come stai tu.”  
  
Jean lo guardò come se fosse stato coinvolto in una questione che non lo riguardava. “Io?”   
  
Lo sguardo di Armin si fece duro. “Hai detto che Mikasa non lo conosceva davvero, ma la ragione per cui questo è vero sei tu.”  
  
Jean batté la nuca contro la testiera del letto una, due, tre volte. “Lo sapevo che eri venuto qui a parlare di questo.”  
  
“Quindi avevo ragione?” L’espressione di Armin si addolcì. “Mi hai evitato per non doverne parlare?”  
  
Jean puntò l’indice verso la porta. “Te ne puoi andare? A differenza tua, vorrei dormire.” S’infilò sotto le coperte e diede le spalle al compagno di squadra.  
  
Armin non si mosse. “Hai pianto, Jean?”   
  
Il rombo di un tuono segnò una pausa netta tra quella domanda e la risposta di Jean. “Non ho motivo per farlo.”  
  
“Ne hai una lunga lista, invece.”  
  
“Non piangerò per lui, Armin,” disse fermamente. “Forse lo farò perché ho visto il mio Comandante divorare uno dei miei compagni, anche se era un traditore. Forse piangerò perché con Reiner ho esitato e ho quasi fatto uccidere Hanji nel processo. Piangerò perché Marlow era un soldato della Polizia Militare, aveva scelto per sé una vita al sicuro, quella che io avevo desiderato per me, prima che quel bastardo suicida mi conducesse all’inferno. Marlow è morto perché io l’ho convinto a seguire una strada diversa. Io sono vivo. Sarà per questo che piangerò, ma non per Eren!”  
  
Un altro lampo attraversò il cielo scuro.   
  
Per un attimo, a Jean parve la luce veloce di un fuoco di artificio.  
  
_“Dimenticati di me, Jean.”_  
  
“Armin, te ne vuoi-“   
  
Jean si voltò ma non c’era più nessuno seduto sul suo letto. La candela consumata a metà sul comodino era l’unica prova che Armin fosse stato lì per davvero.  
  
Si lasciò ricadere sulla schiena con un sospiro stanco.   
  
I rumori del temporale divennero gli unici al mondo. Jean si concentrò su quelli, sulle gocce di pioggia che continuavano a battere contro la finestra e sperò che fosse sufficiente a sovrastare il frastuono dei suoi pensieri.  
  
  
  
_Plin-plin. Plin-plin._  
  
  
  
Jean chiuse gli occhi.  
  
  
  
_Plin-plin. Plin-plin._  
  
  
  
Nei giorni senza sole, il capanno nel bosco era l’unico posto che Jean conosceva per stare insieme a Eren. A lui non piaceva: troppo polveroso e non si vedevano le stelle.  
  
Era giorno, però, la prima volta che ce lo portò.  
  
Il cielo era plumbeo ma la luce era più chiara rispetto a quella lunare a cui erano abituati. Jean poteva vedere tutto e così Eren.  
  
Senza l’oscurità a coprirli, i baci avevano un sapore più dolce.   
  
Fu la prima volta che si mostrarono completamente l’uno all’altro.  
  
Erano già stati insieme senza vestiti ma non avevano mai perso tempo a guardarsi.  
  
Lo fecero allora, esplorarono con gli occhi ciò che solo le mani avevano toccato.   
  
Non ebbero fretta, assaporarono ogni istante. L’aria divenne pregna del dolce profumo di Eren. Il profumo di un Omega che provava piacere.  
  
Jean trovava assurdo il modo in cui si trasformava durante i loro giochi erotici. Per lui, Eren era come un mistero da svelare poco a poco ma ogni volta che credeva di aver fatto un passo in avanti, i loro momenti giungevano al termine e tornavano ad essere soltanto quelli che erano.   
  
Uno, il ragazzo che avrebbe servito il Re, conducendo una vita sicura - _da codardo. _  
  
L’altro, troppo irrequieto, ossessionato da un’illusoria libertà nascosta alla fine di una guerra inutile - _un suicida_.  
  
Erano troppo diversi perché finisse bene.  
  
  
  
_Plin-plin. Plin-plin._  
  
  
  
Nemmeno dopo aver scelto la stessa strada erano riusciti a restare insieme.  
  
  
  
_Plin-plin. Plin-plin._  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Strange how we fit each other. Strange how certain the journey. Time unfolds the petals for our eyes to see. Strange how this journey's hurting. In ways we accept as part of fate's decree…”  
  
“Giocare alla casalinga ti mette allegria, vedo. Il Capitano ti ha insegnato a cantare oltre a fare le pulizie? Da dove viene questo inno alla tristezza?”  
  
Una scrollata di spalle.  
  
“Non me lo ricordo. Ogni tanto mi torna in mente.”  
  
“Te la cantava tua ma-? Ahi!”  
  
Sangue.   
  
Si era tagliato.  
  
“Fammi vedere.”  
  
Era abituato alle sue mani, a farsi toccare da lui. Si rese conto che gli era mancato.  
  
“Dove sono gli altri?”   
  
“Fuori…”  
  
Un sorriso complice. “Quindi siamo soli.”  
  
Solo una volta erano stati insieme su di un vero letto ed era piaciuto a tutti e due. Le camere al piano di sopra erano pronte. Si portò la sua mano alle labbra. Sì, gli era mancato. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirlo ad alta voce.  
  
“Ricordi che cosa sono?”  
  
Un avvertimento o una minaccia? O fu una prova?   
  
Non la superò. Fu il primo ad allontanarsi, lo lasciò andare.  
  
Quegli occhi dal colore impossibile lasciarono i suoi. “Sì, te lo ricordi.”_  
  
  
  
_Plin-plin. Plin-plin._  
  
  
  
Un tuono squarciò il cielo e colpì la terra da qualche parte vicino al castello.  
  
Jean si svegliò col respiro spezzato, il petto nudo madido di sudore.  
  
”Jean…”  
  
Una mano gli tirò indietro la frangia umida non troppo gentilmente. Qualcuno si mosse sotto le coperte, accanto a lui.  
  
“Hai paura del temporale o hai fatto un brutto sogno?”  
  
Jean non era mai stato tanto felice di udire quella voce derisoria da stronzetto. Jean chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo e cercò la mano che ancora era tra i suoi capelli. Quando la trovò, intrecciò le dita a quelle di Eren e se la portò alle labbra.  
  
Una risatina dalle sfumature diaboliche. “È stato così terribile?”  
  
“Ho sognato che eri morto,” raccontò Jean, a pochi millimetri dal dorso di quella mano più piccola della sua ma immensamente più forte. “Ho sognato che non tornavi dalla battaglia di Shiganshina.”  
  
Eren liberò le dita dalle sue e si spostò su di lui. Non appena vide quella faccia da schiaffi e quegli occhi dal colore impossibile, Jean tornò a respirare.  
  
“Credere di avermi perso ti ha spaventato così tanto?” Domandò, sarcastico.  
  
Ci mancò poco che Jean lo buttasse giù dal letto per la frustrazione. “Puoi smetterla di prendermi per il culo per cinque minuti?”  
  
“E chi ti ha detto che lo stavo facendo?”   
  
Jean lo afferrò per i fianchi e si sollevò a sedere. “Non mi fido di te.”  
  
Eren ridacchiò, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. “Pensavo mi avessi seguito fino alla Legione Esplorativa per riporre in me tutta la tua fiducia.”  
  
“Come soldato,” chiarì Jean. “Come uomo, la situazione è un tantino diversa.”  
  
Il ghignetto derisorio sulle labbra di Eren divenne una linea dura. “Al soldato non importa che io sia un mostro,” disse. “All’uomo?”  
  
Era una domanda legittima. Jean lo aveva già rifiutato una volta per il mostro che Eren nascondeva sotto la pelle. “Tu mi hai allontanato decine di volte solo per capriccio,” gli ricordò e fu ipocrita da parte sua.  
  
“Un capriccio non può fare male quanto il disgusto.”  
  
“Non ho mai provato disgusto per te.”  
  
“Hai smesso di toccarmi, di cercarmi…”  
  
“Non ci siamo mai promessi niente, io e te!” Gli ricordò Jean. “Una volta ho provato a darti qualcosa e non mi hai voluto.”  
  
“Sotto i fuochi d’artificio?” Domandò Eren. “Quando mi hai proposto di vivere una vita in gabbia?”  
  
“Una vita sicura, _con me_.”  
  
Gli occhi di Eren si fecero tristi. “Quella notte, non hai parlato così.”  
  
“Che cosa volevi che ti dicessi?”   
  
“Quello che provavi,” rispose Eren. “Volevo che fossi sincero con me.”  
  
Jean strinse le labbra fino a farle diventare una linea sottile. Prese il viso dell’altro tra le mani e si perse in quegli occhi grandi - alla luce della luna sembravano quasi blu. “Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?” Domandò, mentre un nodo gli stringeva la gola. “Se ti avessi aperto il mio cuore, avresti fatto un passo indietro per me?”  
  
Eren non rispose. Prese le sue mani e le allontanò da sé. “Non ha più importanza,” disse, alzandosi dal letto.   
  
Gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata triste, di quelle che avevano il potere di far sentire Jean in colpa anche per una piccola sciocchezza. “Tutto quello che era per noi ora è _passato_.”  
  
Uscì dalla stanza senza far rumore.  
  
Jean impiegò il tempo di un respiro a decidere di seguirlo. “Eren?” Recuperò i vestiti da terra e se li infilò alla male e peggio. “Eren!” Tuonò, spalancando la porta.  
  
Ma non fu l’Ultima Speranza dell’Umanità quella che si ritrovò davanti, bensì la ragazza per cui aveva avuto una cotta all’inizio della sua adolescenza. “Mikasa?”  
  
I grandi occhi scuri di lei lo fissarono per un lungo minuto di silenzio. “Stavi sognando…” Non era una domanda.  
  
“Sono sveglio,” ribatté Jean.  
  
Mikasa si umettò le labbra. “Hai spalancato la porta chiamando il nome di Eren, te ne sei reso conto?”  
  
Sì, se ne era reso conto. “Che cosa ci fai qui?” Domandò Jean, per nulla intenzionato ad affrontare la questione del suo stato mentale.  
  
Mikasa era vestita solo della sua camicia da notte, i piedi erano scalzi e i capelli corvini in disordine. Jean non l’aveva mai vista così _umana_.  
  
“Sta albeggiando,” rispose lei. “La medicina di Hanji ha finito il suo effetto.”  
  
“Armin?”   
  
“Crollato…”  
  
“Meglio così,” concluse Jean, voltandosi. “Torna a letto, Mikasa. Sta per iniziare un’altra giornata molto lunga.”  
  
“Aspetta…” Mikasa gli impedì di chiudere la porta. “Volevo parlarti”  
  
Jean inarcò le sopracciglia. “All’alba?”   
  
“Siamo svegli entrambi,” notò lei.  
  
Il soldato prese un respiro profondo e cercò alla svelta una scusa per levarsela di torno. “Appena Hanji si sveglierà, firmerà altre decine di lettere di condoglianze per i nostri compagni caduti e toccherà a me consegnarle. Ormai si sarà sparsa la voce su quanto sia macchiata di sangue l’_epica vittoria_ della Legione Esplorativa e le strade pulluleranno di gente scontenta. Mi piacerebbe affrontare tutto questo con qualche ora di sonno in più, se non ti dispiac-“  
  
Si voltò e fece per chiuderle la porta in faccia ma Mikasa era sempre stata la più forte di loro, compresi i ragazzi.   
  
“Non trattarmi come una stupida, Jean,” sibilò lei.  
  
Lui si rifiutò di guardarla. “Non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
  
“Di qualunque cosa tu e Armin continuate a tenere nascosta,” disse Mikasa e il tono della sua voce lo sfidava a negare il contrario.   
  
Jean, però, aveva visto la morte in faccia troppe volte per lasciare che lei lo mettesse ancora in soggezione. “Siamo due amici in un periodo di merda. Non so se lo hai notato ma non siamo rimasti in molti.”  
  
Un lampo di rabbia illuminò i suoi occhi scuri. Jean non la stava provocando per nulla: voleva sentirla disperarsi per Eren, voleva che mettesse il suo dolore al di sopra del suo e di quello di chiunque altro. Mikasa era brava a essere egoista e Jean aveva bisogno di fare male a qualcuno per dimenticare quanto ne sentiva lui.  
  
“Quello di poco fa era un sogno lucido,” disse lei con voce sorprendentemente calma. “Li ho avuti anche io. Ho parlato con lui come se fosse qui. Hanji dice che è una reazione comune a un evento traumatico.”  
  
“Adesso la ascolti?”   
  
“Perché continui a provocarmi?”  
  
“Perché voglio tornare a letto!” Jean si allontanò dalla porta. Era inutile cercare di buttarla fuori, così la fece entrare e aspettò che fosse lei a chiuderla. Il cielo fuori dalla finestra stava divenendo più chiaro ma era ancora coperto di nuvole.   
  
Li attendeva un altro giorno di pioggia.  
  
“Armin è preoccupato per te,” disse Mikasa.  
  
“Sì, è passato prima a dirmelo.” Jean si lasciò cadere seduto in fondo al letto con un sospiro esasperato, chinando la testa. “Siete entrambi distrutti. Dove lo trovate il tempo di essere ansiosi anche per me?”  
  
Mikasa si sedette sul bordo del materasso ma tenne una debita distanza. “Armin si sente in dovere di darti appoggio e lo fa con tanta insistenza da essere sospetto.”  
  
Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non era mio fratello e quindi non devo provare niente?”  
  
“Non ho detto questo.”  
  
“Allora che cosa stai cercando nella mia stanza alle prima luci del giorno, Mikasa?”   
  
Jean sentì gli occhi di lei contro la schiena. Era come se le stesse puntando addosso una delle lame del 3DMG.   
  
“Quando Grisha mi ha portato a casa, non sapevo nemmeno che cosa fosse un Omega,” confessò Mikasa. “I miei sono sempre vissuti isolati per via di mia madre e della sua diversità. Era più sicuro non avere attorno troppe persone. Non mi avevano educato a… Grisha è riuscito a catalogarmi prima che-“  
  
“Perché mi stai raccontando tutto questo?” Jean le lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla.  
  
“Eren detestava quello che era,” proseguì Mikasa. “Vedeva la sua natura come un intralcio al suo obiettivo di divenire un soldato.”  
  
Jean già conosceva quei dettagli di Eren: gli erano stati urlati addosso tra un litigio e un altro.   
  
“All’interno della squadra, però, non si è mai sentito giudicato per quello che era,” aggiunse Mikasa. “Stava bene con voi.”  
  
Nessuno in tutto il campo di addestramento si sarebbe sognato di prendersi gioco di Eren. Forse Mikasa non sapeva - grazie ad Armin - che qualcuno ci aveva provato ed era finito con la faccia spaccata. Inoltre, bisognava essere bastardi forti per mettersi a giudicare un orfano della tragedia di Shiganshina. Nonostante il loro rapporto turbolento, Jean non si era mai sognato di usare il passato di Eren o la sua natura contro di lui. Lo stronzetto era bravo a offrirgli decine e decine di altre ragioni per insultarlo.  
  
“Tranne che con te,” concluse Mikasa con una nota sospettosa nella voce che fece venir voglia al ragazzo di sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
  
“E cosa c’è di segreto in questo?” Domandò Jean con stanco sarcasmo. La sentì muoversi per farsi più vicina e fu costretto a voltarsi per assicurarsi che non avesse intenzioni minacciose. Se, al tempo dell’addestramento, Mikasa fosse venuta a sapere che Jean Kirshtein aveva libero accesso alle mutande del suo Eren, non sarebbe bastato il Comandante Shadis a salvargli la testa.  
  
“Tu eri diverso da tutti gli altri.” Gli occhi scuri di lei erano penetranti mentre lo studiavano. “Sì, Eren poteva essere più legato a Reiner che a Connie, ma il rapporto che aveva con te non era paragonabile a quello con nessun altro. Non si arrabbiava con nessuno nel modo in cui lo faceva con te. Non ha mai giudicato Marco per desiderare di essere un soldato del Re, eppure gli dava fastidio che tu volessi entrare nella Polizia Militare a tutti i costi.”  
  
“Era solo rivalità adolescenziale, Mikasa.” A sentire Jean, sembrava essere successo tutto in una vita passata. “Volevamo essere l’uno meglio dell’altro per dimostrare… Non lo so, la nostra virilità? Cose idiote! Le nostre sfide erano senza senso: non eravamo destinati a percorrere le stesse strade.”  
  
Mikasa non prese per vera la leggerezza delle sue parole. “Ha litigato con te anche la notte prima di partire per Shiganshina.”  
  
Sì, e il Capitano le aveva suonate a entrambi di santa ragione.  
  
“Tutto quello che è successo dal tradimento di Reiner e Berthold non gli è scivolato addosso,” aggiunse Mikasa. “E dopo quello che è accadut in quella caverna con Historia-“  
  
“C’ero anche io,” le ricordò Jean.  
  
“Eppure, quando ha litigato con te, per un istante è stato come se non gli fosse successo niente. Per cosa stavate litigando?”  
  
Jean scrollò le spalle. “Non me lo ricordo. Qualcosa di stupido.”  
  
Era _sempre_ qualcosa di stupido.  
  
Mikasa annuì. “Le cose stupide sono innocenti.”  
  
Jean storse la bocca in una smorfia. “E questa dove l’hai sentita?”  
  
“Eren poteva ancora permettersi di essere stupido con te,” concluse Mikasa. “Con la consapevolezza di aver divorato suo padre, Eren è riuscito a essere solo un quindicenne stupido con te.”  
  
Jean si prese la testa tra le mani e fissò gli occhi sul pavimento di pietra. “Quella notte eravamo tutti stupidi,” disse e ripensò alla sigaretta che aveva rubato da uno dei ragazzi più grandi, a Eren che lo sorprendeva nel vicolo accanto alla locanda per chiedergli di fare l’amore almeno una volta, _prima di morire_. “Nessuno è davvero pronto alla possibilità di non tornare indietro. Offrire i nostri cuori? Stronzate… Vorrei sapere se il Comandante ci crede ancora. Ah, no, lui adesso è troppo occupato a scappare dalla cruda realtà per fare discorsi eroici del cazzo! Dovevo saperlo fin dall’inizio: Erwin parlava ed era come sentire una versione adulta di Eren. Tutte quelle stronzate sulla verità, la libertà e il mondo che è stato sottratto all’Umanità!” Si alzò in piedi, troppo fuori di sé per restare fermo. “Eren non faceva che ripeterlo e mi faceva diventare matto. Non sentiva ragioni! Per lui, l’unico modo per dare senso alla sua vita era cavalcare verso un orizzonte sconosciuto, incontro alla morte. Poteva avere tutto! _Tutto_! Aveva la testardaggine giusta per essere un vincente e anche la forza, sì, cazzo, anche quella! Al posto suo, saremmo impazziti tutti molto tempo fa!” Appoggiò la schiena all’armadio e fissò un punto qualunque della stanza pur di non incontrare gli occhi di Mikasa. “Ma Eren voleva rimediare a tutti i mali del mondo, no? Sono poche le persone che vogliono davvero cambiare le cose e ancor meno quelle con il potere di farlo. Levi ce l’aveva. Eren ce l’aveva. La loro vita è stato il prezzo da pagare per riavere il Muro Maria e io non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se ne sia valsa la pena!” Jean si lasciò scivolare lungo l’anta di legno fino a ritrovarsi seduto per terra. “Morire a quindici anni per dare un’ultima, _fottuta_, speranza all’Umanità. Vorrei trovarlo eroico. Vorrei trovarlo onorevole. Vorrei…”   
  
_Vorrei avergli detto quello che provavo prima che fosse troppo tardi._  
  
_”Non mi avresti fermato,”_ disse il fantasma di Eren nella sua testa. _”Quando mi hai baciato la prima, ero già quello che ero, Jean… Solo che non lo sapevamo. Non potevi salvarmi neanche allora.”_  
  
“Jean…”  
  
Quando il soldato sollevò lo sguardo, per un attimo temette - o sperò - di rivedere quegli occhi verdi dalle sfumature bluastre. Eren non era lì. Eren non era più da nessuna parte.   
  
Mikasa, invece, si era inginocchiata sul pavimento, di fronte a lui. I suoi occhi erano due pozzi scuri ricolmi di lacrime. “Gli hai voluto bene?”  
  
Quella domanda fu il colpo che ridusse il cuore di Jean a pezzi. “Dovresti prendermi a calci, non farmi queste domande idiote,” disse Jean con voce tremante, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. “Dovresti volermi uccidere perché l’ho toccato, e non preoccuparti del perché lo facevo.”  
  
Mikasa si morse il labbro inferiore e inspirò profondamente dal naso. “Gli volevi bene?”   
  
Jean rivide il viso di Eren che lo guardava dal basso - gli era sempre piaciuta la loro differenza d’altezza - le labbra imbronciate che attiravano baci e lo sguardo scontroso di quegli occhi dal colore impossibile. Quando sollevò lo sguardo su Mikasa, piangevano entrambi. “Io…” Mormorò con voce rotta. “Eren era-“  
  
“Ti ho detto di andartene, Nile! Vattene!”  
  
Sobbalzarono entrambi.  
  
“Era la voce di Hanji,” disse Mikasa, alzandosi in piedi. “È al piano di sotto.”  
  
_Nile_. Nile Dawk era lì.  
  
Jean si alzò in piedi velocemente. “Maledizione…”  
  
  
  
Nile Dawk non era una cattiva persona.  
  
A quindici anni era entrato nella Polizia Militare con le migliori intenzioni. Non si era spaccato la schiena durante gli anni di addestramento solo per avere una vita comoda nelle mura interne. Sì, un futuro sicuro aveva fatto parte dei suoi piani fin dall’inizio, ma anche combattere la corruzione del governo interno per assicurare ai cittadini giustizia e protezione.  
  
Era divenuto Comandante per un colpo di fortuna - il suo predecessore era morto prematuramente in circostanze misteriose - ma aveva reso onore a quel titolo come non succedeva da generazioni. Nile era un uomo rispettato, onesto. Era un soldato che credeva nella causa per cui combatteva, leale al suo Re e alla sua gente.  
  
Con il suo colpo di stato, Erwin Smith aveva trasformato il suo mondo in un castello di carte e lo aveva abbattuto senza alcuno sforzo. Una parte di Nile gli era grata per questo, per avergli aperto gli occhi e averlo liberato dalla ragnatela di menzogne in cui la nobiltà aveva imprigionato lui e tutti gli altri.  
  
L’altra, invece, lo detestava. Con la sua folle corsa verso la _verità_, Erwin Smith aveva reso inutili tutti gli sforzi della sua vita.   
  
Tuttavia, quando Historia gli aveva raccontato quello che ne era stato della Legione Esplorativa a Shiganshina, Nile aveva messo da parte tutto quel rancore in un battito di ciglia.  
  
Per questo aveva ignorato le parole di Jean Kirshtein e, a otto giorni dalla riconquista del Muro Maria, aveva deciso di affrontare Hanji Zoe.  
  
“Il sole non ha ancora tagliato l’orizzonte,” disse la Capo Squadra, gelida. “Tua moglie non si chiede dove passi le tue notti?”  
  
Quando Nile l’aveva conosciuta, Hanji Zoe era solo una ragazzina stramba con troppe rotelle fuori posto per conquistarsi un posto nel mondo. Non l’aveva mai vista arrabbiata. A dire il vero, non ricordava di averla mai vista _seria_.  
  
“Ho una moglie comprensiva,” fu la sua risposta.  
  
“Peccato, io non lo sono affatto,” replicò Hanji. “Sei entrato senza permesso, penso che tu conosca la strada per andartene.”  
  
Nile alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ho trovato la porta sul retro aperta.”  
  
“Da quando una porta aperta è automaticamente un invito ad entrare?”   
  
“Smettila di fare la stupida e insegna ai tuoi ragazzi a chiudere, prima di andare a dormire!”  
  
Sì, la condotta di Nile non era stata delle migliori. Era entrato senza bussare, senza annunciarsi ed era semplicemente _inciampato_ nella Capo Squadra mentre attraversava la cucina di soppiatto.   
  
“Volevi introdurti furtivamente nella stanza di Erwin senza farti vedere?” Domandò Hanji, portandosi una mano al viso per aggiustarsi gli occhiali che non erano al loro posto. Nile si rese conto solo in quel momento che non li indossava e che una fasciatura le ricopriva la parte sinistra del viso. “Come sta il tuo occhio?”  
  
“Andato.”  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Non è la cosa peggiore che sia successa negli ultimi giorni.” Hanji diede le spalle all’ospite indesiderato, recuperò un pentolino dal lavandino e aprì il rubinetto per riempirlo. “Ma se sei qui, vuol dire che già lo sai.”  
  
Era il motivo per cui Nile si era spinto a entrare in quel quartier generale di soppiatto come un ladro. “Come sta?”   
  
Domanda sbagliata.  
  
Il pentolino scivolò dalle dita di Hanji e il contenuto si rovesciò nel lavandino. L’acqua continuò a scorrere dal rubinetto. “Come sta?” La Capo Squadra si aggrappò al bordo di acciaio. “Sei venuto fino per chiedermi come sta?”  
  
Nile boccheggiò, pensò a un modo per rimediare ma non trovò le parole giuste.  
  
“Tu lo hai mai capito?” Domandò Hanji a bruciapelo.  
  
Il Comandante della Polizia Militare non aveva bisogno di riflettere sulla risposta: “no.”  
  
Erwin Smith non era mai stato un essere comprensibile per lui. Durante la loro adolescenza c’erano stati momenti in cui Nile aveva dubitato della lucidità del suo amico d’infanzia.   
  
Da sempre, Erwin aveva una visione del mondo che Nile non solo non condivideva ma che considerava folle.   
  
Hanji sollevò l’unico occhio sano sul suo viso. “Nemmeno io,” ammise con voce tremante. “C’è sempre stata della comprensione tra noi due, certo. Erwin è stato il primo ad accettarmi per quella che sono, il solo che ha speso notti e notti insonni ad ascoltarmi parlare delle mie teorie, delle mie idee. Non ricordo quando, ma a un certo punto ho capito che di quel ragazzo mi potevo fidare e mi sono sentita a casa. Erwin mi ha fatto sentire a casa.”  
  
Nile non fu felice di rendersi conto che non aveva idea di quello che gli stava dicendo: conosceva Erwin da tutta la vita e non aveva mai provato quel senso di familiarità e appartenenza che gli stava descrivendo la Capo Squadra.  
  
“Si è mai confidato con te?” Domandò Hanji, non più spigolosa come poco prima.  
  
Nile scrollò le spalle. “Forse da bambini,” rispose. “Negli anni dell’addestramento abbiamo avuto conversazioni che hanno fatto sentire frustrati tutti e due. Alla fine, quella nostra incapacità di comunicare ci ha fatti allontanare.”  
  
Hanji chiuse il rubinetto ma non recuperò il pentolino dal lavandino. Nile dedusse che doveva esserle passata la voglia di bere alcunché. “Prima del caso Lebov, con me lo faceva sporadicamente,” raccontò. “Dopo di quello, è divenuta una cosa quotidiana. Era quasi come un rapporto a fine giornata, ma Erwin non parlava mai di se stesso.” Sorrise con nostalgia, mentre appoggiava la schiena al bordo del lavandino. “Un bel giorno, abbiamo smesso di parlare di Titani per tutta la notte e abbiamo cominciato a parlare di _lui_.”  
  
_Lui_. Se la situazione non fosse stata drammatica, Nile avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo con fare esasperato.  
  
“Un’intera notte non era sufficiente quando cominciavamo a parlare di _Levi_,” disse Hanji. “Ha avuto un potere su di noi che… No, non credo ne sia mai stato consapevole.” Si umettò le labbra. “Quando è arrivato, è cambiato tutto. Siamo cambiati noi. Levi è-“ Si morse il labbro inferiore. “_Era_ quello di cui Erwin ha sempre avuto bisogno senza saperlo. Era il solo a riuscire a capirlo in ogni sua sfumatura, anche la più oscura. Perciò, Nile, non chiedermi come sta.” Le sfuggì un singhiozzo. “Ha perso l’unica persona con cui riusciva a essere se stesso, come vuoi che stia?” Concluse con voce rotta, stridula.  
  
Nile strinse i pugni e si costrinse a ingoiare il senso di vergogna che gli stava chiudendo la gola.   
  
“Capo Squadra?” Jean Kirshtein entrò dalla porta in quel momento, seguito da Mikasa Ackerman. Mentre quest’ultima si avvicinava alla superiore, il ragazzo fulminò il Comandante con uno sguardo. “Le avevo detto di non venire!”  
  
“Jean,” lo rimproverò Hanji, mentre stringeva la spalla di Mikasa per assicurarle che stava bene. “Vi abbiamo insegnato il rispetto per i superiori, mi pare.”  
  
Jean strinse i pugni, abbassò lo sguardo ma non chiese scusa.  
  
Nile decise di lasciar correre la cosa. “Voglio parlare con Erwin, Hanji.”  
  
Lei storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Sarà meglio che tu vada, Nile.”  
  
“Hanji, in qualunque stato versi, non può starsene rintanato in questo castello per sempre.”  
  
“Pensi che non glielo abbia detto?” La Capo Squadra stava perdendo la pazienza. “Pensi che non abbia passato gli ultimi otto giorni a cercare di ottenere una reazione da lui? Brutte notizie: Erwin Smith crede di essere il solo ad aver perso qualcosa di vitale a Shiganshina perchè, in fondo, non è altro che l’egoista bastardo che conosci benissimo anche tu, Nile!”  
  
Jean e Mikasa si scambiarono un’occhiata attraverso la stanza.   
  
Il Comandante della Polizia Militare si ritrovò senza parole ancora una volta. Se Hanji provava tanta rabbia verso l’uomo che - parole sue - l’aveva fatta sentire a casa, non credeva di avere abbastanza coraggio per affrontare l’Erwin Smith che era tornato da Shiganshina.  
  
“Prometti di tenermi informato,” disse, allora. “Se non vuoi farlo tu, manda Jean a palazzo. Historia farà il possibile perché siate lasciati in pace ma non isolatevi.”  
  
Suo malgrado, Hanji annuì. “Ora vattene, per favore.”  
  
Nile annuì e si voltò. Fu un pensiero improvviso a spingerlo a cercare di nuovo gli occhi della Capo Squadra.   
  
“Che altro c’è?” Domandò Hanji stancamente.  
  
Nile ingoiò a vuoto. “Che cosa devo dire _al prigioniero_?”  
  
Da principio, Jean non capì di chi il Comandante stava parlando. Cercò lo sguardo di Mikasa ma lei parve confusa quanto lui.  
  
Hanji sbuffò. “Non ho tempo di pensare a quello lì.”  
  
“_Quello lì_,” replicò Nile, “sta trasformando la prigione centrale nel suo inferno personale perché gli è giunta voce che il Muro Maria è stato riconquistato ma non si sa nulla di come è andata la vicenda.”  
  
Hanji lo inchiodò con l’unico occhio che aveva. “Ora tu lo sai come è andata la faccenda,” gli ricordò. “Abbi le palle di guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli come sono andate le cose.”  
  
Nile si sentì offeso nell’onore e fece per risponderle a tono, poi immaginò se stesso nella cella _del prigioniero_ mentre gli comunicava che l’unico membro della sua famiglia era caduto in battaglia. “Non so se voglio morire per una cosa del genere,” ammise.  
  
Fu allora che Jean comprese. “_Il Capitano Ackerman_,” disse. “È di lui che state parlando, vero?”  
  
Mikasa strinse i pugni. “Quell’uomo ha rapito Eren e Historia. Non merita di sapere nulla da noi.”  
  
Hanji incrociò le braccia. “Sono d’accordo con lei.”  
  
Nile sospirò. “No, signore, siete solo _arrabbiate_. Ciò non cambia che quell’uomo è un parente a cui spetta una lettera di condoglianze!”  
  
Lo sguardo di Jean saettò su Hanji. “Io non vado alla prigione centrale a consegnarla.”  
  
Hanji fece un gesto con la sua mano come a dirgli di lasciar perdere. “Non spreco carta e inchiostro per _l’assassino del secolo_. Se Nile non ha le palle di dirgli nulla, allora aspetterà che siano le voci di corridoio a informarlo.”  
  
“Glielo dico io…” Intervenne una voce che sembrava provenire da un altro mondo.  
  
Jean trasalì e si voltò di scatto.  
  
Erwin Smith era lì, sulla porta della cucina. Indossava la divisa delle Ali della Libertà come sempre, ma i capelli biondi erano in disordine e sembrava non aver toccato un rasoio nell’ultima settimana. Era vivo, eppure sembrava un fantasma.  
  
“Comandante…” Disse Jean con un filo di voce, terrorizzato dal vedere quell’uomo tanto imperturbabile ridotto in pezzi.  
  
“Erwin…” Gli fece eco Nile e i suoi occhi caddero immediatamente sul dettaglio che più di ogni altro strideva come una nota stonata. “Il tuo braccio… Erwin, il tuo braccio…”  
  
Erwin Smith abbassò lo sguardo, quasi si fosse dimenticato che il suo braccio destro era di nuovo lì. “Sarò io a raccontare tutto al Capitano Ackerman. Si tratta di una responsabilità.”  
  
Alla parola _responsabilità_, Hanji distolse lo sguardo, infuriata.  
  
Nile non udì nemmeno una parola. “Il tuo braccio!” Continuò, quasi urlando. “Il tuo braccio!”  
  
Ci mancò poco che Jean si voltasse e gli intimasse di chiudere la bocca. Nile Dawk sapeva del siero che Kenny Ackerman aveva consegnato al Capitano Levi, sapeva che sarebbe stato usato durante la battaglia per assicurare alla loro fazione il potere di un altro Titano. Lo sapeva. Tutte le autorità all’interno delle mura erano state informate di quel piano.   
  
Era stato il destino a decidere che quell’idea si concretizzasse attraverso Erwin Smith.  
  
Quella reazione isterica da parte di Nile era completamente fuori luogo.  
  
Il Comandante della Legione Esplorativa - anche se Jean dubitava che stesse guardando in faccia lo stesso uomo che aveva conosciuto la notte della cerimonia di assegnazione - si staccò dallo stipite della porta e attraversò la stanza in pochi passi.  
  
“Puoi accompagnarmi alla prigione centrale?” Chiese al suo tremante amico d’infanzia. “Possiamo essere discreti? Vorrei evitare di essere visto.”  
  
Nile annuì, la bocca spalancata in un’espressione terribilmente ebete. Assomigliava a un pesce fuor d’acqua. “Se-Seguimi…”  
  
Prima di farlo, Erwin cercò lo sguardo della sua Capo Squadra. “Hanji-“  
  
“Fai quello che devi fare,” disse lei, secca, evitando di guardarlo.   
  
Erwin strinse le labbra e annuì.  
  
Jean fissò la sua schiena fino a che non sparì oltre la porta.  
  
Fuori pioveva ancora.  
  
  



	2. Kenny

**2**

**Kenny**

La prigione centrale aveva qualcosa di familiare.  
  
Certo, la sua cella non poteva essere paragonata all’appartamento in cui aveva risieduto a Mytras dalla caduta del Muro Maria ed era quanto di più lontano ci fosse dal palazzo in riva al lago in cui aveva vissuto con Uri.  
  
In quella stanza circolare tuttavia, Kenneth Ackerman si sentiva a casa.   
  
Non era una questione morale, non sentiva di aver ricevuto la giusta punizione per i suoi crimini. La cattura non era mai stata nei piani. La morte - se per condanna o per mano di un nemico in battaglia - forse.   
  
Levi, però, aveva fatto come _cazzo_ gli pareva anche in quell’occasione. Fosse stato un topo di fogna qualunque, nessuno si sarebbe scomodato a fargli un equo processo prima di appenderlo per il collo davanti al palazzo di giustizia di Mytras. Ma l’eroe dell’Umanità non aveva esitato a riconoscerlo come suo parente - Levi a lui - e questo gli aveva garantito dei privilegi. Per cominciare, la grazia della nuova Regina delle Mura. La stessa prigione centrale era un _lusso_ rispetto agli altri buchi merdosi in cui portavano i detenuti di bassa lega.  
  
Con la caduta di Rod Reiss, Kenny Ackerman era divenuto un prigioniero politico utile a fornire informazioni segrete al nuovo governo. Levi aveva fatto in modo che gli fosse risparmiata la vita, che avesse un vero letto in cui dormire e anche una finestrella da cui vedere la luce del sole, ma era con la sua utilità che Kenny poteva mantenere quella posizione.  
  
Le prime settimane non aveva potuto fare granché.  
  
Quando aveva consegnato il siero a Levi e l'oscurità l’aveva divorato, non aveva perso tempo a illudersi che avrebbe riaperto gli occhi. Ma lo aveva fatto.  
  
Si era risvegliato in quella stanza circolare agonizzante per la ferita all’addome e per le ustioni e, contro ogni aspettativa, aveva trovato Levi al suo fianco.  
  
  
  
_”Ma cosa cazzo ti è venuto in mente?”   
  
Non lo aveva mai preso a schiaffi con l’intenzione di fargli male.   
  
“Volevi morire, moccioso di merda?”  
  
Aveva voglia di spaccargli la faccia, poi si ricordò che qualcuno lo aveva già fatto prima di lui.  
  
“Hai idea di quello che stava per succederti?”  
  
Certo che ce l’aveva. Era quella la parte peggiore: non gliene era importato.  
  
“E guardami in faccia quando ti parlo!”  
  
Quei due occhi identici ai suoi lo inchiodarono senza paura. “Se non avessi fatto qualcosa io, non lo avrebbe fatto nessuno!”  
  
Senza paura. Quello era il pericolo più grande di tutti.  
  
“Che cosa pensi di essere?” Era fuori di sé. “Un eroe?” Era lui quello spaventato, non il moccioso di merda.  
  
“Pensi di poter cambiare il mondo? Brutte notizie, moccioso: non puoi!” Se si fosse incamminato su quella strada, sarebbe morto prima dei vent’anni e sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Tutto. “Devi sopravvivere, non fare il giustiziere di merda! Solo questo devi fare: sopravvivere!”  
  
“Se per sopravvivere devo diventare un pezzo di merda come te, allora non voglio farlo!”  
  
Sì, quella fu la prima e unica volta che lo colpì con l’intenzione di fargli male._  
  
  
  


** _\- 2 mesi prima della battaglia di Shiganshina -_ **

  
  
  
Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e si concedeva il lusso di abbassare tutte le difese della sua mente, i suoi sogni lo riportavano sempre alla stessa stagione perduta che aveva vissuto a metà dei suoi vent’anni ed era finita prima dei quaranta. Il lago era sempre la prima cosa che vedeva, l’acqua che s’increspava sulla riva fangosa e la luce del sole che vi si rifletteva, quasi accecandolo. Non gli mancava quel posto, aveva distrutto quel che aveva potuto prima di andarsene e non si era voltato una seconda volta per dire addio. Quello che vi aveva vissuto aveva cercato di dimenticarlo ed era finito col rincorrerlo in una folle corsa all’indietro nel tempo che era possibile solo nei ricordi.   
  
Le mani che gli toccavano il viso erano piccole, fredde - lo erano state fino alla fine - e la voce che gli parlò conteneva tutta la tristezza di quel mondo schifoso. “Ci eravamo così vicini, Kenny.”  
  
A fare cosa? Si domandò. A trovare la felicità? Quella l’avevano toccata, ne avevano conosciuto tutte le sfumature ma quando il buio era calato, Kenny vi si era ritrovato completamente da solo.  
  
“Uri…” Allungò la mano alla cieca - l’unica che riusciva a muovere nello stato in cui versava - trovò la guancia dalla pelle nivea e l’accarezzò come se fosse qualcosa di fragile. Lo era ma non nel modo in cui poteva apparire.  
  
La mano che coprì la sua però non possedeva alcuna traccia della delicatezza di quella di Uri.   
  
Kenneth Ackerman aprì gli occhi, il lago sparì e così l’adorato fantasma del suo passato.   
  
Uri lo lasciò indietro ancora una volta e Levi lo costrinse a vivere ancora un po’.   
  
La guancia del giovane era morbida contro il palmo umido di sudore, ma la stretta delle sue dita non tradiva alcuna gentilezza. Kenny non oppose alcuna resistenza mentre il Capitano della Legione Esplorativa riadagiava il suo braccio sulle coperte.  
  
“Kenny?” Lo chiamò.  
  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e Levi capì che aveva riconosciuto la sua voce. “Sei alla prigione centrale di Mytras,” spiegò, scandendo bene ogni parola. “Sei stato arrestato come prigioniero politico.”  
  
Significava che i porci della capitale avevano perso la loro grande occasione di fargli saltare la testa? No, tutti i sostenitori di Rod dovevano essere già tutti caduti in tragedia.  
  
“Sei sotto la mia tutela,” aggiunse Levi.  
  
Se non avesse avuto difficoltà a respirare, Kenny avrebbe riso. Se la mocciosa di Rod era divenuta Regina come nei piani, Levi doveva aver preso di prepotenza le redini del suo caso. Qualcosa gli diceva che se gli ultimi alleati dei Reiss non gli avevano dato un’ultima spinta dentro la fossa, era solo perché _il soldato più forte_ era riuscito ad arrivare a lui prima di loro.  
  
La corona poteva essere passata a una mocciosa di quindici anni nata per sbaglio, ma il _potere_ non era un giocattolo per bambini. Historia era un simbolo eretto dalle Ali della Libertà ed era tra le file della Legione Esplorativa che stavano nascendo i nuovi leader dell’Umanità.  
  
Disinteressato al potere come era, Levi non si era reso conto di essersi fatto avanti per primo.  
  
Kenny lo trovava ironico. “Qu-Quanto…?” Riuscì a mormorare. Odiava il suono agonizzante della sua voce.  
  
“Nove giorni,” rispose Levi. “Vuoi bere?”  
  
Annuì e il giovane scomparve dal suo campo visivo solo per ritornare un istante dopo con un bicchiere d’acqua. Il materasso si abbassò sotto il suo peso. “Avanti, ti aiuto io.”  
  
Lo fece con una gentilezza che Kenny non si era aspettato. Ingoiare fece male e gli parve che i suoi organi interni stessero cercando di fuoriuscire da lui attraverso il fianco destro.   
  
“Piano, piano…” Levi sollevò il cuscino dietro la sua testa e lo aiutò a muoversi in una posizione più adeguata per deglutire.   
  
Kenny si portò una mano al fianco leso e sentì la stoffa della fasciatura sotto le dita. Chiuse gli occhi, sfinito come non lo era mai stato. “Sto per morire?” Riuscì a chiedere.  
  
“No,” rispose Levi, secco. “Non hai il permesso di farlo.”  
  
Kenny non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e, suo malgrado, rise. Fece un male infernale. “È così che guidi i tuoi uomini, Capitano?” Lo prese in giro. “Ordini loro di non morire?”  
  
“Forse…”  
  
“Presuntuoso.”  
  
“Ho usato i medicinali della Legione per tenerti in vita, non voglio che vadano sprecati,” chiarì Levi, tanto per sottolineare che non c’era alcuna tenerezza nella sue azioni.   
  
Kenny lo guardò e si rese conto di avere un solo occhio per farlo - l’altro era andato o fasciato, non ne era sicuro. “Sei rimasto qui per nove giorni?”  
  
“Sai cose che nessun altro sa,” disse Levi. “Non ho ragioni di sospettare di quell’idiota di Nile, ma non ci vuole molto ad allungare una mazzetta a un soldato semplice della Polizia Militare per avvelenare un uomo mezzo morto. Abbiamo arrestato tutti i sostenitori di Rod Reiss ma immagino che il giro di merda che si nascondeva dietro il falso re non si possa eliminare in pochi giorni.”  
  
Kenny rispose con un debole cenno del capo. Levi era sveglio, lo era sempre stato. Se era ancora vivo lo doveva a lui, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di ringraziarlo. “Dovevi lasciarmi morire,” disse fermo, lucido, come se non avesse delirato nel sonno fino a pochi minuti prima.   
  
Levi lo fissò, inespressivo. “Sei stato tu a dirmi che non volevi ancora morire, Kenny.”  
  
Se avesse saputo quante volte si era buttato tra le braccia della nera signora senza paura per poi ripensarci all’ultimo momento. Nonostante la sua brillante carriera da mostro, anche lui era solo un essere umano.  
  
Kenny lasciò andare un sospiro frustrato. ”Perché perdo tempo a lamentarmi? Mi ascolti solo quando cazzo ti pare, lo hai sempre fat-“ Un violento colpo di tosse lo fece piegare in avanti. Si preparò ad avvertire in bocca il sapore del sangue ma non accadde. Sembrava davvero che dovesse restare in quell’inferno ancora per un po’.  
  
“Tieni.” Levi lo aiutò a bere un altro sorso d’acqua.   
  
Kenny avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché lo faceva ma non aveva il fiato per affrontare una discussione con Levi e sospettava che ci fossero molte cose di cui il nanerottolo aveva voglia di parlare. Non poteva biasimarlo: lo aveva lasciato sotto quell’albero con una spiegazione sommaria del perché quello degli Ackerman era un nome maledetto e poco più.   
  
Certo, il governo doveva aver visto in lui una fonte attendibile d’informazioni riguardanti i Reiss, ma era per ragioni puramente personali che Levi se ne era stato nove giorni al suo capezzale.   
  
“Ti ho già dato tutte le risposte di cui hai bisogno,” gli disse Kenny. “Non hai ragione di perdere tempo con un pezzo di merda come me, moccioso.” Qualunque altra cosa ci fosse nascosta nel loro passato, Levi non ne aveva bisogno. La verità che gli aveva concesso in punto di morte era la sola che doveva avere valore per lui.   
  
Levi dischiuse la labbra ma la porta della cella si aprì prima che potesse replicare.  
  
“Oh, si è svegliato,” disse un armadio biondo con un braccio solo che Kenny squadrò aggrottando la fronte. Sapeva chi era. Sì, ne era certo ma in quel momento la sua mente non riuscì a collegare quelle sopracciglia di merda a nessun nome.  
  
“Mio malgrado,” sospirò Levi, alzandosi dal bordo del letto.   
  
Il damerino di merda si fece avanti e lo guardò come se fosse un animale raro chiuso in gabbia. “È lucido?”  
  
“Abbastanza per mandarti a fanculo, _biondino_!”  
  
Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “È lucido.”  
  
“Lo vedo.”  
  
Kenny decise che il damerino era idiota nel momento in cui gli sorrise, quasi fosse felice di essere stato mandato al diavolo. O no… Pareva più divertito che rassicurato.  
  
“Che c’è di così divertente?” Levi diede voce ai suoi pensieri.  
  
Il biondino scosse la testa. “Niente,” rispose. “Scendo e dico a una delle guardie di far chiamare il dottore. È meglio che valuti la situazione fino a che riesce a parlare.”  
  
“Riuscirò a parlare anche domani!” Replicò Kenny.  
  
“D’accordo,” gli concesse Levi. “Non restare ad aspettare che arrivi, vai al quartier generale. Finiremo di parlare al mio ritorno.”  
  
Kenny ebbe la sensazione di essere di troppo in quella stanza - a dispetto del fatto che si trattasse della _sua_ cella - e gli venne una gran voglia di urlare. Quel biondino di merda aveva fatto la sua entrata in scena e Levi si era completamente dimenticato di lui.  
  
“Lascia che ti porti una tazza di té,” disse il damerino.  
  
“No, non voglio avere tra le mani la tentazione di buttargli addosso qualcosa di bollente.”  
  
Kenny si lasciò ricadere sul letto. _Uccidetemi subito,_ pensò.  
  
La stanchezza ebbe pietà di lui: non udì mai il biondino uscire dalla cella.  
  
  
  
_Odiava quel cazzo di lago.  
  
“Perché sei rimasto?”  
  
Ma era il solo luogo in cui potevano esistere così come erano.  
  
“È una domanda un po’ del cazzo da fare adesso.”  
  
Due occhi azzurri si sollevarono sui suoi. Erano sempre così stanchi, eppure aveva appena vent’anni. “Sul serio, perché?”  
  
“Non avevo molta scelta, idiota.”  
  
“Hai anche detto che non t’importava di morire.”  
  
“Lo dicono tutti i pezzi di merda spocchiosi che non si sono ritrovati faccia a faccia con la morte.”  
  
“Te ne penti?”  
  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, lasciandosi ricadere sull’erba. “No, non cominciare con questi tuoi discorsi del cazzo.”  
  
“Se non fosse per me, saresti libero.”  
  
“Se non fosse per te, sarei morto.”  
  
“Quindi è per gratitudine che sei mio?”  
  
No, era per qualcosa di molto, molto più profondo. Peccato che non fosse mai stato bravo con le parole, insulti a parte. “Sono tuo perché mi hai preso, principino di merda.”  
  
Lui se lo fece bastare. Sorrise e quegli occhi azzurri si fecero un po’ più luminosi.  
  
Erano ancora giovani, avevano ancora tempo._  
  
  
  
_“Kenny…”_  
  
Sentire voci nella sua testa era una merda che si trascinava dietro da prima dei trent’anni ma dalla sua _quasi_ morte stava diventando una cosa ridicola.   
  
“Non sei veramente qui,” bofonchiò. Voleva dormire, non voleva aprire gli occhi e scoprire di aver scambiato ancora una volta la voce di Levi per quella di Uri. Come era possibile ancora non se lo spiegava: non si assomigliavano né nell’intonazione né nel modo di parlare.  
  
Suo malgrado, il nanerottolo aveva ereditato il suo atteggiamento del cazzo da lui ed era quanto di più lontano ci fosse dai modi sempre garbati di Uri.  
  
Sollevò appena la palpebra destra per valutare la situazione. Gli andò bene: Levi non era lì, ma Uri sì.  
  
Sospirò e affondò il viso nel cuscino. “Non sei veramente qui,” ripeté.  
  
Sentì Uri ridacchiare e avvertì quelle piccole dita infilarsi tra i suoi capelli. Non era vero, ovvio che non lo era, ma Kenneth Ackerman aveva smesso di vivere nel mondo reale da più di un decennio.   
  
“Continui a desiderare di ritrovarmi,” disse la voce gentile di Uri. “È naturale che io continui a tornare da te.”  
  
Kenny riemerse dal suo nascondiglio e lo guardò: era seduto sul bordo del letto, almeno dieci anni più giovane rispetto all’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Se quello che credevano alcuni era vero e il paradiso altro non era che il ripetersi della stagione più felice della propria vita, l’inferno non doveva essere molto diverso. La giovinezza di Uri, _quella vera_, era durata un soffio di vento. Kenny l’aveva vissuta dall’inizio alla fine, godendo di ogni momento e rimpiangendola per il resto della sua miserabile vita.  
  
“E cosa dovrei fare, maledetto nanerottolo che non sei altro?” Domandò, esasperato. “Sai quanto tempo ho passato a pulire la merda di tuo fratello con la convinzione che alla fine avrei ottenuto il potere di ritrovarti?”  
  
“Volevi il potere di ritrovarmi o quello di capirmi?”  
  
“Entrambi…” Kenny si girò sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto di pietra scura. “Quando ero sotto quell’albero ad agonizzare, ho detto che non volevo ancora morire. Adesso che ci penso, però, era l’ultimo tentativo a mia disposizione per rivederti.”  
  
Una mano fredda gli sfiorò la fronte. “Stai di nuovo parlando da solo, idiota.”  
  
Non era la voce di Uri.  
  
Kenny si mosse velocemente e afferrò il polso di chi lo stava toccando, pronto a torcerlo. Furono due occhi identici ai suoi a fermarlo, ma non lo lasciò andare. “Quando sei arrivato?”  
  
Levi storse la bocca in un’espressione che gli ricordò tanto se stesso. “Ti sei fottuto il cervello a tal punto?”  
  
Kenny aprì le dita e Levi si allontanò dal letto. “Non hai più la febbre,” disse, avvicinandosi al tavolo dalla parte opposta della cella circolare. “Ma la Quattrocchi mi ha dato qualcosa di meglio della merda che passano ai prigionieri qui dentro.”  
  
Mentre Levi gli versava un bicchiere d’acqua e si avvicinava con due pastiglie sul palmo destro, Kenny si sedette contro i cuscini, imprecando contro la fasciatura che gli stringeva il petto. Quanti giorni erano passati? Quanti ce ne sarebbero voluti ancora, prima che riuscisse a stare in piedi?  
  
“Non ti sei ancora stancato di perdere il tuo tempo con me, moccioso?” Domandò.  
  
“L’ho perso per tenerti in vita,” replicò Levi, passandogli i farmaci e il bicchiere d’acqua. “Se ti prendessi un’infezione e morissi in questo buco di merda sarebbe uno spreco.”  
  
Kenny prese le due pastiglie senza obiettare.   
  
“Come va l’occhio?” S’informò Levi.  
  
Metà del suo viso era ricoperto da ustioni e si era fottuto il sopracciglio destro ma, passato il gonfiore, l’occhio aveva ripreso a funzionare e gli stavano anche ricrescendo i capelli.  
  
“Quando uscirò di qui, potrò ancora giocare al bersaglio con te, non temere,” rispose Kenny con un sorrisetto spocchioso.  
  
Levi si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Rilassati, non uscirai mai di qui.”  
  
Non era una minaccia vuota. Il nanerottolo era riuscito a salvargli la vita, ma anche se avesse potuto vendere al nuovo governo tutti i segreti delle Mura, Kenny sapeva che non sarebbe mai tornato a camminare per le strade di Mytras o di qualunque altra città di merda.  
  
“Dovevi lasciarmi morire…” Non gli piaceva l’autocommiserazione ma l’orgoglio non gli aveva mai impedito di lamentarsi.  
  
Levi lo fissò in silenzio per un istante, poi sospirò. “Smettila con questa merda…”  
  
  
  
L’indomani, quando si svegliò, non fu Levi quello che Kenny trovò al suo capezzale.  
  
“È a casa,” disse il biondino di merda. “Aveva bisogno di riposare.”  
  
Kenny poteva immaginare benissimo quanto quel damerino - chiunque fosse - doveva aver faticato per convincere il nanerottolo a togliersi dai piedi. Mai chiedere a Levi di riconoscere i suoi limiti, poteva essere un’esperienza letale. Kenny non aveva ancora recuperato la voce da quella volta che gli aveva urlato contro per essersi immischiato in affari che non lo riguardavano ed essere quasi rimasto ucciso nel processo.  
  
Non ricordava nemmeno la natura della questione che aveva urtato tanto la sensibilità del nanerottolo, ma non avrebbe dimenticato mai il suo sguardo ardente mentre replicava con forza: “se io non avessi fatto qualcosa, nessuno lo avrebbe fatto!”  
  
Si era portato dietro quel complesso dell’eroe fin da bambino e, nonostante tutti gli sforzi, Kenny non era riuscito a liberarlo da quella maledizione.  
  
“E tu chi cazzo saresti?” Domandò al moccioso biondo - doveva avere all’incirca l’età di Levi - che aveva preso il posto del nanerottolo.  
  
“Erwin Smith,” rispose il damerino con perfetta compostezza militare. “Comandante Erwin Smith.”  
  
_Oh, certo_. Era impossibile essere un soldato e non conoscere Erwin Smith. Negli ultimi dieci anni, Kenny aveva sentito ripetere il suo nome tante di quelle volte d’aver cominciato a odiarlo sulla fiducia. Shadis aveva dato inizio al delirio, parlando del suo pupillo a chiunque avesse voglia di ascoltarlo. Se ne era pentito presto, il tempo che il _cadetto prodigio_ lo mettesse in ombra. Quando poi Erwin Smith era divenuto il tredicesimo Comandante della Legione Esplorativa, il suo nome era divenuto sinonimo di _troppo_.   
  
_Troppo_ giovane. _Troppo_ intelligente. _Troppo_ arrogante per piegare la testa di fronte alle obiezioni del governo. In breve: _troppo_ pericoloso.   
  
Prima di trovarlo al suo capezzale all’interno di quella cella, Kenny lo aveva intravisto a qualche festa di gala a cui era stato costretto a prendere parte. Non si erano mai parlati. Il Capitano Ackerman non aveva perso tempo a valutare se il _pericolo_ che Erwin Smith rappresentava fosse reale. Aveva accantonato la cosa pensando: _troppa passione, morirà presto._  
  
Beh, un braccio se lo era fatto divorare.  
  
“Sei qui per interrogarmi, biondino di merda?” Kenny era stato _congedato con disonore_, ma questo non lo costringeva a essere rispettoso con un moccioso.  
  
Erwin inarcò appena le sopracciglia. “Siete ancora convalescente, Capitano.”  
  
“Oh, stai zitto,” gemette Kenny, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. “Sappiamo entrambi che quel titolo non mi appartiene più. E non pensare di potermi guardare dall’alto in basso perché sono ridotto in questo stato di merda.”  
  
“Non è mai stata mia intenzione.”  
  
“Allora che cazzo vuoi?”  
  
“Ve l’ho spiegato,” disse Erwin, pazientemente. “Ho detto a Levi di tornare a casa. Sono qui per sostituirlo.”  
  
“Glielo hai _detto_?”  
  
“_Ordinato_.”  
  
“Oh, adesso cambia tutto!” Esclamò Kenny, sarcastico. “È un modo carino per dire che ti ha detto di no fino a che non lo hai buttato fuori a calci?”  
  
Erwin Smith reagì in modo inaspettato: rise. Lo fece con garbo, niente di contagioso ma Kenny se ne sorprese lo stesso.   
  
Un istante dopo, Levi entrò nella cella con passo frettoloso, armato di secchio, straccio, scopa e vestito come una massaia. L’assenza di commenti da parte di Erwin sull’aspetto del suo Capitano fece intuire a Kenny che Levi aveva l’abitudine di mostrare quel lato di sé anche all’interno della Legione Esplorativa. Se non fosse già stato con un piede nella fossa, se ne sarebbe scavata una.  
  
“Sei stato via meno di due ore,” gli fece notare Erwin.  
  
“E questo posto fa schifo da quando ci abbiamo messo piede la prima volta,” replicò Levi, appoggiando il secchio accanto alla porta e la scopa alla parete di pietra. “Il bastardo è ancora vivo?”  
  
Kenny trovò la forza di sollevare il dito medio al suo indirizzo.  
  
“Ha mangiato qualcosa?” Domandò Levi, rivolgendosi al suo Comandante.  
  
Erwin si alzò dalla sedia. “Si è svegliato ora.”  
  
“Ehi, moccioso…” Lo richiamò Kenny con voce roca. “Non sono un demente di merda. Parla con me.”  
  
Levi gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso. “Il dottore è passato?” Si rivolse di nuovo al damerino.  
  
Kenny grugnì e decise di lasciar perdere.  
  
“No, non ancora,” disse Erwin.  
  
Levi annuì distrattamente, legandosi gli estremi di un fazzoletto bianco sulla nuca. “Qui ci penso io,” disse. “Assicurati che la Quattrocchi non torturi troppo Eren. Quando si esalta, esagera e il moccioso non è in grado di risponderle.”  
  
Erwin si allontanò dal letto e Kenny lo vide afferrare il braccio di Levi prima che il nanerottolo avesse il tempo di recuperare lo straccio dal bordo del secchio pieno d’acqua.   
  
Da dove si trovava, Kenny non riuscì a udire quello che il Comandante disse - il damerino di merda parlò a bassa voce di proposito - ma con l’unico occhio libero dalla fasciatura, notò qualcosa _fuori posto_ nell’espressione di Levi. Tuttavia, non seppe dargli un nome.  
  
Se fosse stato nel pieno delle sue facoltà, avrebbe notato la mano di Erwin che scivolava lungo il braccio di Levi mentre lo lasciava andare, ma in quel momento l’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare fu quanto il nanerottolo assomigliava a sua sorella conciato in quel modo.  
  
  
  
_Quando si legava quel fazzoletto bianco sopra la testa, i suoi capelli sembravano ancora più neri. Da dove le fosse venuta quella vocazione per i mestieri di casa proprio non l’aveva capito.   
  
“Allora?”  
  
“Allora che, Kuchel?”  
  
“Hai scelto il nome?”  
  
Affondò di più nella poltrona, coprendosi gli occhi col cappello. “Non so di cosa stai parlando.” Fece finta di nulla.  
  
“Avanti! Dovrò pur chiamarlo in qualche modo quando nascerà!”  
  
“Chiamalo come cazzo ti pare.”  
  
“Kenny…”   
  
“Kuchel…”  
  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Se ti assomiglierà, sarà una tragedia.”  
  
“Se assomiglierà a te, io sarò un uomo morto.”  
  
“Allora, buona morte.”  
  
“Idiota…”  
  
“Stronzo…”  
  
Quanto avrebbe voluto prenderla a schiaffi. Suo malgrado, era la donna della sua vita.  
  
“Speriamo che sia maschio…”  
  
Non aveva la forza di sopportarne un’altra._  
  
  
  
Non appena Kenny fu in grado di stare in piedi e di badare ai suoi bisogni da solo, la tregua ebbe fine e il governo cominciò a pretendere da lui qualcosa che giustificasse i suoi privilegi. Levi perse anche quell’occasione per togliersi dai piedi.   
  
“Posso radermi anche da solo, moccioso.”  
  
Levi fece scivolare la lama sulla gola dell’uomo che un tempo era stato _lo squartatore_ della Città Sotterranea. Kenny lo sentì fare più pressione del dovuto, non abbastanza da tagliarlo ma sufficiente a ricordargli che non era lui quello con il coltello dalla parte del manico - o, in quel caso, _il rasoio_.  
  
“Non ti è permesso toccare nulla che possa nuocere a te stesso o agli altri,” disse il giovane Capitano.  
  
Kenny trattenne a stento una risata, cercando i suoi occhi. “Allora dovresti tagliarmi entrambe le mani.”  
  
“Non fare l’idiota.” Levi gli afferrò il mento e gli girò il viso di lato, radendo accuratamente la pelle che era stata risparmiata dalle fiamme. “Stai fermo.”  
  
“Forse non mi hai guardato bene in faccia l’ultima volta, ma non vado più in giro completamente rasat-“   
  
La lama tagliò via tutto dalla gola allo zigomo in un movimento preciso e veloce.  
  
“... Come non detto,” concluse Kenny. “Dove hai imparato a usare un rasoio. A quattordici anni, in faccia non avevi nemmeno l’ombra di un pelo pubico.”  
  
“Tredici,” lo corresse Levi con voce atona.  
  
“_Quasi_ quattordici,” insistette Kenny. “Era inverno.”  
  
Levi pulì la lama sull’asciugamano che aveva sulla spalla, poi ne sbatté uno pulito sulla faccia del prigioniero. “Non me lo ricordo,” disse, mentre l’altro lo malediceva a bassa voce.  
  
“Non hai mai saputo mentire, nanerottolo. Risparmiati la fatica!” Esclamò Kenny, pulendosi il viso dai residui di schiuma da barba. “Non mi hai portato uno specchio?” Domandò, guardandosi intorno. “Voglio vedere come mi hai ridotto la faccia?”  
  
“Non in modo peggiore di come era già,” rispose Levi, di spalle, mentre aggiustava le maniche della camicia lungo le braccia.  
  
“Oh, così mi ferisci!”  
  
Levi non replicò, troppo occupato ad allacciarsi i polsini.  
  
Kenny sbuffò. “Con chi andiamo a parlare oggi?” Domandò con sarcastica allegria. “La mocciosa? Il nuovo consiglio reale? Non mi dire che è _Barbetta_?”   
  
“Zakley…”  
  
“Darius!” Esclamò Kenny, come se stessero parlando di un suo vecchio amico. “Quel vecchio pezzo di merda sta ancora in giro a decidere il buono e cattivo tempo della milizia. Quando vi deciderete a darlo in pasto a un Titano?”  
  
“Prima di lui, ci sarebbe una lunga fila,” replicò Levi. Aveva finito di aggiustarsi la camicia, di riporre il rasoio e di ripiegare gli asciugamani usati ma non si era ancora deciso a voltarsi. Kenny era tanto così dall’alzarsi in piedi e lanciargli addosso la sedia. Si tracciò la linea della mandibola con le dita e la sentì perfettamente liscia sotto i polpastrelli. “Non è facile usare un rasoio su altre persone,” disse. “A meno che tu non lo faccia a modo mio, s’intende,” aggiunse, buttando lì un ghignetto che Levi, ancora di spalle, non vide.  
  
Kenny pensò in fretta, cercò qualcosa con cui afferrarlo. Il braccio mancante del Comandante Erwin Smith gli tornò alla mente come un’illuminazione. “Hai fatto pratica sul biondino di merda?”  
  
Levi gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. _Preso!_  
  
“Se il suo braccio destro era a portata di Titano, dubito che sia mancino,” andò avanti Kenny, tanto per rendere più salda la presa. Di anni ne erano passati parecchi e Levi non era più un fanciullo, ma aveva ancora il potere di provocarlo e spingerlo allo scoperto. “Perché lo fai?”   
  
“Perché hai un debito da ripagare e lo farai dandoci delle risposte.”  
  
“Non ho mai dubitato del tuo amore incondizionato per me, Levi,” disse Kenny, sarcastico, “ma era al tuo Comandante che mi riferivo. La tua è gratitudine? No, forse ammirazione. È lui che ti ha tirato fuori dalla Città Sotterranea, vero?”  
  
Levi si voltò a guardarlo apertamente. “Non fingere di non conoscere la storia,” disse, gelido. ”Se l’anno successivo non fosse caduto il Muro Maria, se ne starebbe ancora parlando.” Assottigliò gli occhi e lo squadrò. “Hai saputo dov’ero per tutto questo tempo.”  
  
Non era una domanda.  
  
“_Sapere_ era il mio lavoro, Levi,” disse Kenny con una smorfia amara. “E, a volte, lo era anche agire.” Sospirò. “Certo che sapevo dov’eri. Tutta la fottuta Umanità aveva gli occhi su di te, te ne sei accorto? Ma non cambiare discorso, parlando del Comandante-“  
  
“Lascia perdere Erwin,” lo interruppe Levi distrattamente, portando lo sguardo sulla porta della cella. Stavano aspettando qualcuno? Kenny non lo sapeva ma aveva tutte le intenzioni d’ingannare l’attesa a modo suo. “Oh, lo chiami per nome…”  
  
“Li chiamo _tutti_ per nome.”  
  
“Ancora non hai imparato che esistono i cognomi?” Kenny non se ne sorprendeva: non ne aveva mai avuto uno con cui presentarsi. Levi era stato _solo Levi_ fino al giorno in cui era divenuto _Capitano_.  
  
E Kenny non lo conosceva in quella veste.  
  
“Ackerman…” Levi puntò gli occhi su di lui e lo inchiodò alla sedia. “Ho imparato che _solo Kenny_ era l’ennesima delle tue stronzate.”  
  
“La peggiore resti sempre tu, Levi.”  
  
“Ora sei tu a cambiare discorso.”  
  
Kenny sbuffò: non doveva arrivare qualcuno giusto in tempo per evitargli quei discorsi? “Che cazzo vuoi sapere? Tua madre si chiamava Kuchel Ackerman, questo fa di te Levi Ackerman. Fottute congratulazioni!”  
  
Levi si allontanò dalla scrivania e si portò davanti a lui. Anche da seduto, Kenny non doveva sforzarsi molto per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.   
  
“E tutti e due vi siete sentiti in dovere di nascondermelo,” disse Levi. “Perché?”  
  
Quella conversazione era stata rimandata per quasi trent’anni. Kenny stesso aveva saputo la verità - o parte di essa - da suo nonno solo dopo aver raggiunto l’età giusta per sporcarsi le mani con un regicidio. Fallito, tra l’altro.  
  
Fissò il giovane con un sorriso insopportabile dei suoi. “Levi Ackerman,” giocò con quel suono con soddisfazione. “Un altro Capitano Ackerman. Non mi è mai fregato un cazzo di quel titolo ma ora lo trovo divertente!”   
  
Levi strinse i pugni. “Piantala di dire stronzate e comincia a usare quella bocca di merda per rispondere.”  
  
“Altrimenti cosa mi fai?” Kenny s’indicò il fianco destro. “Tenti di uccidermi di nuovo? Mi hai sconfitto e poi mi hai salvato. Non sei mai stato un campione di coerenza ma stavolta hai esagerato!”  
  
“Dovrai parlare di fronte a Zackley, Kenny.”  
  
“Li hai convinti che conosco tutti i segreti dei Reiss. Posso permettermi di divertirmi un po’...”  
  
“Kenny-“  
  
“Perché non mi hai lasciato morire?” Domandò Kenny a bruciapelo. “Hai evitato la prima pallottola che ti ho sparato per un soffio. Fossi stato mezzo secondo più lento, non saresti qui. Non ti ho risparmiato, Levi. Ti sei dimostrato più forte e basta.”   
  
Levi strinse i pugni ma la sua espressione non cambiò di una virgola.   
  
“Perché mi hai abbandonato?” Ripeté Kenny. “Quell’espressione da moccioso smarrito quando ti ho dato il siero te la potevi risparmiare. Quanta rabbia ci hai messo in quell’affondo, eh? Da quanto mi volevi fare male? Avanti, Levi, dimmi quanto mi odi!”  
  
Levi non replicò immediatamente e quando lo fece, la sua voce non tradì alcuna emozione. “Se ti ho odiato,” disse, “non me lo ricordo più. Non m’importa di te, solo di quello che puoi fare per l’Umanità.”  
  
Kenny sorrise con soddisfazione: l’indifferenza nei confronti degli altri era tutto ciò che aveva auspicato per Levi.   
  
“Hai imparato la lezione, nanerottolo.”  
  
Almeno lui si era salvato.  
  
  
  
“Darius, ogni volta che ti vedo sei sempre più vecchio! Quando ti deciderai a crepare?” Tutto si poteva dire di Kenny Ackerman meno che non sapesse animare una scena quando era dell’umore giusto.   
  
“Dopo i recenti avvenimenti, sei l’ultimo a poter parlare, Kenneth,” rispose Zakley senza perdere la sua compostezza.  
  
A dispetto delle sue previsioni, non lo avevano portato al tribunale centrale - dove era stato deciso il destino di Eren. No, il suo contributo alla causa non doveva essere _ufficiale_. Non si poteva rischiare che dalla sua bocca uscisse qualche informazione pericolosa di fronte alle persone sbagliate.  
  
Kenny sapeva solo che era fuori dalla capitale, in un castello circondato dal nulla, seduto al centro di una stanza priva di finestre. Insieme a lui c’erano Levi, il biondino di merda che era il suo Comandante e un altro uomo che Kenny conosceva bene.  
  
“Dot! Ci sei pure tu, vecchio diavolo!”   
  
Il leader dei gendarmi simulò un sorriso cortese. “Ne è passato di tempo, Kenny.”  
  
“Come sta il tuo fegato? Non ti ha ancora mandato al diavolo?”  
  
“Basta così…” Levi lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse sulla sedia al centro della stanza. “Il Comandante Supremo ha raccolto delle nuove informazioni sui Reiss che devi confermare,” spiegò, guardandolo dall’alto al basso. “Devi aprire la bocca solo per questo e non per perdere il nostro tempo in stronzate.”  
  
La situazione divertiva Kenny più del dovuto. Aveva passato tutta la sua vita a strisciare nell’ombra e gli piaceva essere al centro dell’attenzione per una volta. Lo eccitava vederli tutti tesi ad aspettare che sputasse qualche verità scomoda su Rod Reiss che non era ancora venuta a galla. Non aveva niente contro la mocciosa che era stata messa sul trono di quell’inferno di merda, ma quando si chiedeva di umiliare il defunto sovrano dell’Umanità, Kenny era sempre lieto di rispondere.  
  
“Come se qualsiasi cosa riguardo a Rod Reiss non sia una stronzata di suo,” replicò Kenny, sarcastico.   
  
Levi voleva prenderlo a pugni, glielo leggeva negli occhi. Pensò quasi di provocarlo fino all’esasperazione ma gli occhi del nanerottolo si allontanarono in fretta dai suoi - ancora colpa di quel biondino di merda - e si spostò accanto al suo Comandante.  
  
Zakley fece un passo in avanti. “Apriamo con qualcosa di semplice,” disse. “Secondo quando riportato da Eren Jeager e confermato da altre fonti, allo stato attuale la Regina Historia è l’unica Reiss ancora in vita. Hai nulla da dire in proposito?”  
  
Kenny scosse la testa. “Rod era un donnaiolo ma sapeva chi era e che non poteva permettersi figli bastardi di cui non fosse a conoscenza. Historia non è la prima ma, sì, è la sola rimasta.”  
  
“Gli altri li hai uccisi tu?” Intervenne Levi. Non avrebbe dovuto. Kenny lo comprese dal modo in cui il damerino di merda lo guardò.  
  
Kenny ghignò. “Non è stato necessario.”  
  
“E Frieda Reiss è stata l’ultima legittima erede al trono a possedere i poteri che ora sono di Eren Jeager?” Proseguì Zakley.  
  
Kenny non aveva pensato molto a Frieda in quegli anni, né al modo in cui era morta. Anche la sua dipartita era un suo fallimento. “È corretto,” disse e si accorse che il tono della sua voce era cambiato.  
  
Anche Levi dovette notarlo: il suo sguardo si fece più insistente e Kenny smise di rispondergli.   
  
“Perché Jeager ha ricordi che non dovrebbero appartenergli?” Domandò Zakley.   
  
Kenny inarcò le sopracciglia. “Eren era lì quando Rod ha raccontato tutta la sua bella storiella del cazzo sui discendenti del primo Re e sul potere che solo chi possiede sangue reale può comandare,” indicò Levi con un cenno del capo. “La conosce anche lui.”  
  
“E non ha esitato a riferirla a Erwin, che ha informato noi” intervenne Pixis. “Vogliamo sapere se puoi aggiungere qualche spiegazione in più alla questione del giovane Eren. Non ha sangue reale, eppure vede ricordi non suoi. In base a ciò che sai, come spieghi questo fenomeno?”  
  
Kenny non si rivolse a uno dei Comandanti. “Lo faceva anche prima?” Domandò a Levi.  
  
L’attenzione di tutti si spostò sul Capitano.   
  
“Prima di cosa?” Domandò il giovane.  
  
“Non lo so, Levi, prima di scoprire che ha divorato suo padre, che l’ha trasformato volontariamente in un mostro per vendetta… Che vuoi che ti dica? Ne è successa di merda quel giorno e il ragazzo non aveva una bella fac-“  
  
“No,” rispose Levi di colpo, solo per farlo tacere. “Era tutto il contrario. Diceva di avere dei buchi di memoria che non riusciva a colmare.”  
  
Kenny storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Posso immaginare quanto stia meglio ora che ha fatto luce su tutto. Tra l’altro, è ancora vivo? Passa dalla volontà ferrea al _voglio morire_ in un battito di ciglia ma mi è simpatico!”  
  
“Eren sta bene.” Fu Erwin Smith a non rispondere. “Ma non siamo qui per parlare di lui.”  
  
“Davvero, biondino? Perché a me sembra che stiamo cercando il motivo per cui c’è qualcosa che non va con la testa del vostro moccioso. Ce l’ha una ragazza o un ragazzo? Magari gli passa la depressione.”  
  
“Kenny…” Levi lo trapassò con lo sguardo.  
  
Il Capitano Ackerman alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma voleva concludere con Erwin prima di tornare alle cose serie. “Dire che Eren che _sta bene_, Comandante-Moccioso, è la più grande stronzata che ho sentito da quando sono scampato alla morte.”  
  
“Non hai ulteriori informazioni da fornirci, dunque?” Insistette Zakley.  
  
“Ho una confessione,” ammise Kenny. “Se avessi saputo che quel potere non poteva essere sfruttato al di fuori della famiglia reale fin dall’inizio, avrei ucciso Rod Reiss molti, molti anni fa.”  
  
Pixis si fece avanti. “Sei un uomo sveglio, Kenny. Non hai ipotesi da fare?”  
  
“Il ragazzo… _Eren_ ha una personalità piuttosto _caotica_,” cercò l’approvazione di Levi, ma trovò solo una maschera inespressiva. “Se in un modo del cazzo che io non riesco a comprendere, passare il potere dei Reiss significa anche entrare in possesso di tutte le memorie dei sovrani precedenti, immagino che sentire quello che Rod aveva da dire abbia aperto una breccia nella volontà di Eren. E tutto - o quasi - quello che c’era sotto è venuto fuori.”  
  
Lo aveva visto accadere con i suoi occhi anni prima, quando aveva dovuto assistere al lento deterioramento di Uri. Frieda non era durata abbastanza per viverlo, ma Kenny non aveva più visto traccia della sua tenacia dal giorno della morte di suo zio. Entrambi avevano voluto cambiare le cose ma una forza invisibile aveva impedito loro di farlo. Erano passati quasi sei anni dal crollo del Muro Maria. Eren Jeager aveva retto molto più dei Reiss che Kenny Ackerman aveva conosciuto.  
  
Dot Pixis si voltò verso i due soldati più giovani. “Avete pensato la stessa cosa anche voi, giusto?”  
  
Levi rimase immobile. Fu Erwin a rispondere: “parlando con Eren, siamo giunti alla stessa conclusione.”  
  
“E fortuna che doveva _stare bene_,” buttò lì Kenny, tanto per far sentire il biondino una merda. Suo malgrado, Erwin Smith sembrava essere più inespressivo di Levi - e ce ne voleva!  
  
“Perché Rod Reiss non ha mai preso il potere per sé?”  
  
“Perché era un codardo di merda,” rispose Kenny senza pensare. “Ha preso quel siero solo per sfuggire alla morte e ha fatto una fine peggiore.”  
  
“E della ragazza?” Domandò Dot. “Di Frieda cosa ci dici?”  
  
Di nuovo a parlare di lei. Che utilità poteva mai avere? Era morta a diciotto anni per colpe non sue. Punto.  
  
_”Proteggila come hai protetta me,”_ gli aveva fatto promettere Uri. Dopo la sua morte, Kenny non era più riuscito a guardarla negli occhi e l’aveva lasciata al suo destino - seppur non volontariamente - perché in cuor suo per qualcosa la incolpava. Uri era morto per mano sua e non c’era nessuna spiegazione _superiore_ che potesse rendere meno crudele quella verità.  
  
“Era giovane,” si limitò a dire. “Troppo, come lo sono ora Eren e Historia.” Era un commento non necessario e venne ignorato. “Non c’è nulla di utile nella sua storia,” aggiunse Kenny. “Ha vissuto diciotto anni, ha avuto il potere per meno di tre e l’unica cosa che ha fatto nella sua vita per essere ricordata è stata non ignorare l’esistenza della sua sorellastra.”  
  
“Hai mai incontrato Grisha Jeager?” Riprese Zakley.  
  
Kenny scosse la testa. “Se lo avessi fatto, non ci sarebbe nessuna _Ultima Speranza_ di merda nella Legione Esplorativa.”  
  
“Quindi non hai idea di come abbia scoperto dei Reiss e del loro nascondiglio?”  
  
Il Capitano Ackerman sospirò. “Detta così sembra quasi che non sappia fare il mio lavoro.” Non era una sensazione, ma un dato di fatto. Grisha Jeager era il genere di uomo che era suo dovere fare fuori senza esitare ma, no, il suo nome non era mai arrivato alle sue orecchie prima che Eren divenisse un affare di stato. “Per fregarmi, doveva essere uno sveglio. Peccato che non si possa dire lo stesso di Eren. Giusto, Levi?”  
  
Il nanerottolo era rimasto in silenzio per troppo tempo. Non era divertente se non partecipava anche lui alla conversazione.  
  
”Va bene.” Levi si allontanò dal suo Comandante di un passo. “Al momento, non c’è altro che tu possa fare. Ti riporto alla prigione centrale.”  
  
Kenny sghignazzò. “Felice di essere stato utile!”  
  
Levi non fece in tempo ad afferrarlo che Zakley riprese a parlare. “In realtà, ci sarebbe dell’altro…”  
  
Solo quel vecchio bastardo di Darius sapeva di cosa stava parlando. Kenny lo comprese dal modo in cui Pixis sollevò il sopracciglio destro e il biondino di merda s’irrigidì. Levi fu l’unico a farlo notare ad alta voce: “non si era parlato di _altro_.”  
  
“Sono informazioni che ho raccolto appena prima di venire qui,” disse il Comandante Supremo, cacciando una mano nella tasca interna della giacca per estrarre alcuni fogli piegati in due.  
  
“E quella cosa sarebbe?” Domandò Levi.  
  
“Una dichiarazione di Djel Sannes, che era a capo della Prima Squadra Interna,” rispose Zakley. “So che tu e la Capo Squadra Zoe lo avete già conosciuto.”  
  
_Djel Sannes._  
  
A Kenny servì un’enorme dose di autocontrollo per non mostrare il nervosismo che gli aveva appena chiuso lo stomaco. Come faceva quell’idiota a essere ancora vivo? Con la caduta del governo e tutti i segreti dei Reiss rivelati, non gli restava altro che buttarsi dal Muro Rose!  
  
_Calma,_ si disse. Sannes era un fanatico, non avrebbe mai venduto le memorie di un uomo che aveva adorato come un dio solo per salvarsi la pelle. _Vero?_  
  
“Kenneth Ackerman…” Il modo in cui Zakley chiamò il suo nome gli fece venire i brividi. “Chi era Uri Reiss?”  
  
Kenny non aveva una risposta a quella domanda. Aveva una storia da raccontare e non sarebbe stato pratico durante un interrogatorio e su quella sedia di merda su cui Levi lo aveva spinto. Inoltre, solo una delle persone presenti in quella stanza aveva il diritto di sentirla ed era anche la stessa a cui - Kenny lo aveva giurato a se stesso - non l’avrebbe mai raccontata.   
  
“Spero che nascondiate Djel Sannes meglio di me o, ve lo giuro sulla mia testa, di lui troverete i pezzi sparsi in tutta Mytras.” Questa fu la sua risposta e non l’avrebbe ritrattata nemmeno se lo avessero impiccato lì e subito. Con un sguardo, Levi gli ordinò di restare al suo posto ma Kenny non aveva più intenzione di rimanere in formazione. Lo avevano colpito alle spalle e doveva difendersi nell’unico modo in cui era capace: fino all’ultimo respiro.  
  
“Quindi non neghi di averlo conosciuto,” fece pressione Zakley. “Strano, Kenneth. Non provi nemmeno a mentire?”  
  
Kenny gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico. “Posso immaginare ogni singola parola che Sannes deve aver biascicato tra i singhiozzi. Non combatto una guerra che so di aver già perso.”  
  
A quel punto, Darius Zakley fece qualcosa d’insolito per la sua natura crudele: provò un guizzo di pietà. “Erwin,” si voltò verso il Comandante più giovane. “Scorta il tuo Capitano al piano di sopra, non è necessario che ascoltiate di persona.”  
  
“Io non vado da nessuna parte,” replicò Levi, secco.  
  
“E per quale motivo io potrei rimanere?” Domandò Pixis.  
  
Zakley ignorò quest’ultimo per fissare dall’alto in basso il giovane Capitano. “Ci è stato detto che Kenneth ti ha cresciuto. C’è un legame di parentela tra voi, non è vero?”  
  
“Non vedo come questo possa avere importanza.” Levi non si sarebbe mosso di lì. Se Zakley voleva che se ne andasse, il biondino di merda avrebbe dovuto prenderlo e trascinarlo di peso. Tuttavia, Erwin Smith - notò Kenny - si dimostrò più devoto al suo Capitano che al Comandante Supremo a cui avrebbe dovuto dimostrare cieca ubbidienza.  
  
“Non ci sono ragioni per cui Levi debba andarsene,” disse. “Quest’uomo non fa parte della sua vita da anni e ha dimostrato di saper gestire il suo caso con assoluta imparzialità.”  
  
Se starsene nove giorni al capezzale di un uomo morente era essere _imparziali_, Kenny voleva chiedere cosa avrebbe fatto Levi se gliene fosse importato qualcosa di lui. Se il nome di Uri non avesse alzato la posta in gioco al punto da chiudergli lo stomaco, avrebbe riso.  
  
“Possiamo sapere in che modo siete imparentati?” S’intromise Pixis. Il buon vecchio ubriacone voleva un po’ di materiale su cui elaborare un pettegolezzo e Kenny non aveva ragione di non offrirglielo: “è mio nipote.”  
  
“Non è importante,” ribadì Levi, scandendo le parole una a una. Lo era eccome, pensò Kenny e al nanerottolo dava tremendamente fastidio.  
  
“Oh, sei suo nonno!” Esclamò Pixis, sarcastico.  
  
Se non avesse avuto le mani legate dietro la schiena, Kenny gli avrebbe mostrato il dito medio. “Fanculo, Dot…”  
  
“Comandante Zakley.” Erwin fece un passo in avanti. “Chiedo di esaminare con voi la dichiarazione del soldato Sannes prima di esporla al prigioniero.”  
  
“E perdere l’effetto sorpresa?” Zakley aveva un talento del cazzo nell’essere teatrale pur rimanendo inespressivo. “Mi deludi, Erwin. Che il Capitano resti se vuole, ma potrebbero uscirne verità spiacevoli.”  
  
Kenny sentì il respiro venire meno. Che cosa aveva detto Sannes di così scottante? Era uno dei pochi rimasti vivi a conoscere parte della storia che aveva custodito per trent’anni, ma non aveva tutte le rispose. Dopo la morte di Uri, Kenny si era premurato che _nessuno_ le avesse. Solo con Frieda era stato impossibile agire in alcun modo ma lei - se per amor di suo zio o per sua bontà, non lo sapeva - non aveva fatto nulla per minacciare lui o la memoria di Uri.  
  
“Dunque, Kenneth,” riprese Zakley. “Chi era Uri Reiss?”  
  
Levi non era tornato dal suo Comandante, era rimasto al suo fianco nonostante l’interrogatorio fosse ripreso. Se non lo avesse avuto in mezzo al suo raggio di azione, Kenny si sarebbe ingegnato per colpire Darius in qualche modo - andavano bene anche le testate.  
  
“Non prendermi per il culo, Darius,” disse Kenny con la voce di un uomo stanco, che non ha più voglia di combattere. “Sannes ti ha già dato la risposta a questa domanda di merda. Vai avanti, dimmi che cosa cazzo vuoi _da me_?”  
  
Zakley si prese il suo tempo per fare luce sulla questione: ripose i fogli della dichiarazione di Sannes nella tasca interna della giacca e, prima di parlare, fissò il Capitano Ackerman negli occhi per un lungo istante di silenzio. “Sei stato amante del Re che ha preceduto Rod Reiss e sua figlia, e vuoi farci credere che non conosci altri segreti della famiglia reale oltre a quelli che hai rivelato?”  
  
_Boom!_   
  
Kenny lo sentì distintamente nella sua testa e dovette riuscirci anche Levi, perché si voltò a guardarlo come se avesse appena sparato un colpo di pistola. Nonostante la stanchezza, non aveva alcuna voglia di sprofondare di fronte al nanerottolo. Piuttosto la morte.  
  
“Ti prego, dimmi quanto Sannes si disperava nel raccontarlo.” Sorrise, velenoso. “Ha sognato per anni di entrare nel letto di Uri. Se ha cominciato a sparare stronzate sulla sua purezza e di come io lo abbia macchiato, sappi che Sannes non lo ha mai conosciuto davvero. Uri non era un dio, come non lo è quel moccioso di Eren. Era di carne di sangue e, come si dice, la carne è debole!” Fu attento a non incrociare mai lo sguardo di Levi mentre straparlava come se nominare Uri non equivalesse a pugnalarsi da solo. “Vuoi che ti racconti tutta la storia? È semplice e noioso. Uri è stato il primo Reiss per cui ho fatto il lavoro sporco, ripulendo tutta la merda che poteva minacciare i segreti della famiglia reale. Scopavamo? Sì, scopavamo. Questo dovrebbe avere un significato profondo? No, non lo ha. In quel periodo della mia vita, passavo la maggior parte delle mie notte accanto a un moccioso che ancora usava le dita per dire quanti aveva! Mi svagavo! Uri era uno svago!”   
  
Di blasfemie in vita sua ne aveva dette tante, ma quella fu la peggiore di tutte.  
  
Levi non rimase per ascoltare oltre. Il fatto che fosse amante di un Reiss non lo aveva sconvolto abbastanza, ma il riferimento alle notti delle sua infanzia lo turbò. Ora sapeva dove andava ogni volta che lo lasciava da solo a piangere nel buio.  
  
Se non lo aveva odiato fino ad allora, Kenny aveva rimediato in fretta.  
  
Erwin Smith mosse un mezzo passo in avanti ma non andò dietro al suo Capitano. Devoto sì, ma il dovere prima di tutto.   
  
“Quindi le farneticazioni di Sannes sui suoi poteri non sono-“   
  
“Uri non era diverso da Frieda o da chiunque fosse venuto prima di lui. A differenza di Eren, aveva la _memoria del mondo_ o come cazzo volete chiamarla ma non ha fatto niente per questa Umanità.” Kenny era stufo di sentire la voce di quel pezzo di merda di Darius, sminuire Uri per salvare la situazione lo sfiniva e gli faceva schifo. “Era convinto che dentro queste Mura si potesse creare un paradiso. Il motivo? Ho passato tutta la vita a cercare di capire come un essere tanto forte potesse essere tanto impotente. Allo stato attuale, mi sono arreso al fatto che non avrò mai la risposta di merda che cerco.”   
  
Almeno quella non era un menzogna.  
  
Zakley era deluso e Kenny ne era felice. Tutti i colpi che Sannes gli aveva concesso erano stati sparati a vuoto. Un sovrano che si scopava un suo soldato? Interessante, certo, ma nulla d’insolito. Darius non aveva ragione di scavare più a fondo.  
  
“Portatelo via,” ordinò.  
  
  
  
“Vuoi che ci pensi io?” Domandò Erwin Smith.  
  
Levi non si era dileguato nel nulla. Era solo uscito dal sotterraneo del castello per aspettarlo vicino alla carrozza.   
  
“Non è necessario,” rispose il giovane Capitano, un piede sullo scalino della carrozza e uno a terra. “Farò in fretta.”  
  
Kenny assistette al quel tenero siparietto da dietro il finestrino. C’era qualcosa nel modo di cui si guardavano e si rivolgevano l’uno all’altro che gli dava sui nervi. Erwin Smith non era uno qualunque per Levi e su quello non ci pioveva - non poteva di certo averlo convinto a seguirlo all’inferno con il potere di quelle sopracciglia del cazzo. Ma cosa fosse con esattezza, Kenny aveva timore di scoprirlo.  
  
Se non avesse conosciuto Levi meglio di quanto conosceva se stesso, avrebbe anche potuto pensare che la storia di lui e Uri si era ripetuta ma senza titoli nobiliari di mezzo. Erwin e Levi erano legati senza ombra di dubbio ma era la natura di quel legame che Kenny doveva - con timore - indagare. Se avesse aspettato che il nanerottolo facesse un passo falso, sarebbe morto di vecchiaia. Fu per questo che tenne gli occhi fissi su Erwin, sulla sua espressione, attento a cogliere qualsiasi gesto che potesse essere rivelatorio in un senso o in un altro.  
  
La sua pazienza diede i suoi frutti.  
  
Se Kenny non fosse stato lì a osservare la scena con attenzione, non avrebbe notato la mano di Erwin che afferrava per una frazione di secondo quella di Levi per aiutarlo a salire l’unico gradino che lo separava dall’interno della carrozza. Come gesto fu completamente inutile. Si presumeva che il Soldato Più Forte riuscisse a entrare in una fottuta carrozza. Non era una grande altezza ma se Rod non era finito per rotolare a ogni passo, Levi era in grado di salire un _cazzo_ di gradino _da solo_.   
  
Erwin gli aveva preso la mano per il solo gusto di toccarlo in qualche modo discreto e Levi aveva accettato la cosa senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
Quando il nanerottolo chiuse la porta e si sedette di fronte a lui, Kenny aveva già raggiunto le sue conclusioni e non ne era felice. _Affatto_.  
  
“È un Alpha, vero?” Riuscì a tenere per sé quella domanda fino all’inizio del sentiero che attraversava la foresta.  
  
Levi lo trapassò con lo sguardo e non rispose.  
  
Kenny si rispose da solo e lasciò andare un sospiro stanco. “Cazzo, Levi…”  
  
“Stai facendo tutto da solo, idiota.”  
  
“È l’uomo che ti condannerà a morte.” Kenny non era nessuno per parlare, per giudicare Erwin Smith e il modo in cui chiedeva ai suoi uomini di sacrificarsi per una causa superiore. Ma aveva cresciuto Levi perché sopravvivesse a quel mondo di merda e l’idea che il Comandante-Moccioso che lo scopava fosse lo stesso che, se necessario _alla causa_, lo avrebbe reso un martire, non gli stava bene neanche un po’.  
  
Levi lasciò andare un sospiro annoiato e spostò gli occhi di ghiaccio sugli alberi che scorrevano veloci fuori dal finestrino.  
  
Kenny gli diede un calcio sullo stivale destro. “E non ignorarmi, moccioso di merda!”  
  
Quando il nanerottolo tornò a guardarlo, fu come fare ritorno a casa dopo un lungo viaggio. Eccolo lì il suo Levi, bello e arrabbiato come lo ricordava, come solo Kuchel era riuscita a essere prima di lui. Quanto gliela ricordava quando faceva così.  
  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca,” sibilò. “Non perdere tempo a rivolgermi la parola. Non abbiamo un cazzo da dirci io e te.”  
  
Kenny voleva che fosse vero.  
  
  
  
Levi fu coerente con se stesso per le sei settimane che seguirono. Kenny non vide più né Darius né Dot e, quando necessario, fu il nanerottolo stesso a chiedergli le informazioni di cui il governo aveva bisogno. Per tutto quel tempo, parlarono lo stretto necessario. Erwin Smith non mise più piede nella sua cella e questo non fece che confermare la teoria di Kenny sul fatto che il Comandante-Moccioso, biondino di merda e damerino del cazzo - e pure Alpha - si scopasse liberamente Levi.  
  
Fu per puro caso che Kenny scoprì a cosa il mondo esterno si stava preparando.  
  
“Penso io allo schifo nell’armadio, tu preoccupati del pavimento.”  
  
“Sì, Capitano!”  
  
Kenny non sapeva se giudicare la scena che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi drammatica o talmente divertente da essere ridicola. _Pensare_ a Levi con Erwin Smith gli rovinava l’umore non poco, _vederlo_ con Eren era assurdamente esilarante.   
  
Il Soldato Più Forte e l’Ultima Speranza dell’Umanità stavano ripulendo la sua cella come due massaie provette e il modo in cui gli occhi di Eren s’illuminavano ogni volta che Levi giudicava _non male_ un punto del pavimento che aveva lavato, faceva venire a Kenny una gran voglia di rotolarsi per terra dal ridere. Quel moccioso nascondeva un mostro sotto la pelle? Era così dannatamente giovane nell’aspetto e nel comportamento che Levi pareva più la sua balia che il suo Capitano.  
  
“Vedo che il ragazzino gode di ottima salute,” commentò Kenny, esiliato sul letto appositamente per non intralciare i lavori.  
  
Eren si sollevò sulle ginocchia per rispondere. Lo aveva rapito e sarebbe rimasto a guardare mentre Historia lo divorava, ma era educato abbastanza da non ignorare un adulto che gli rivolgeva la parola.  
  
“Eren, non parlare con il prigioniero,” lo avvertì Levi, piegato all’interno dell’armadio accanto al letto.  
  
Kenny alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Così lo metti in difficoltà. A differenza tua, conosce un po’ di educazione.”  
  
Levi riemerse solo per guardare Eren dritto negli occhi e rendere più efficaci le parole che pronunciò: “lucida quel pavimento e se devi chiacchierare, fallo con me.”  
  
“Ah, allora è tutto risolto!” Esclamò Kenny, sarcastico. “Tu sì che sai essere di gran compagnia, Levi!”  
  
Ciò nonostante, Eren non esitò a fare quanto gli era stato detto. Era un soldato, un fanciullo sul punto di divenire un giovane uomo e non pareva mostrare il ben che minimo imbarazzo nell’interpretare la parte della _donnina di casa_. Al contrario, sembrava felice di essere lì.  
  
“A quest’ora del giorno, non dovrebbe seguire un’esercitazione o che ne so io?”   
  
“Ha bisogno di una pausa,” rispose Levi, continuando a piegare i vestiti riposti caoticamente nell’armadio.   
  
Kenny annuì. “Immagino che farsi la gobba sul pavimento per te sia rilassante, nanerottolo, ma forse al moccioso serve altro.”  
  
Levi lo inchiodò con uno sguardo veloce. “Se vuoi proporre una delle tue idee di _svago_ a Eren fai pure, ma sappi che non vivrai abbastanza per sapere se metterà in pratica il consiglio o meno.”  
  
_Oh, ci pensi ancora._ Era la prima volta che Levi tirava fuori quanto era emerso dall’interrogatorio con Zakley.   
  
“Ehi, moccioso di merda,” lo richiamò Kenny irritato. “Tu non sei migliore di me.”  
  
Non poteva dirlo con certezza. Tutto quello che credeva di sapere su Levi ed Erwin erano solo sue supposizioni, ma questo non gli impediva di non apprezzare per un cazzo la situazione.   
  
Suo malgrado, Levi sapeva bene che ignorandolo sarebbe riuscito sia a difendersi che a mandarlo sui nervi. Rimase in silenzio, come se l’uomo sul letto non avesse affatto parlato.  
  
Kenny decise di mirare al secondo bersaglio vivente presente all’interno della cella. “Dimmi un po’, Eren, ce l’hai una ragazza?” Domandò. “O un ragazzo?”  
  
Il fanciullo non alzò la testa - paonazzo in volto - con l’intenzione di mancare di rispetto al suo Capitano. Lo fece perché per lui era impossibile non rispondere a qualcuno che lo provocava di proposito.  
  
“Eren, non darmi anche tu una buona ragione per spezzarti le gambe,” lo avvertì Levi.  
  
Kenny lo guardò incuriosito. “A chi hai messo le mani addosso? Racconta, qui dentro mi annoio!”  
  
“Non ti deve interessare.”  
  
“Allora dimmi che succede là fuori. Historia regna e tutti sono felici? Non ci credo, moccioso di merda. Qual è il prossimo passo?”  
  
“Non vi hanno detto che partiamo per il Muro Maria?” Di nuovo, Eren non lo fece a posta. Era un ragazzino istintivo e spesso parlava prima di pensare.  
  
Kenny perse di colpo tutta la voglia di scherzare. Cercò gli occhi di Levi ma l’attenzione del giovane Capitano era tutto per il fanciullo inginocchiato a terra. “Eren, quel pavimento non si pulirà da solo.”  
  
Eren s’irrigidì e tornò immediatamente al lavoro. “Mi spiace, Capitano!”  
  
“Scusati di meno, strofina di più e tieni chiusa la bocca.”  
  
Kenny non disse una parola per il resto del tempo che quei due passarono nella sua cella.  
  
  
  
Dopo aver riaccompagnato Eren, Levi tornò a fargli visita che il cielo era già scuro. Si era liberato della sua orrida divisa da massaia in favore di quella della Legione Esplorativa.   
  
“Non hai mangiato,” notò subito, adocchiando il cibo intoccato sulla scrivania.  
  
“Ho lo stomaco chiuso,” rispose Kenny distrattamente, seduto sotto la finestra.  
  
C’era già una candela accanto al vassoio con la sua cena ma Levi ne aveva un’altra tra le mani. L’appoggiò accanto a quella consumata a metà.  
  
“Lo hai punito per quello che ha detto?” Domandò Kenny. Si riferiva a Eren.  
  
Levi scosse la testa. “No.”  
  
“Io lo avrei fatto.”  
  
“Non mi sorprende.”  
  
“Ti ha fatto irritare, no? Doveva pagarne le conseguenze.”  
  
“Se dovessi spaccare la faccia a Eren tutte le volte che mi irrita…”  
  
“Non ti facevo così tenero. Non è ciò che ti ho insegnato.”  
  
“Non sono tenero,” ribatté Levi. “Eren sa bene che non lo sono.”  
  
“Eppure ti adora,” commentò Kenny, incredulo. “Ha tutti i poteri del mondo, eppure credo che si sia sentito speciale solo perché lo hai portato qui a lucidare pavimenti.”  
  
“Impara in fretta.”  
  
“Anche tu lo facevi e questo non ti rendeva meno complicato da gestire.”  
  
“Non sono qui per parlare di me.”  
  
“Oh, e allora di cosa vuoi parlare?” Domandò Kenny, sarcastico. “Anzi, se non ricordo male, io e te non abbiamo nulla da dirci.”  
  
Levi incassò quel colpo stringendo le labbra. “No, io non ho niente da dirti,” ribadì. “Ma tu devi dire qualcosa a me.”  
  
“A cosa ti riferisci, nanerottolo?”  
  
“A mia madre…”  
  
Kenny sorrise amaramente: se lo era aspettato. “Hai avuto la parte migliore di lei. Che cosa vuoi sapere da un pezzo di merda come me?”   
  
Per un attimo, uno solo, Levi parve di nuovo il bambino smarrito che gli aveva chiesto perché lo aveva abbandonato. “Non lo so. Qualunque cosa.”  
  
Kenny sghignazzò. “Questo è troppo tragico anche per te, nanerottolo di merda,” disse. “Hai avuto settimane per chiedermi qualsiasi cosa e sapevi che non ti avrei negato nulla di Kuchel. Nulla. Eppure eccoti qui, a ingoiare l’orgoglio e a confessarmi, _finalmente_, che cosa vuoi da me.” Si fece serio di colpo. “Non nasconderti più dietro la ragion di stato, Levi. Lascialo fare al tuo biondino di merda, tu hai _voluto_ che restassi in vita perché _t’importa_. Che nervi mi fai venire: ho fallito su tutta la linea con te!”  
  
“Se il tuo scopo era che io sopravvivessi, bene. Sono vivo.”  
  
Kenny lo fissò. “E per cosa vivi? Per amare Erwin, che morirà prima di te o ti ucciderà? Per guidare Eren, che devi proteggere ma devi essere anche pronto a sopprimere? E quando avrai perso tutto e sarai l’ultimo uomo rimasto in piedi, per cosa vivrai?”   
  
Quello che stavano facendo non era molto diverso da quando era accaduto nella grotta dei Reiss: combattevano. Kenny aveva sferrato il primo colpo, Levi era ancora in piedi ed era il suo turno di contrattaccare. “E tu per cosa vivi?”  
  
“I motivi delle mie azioni sono sparsi in ogni dove sui rapporti della vostra rivoluzione del cazzo.”  
  
“Sul rapporto c’è scritto che lavoravi per il Reiss perché era la cosa più comoda da fare per un uomo come te. A me hai detto che non volevi morire, che desideravi il potere. Tutte stronzate credibili ma ora voglio la verità.”  
  
Kenny alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Forse devo elaborare meglio alcuni passaggi: mia sorella è rimasta incinta di un puttaniere, quando l’ho saputo le ho detto di abortire, non lo ha fatto e sei nato tu, e quando la mia situazione è divenuta un po’ meno di merda sono tornato nella Città Sotterranea a cercarla. Indovina? Lei era morta e tu eri vivo. Fine della storia!”  
  
“Nessuno dei due mi ha detto che sono un Ackerman per via delle persecuzioni?” Domandò Levi.  
  
“Io me la sono scampata perché sono un pezzo di merda più forte della media e senza problemi a sporcarsi le mani. Ero l’uomo perfetto per un reale con tanti segreti da nascondere ma ero _solo_. Posso essere pericoloso ma mai quanto un Titano. Non era sicuro far sapere loro che gli Ackerman vivono ancora, che una nuova generazione era nata attraverso te. Kuchel lo sapeva. Io lo sapevo meglio di lei. Tu sei rimasto Levi e _solo Levi_. Ti serve qualcos’altro?”  
  
Levi fece un passo in avanti e la luce delle candele gli illuminò chiaramente il viso. “Che cosa abbiamo di tanto speciale?”  
  
Kenny scrollò le spalle. “Dillo tu a me. Sei tu l’eroe dell’Umanità, non io.”  
  
“Non è un caso che siamo più forti degli altri, vero?”  
  
“Mio nonno disse che un tempo combattevamo per il Re. Potremmo essere una dinastia di valorosi cavalieri o qualche stronzata simile… Non guardarmi così! È un’ipotesi che ho preso seriamente in considerazione.”  
  
“Kenny, quando sono entrato nella Legione Esplorativa, mi è successa una cosa,” raccontò Levi. “Una dei miei soldati… Anche il suo cognome è Ackerman e ha vissuto qualcosa di simile quando era bambina.”  
  
Kenny appoggiò il gomito sullo spigolo della scrivania e appoggiò il viso al pugno chiuso. “Era in pericolo?”  
  
“Le hanno massacrato i genitori davanti e stavano per fare a lei la stessa cosa, se non peggio.”  
  
“Anche tu eri in pericolo quando ti è successo?”  
  
Levi non rispose immediatamente. “Non proprio…”  
  
Kenny emise un verso frustrato. “Levi, non fare come quando avevi dieci anni e mi toccava toglierti le parole da quella bocca del cazzo che ti ritrovi.”  
  
“Ero arrabbiato.”  
  
“Sei nato arrabbiato. Impegnati un po’ di più.”  
  
“I miei compagni erano stati massacrati dai Titani,” confessò Levi. “Erano le prime due persone che avevo lasciato avvicinare dopo il tuo abbandono.”  
  
“Il mio _abbandono_,” lo scimmiottò Kenny.  
  
“Li avevo lasciati indietro per proteggerli. Io me la sono cavata e loro no.”  
  
“E cosa hai fatto?”  
  
“Ho abbattuto tre Titani da solo…” Levi scosse la testa. “No, non li ho abbattuti. Li ho fatti a pezzi e volevo fare a pezzi anche Erwin ma-“ Si bloccò, rendendosi conto di aver detto troppo.  
  
“Ah!” Kenny gli puntò l’indice contro. “Non ti fermare, sei arrivato alla parte migliore della storia!”  
  
“Quello che ho fatto non è umano,” concluse Levi. “Combattere è il mio unico talento e mi sta bene ma non lo faccio come gli altri. Mikasa non lo fa come gli altri e nemmeno tu.”  
  
“Non ho sentito la domanda.”  
  
“Che cosa siamo?” Domandò il giovane Capitano. “Che cosa sono gli Ackerman?”  
  
Kenny prese un respiro profondo. “Sai la storia dei _ricordi del mondo_, del fatto che che il primo re abbia fatto dimenticare all’intera Umanità la sua storia prima delle mura?”  
  
Levi annuì.  
  
“A te non capiterà mai,” rispose Kenny. “Non chiedermi perché, ma il nostro sangue è immune ai poteri della famiglia reale. Quindi non siamo pericolosi solo perché siamo _disumanamente_ forti, comprendi? Non ci possono usare, non ci possono comandare. O siamo dalla loro parte o non lo siamo. Gran bella rottura di coglioni, vero?”  
  
Levi registrò tutte quelle informazioni annuendo sommessamente. “A te quando è successo?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Che cosa ti ha… _Risvegliato_?”  
  
Sul viso di Kenny comparve un’espressione cupa. “Kuchel…” Rispose. “Ma non sono arrivato in tempo.”  
  
Levi avvertì un vago senso di nausea che combatté ingoiando a vuoto. “È per lei che mi hai preso con te?”  
  
Kenny lo guardò, offeso. “Per chi mi hai preso, moccioso? Sei sangue del mio sangue, non dimenticarlo.”  
  
“E tu lo hai dimenticato quando hai cercato di farmi saltare in aria la testa?”  
  
“Sei vivo, no? Sono stato bravo con te.”  
  
“Non ti devo niente.”  
  
“Forse, ma sei l’unica ragione per cui sono vivo.”  
  
“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda,” gli fece notare Levi. “Per cosa vivi? Un uomo come te non si trascina fino al giorno della sua morte naturale senza uno scopo.”  
  
Kenny allargò le braccia. “Magari voglio approfittare di questa vacanza obbligata per recuperare il tempo perduto con la luce dei miei occhi, il mio orgoglio e mio erede, _Capitano Ackerman_ della Legione Esplorativa.”  
  
Levi si lasciò scivolare il suo sarcasmo addosso. “Kenny…” Si umettò le labbra ma non esitò. “Chi era per te Uri Reiss?”  
  
Se accennare allo stupro di Kuchel non aveva chiuso la partita, quello lo fece.   
  
“L’ho già detto a _loro_, mi pare,” gli ricordò Kenny, innervosito.  
  
Levi annuì. “Ora dillo _a me_.”  
  
Kenny sbuffò. “Ero un uomo solo,” cominciò la sceneggiata, “in un mondo difficile, con un bambino piccolo e un duro lavo-“  
  
“Mentre stavi morendo davanti a me, hai parlato di qualcuno di cui hai compreso le azioni. Ti riferivi a lui?”  
  
“Sai, moccioso, non ero molto in me.”  
  
“Ti sei incazzato quando hai capito di me ed Erwin.”  
  
“Oh, allora esiste un _te ed Erwin_!”  
  
“Prima hai detto che morirà prima di me o che mi ucciderà con un suo ordine. È la cosa peggiore a cui sei riuscito a pensare?”  
  
“Preferisci che ti molli per sposare una bellezza della capitale?”  
  
“È quello che è successo a te, vero?”  
  
Kenny batté un pugno sulla scrivania, facendo tintinnare le stoviglie sul vassoio su cui era la sua cena. Suo malgrado, Levi sussultò: il modo repentino in cui quell’uomo cambiava umore lo prendeva ancora di sorpresa. Kenny era sempre stato così, un lunatico di merda.  
  
“Facciamo che adesso parlo io, moccioso,” disse l’uomo che era stato lo squartatore della Città Sotterranea, alzandosi in piedi.   
  
Levi tese tutti i muscoli, pronto a reagire in caso di aggressione.   
  
“So perché mi sei venuto a cercare proprio questa notte,” disse Kenny. “Eren mi ha dato un indizio fondamentale, per questo ho detto che lo dovevi punire: un allievo che canta non è un buon allievo. È una brava _donnina di casa_ ma come soldato è una vera merda. In quella caverna ha pianto talmente tanto che volevo prenderlo a schiaffi, segno che chi doveva forgiarlo lo ha viziato.”  
  
Levi resse il suo sguardo senza fatica. Scosse la testa. “Non te lo scopavi e basta.”  
  
“Perché no?” Kenny sghignazzò. “Ti fa incazzare che ti lasciassi da solo per svuotarmi le palle? _A me_ puoi dirlo.”  
  
Ecco, lo aveva fatto arrabbiare.  
  
“Vaffanculo, Kenny,” sibilò Levi, voltandosi.  
  
Non lo lasciò andare troppo lontano.  
  
Gli afferrò il braccio prima che potesse muovere un passo. “Hai paura di morire, non è vero? Per questo volevi che ti parlassi di tua madre. Avevi bisogno di stringerti al suo ricordo per impedire agli incubi di soggiogarti.”  
  
Levi si liberò facilmente. “Non mi toccare.”  
  
“Rischi di morire tutte le volte che metti piede fuori da queste mura e spieghi le tue fottute ali, ma questa volta è diverso,” andò avanti Kenny. “Questa volta è una battaglia da _tutto o niente_. Quella in cui il tuo Erwin potrebbe decidere di sacrificare anche i suoi pezzi migliori. O no…” Sorrise diabolico. “Non hai paura di morire, hai paura di perdere _lui_.”  
  
Levi strinse i pugni.   
  
“Non puoi salvarlo, vero? No, _non vuole_ farsi salvare. Per questo sei stato attento a non farti sfuggire niente. Sapevi che ti avrei sfinito con questa storia della missione suicida e tu non ne vuoi parlare. Tu _odi_ quello che state per fare. _Non vuoi farlo_. O meglio non vuoi che lo faccia _lui_. Come biasimarti! Ridotto in quel modo sarà divorato prima di subito.”  
  
“Stai zitto…”  
  
“Ma lui non ha voluto ascoltarti, vero? Tante battaglie, tanta devozione e alla fine tu non vali nemmeno la metà dei suoi scopi.”  
  
“E tu quanto valevi per Uri?” Sibilò Levi, rabbioso. “Io non posso mentirti ma nemmeno tu a me! Quell’interrogatorio è stato una stronzata. Sei un pezzo di merda, non uno stupido. Era un Reiss, non potevi scopartelo per capriccio.”  
  
Kenny si massaggiò la fronte. “Sono stanco, Levi. Vattene di qui.” Ma lo aveva provocato troppo per poter decidere quando dare fine a tutto.  
  
“Kenny, non fai mai niente che non t’importi.”  
  
“Stai parlando di Uri o di te?” Kenny era stanco di giocare, voleva chiudere la partita e se Levi voleva farsi male, lo avrebbe servito. “Pensi che m’importasse di te? Pensi che ti abbia cresciuto per affetto o altre cazzate simili? Tu non sei altro che la personificazione del mio senso di colpa verso Kuchel. Non l’ho salvata quando l’hanno stuprata da bambina, non l’ho salvata quando m’importava ancora qualcosa di qualcuno. Non l’ho salvata nemmeno quando avevo il cazzo di potere di farlo. Potevo impedire a te di morire e l’ho fatto! Questo non significa che ti ami! Se non fossi stato più forte di me, ti avrei ucciso e basta! Perché è così che va il mondo, Levi! O sei abbastanza forte per sopravvivere o non lo sei, fine della storia!”  
  
Quando ebbe finito di parlare, trovò gli occhi di Levi che lo fissavano gelidi nella penombra della cella. Aveva ancora i pugni serrati ma la sua espressione non lasciava intravvedere niente. Aveva ragione: non potevano mentirsi l’un con l’altro, c’era troppa storia tra loro perché fosse possibile.  
  
Kenny sapeva di averlo ferito. Ne era certo.  
  
Levi era solo bravo a nasconderlo. “Ti auguro di marcire in questa cella di merda per tanto, tantissimo tempo.” Furono le ultime parole che gli rivolse.  
  
  
  
Levi non andò più a trovare Kenny e pochi giorni dopo partì per Shingashina.  
  
  
  
_La paura di morire era una cosa necessaria, un dettaglio che al moccioso mancava.  
  
“Sei stato bravo,” gli disse. Al nanerottolo non importava, non lo guardava neppure. “C’è del sangue tuo in questo schifo?”  
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio erano fissi nel vuoto, gonfi. Aveva pianto. Aveva assaggiato il sapore della morte, ma questa non l’aveva avuta vinta. Non quella volta.   
  
“Ehi…” Gli tirò i capelli all’indietro. La brutta copia di una carezza. “Questo è solo il sangue di quel porco? Rispondimi.”  
  
Il moccioso lo guardò. “Sei stato lì per tutto il tempo?”  
  
Non gli rispose. Non avrebbe mai ammesso che provava disgusto per se stesso. “Era necessario.” Fu la bugia che raccontò a lui e a se stesso.  
  
“Sei stato lì per tutto il tempo.” Non fu una domanda quella volta, ma un’accusa. “Ti ho chiamato.”  
  
“Ti ho sentito.”  
  
“Non hai fatto nulla.”  
  
“Era quella la lezione.”  
  
“Saresti rimasto a guardare mentre mi uccideva?”  
  
“Sei vivo, mi pare. Sei riuscito a difenderti.”  
  
“Ho ucciso un uomo!”  
  
“Stava per violentar-“  
  
“E se ci fosse riuscito? Saresti rimasto a guardare anche quello?”  
  
Non gli rispose. Non gli stava insegnando che ci sarebbe sempre stato qualunque cosa fosse successa, ma che era solo al mondo e come tale doveva imparare a sopravvivere. Il moccioso si alzò e andò a chiudersi in bagno. Lo sentì piangere per tutta la notte e non fece nulla per consolarlo. Non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.  
  
La sua infanzia finì quel giorno._  
  
  
  


_ **\- 8 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina -** _

  
  
  
  
  
Kenny stava perdendo la pazienza. Levi lo stava facendo veramente incazzare.  
  
Se voleva essere arrabbiato con lui che lo facesse pure, ma stava tenendo il muso per un tempo ridicolmente lungo. La battaglia di Shingashina era stata una vittoria, la breccia del Muro Maria era stata riparata e - _urrà! Urrà!_ \- pareva non dovessero organizzarsi i funerali di stato per il Comandante. Levi doveva esserne felice e aver recuperato la quantità di buon umore necessaria per venire a sbattergli in faccia la sua vittoria. E se così non era, allora Erwin Smith non era capace di scopare come si doveva. Il sesso della vittoria doveva essere _glorioso_, capace di rallegrare anche quel caso perso di Levi.  
  
Otto giorni. Otto _fottuti_ giorni.  
  
_Barbetta_ sosteneva di non saperne più di lui e di essere altrettanto irritato per questo. Pareva che nessun moccioso fosse ancora tornato a casa a farsi abbracciare dalla mamma. Era strano, troppo strano. Era talmente strano che Kenny era divenuto curioso e la sua insofferenza per la lentezza di Levi era peggiorata. Quanto ci metteva a muovere quel culetto dal letto del biondino di merda alla sua cella? Non era così pesante.  
  
Alla fine, qualcuno venne a bussare alla sua porta - metaforicamente parlando - ma non il soldato della Ali della Libertà che si era aspettato.  
  
“Ackerman, sei vivo?” Domandò Nile Dawk da dietro la porta chiusa.  
  
Disteso sul letto con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, Kenny sghignazzò. “Sarebbe una bella merda per te se fossi morto, vero, _Barbetta_?”  
  
Poteva vederlo il Comandante della Polizia Militare che alzava gli occhi al cielo. “C’è una visita per te,” disse. “Lo faccio entrare?”  
  
Kenny si alzò con un sorrisetto trionfante. “Finalmente il nanerottolo del cazzo si è ricordato del suo vecchio!” Esclamò. “Fallo entrare! Fallo entrare! Devo dargli qualche calcio in culo ben assestato per avermi fatto aspettare così tanto!” Si portò al centro della cella con le mani sui fianchi e un ghigno divertito stampato sulla faccia mezza ustionata.  
  
Quando aprì la porta, non fu divertente vedere il Comandante Erwin Smith al fianco di _Barbetta_. Kenny non perse tempo a mascherare la sua delusione. “E tu che cazzo ci fai qui?”  
  
Erwin Smith sostenne il suo sguardo per meno di un istante, poi si rivolse all’altro Comandante. “Puoi lasciarci soli?”  
  
Nile passò gli occhi dal vecchio amico, a Kenny e poi guardò di nuovo Erwin. “Al primo movimento sospetto, intervengo con due uomini armati.”  
  
“Non sarà necessario,” replicò Erwin.  
  
“Lascialo decidere a me,” concluse Nile. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata al prigioniero e richiuse la porta della cella.  
  
Erwin Smith mosse un paio di passi in avanti, trovò il fegato di guardarlo negli occhi ma non disse niente.   
  
Kenny allargò le braccia. “Allora, Comandante-Moccioso, a cosa devo la visita?”  
  
Erwin dischiuse le labbra ma non riuscì a pronunciare una sola parola.  
  
Kenny inarcò le sopracciglia. “Cosa? Il nanerottolo è volato contro il Muro Maria di testa e ora si vergogna a farsi vedere?”  
  
Erwin Smith inspirò aria dalla bocca. Kenny non aveva avuto molte occasioni di osservarlo ma quello non poteva essere lo stesso uomo che aveva innervosito il governo per anni e che poi lo aveva rovesciato rischiando l’impiccagione. Tanto per cominciare, non si faceva la barba da almeno una settimana, i capelli biondi non erano più pettinati come se fosse appena uscito da un salotto di alta classe e gli occhi azzurri erano tanto scavati che sembravano quelli di un cadavere.  
  
“Ohi…” Kenny si era fatto serio. “Tu non hai un cazzo di graffio, lui che si è fatto? Si è spezzato una gamba?”  
  
Erwin scosse la testa.   
  
“Tutte e due?”  
  
Il giovane Comandante ci riprovò, strinse le labbra e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Capitano Ackerman…” Cominciò, ma non riuscì a dire una parola di più.  
  
Non fu necessario.  
  
I pezzi s’incastrarono alla perfezione nella mente di Kenny senza che lui lo volesse. “Che cazzo stai cercando di dire?”  
  
“Mi dispiace…” Disse Erwin Smith. “Capitano Ackerman, mi dispiace.”  
  
E il mondo si fermò.   
  
Non era la prima volta che Kenneth Ackerman viveva quell’esperienza. Sua sorella era stata la prima a fargli provare quel disperato giro di giostra nei ricordi: un vorticare d’immagini passate a cui non aveva pensato per anni e che ora erano lì, nitide come non erano mai state. Con Kuchel era stato breve, l’amarezza dell'accettazione lo aveva salvato prima dell’arrivo della disperazione - e il senso di colpa non aveva più avuto fine. Con Uri era stato devastante, quasi una forma di follia che lo aveva spinto a distruggere il luogo in cui avevano vissuto insieme.   
  
Al tempo si era detto che non era possibile provare qualcosa di peggio.  
  
Levi lo fu.   
  
Levi gli fece rimpiangere il momento in cui aveva creduto di essere morto.  
  
Le immagini di quel bambino dai capelli neri si susseguirono l’una dietro l’altra. Lo vide crescere sotto i suoi occhi in un istante. Aspettò di vedere i lineamenti di Kuchel lasciare il posto ai suoi, poi rammentò che non era successo: Levi aveva sempre avuto il viso più rotondo e il naso più piccolo del suo.   
  
_”Kenny…”  
  
“Che vuoi, moccioso?”  
  
“Di che colore è il cielo?”_  
  
Quando tornò alla realtà, Kenny si ritrovò con le dita salde sulla giacca di Erwin Smith mentre lo costringeva con le spalle contro il muro. “Sei stato tu…” Sibilò. Non era una domanda. Conosceva gli uomini come il Comandante della Legione Esplorativa e sapeva fino a dove erano disposti a spingersi per ottenere una vittoria.  
  
“L’hai mandato a morire tu!” Lo scosse con violenza e la testa di Erwin rimbalzò contro la parete di pietra. “L’hai lasciato in prima linea mentre correvi per la tua fottuta vita, pezzo di merda!”  
  
La nuca del giovane batté contro il muro ancora una volta e Kenny udì il rumore familiare delle ossa del cranio che si rompevano.   
  
Erwin Smith, però, rimase in piedi. Nemmeno una goccia di sangue sporcò il colletto della sua divisa. Accecato dalla rabbia, Kenny lo interpretò come il segnale che doveva insistere a colpirlo. La mano destra del giovane gli strinse il braccio e solo allora Kenny comprese fino a fondo cosa era successo.  
  
Passò lo sguardo orripilato da quell’arto di troppo al viso del suo proprietario. “Lo ha sprecato con te…” Non avrebbe dovuto essere così sorpreso. “Lui è morto e tu sei qui grazie a quella merda?”  
  
Erwin Smith riuscì a sollevare la testa abbastanza da guardarlo in faccia. La prima impressione era stata quella corretta: quello che Kenny aveva davanti era un uomo morto almeno quanto Levi. La sola differenza era che forse quest’ultimo ora era in pace, se si voleva credere a quel genere di stronzate. Erwin Smith non avrebbe più saputo che cosa fosse per il resto della sua vita. Lo lasciò andare e il giovane non si disturbò a reggersi sulle gambe. Kenny barcollò all’indietro fino a che non trovò la parete opposta e si lasciò scivolare a terra.   
  
“Come?” Domandò Kenny, fissando il vuoto.  
  
“Non lo so,” rispose Erwin. “Non lo so…”  
  
“E tu dov’eri?”  
  
Il Comandante premette la nuca contro la parete alle sue spalle. “Ho radunato tutti gli uomini davanti al Muro Maria per un’ultima marcia. Dovevamo essere un diversivo per permettere a Levi di raggiungere il nemico e abbatterlo.”  
  
“Hai affidato tutto solo a lui?”  
  
“Sapevo che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Era l’unico che poteva.”  
  
“Vigliacco, pezzo di merda.”  
  
“Ho ucciso tutta la Legione Esplorativa per dargli una possibilità!” Ribatté Erwin con forza. “Era così che doveva andare: io dovevo morire insieme agli altri, ma Levi doveva vivere!”  
  
“E allora che cazzo ci fai qui?” Kenny gli rivolse di nuovo la prima domanda che gli aveva posto. “Perché tu sei vivo? Perché lui non lo è?”  
  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono. Nonostante l’aspetto da uomo vissuto, Erwin Smith sembrava un bambino smarrito - come Levi quando gli aveva chiesto perché lo aveva abbandonato. “Ho commesso un errore, Capitano.”  
  
“Sì…” Kenny annuì. “Ma non preoccuparti, Erwin. Ne pagherai il prezzo per tutta la vita.” Era una condanna, la stessa che prima Kuchel e poi Uri avevano messo sulla sua testa.  
  
Quello era solo il turno di Levi.  
  
“Ora vattene, Comandante.”  
  
  
  
_“Strange how we fit each other. Strange how certain the journey. Time unfolds the petals for our eyes to see. Strange how this journey's hurting. In ways we accept as part of fate's decree…”  
  
Il bambino non piangeva ma parlava in quella lingua tutta sua che era tipica dei neonati.  
  
“Non funziona. Prova con qualcosa che non sia un inno al suicidio.”  
  
Un sorriso paziente. “È il lato oscuro delle ninne nanne, sono sempre un po’ tristi.”_  



	3. Erwin

Prima delle strategie militari, degli intrighi politici e delle teorie su cosa si nascondesse all’orizzonte, dietro le mura, Erwin Smith si perdeva in qualche sogno a occhi aperti di tanto in tanto.  
  
A quindici anni, il suo amico Nile Dawk lo prendeva in giro sul fatto che fosse nato vecchio perché non era bravo a divertirsi. Non era così.  
  
Erwin si esaltava per cose che non interessavano alla maggior parte dei suoi coetanei e la caparbietà con cui voleva entrare nella Legione Esplorativa era quasi fastidiosa. Che un ragazzino tanto intelligente da poter fare qualsiasi cosa nella vita altro non desiderasse che scendere all’inferno, andava oltre ogni legge del buon senso.   
  
Questo, però, non gli impedì di avere quindici anni - o di provarci. Con il lusso di un’ingenuità a cui avrebbe detto addio insieme alla sua fanciullezza, Erwin ci provò a essere come tutti gli altri. La figlia del padrone della locanda - Marie - aveva i capelli d’oro e gli occhi grandi. Era bella, era gentile, era tutto quello che era normale piacesse ai ragazzi della sua età.  
  
Erwin non dovette sforzarsi con Marie. Non fu lui a guardarla, ma lei a osservarlo fino a che non si decise a rispondere al suo sguardo. Bastò che Erwin dicesse _sì_ per averla tutta per sé. Lo fece senza pensare, perché aveva quindici anni e Marie aveva una bella bocca e profumava di buono.  
  
Nile lo odiò, ma era stata Marie a scegliere.  
  
Aveva scelto male.  
  
Erwin perse interesse per lei ancor prima di vedere i suoi compagni di addestramento venir divorati dai Titani. Si sentì in colpa, si sentì sbagliato perché Marie era _perfetta_... Ma non per lui.  
  
Non fu un codardo, glielo disse che non _poteva_ stare con lei. No, non poteva: non l’amava, non gli bastava. Non era Marie quella da biasimare, ma lui. Quello fu anche il giorno in cui Nile smise di essere suo amico - anche se fu per il dolore che Erwin causò a Marie che lei divenne sua moglie.  
  
La fanciullezza di Erwin Smith finì prima dei vent’anni, quando si rese conto che se all’interno delle mura c’era un’oscurità in grado di uccidere, fuori da esse si trovava l’inferno. Ed Erwin sapeva che su quella strada sarebbe rimasto da solo.  
  
Il suo sogno era la sua maledizione ma lasciarlo andare avrebbe significato uccidere due volte suo padre.  
  
La Legione Esplorativa gli diede delle persone - Hanji, Mike - che ebbero il potere di farlo sentire al suo posto per la prima volta da quando era rimasto orfano. Erwin decise che gli bastava, che non gli serviva altro, che l’inferno non si poteva cambiare ma era meno spaventoso se affrontato con dei compagni.  
  
Poi arrivò Levi…  
  
  
  
_”Dove hai imparato a leggere?”  
  
Uno sguardo offeso.  
  
“Secondo il tuo metro di misura o uno è un damerino del cazzo o è un’analfabeta?”   
  
Si sentì un idiota, un superficiale e un presuntuoso. Nessuno dei suoi superiori aveva mai avuto il potere di spingerlo a mettersi in discussione con poche parole.  
  
“Non volevo mancarti di rispetto.”  
  
“Fai silenzio, idiota. Sto leggendo.”  
  
Gli aveva dato il cielo e aveva ottenuto il suo disprezzo.  
  
Gli aveva dato un motivo per cui combattere ed era andata peggio.  
  
La notte in cui trovò quel libro avvenne il miracolo.  
  
“Tutto questo non è legale.” Non era una domanda.  
  
“No.” Rispose comunque.  
  
Lo guardò negli occhi per la prima volta da quel giorno di pioggia. “Ne hai altri?”  
  
Quanti ne vuoi, avrebbe voluto rispondere. “Sì,” disse. Una pausa. “Vuoi vederli?”  
  
Una scrollata di spalle. “Non sarebbe male…”_  
  
  
  


_-2 mesi prima della battaglia di Shiganshina-_

  
  
  
  
Quando Erwin varcò l’ingresso della prigione centrale, le urla di dolore del Capitano Ackerman lo raggiunsero fino all’atrio. Fu Nile a guidarlo alla cella sulla cima della torre - quella riservata a prigionieri politici ancora utili al governo - ma avrebbe potuto facilmente trovare la strada seguendo quella voce agonizzante.  
  
“Non abbiamo ricevuto nessun ordine ufficiale per questo,” si lamentò Nile, precedendolo sulle scale. “È arrivato trascinandosi dietro Ackerman mezzo morto, ha ordinato a uno dei novellini di far chiamare un dottore e ha anche scelto la cella che più gli piaceva!”  
  
Erwin annuì distrattamente. “Come sta?”  
  
Nile lo guardò come se fosse un completo idiota. “Non lo senti?”  
  
“Non Ackerman,” chiarì Erwin. “Levi. Come sta, Levi?”  
  
“Abbastanza bene da essere preso a calci in culo!”   
  
Erwin sapeva che tra Nile e il suo Capitano non scorreva buon sangue. Nessun evento particolare aveva portato allo scatenarsi di quell’inimicizia. Il suo amico d’infanzia lo aveva giudicato uno stupido per aver portato fuori dalla Città Sotterranea un criminale e Levi lo aveva preso in antipatia di rimando.  
  
Era già capitato che Nile si lamentasse con Erwin di Levi solo perché agiva come un essere senziente, ma introdursi alla prigione centrale e cominciare a dare ordine al posto del responsabile era su tutto un altro livello. Nile aveva le sue ragioni per volere Levi fuori di lì e, suo malgrado, Erwin non poteva dargli torto.  
  
Le azioni di Levi non erano state completamente dettate dall’impulso: aveva consegnato Kenny Ackerman alla giustizia prima di cercare aiuto e questo lo salvava da qualsiasi accusa di complicità con i traditori. Tuttavia, rinchiudendolo come prigioniero politico, Levi aveva avuto l’impertinenza di fare da giudice a un uomo che per quel che sapevano si era macchiato d’innumerevoli crimini.  
  
“Io lì dentro non ci vado!” Esclamò Nile, fermandosi sull’ultimo gradino. “Porta il culo del tuo Capitano fuori da quella cella e assicurati che impari la lezione!” Non rimase per guardare.” Concluse, facendo la strada a ritroso e lasciando l’amico d’infanzia sul pianerottolo da solo.  
  
Erwin non lo giudicò. Vedere un uomo soffrire in quel modo era un po’ come guardare in faccia l’inferno, nulla a cui un Comandante della Legione Esplorativa non fosse abituato.  
  
Quando aprì la porta della cella, infatti, non fu il dolore atroce che stava sopportando il Capitano Ackerman a turbarlo ma quello impresso sul viso di Levi. Non si accorse nemmeno del suo arrivo, ma il dottore sì. “Comandante,” sembrava sollevato di vederlo lì. “La prego, aiuti il Capitano a tenere fermo il prigioniero. Non riesco a finire di medicare la ferita se continua a dimenarsi.”  
  
Erwin si mosse in fretta, seguendo un istinto che aveva fatto suo in anni e anni di missioni fuori dalle Mura. Il fianco destro di Kenny Ackerman era letteralmente ridotto a brandelli e una grave ustione ricopriva il suo volto dallo stesso lato, raggiungendo la spalla. Levi stava premendo con tutto il peso del suo corpo sul lato sano.  
  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono lì, sopra quel letto sporco di sangue. Erwin fu attento a non tradire alcun turbamento ma l’ultima volta che aveva visto Levi tanto sconvolto era stato anni prima, quando aveva assistito alla morte dei suoi compagni per la prima volta.   
  
Erwin vide le sue labbra muoversi e pronunciare il suo nome ma la voce del Capitano non raggiunse mai le sue orecchie. Fece tutto quello che il suo unico braccio gli permetteva di fare. Per loro fortuna, fu sufficiente.   
  
Non appena il medico ebbe finito di fasciargli l’addome, Kenny Ackerman si fece immobile ma non aveva ancora perso i sensi. Erwin riuscì a spiegarsi tanta resistenza solo ricordandosi che quello era l’uomo che aveva cresciuto Levi.  
  
“Qui non c’è più niente che io possa fare,” disse il dottore, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Non ci resta che aspettare.”  
  
“Quante speranza ha di sopravvivere?” Domandò Levi, le dita ancora strette intorno al braccio di Kenny.  
  
“Difficile dirlo, Capitano,” rispose il medico. “Mi sorprende che sia ancora vivo nello stato in cui è ridotto.”  
  
Levi annuì, ringraziò il medico e gli diede il permesso di andare. Quando la porta si richiuse, Erwin si aspettò qualcosa: una spiegazione da parte del suo Capitano sul perché aveva agito in quel modo. Non ottenne nulla.  
  
Levi portò gli occhi sul viso sofferente di Kenny e si comportò come se lui non fosse nemmeno lì.  
  
“Non hai il permesso di stare qui,” disse Erwin, forse troppo freddamente per le circostanze.   
  
Nemmeno allora il suo Capitano sollevò gli occhi sui suoi. “Lo so…”  
  
“Quest’uomo deve essere processato e condannato per i suoi crimini.”  
  
“_Quest’uomo_ era vicino alla famiglia Reiss più di chiunque altro,” replicò Levi e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio trapassarono il Comandante da parte a parte. “Se vogliamo delle risposte, ci è più utile da vivo che da morto.”  
  
“Se scavalchiamo Historia, non ci dimostreremo migliori del governo che abbiamo appena rovesciato.”  
  
“Lei non ce lo negherà.”  
  
“Levi, non-“  
  
“E non tirare fuori discorsi onorevoli del cazzo, Erwin!” Lo interruppe Levi, esasperato. “L’hai voluta sul trono solo perché era la soluzione più comoda per tutti noi, non perché fosse giusto farlo!”  
  
Erwin si fece indietro, come se una forza invisibile lo avesse colpito. A dispetto di quello che poteva sembrare, non era una novità che perdessero la calma tra di loro. Erano due esseri umani che condividevano la maggior parte del loro tempo e non era improbabile che entrambi fossero di malumore nello stesso giorno. Tuttavia, la rabbia che Levi gli aveva sputato addosso non era figlia dell’irritazione del momento. Gli stava dicendo di farsi da parte, che quella questione non lo riguardava e che se gli piaceva ficcare il naso in faccende di stato, poteva tornare al quartier generale e cominciare a manovrare il nuovo governo ripetendosi che era la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
Erwin non avrebbe dovuto prenderla sul personale, sapeva che la situazione era particolare e che l’uomo che giaceva agonizzante su quel letto non era solo un criminale per Levi. Erwin poteva aver postato la sua stessa vita sul tavolo delle scommesse, ma non aveva idea di cosa avesse significato per il suo Capitano quella rivoluzione. Ritrovare l’uomo che lo aveva cresciuto, ingaggiare in uno scontro mortale contro di lui non doveva essere stato facile per Levi.  
  
Non ne avevano parlato, non ce ne era stato il tempo e ora Erwin si sentiva tagliato fuori dai pensieri di Levi come se fosse uno dei tanti soldati della Legione Esplorativa.  
  
Se Levi si pentì di avergli parlato in quel modo, non fece nulla per dimostrarglielo. Cambiò discorso. “Devo darti una cosa,” disse e lasciò andare il braccio di Kenny. Questi si mosse di colpo e gli afferrò la mano, aggrappandosi febbrilmente. Lo fece con tanta forza che il Capitano fu tirato in avanti ed Erwin si mosse sul lato opposto del letto per paura che gli stesse facendo male.  
  
“Perdonami…” L’unico occhio sano di Kenny Ackerman era fisso sul viso di Levi ma non era lui che stava vedendo. “Perdonami, _Uri_…”  
  
Il Capitano non aveva idea di chi fosse Uri, Erwin glielo lesse in faccia.   
  
“Di che diavolo stai parlando, idiota?” Levi afferrò il polso dell’uomo agonizzante ma ottenne solo di farsi stringere con più forza. Erwin intervenne facendo pressione sulla spalla sana di Ackerman.  
  
“Lasciatelo andare, Capitano,” disse, fermo.  
  
Levi lo guardò storto, ordinandogli in silenzio di farsi da parte. A Erwin sembrava di essere tornato indietro di anni, a quando ogni suo tentativo di avvicinarsi al prodigio che aveva scoperto nella Città Sotterranea si concludeva con uno sguardo sprezzante da parte di quest’ultimo e un: “faccio da solo!”  
  
Kenny non diede segno di aver udito le parole del giovane Comandante. “Perdonami,” andò avanti nel suo delirio. “Potevo salvarti, Uri… Potevo…”  
  
La stretta sulla mano del giovane Capitano si fece ferrea e Levi lasciò andare un gemito.  
  
“Ti sta rompendo le dita!” Erwin non esitò ad afferrare il polso dell’uomo ferito ma servì a poco.  
  
“Perdonami…” Il respiro di Kenny era affaticato. “Ti prego, perdonami…”  
  
“Ti perdono!” Esclamò Levi, cercando di tirare via la mano. “Ti perdono, maledetto bastardo!”  
  
L’unico occhio del Capitano Ackerman si animò di nuova luce e guardò il giovane come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento che era lì. “Levi?” Perse i sensi subito dopo e la sua mano ricadde sul letto a peso morto.   
  
Erwin lasciò andare il polso dell’uomo per afferrare quello del suo Capitano. “Riesci a muovere le dita?” Si premurò.  
  
Levi non lo guardava neppure, gli occhi fissi sul prigioniero ora immobile, come morto. “Kenny?” Gli afferrò il braccio e lo scosse. “Kenny!”  
  
“È ancora vivo,” intervenne Erwin, osservando il petto del Capitano Ackerman che si alzava e abbassava lentamente.   
  
Levi rilassò le spalle ma quell’espressione sconvolta sul suo viso non se ne andò. Erwin prese un respiro profondo. “Torna al quartier generale. Riposati. Hanji penserà ai ragazzi. Non devi fare nulla fino a nuovo ordine.”  
  
Levi chiuse gli occhi, si umettò le labbra e si ricompose. Quando scosse la testa, era tornato se stesso. “Vai tu. Io resto qui.”  
  
“Levi-“  
  
“È ridotto uno schifo, potrebbe morire durante la notte o avere un’altra crisi. Io resto qui.”  
  
Erwin comprese che era inutile insistere e che ordinare a Levi di andarsene sarebbe servito solo a fargli guadagnare il suo rancore. Acettò la sua decisione con un cenno del capo. “Tornerò domani mattina,” disse. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, fammi chiamare.” Quello era un imperativo su cui non aveva alcuna intenzione di trattare.  
  
Levi non gli rispose. Sfilò una scatola di metallo dalla sua cintura e gliela premette contro il petto. “Fanne quello che vuoi,” disse. “Non voglio saperne niente.”  
  
“Che cos’è?”   
  
“L’ultima volontà di questo bastardo e io non la voglio.”  
  
  
  
Solo una volta fuori dalla prigione centrale, Erwin sollevò il coperchio e vide la siringa con all’interno il siero dei Reiss.  
  
  
  
Quella notte, nessuno dei cadetti della prigione centrale venne al quartier generale della Legione Esplorativa chiedendo del Comandante. Levi non lo cercò e il governo non chiese spiegazioni per la situazione di Kenny Ackerman.  
  
I ragazzi non nascosero la sorpresa nel vedere tornare Erwin da solo, senza il loro Capitano ma solo Hanji si permise di chiedere qualcosa. Il Comandante le diede una spiegazione sommaria, cercando di nascondere la tensione che sentiva all’altezza dello stomaco. Lei se ne accorse ma fu abbastanza magnanima da non indagare.  
  
“Penso io ai ragazzi, vai a riposare,” gli concesse.  
  
Erwin non chiuse occhio fino al sorgere del sole. Non parlò a nessuno del siero che Kenny Ackerman aveva consegnato a Levi, decise di concedere al suo Capitano ancora un po’ di tempo.  
  
  
  
Levi non tornò al quartier generale né il giorno seguente, né quello successivo.  
  
Il terzo, Erwin si diresse da solo al palazzo reale e decise di parlare direttamente con Historia della situazione. Come Levi aveva predetto, lei non gli negò niente.  
  
“Quell’uomo è la sua famiglia, vero?” Chiese conferma la giovanissima Regina.  
  
“È l’unico parente che ha,” disse Erwin, sebbene sapesse che nemmeno Levi era certo se vi fosse o meno un legame di sangue tra lui e il Capitano Ackerman.  
  
Historia abbassò lo sguardo e annuì, comprensiva. “Mi fido di lui,” concluse. “Ha la libertà di agire come ritiene più giusto.”  
  
Erwin s’inchinò con rispetto e tolse il disturbo. Se lei non aveva intenzione d’intervenire, non c’era niente che lui potesse fare.   
  
Non come Comandante.  
  
  
  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” Domandò Levi con sincera sorpresa.  
  
Erwin scrollò le spalle come se fosse ancora un adolescente che seguiva l’istinto e non si chiedeva il perché delle sue stesse azioni. “Volevo vedere come stavi.”  
  
“Nel cuore della notte, Erwin?” Il Capitano sedeva accanto al prigioniero privo di sensi. Sotto la finestra, posata al centro della scrivania polverosa, la luce fioca di una singola candela faceva quel che poteva per combattere le tenebre della cella.  
  
Erano passati cinque albe dalla cattura di Kenny Ackerman ed Erwin non aveva avuto intenzione di aspettarne una sesta. Notò che Levi non aveva gli stessi vestiti dell’ultima volta che si erano visti. “Sei tornato al quartier generale mentre non c’ero?”  
  
Levi scosse la testa. “La Quattrocchi. È passata un paio di giorni fa a valutare la situazione.”  
  
Erwin inarcò le sopracciglia. “Hanji non mi ha detto nulla.”  
  
“Non è stata una visita formale.”  
  
“Avrebbe dovuto dirmi qualcosa.”  
  
“Da quando Hanji ha bisogno d’informarti se ha voglia di vedermi?”  
  
Erwin strinse le labbra e, sapendo di essere in torto, non replicò. Quando Hanji gli aveva chiesto di Levi, non aveva ottenuto una risposta soddisfacente e lei aveva ben pensato di andare a controllare di persona. Tipico della loro Capo Squadra. Erwin la conosceva da quando erano poco più che bambini, ma Levi era il suo favorito.   
  
“Come sta?” Cambiò discorso il Comandante, lanciando un’occhiata alla figura immobile sul letto. La parte ustionata del viso si era sgonfiata ma le cicatrici sarebbero rimaste per sempre.  
  
“L’occhio non è andato,” rispose Levi. “Oggi è riuscito a essere lucido a fasi alterne. La febbre è scesa. Il dottore dice che se riuscirà a passare questa notte senza crisi, potremo considerarlo fuori pericolo.”  
  
Erwin registrò quelle informazioni annuendo distrattamente, ma fu il viso di Levi quello che osservò con attenzione per tutto il tempo. Si decise a esaurire la distanza tra loro e posò la mano sulla nuca del suo Capitano.  
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Levi trovarono immediatamente i suoi. Quando la luce era così poca, assumevano una sfumatura blu ancor più intensa dei suoi. “Ne sono lieto,” disse Erwin.  
  
“Che questo pezzo di merda sia vivo?”  
  
“Che tu sia più sereno,” chiarì il Comandante, muovendo appena le dita contro i capelli corvini. Avvertì nitidamente la tensione di Levi scemare sotto la sua mano e notò le sue palpebre farsi più pesanti dopo ogni carezza. Quando si ritrovò con la tempia appoggiata al ventre dell’altro, Levi si ridestò di scatto e allontanò da sé la mano del Comandante. “Erwin…” Mormorò, irritato.  
  
Il Comandante sorrise, paziente. “Da quanto tempo non dormi?”  
  
“Dormo quanto basta.”  
  
“In questo posto?”  
  
Levi scrollò le spalle. “Qui c’è solo lui con i suoi incubi,” disse. “A casa c’è Eren che urla a fasi alterne contro Jean o Mikasa, la Quattrocchi che fa la Quattrocchi e tu che pretendi attenzioni quando tutti gli altri sono andati a dormire.”  
  
“_Pretendo attenzioni…_” Ripeté Erwin, divertito.   
  
Levi appoggiò la nuca allo schienale della sedia in un invito che solo il Comandante poteva interpretare. Erwin aveva aspettato quel bacio per giorni e Kenny Ackerman aveva rimandando il momento anche troppo. “Torna a casa con me questa notte,” disse, facendo aderire il palmo alla guancia fredda di Levi. “Anche tu hai il diritto di riprendere fiato.”  
  
Levi gli afferrò il polso e si fece indietro. “Non questa notte,” disse. “Voglio assicurarmi che questo bastardo non sfugga alle sue responsabilità.”  
  
Erwin sapeva che insistere sarebbe stato inutile. “Un giorno, poi prenderò il tuo posto e tu andrai a casa a riposare.”  
  
Levi annuì, le dita ancora salde sul polso di Erwin.  
  
“È accaduto qualcosa?” Domandò il Comandante.  
  
“Ha detto di essere il fratello di mia madre,” disse Levi, si riferiva al Capitano Ackerman.  
  
Erwin lanciò un’occhiata veloce al prigioniero. Se fosse morto senza concedere a Levi nemmeno quella verità, il quieto tormento che si portava dentro fin dall’infanzia non sarebbe mai finito. Erwin, però, non era tanto ingenuo da credere che il capitolo più difficile della vita di Levi si potesse chiudere così.  
  
“Come stai?” Domandò con premura.  
  
“Non lo so,” ammise il Capitano. “Sapevo che l’amava. L’ho sempre saputo, ma ho frainteso il modo e il motivo.”  
  
“Sei deluso?”  
  
Levi scosse la testa. “Era peggio non sapere.”  
  
Uno sguardo ed Erwin seppe che nessuno dei due avrebbe chiuso occhio quella notte. C’era un’altra sedia accanto alla scrivania, la prese e la spostò vicino a quella del Capitano.  
  
“Che cosa fai?” Domandò Levi.  
  
“Resto qui con te,” rispose Erwin con un sorriso gentile dei suoi.  
  
Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sono un bambino che ha paura del buio, Erwin.”  
  
“Forse ne ho paura io. Ho rischiato l’impiccagione, avere incubi è di prassi.”  
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio lo guardarono storto. “Mi prendi per il culo?”  
  
Erwin ridacchiò. “Sì.” Si accomodò accanto al suo Capitano. “Voglio restare qui con te. Abbiamo parecchie cose di cui parlare e abbiamo perso già abbastanza tempo.”  
  
L’angolo destro della bocca di Levi si sollevò appena ma solo chi lo conosceva bene lo avrebbe notato.   
  
Parlarono fino al sorgere del sole.  
  
  
  


_-2 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-_

  
  
  
  
La prima volta che Erwin e Levi rimasero da soli fu per caso, in occasione di qualche ricorrenza per cui tutto il quartier generale si svuotò. Era inverno. Levi vide la neve per la prima volta ed Erwin scoprì il giorno del suo compleanno.  
  
La seconda volta, fu perché lo desideravano. Accadde prima di tutto, anche del Comandante e del suo Capitano. Levi lo avrebbe seguito ovunque volesse ed Erwin scelse la casa della sua infanzia. Vi restarono nove giorni e vi vissero come se fosse _loro_.   
  
Col senno di poi, Erwin avrebbe etichettato quei momenti con Levi come gli ultimi frammenti di spensieratezza della sua giovinezza.  
  
Levi era sempre il primo a svegliarsi. Sempre. E quando non aveva fretta, Erwin lo sorprendeva a guardarlo, con le dita tra i suoi capelli o intento esaminare una parte del suo corpo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Quella mattina era la linea del suo naso che disegnava e ridisegnava con la punta dell’indice.  
  
Erwin sorrise, gli occhi ancora chiusi. “A cosa stai pensando?”   
  
Nulla di lusinghiero, lo sapeva.  
  
“Quelle che ti muoiono dietro come gatte in calore ti hanno mai guardato di profilo?” Domandò Levi, continuando la sua ispezione, per nulla disturbato dall’essere stato sorpreso.   
  
Erwin ridacchiò, ancora intontito dal sonno. Aprì gli occhi e lo trovò accanto a sé, seduto a gambe incrociate tra le lenzuola in disordine. “Che ore sono?” La camera era inondata dalla luce dorata del sole.  
  
“Troppo tardi per essere nel letto di un amante clandestino,” replicò Levi.  
  
Erwin piegò un braccio dietro la testa. “Chi lo ha detto che sei un amante clandestino?” Domandò, portando la mano destra sul fianco scoperto dell’altro per sottolineare un concetto già chiarito a fatti.  
  
Levi scrollò le spalle. “Tu quante volte sei stato un amante clandestino?”  
  
Eccolo che provava di nuovo a fargli dire qualcosa che non voleva chiedere direttamente per troppo orgoglio. Erwin chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, ridendo stancamente. “Vuoi sapere con quante persone sono stato a letto?”  
  
Levi si spostò e quando Erwin sentì il peso del suo corpo su di lui, sorrise ancor di più. “Voglio sapere se posso fidarmi di te,” replicò quella creatura unica dai capelli corvini. “Sai cosa dicono le donne di te quando pensano che nessuno le ascolti?”  
  
Erwin sollevò di nuovo le palpebre. Levi lo fissava come se volesse pugnalarlo al cuore e non sapeva come dirgli che c’era già riuscito.   
  
“Non m’interessa,” rispose. “Io guardo e ascolto solo te.”  
  
Aveva vinto al primo colpo: una fortuna che con Levi non gli sarebbe capitata spesso. Tuttavia, non si poteva convincere una creatura orgogliosa come quella a fare le fusa con una smanceria. Levi si spostò da lui e fece per scivolare giù dal letto. Erwin lo afferrò per un braccio prima che potesse riuscirci. “Dove vai?” Tirò.   
  
Levi perse l’equilibrio e ricadde tra le lenzuola. “Cosa vuoi, stronzo?”  
  
Erwin si sollevò su di un gomito e prese a passare la punta delle dita sul grembo dell’altro. “Facciamo l’amore e poi dici che non ti fidi di me? Potresti ferirmi…”  
  
“È una colpa con cui posso vivere.”  
  
Erwin sorrise, tirando indietro i capelli corvini con una carezza. Levi chiuse gli occhi, lasciò andare un sospiro e si rilassò di nuovo, accanto a lui. Lo guardò. “Pensi che ti permetterei di toccarmi se non mi fidassi di te?”  
  
Glielo aveva detto anche prima, mentre facevano l’amore. _”Mi fido di te,”_aveva mormorato contro la sua bocca ed era stato più potente di un _ti amo_.  
  
Erwin gli prese la mano, se la portò alle labbra.   
  
_”Grazie, Levi.”_  
  
  
  
La luce dorata del sole sparì lasciando il posto a un cielo scuro, trapunto di stelle.  
  
Era in ginocchio su di un terreno sabbioso. Non conosceva quel luogo, eppure gli era familiare.   
  
Udì un rumore di passi.  
  
Si voltò.  
  
Un giovane uomo dai lunghi capelli scuri lo guardava dall’alto come se lo conoscesse, ma lui non aveva idea di chi fosse. Solo il colore dei suoi occhi gli ricordava qualcuno, ma non sapeva chi.  
  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” Domandò.  
  
Non aveva una risposta da dargli.  
  
  
  
E si svegliò.  
  
  
  
Erwin riprese i sensi con la sensazione che il proprio corpo stesse andando a fuoco. Spalancò gli occhi e prese a ingoiare aria come se lo avessero costretto sott’acqua fino a farlo quasi annegare. Il soffitto di pietra sopra la sua testa gli era familiare ma non era quello che si aspettava di vedere. Si mosse: era su di un letto e gli abiti aderivano come una seconda pelle a causa del sudore. L’ambiente era buio, non completamente ma troppo. Non sapeva da dove arrivasse l’unica luce tremula che gli permetteva di distinguere se stesso nella semi-oscurità. Non gli importava.  
  
Nella confusione, mosse il braccio destro, poi ricordò che non doveva essere lì.  
  
Spostò gli occhi e vide le cinque dita della sua mano destra tremare nella penombra. Non sentiva dolore. Non avvertiva nulla di strano. Il solo dettaglio che stonava era che la cicatrice inflitta da Levi anni prima non attraversava più il palmo da parte a parte. La sua mente lo riportò indietro ma non a Shiganshina, a mesi prima, a quando si era preparato a morire per salvare Eren ed era sopravvissuto al prezzo del suo braccio dominante. Ricordava ancora il dolore, l’odore del sangue e l’adrenalina che aveva fatto pulsare il suo cuore a tanta velocità che aveva creduto sarebbe esploso.  
  
Il tremore divenne più violento e respirare più difficile.   
  
Una mano emerse dal buio e afferrò la sua prima che il panico lo inghiottisse.  
  
“Erwin…” Hanji comparve nel suo campo visivo con un occhio bendato e il viso segnato dalla stanchezza. “Va tutto bene, Erwin. Sono qui, respira. Da bravo, respira.” Si sedette sul bordo del letto e gli tirò la frangia umida all’indietro.  
  
“Sei bollente,” commentò, allarmata. Fece per lasciargli la mano ma lui la strinse con più forza.  
  
“Ehi, sei cosciente?” Domandò Hanji, usando la mancina per fare quello che doveva e non turbare ancor di più il Comandante. “Mi riconosci?”  
  
Erwin annuì. “Hanji…” Chiamò debolmente.  
  
“E bravo il mio Erwin,” disse lei, posando un panno umido sulla sua fronte.  
  
Il respiro del Comandante si fece più regolare, il tremore scomparve e la testa smise di girare. Hanji rimase lì a tenergli la mano - quella che Levi aveva segnato con la sua lama e che un Titano si era divorato - in attesa che fosse lui a spezzare il silenzio.  
  
“È la mia stanza,” disse Erwin. Sua e di Levi. “Siamo tornati,” aggiunse, incredulo.  
  
Hanji gli sorrise. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta, Erwin,” disse con voce tremante, quasi stesse per piangere. “Il Muro Maria è di nuovo integro.”  
  
Erwin dischiuse le labbra, poi le strinse per ingoiare a vuoto. “Io ero all’esterno.”  
  
Hanji annuì. “Uno dei novellini, il suo nome è Floch, ti ha trascinato a peso morto fino a dentro i cancelli.”  
  
Erwin abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, usò la mancina per tastarsi l’addome.   
  
“No, non c’è più nulla,” disse Hanji. “Floch ti aveva bendato alla male e peggio e i tuoi organi fuoriuscivano dalla ferita. Non è stato un bello spettacolo.”  
  
“Mi dispiace…”  
  
Hanji scosse la testa. Erwin guardò la mano destra stretta in quella di lei e mosse appena le dita, come per assicurarsi che fossero reali.   
  
“Chi ho divorato?” Domandò.  
  
“Shhh…” Hanji posò un’altra carezza tra i capelli biondi, umidi di sudore. “Non ha importanza adesso.”  
  
Erwin la guardò in faccia. “Chi ho divorato?” Ripeté.  
  
Hanji seppe di non avere altra scelta che rispondere. “Berthold…” Rispose. “Ora hai il potere del Gigante Colossale.”  
  
Erwin abbondò la testa sul cuscino e i suoi occhi tornarono a fissare il soffitto. “E la cantina?”   
  
“Ho raccolto tutto quello che c’era,” lo rassicurò Hanji. “Volevo che lo esaminassi tu ma non era sicuro restare lì. Ho preso ogni cosa e ho portato via i ragazzi. Quando starai meglio, troverai tutto nel tuo studio.”  
  
Erwin ingoiò a vuoto una seconda volta. “Da quanto tempo siamo tornati?”  
  
“Due giorni.”  
  
“In quanti?”   
  
Il Comandante ricordava bene di aver guidato una carica di centinaia di soldati verso morte certa. Nonostante si fosse portato in prima fila, non era stato il primo a cadere. Li aveva sentiti urlare, piangere. Aveva udito i lamenti dei cavalli che finivano a pezzi sotto quella pioggia di pietra. Lui non era morto sul colpo e uno di quei soldati era tornato all’interno del Muro Maria sulle sue gambe.   
  
In quanti erano rimasti ad agonizzare sul campo e per quanto tempo?   
  
Chi aveva avuto la fortuna di rialzarsi?  
  
“Otto…” Disse Hanji con tono grave. “Siamo tornati in otto.”  
  
Era stato un massacro paragonabile a quello che si era consumato durante il primo tentativo di recupero del Muro Maria.   
  
Erwin si portò la mano di lei al petto. “Abbiamo vinto?”  
  
Hanji annuì. “Sì, Comandante,” disse. “Questa vittoria è nostra.”  
  
Erwin inspirò profondamente dal naso. Con la mente ora sgombra ma incapace di riflettere su quanto gli era successo, si rese conto che mancava _qualcuno_. “Dov’è Levi?” Domandò, lasciando andare la mano della Capo Squadra per sollevarsi a fatica sui gomiti. Chiuse gli occhi per combattere una fitta di dolore che gli attraversò tutto il corpo. “Voglio vederlo, dov’è?”  
  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per i rapporti, per esaminare tutto ciò che Grisha Jeager aveva lasciato indietro e per prendere consapevolezza di cosa era diventato. L’Umanità aveva vinto. La Legione Esplorativa aveva riconsegnato al popolo il Muro Maria. Erwin aveva inseguito quella vittoria per tutta la vita, ma ora aveva bisogno di fermarsi, riprendere fiato e liberarsi del fetore che la morte gli aveva lasciato addosso. Aveva bisogno di rendersi conto che era vivo anche se aveva cavalcato a testa alta incontro alla morte. Aveva bisogno di Levi, di restare da solo con lui e tornare umano tra le sue braccia - anche se la sua _umanità_ era morta a Shiganshina.  
  
“Hanji, per favore, chiama Levi, voglio…” Nel momento in cui Erwin incontrò lo sguardo di lei, seppe che morire agonizzando fuori dal Muro Maria non avrebbe fatto tanto male quanto quello che stava per accadere. “Hanji, dov’è Levi?”   
  
Hanji dischiuse le labbra, tremava da capo a piedi e ci mise un po’ per riuscire a parlare: “non è tornato.”  
  
Erwin la fissò. “Spiegati meglio…”  
  
“Non c’è nulla da spiegare, Erw-“  
  
“Come è morto Levi?” Domandò il Comandante con gelida fermezza. “Questo ti sto chiedendo di spiegarmi, Hanji. Era fuori dai cancelli con me. Se è caduto, lo ha fatto insieme a me.” Erwin ingoiò aria dalla bocca, come se qualcuno gli stesse stringendo le dita intorno alla gola a poco a poco. “Ma io sono vivo. Il siero mi ha salvato. Come può Levi essere stato ucciso dal Titano Bestia se aveva-“  
  
“Lo ha dato a me!” Esclamò Hanji, gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime. “Lo ha dato a me la notte prima che raggiungessimo Shiganshina.”  
  
Erwin gelò. “Non mi ha detto ni-“  
  
“Perché tu non dovevi saperlo,” spiegò Hanji e tirò su col naso. “Non so cosa è successo tra voi, ma lui… Levi ha detto che non poteva fidarsi di se stesso, che lui considerava quel siero per te ancor prima che ti accadesse qualcosa, che la sua capacità di giudizio era inquinata dal vostro legame. Io ti ho fatto l’iniezione, Erwin. Io ti ho trasformato in un Titano, non lui.”  
  
Erwin aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. “Non mi ha detto niente,” ripeté. “Non si è fidato di me.”  
  
“Smettila di prenderla così!” Hanji si alzò dal letto e si allontanò di un paio di passi. “Che cosa gli hai detto per renderlo tanto insicuro?” Domandò, voltandosi a guardarlo dall’alto in basso. “Che cosa hai fatto per farlo dubitare di te in quel modo?”  
  
Erwin fece per mormorare un _non lo so_, ma l’eco dell’ultimo tentativo di Levi di tenerlo lontano dalla prima linea rimbalzò contro le pareti della sua memoria. Quel giorno non gli aveva fatto nemmeno la cortesia di fingere di credere alle sue _nobili ragioni_. Levi non aveva voluto sentire scuse, si era limitato a misurare la portata del suo egoismo ed Erwin lo aveva accontentato.  
  
Il Comandante chiuse gli occhi e dovette concentrarsi molto per continuare a respirare. “E il Titano Bestia?”  
  
Quando tornò a guardarla, Hanji lo fissava con l’unico occhio sgranato, orripilato. “Che cosa hai detto?”  
  
“Che ne è stato del Titano Bestia?”  
  
Nel corso degli anni, Hanji era stata arrabbiata, irritata e in disaccordo con lui in più di un’occasione ma nessuno di quegli episodi aveva messo in discussione la loro amicizia e la fiducia reciproca che li univa. Quel giorno, a quarantotto ore di distanza dalla caduta di Levi, Hanji lo odiò e non ebbe paura di dimostrarlo.  
  
“Erwin, hai capito che cosa è successo?” Chiese con voce tremante.  
  
Il Comandante annuì. “Rispondi e basta, Hanji.”  
  
“Erwin, Levi è morto!”  
  
Erwin artigliò la coperta del suo letto. “Ho bisogno di sapere che non è stato invano.”  
  
“Invano?” Ripeté lei. “_Invano?_ Erwin, Levi non tornerà mai più! Ce lo hanno portato via per sempre! Lo capisci questo o-“  
  
“Ho capito!” Urlò il Comandante, esasperato. “Smettila di ripeterlo!”  
  
Fu il turno di Hanji di gelare. Non le aveva mai parlato così. Mai.   
  
“Ha rapito Eren,” raccontò, senza preoccuparsi di suonare crudele. “Eren e Armin hanno abbattuto Berthold. Se Eren fosse arrivato solo un secondo più tardi, di Armin non sarebbe rimasta che cenere. Aveva i capelli e i vestiti e bruciacchiati quando li ho raggiunti. Eren era lì. Berthold era privo di sensi, poi è spuntato quella specie di Titano-Carro e un uomo con i capelli biondi lo ha portato via.”  
  
“Un uomo?” Erwin non era certo di capire.  
  
“Hanno salvato Reiner. Hanno rapito Eren e sono spariti oltre il Muro Maria,” concluse Hanji. “Per quel che ne sappiamo non c’erano altri Titani senzienti a Shiganshina. Quell’uomo doveva essere il Titano Bestia.”  
  
“Hanno rapito Eren,” ripeté Erwin, incredulo.  
  
“Entrambi sappiamo che è inutile sperare che sia ancora vivo,” aggiunse la Capo Squadra.  
  
Erwin si prese la testa tra le mani: si sentiva come se stesse per scoppiare da un momento all’altro, non riusciva a pensare. “Levi…” Mormorò. “Eren…” Anni a inseguire quella vittoria e ora gli sembrava tanto piccola in confronto al prezzo che avevano dovuto pagare per ottenerla.  
  
“Ci sei rimasto solo tu, Erwin,” disse Hanji, piangeva. “L’ultima speranza che abbiamo ora sei tu.”  
  
  
  


_-8 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-_

  
  
  
_”Non dovremmo usare il 3DMG per gioco. Richiedono continua manutenzione e i pezzi di ricambio pesano sul bilan-“  
  
“Vuoi stare zitto?” Uno sguardo annoiato. “Quando hai imparato a camminare ti hanno dato poche ore al giorno per imparare a farlo?”  
  
Non rispose. Non capiva la domanda.  
  
“Gli uomini non sono nati per volare. Queste sono ali artificiali e l’unico modo per sentirle proprie è avere la libertà di farlo.”  
  
Quel ragionamento non faceva una piega. Lui non ci aveva mai pensato.  
  
“È così che hai imparato tu?” Domandò. “Per gioco?”  
  
Scosse la testa. “Qualcuno mi ha insegnato che per sopravvivere lì sotto dovevo imparare a volare più in alto di ogni altro. Era una metafora, io l’ho fatto alla lettera.”  
  
“E ora sei la nostra unica speranza.”  
  
Quegli occhi di ghiaccio lo trafissero nel buio. “Non sono l’ultima speranza di nessuno.”_  
  
  
Erwin non disse una parola mentre la carrozza correva lungo le strade di Mytras. Se ne stava abbandonato contro lo schienale di velluto rosso, lo sguardo rivolto verso il finestrino.   
  
Nile lo fissava, duellando con la possibilità di spezzare il silenzio o di resistere fino al ritorno al quartier generale della Legione Esplorativa. Alla fine, optò per la prima opzione. “Erwin?” Chiamò.  
  
L’amico d’infanzia si voltò subito ma lentamente.  
  
“Che cosa ti ha detto Ackerman?” Domandò Nile.  
  
Erwin non ebbe difficoltà a reggere il suo sguardo, ma erano vuoti e spettrali i suoi occhi azzurri. “Mi ha detto che ho ucciso Levi,” rispose onestamente.  
  
Nile lasciò andare uno sbuffo. “Pezzo di merda…” Sibilò.  
  
Erwin fissò la punta dei suoi stivali. “Ha ragione.”  
  
“Suvvia, Erwi-“  
  
“Ho ordinato a Levi di abbattere il nemico che lo ha ucciso,” raccontò il Comandante della Legione Esplorativa. “Alla fine è andata come doveva andare: l’ho guidato tra le braccia della morte.”  
  
Nile rimase pietrificato, incapace di trovare qualsiasi parola che potesse essere di conforto. “Che cosa è successo laggiù, Erwin?” Conosceva già i fatti. Jean li aveva raccontati a Historia e la giovane Regina glieli aveva riferiti. Quello che voleva sapere era qualcosa di più di una semplice cronaca degli eventi.  
  
“Non lo so,” ammise Erwin. “Ero già morto quando è accaduto tutto.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Nile cadde sul braccio destro dell’amico e dovette voltarsi per tenere a bada un conato di vomito. “Hanji non sta bene,” cambiò discorso. “Non l’ho mai vista così. Mi ha spaventato.” Mai quanto l’uomo che gli era seduto accanto ma non lo disse.  
  
“Me lo ha detto lei,” disse Erwin. “Quando mi sono svegliato, era al mio fianco e me lo ha detto. Penso che anche lei mi biasimi per quello che è successo a Levi.”  
  
“Non dire assurdità, Erwin.”  
  
“Lo amava più di chiunque altro.” Non era un segreto che Levi fosse speciale per Hanji e che lui, a modo suo, ricambiasse quel sentimento. “Era suo fratello, Nile. Ho ucciso suo fratello. Come può non odiarmi?”  
  
Nile prese un respiro profondo, combattendo con l’istinto di buttarsi da quella carrozza anche in corsa. “Tu e lei siete tutto quello che è rimasto delle Ali della Libertà. Sono morti tutti, Erwin. I ragazzi che si sono diplomati con noi, i soldati che hanno servito sotto Shadis. Non c’è più nessuno, solo tu e lei. Hanji non è indifferente a questo, non ci credo. E… Historia, il giovane Jean, quegli altri quattro ragazzi che sono rimasti hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li guidi. Hanno bisogno del loro Comandante.”  
  
Erwin poteva solo immaginare lo sforzo che Nile stava facendo nel pronunciare quelle parole. Si stava rimangiando tutte le volte che lo aveva additato come un folle visionario, gli stava riconoscendo un valore che lui stesso non gli riconosceva. Erwin comprese che in quel momento drammatico, Nile aveva messo da parte i loro ruoli per tornare ad essere il compagno di avventura della sua adolescenza.  
  
Erwin Smith, però, era caduto a Shingashina e non aveva mai fatto ritorno da quell’inferno.   
  
“Non sono più un Comandante,” mormorò.  
  
  
  
Armin non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. “Il Comandante è uscito dalla sua stanza?”  
  
Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Cazzo, Armin, è la terza volta che lo ripeti.”  
  
“Non me lo aspettavo, tutto qui.”  
  
“Ha preso di sorpresa anche noi,” ammise Mikasa.  
  
“Oh, sì!” Esclamò Hanji con pungente sarcasmo. “Figurati che io stavo meditando di organizzargli il funerale!”  
  
I tre ragazzi erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, mentre la Capo Squadra, incapace di stare ferma, puliva ossessivamente ogni angolo della stanza da almeno un’ora. Jean pensò che se avesse continuato a spazzare quel pavimento sarebbe finita col scavare un solco nella pietra.  
  
“Capo Squadra,” tentò, “perché non ti-?”  
  
“Avete visto tutti come è arrivato, no?” Hanji agitò pericolosamente la scopa in aria. “L’eroe tragico! Riesce a essere perfetto anche in versione cadavere, che spreco!” Guardò i tre adolescenti come se si fosse ricordata solo in quel momento che erano lì. “Oh, ragazzi… Volete qualcosa per colazione?”  
  
Jean si alzò prima che la Capo Squadra potesse avvicinarsi ai fornelli. “Faccio io.” Era ancora vestito dei suoi abiti da notte e così Mikasa e Armin. Nessuno aveva osato mettere piede fuori della cucina e rischiare di perdere il ritorno del Comandante dalla prigione centrale.  
  
“Come avrà reagito il Capitano Ackerman?” Armin pose ad alta voce la domanda che si stavano ponendo tutti.  
  
“Spero che s’impicchi!” Esclamò Hanji.  
  
“Capo Squadra…” Mormorò Jean, mettendo sul fornello acceso il pentolino pieno d’acqua - l’avrebbe divisa in quattro tazze e ci sarebbe stato del té per tutti.  
  
“Cosa?” Hanji lo trafisse con l’unico occhio che gli era rimasto. “A meno che non esprima affetto abbandonando bambini e sparandogli addosso quando sono cresciuti, non si è dimostrato uno zio molto amorevole!”  
  
Jean non aveva avuto modo di confrontarsi con Kenny Ackerman. Di lui conosceva solo i nomi delle vittime che si era lasciato alle spalle durante il loro colpo di stato. Rod Reiss aveva rischiato di essere l’ultima, ma gli era sfuggito il modo in cui il Capitano della Squadra Anti-Uomo era passato dall’essere un alleato della famiglia reale a un loro nemico. Eren era stato testimone di tutta la vicenda, ma non c’era stato tempo di parlarne e Jean non glielo avrebbe chiesto comunque: non era uscito emotivamente illeso da quella caverna di cristallo e lui, codardo, non si era azzardato ad avvicinarsi per valutare i danni.  
  
Perché si biasimava? Non erano compagni. Erano nulla l’uno per l’altro. Solo un Alpha e un Omega adolescenti che giocavano coi desideri carnali della loro età. Eppure, di fronte a Mikasa, si era comportato come un uomo dal cuore spezzato.  
  
La porta sul retro che si apriva lo salvò da quella scomoda riflessione.  
  
Erwin Smith entrò nella cucina e tutto divenne immobile.  
  
Quegli occhi azzurri che avevano messo in soggezione Jean tante volte, squadrarono tutti i presenti nella stanza. “Non siamo tutti,” notò.  
  
Hanji prese la palla al balzo per essere sgradevole. “Sì, mancano giusto qualche centinaio di soldati.” Continuò a spazzare.  
  
Jean decise d’intervenire. “Connie e Sasha sono andati al villaggio di lei per qualche giorno,” disse, sentì la fermezza abbandonarlo quando quegli occhi vitrei si sposarono su di lui. “Floch se ne è andato… Andato, _andato_.” Non era propriamente il modo migliore per rivolgersi al suo Comandante ma il messaggio fu chiaro.  
  
“Floch è il soldato che mi ha riportato all’interno dei cancelli, giusto?” Domandò Erwin. “Mi piacerebbe ringra-“  
  
“Risparmiatelo!” Esclamò Hanji. “Non ha detto cose lusinghiere su di te, né su tutti noi. Mentre eri lì fuori ad agonizzare, ha pensato di finirti, lo sai? Poi ha concluso che un mostro della tua portata dovesse vivere in questo inferno ancora per _molto_ tempo. Queste sono le nobili intenzioni che lo hanno spinto a salvarti, Erwin, e ti proibisco di sentirti in debito nei suoi confronti.”  
  
L’espressione del Comandante non cambiò di una virgola. Prese atto dei fatti con un cenno del capo, poi si rivolse ai tre soldati più giovani. “Riposate per oggi,” disse. “So che vi sono molte faccende da sbrigare ma voi avete fatto fin troppo.”  
  
Era un invito a togliersi dai piedi.   
  
Mikasa lo colse per prima e Armin si alzò insieme a lei. Jean spense il fornello con un sospiro e fu l’ultimo a uscire dalla cucina.  
  
Hanji continuò ad agitare la scopa sul pavimento come se non si fosse accorta di niente.  
  
“Sei fai così,” esordì Erwin, “finisci solo per spargere lo sporco ovunque.” Non erano parole di cui aveva esperienza, ma vivere con Levi lo aveva inevitabilmente reso un esperto delle faccende domestiche.  
  
Hanji lo guardò con astio. “Ti conviene non giudicare il mio lavoro o ti ritroverai questa scopa in un posto molto spiacevole.”  
  
Erwin si appoggiò stancamente al muro di pietra. “Chi sta firmando le lettere di condoglianze?”  
  
“Io,” rispose Hanji, rinunciando all’impresa e abbandonando la scopa in un angolo. “Col tuo nome. Ho falsificato la tua firma, me lo ha insegnato Levi.”  
  
Erwin ingoiò a vuoto e finse che sentir pronunciare quel nome non faceccesse male come una pugnalata in pieno petto. “Tu e Levi falsificavate la mia firma?”  
  
Hanji scrollò le spalle, fermandosi al centro della stanza e incrociando le braccia sotto al seno. “Io non l’ho mai fatto, ma lui sapeva imitare alla perfezione tutta la tua calligrafia. Una volta, ha scritto una lettera fingendosi te e non lo hai mai scoperto.”  
  
Erwin annuì distrattamente, come se non l’avesse davvero ascoltata. “Ha lavato tutti i suoi vestiti.”  
  
Hanji inarcò le sopracciglia. “Cosa?”  
  
“Le lenzuola. La federa del suo cuscino. Ha eliminato ogni traccia del suo odore.” Erwin aveva aperto quell’armadio due giorni dopo aver saputo della morte del suo Capitano. Aveva premuto il viso contro ogni camicia ma non aveva percepito nemmeno il fantasma dell’odore di Levi. Per la frustrazione, aveva dato un pugno contro il muro e si era rotto quattro dita su cinque. In meno di dieci minuti avevano smesso di fare male.  
  
“Non ho mai visto in luce negativa quella sua fissa di vivere in un ambiente perfettamente pulito,” aggiunse Erwin, “ma in quel momento l’ho detestato. Non c’è più traccia di lui. Levi non è da nessuna parte.” _Nemmeno in un cimitero, sotto terra,_ non lo disse.  
  
Hanji si morse il labbro inferiore e si voltò per non mostrare l’unico occhio pieno di lacrime. “La gente dovrà sapere, Erwin.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Dobbiamo prepararci alla possibilità che il governo ci biasimi per la perdita delle sue due armi migliori.”  
  
“Ne sono consapevole.”  
  
Hanji inspirò profondamente dal naso. “Kenny Ackerman?”  
  
“Mi considera l’unico colpevole della morte di Levi,” rispose Erwin e fissò la nuca di lei con insistenza, come se si aspettasse un segno di approvazione. “Lo credi anche tu, non è vero?”  
  
“Stai zitto!” Tuonò Hanji, tornando a guardarlo. “Quando ti ho detto che Levi era caduto in battaglia, la prima cosa che mi hai chiesto è stata se era accaduto invano. Hai dato un prezzo alla sua vita, Erwin. Se avesse abbattuto il Titano Bestia, saresti riuscito ad accettare di buon grado la sua morte? Dimmelo!”  
  
Erwin strinse i pugni. “Ci dicevamo addio ogni volta che uscivamo dai cancelli di Trost,” disse. “Ogni volta poteva essere l’ultima.”  
  
“Smettila…” Hanji si prese la testa tra le mani. “Smettila con queste stronzate ragionate.” Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia a capotavola. “Pensi che io non sapessi che Moblit poteva morire in ogni momento là fuori? E credi che questo mi abbia preparato a quel che è successo a Shiganshina? Sono solo parole, Erwin. Possiamo esserci scelti questa vita liberamente ma non c’è nulla… _Nulla_ che possa prepararci al giorno in cui perdiamo chi amiamo di più al mondo.” Piangeva ma non le importava.  
  
Erwin era immobile contro la parete, gli occhi azzurri due pozzi di oscurità senza fine. “Dovevo morire io…”  
  
Hanji non lo contraddisse. “Vieni con me,” disse, alzandosi in piedi. “Ci sono delle cose che devi vedere.”  
  
  
  


_-5 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-_

  
  
  
  
Erwin aveva impiegato due giorni ad alzarsi dal letto. Hanji lo aveva aiutato preparando un bagno caldo e dei vestiti puliti, poi lo aveva lasciato solo per cambiare le lenzuola del letto.   
  
Quando il giovane Comandante uscì dall’acqua, era fredda. S’infilò i pantaloni svogliatamente e non si preoccupò dei capelli biondi che ancora gocciolavano.   
  
“Erwin, per favore, ho appena cambiato le lenzuola,” obiettò Hanji, prendendo un asciugamano e costringendolo a sedersi sul letto. Erwin la lasciò fare, anche quando fece scivolare la mano sotto il suo mento e lo invitò a sollevare il viso.  
  
“Devi mangiare, Erwin,” disse Hanji con voce ferma, come se gli stesse impartendo un ordine. “Stasera ti porterò la cena e non voglio tornare per trovare un vassoio intoccato.”  
  
Lui era troppo stanco per risponderle. Hanji gli liberò gli occhi dalla frangia di capelli biondi. “Cominciano a essere troppo lunghi,” commentò, allontanandosi dal letto. Lasciò cadere l’asciugamano umido a terra: lo avrebbe raccolto più tardi. “Ci diamo un taglio veloce, va bene?”  
  
Erwin la guardò stancamente. “Che cosa stai cercando?” Domandò con voce roca. Non aveva aperto bocca per tre giorni e aveva la gola secca.  
  
“Le forbici,” rispose Hanji distrattamente, scomparendo in bagno e tornando un istante dopo con l’utensile in mano. “Spuntiamo un po’ quei capelli.”  
  
Era sempre stato Levi a tagliargli i capelli.   
  
Erwin scosse la testa. “Non è necessario.”  
  
“Faccio subito,” insistette Hanji. “Spazzerò anche per terra. Non devi preoccuparti di niente.” Prese la frangia bionda tra le dita ma il Comandante le afferrò il polso prima che potesse impugnare le forbici correttamente.  
  
“Ho detto che non è necessario,” replicò Erwin con la fermezza che usava sul campo di battaglia.  
  
Hanji lo guardò dall’alto, pietrificata. “Mi stai facendo male.”  
  
Erwin guardò la sua mano come se non la riconoscesse e la lasciò andare. “Scusami…” Abbassò lo sguardo con vergogna.  
  
La sua Capo Squadra, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di gettare la spugna con lui. “Erwin…” Hanji si sedette a sua volta sul letto. “Sei riuscito a piangere?”  
  
Erwin tenne gli occhi azzurri fissi sul pavimento. “Non me lo posso permettere.”  
  
Hanji sorrise tristemente. “Erwin-”  
  
“Non ho pianto per Mike, o per Nanaba,” disse il Comandante. “Non ho pianto per nessuno dei soldati che ho condannato a morte. Non mi sento in colpa per aver messo una fanciulla di appena quindici anni sul trono di questo inferno e nemmeno per aver considerato un ragazzino della stessa età la nostra arma più potente.” Inspirò profondamente dal naso. “Tutto quello che ho perso, tutti i peccati di cui mi sono macchiato… Ogni cosa è stata una diretta conseguenza delle mie scelte. Sono io l’unico carnefice qui. Non ho il diritto di versare neanche una lacrima per Levi, Hanji.”  
  
Lei strinse le labbra imponendosi di non soccombere alla tristezza per l’ennesima volta in pochi giorni. “Te lo dirò questa volta e non lo ripeterò mai più: non sei stato tu a uccidere Levi, Erwin,” disse con voce tremante ma non insicura. “Quindi piangi per lui. Soffri per lui. Tira fuori tutto, Erwin, perché se non lo fai perderò anche te e non posso… Non posso farcela da sola, lo capisci?” Non era il suo Comandante che stava pregando, ma l’amico che l’aveva salvata dalla solitudine, il ragazzino con cui era cresciuta in quell’inferno di grandi sogni e morti atroci.  
  
Hanji allungò la mano per afferrare quella di Erwin, ma lui non ricambiò il suo affetto e non accettò di dividere con lei il suo dolore.   
  
“Sei sola,” disse. “Lo siamo tutti.”  
  
La tradì. Nell’ora più buia che avessero mai vissuto insieme, Erwin abbandonò Hanji nel momento in cui aveva più bisogno di lui.  
  
Non aveva guardato in faccia Levi quando, a Shiganshina, si era lasciato prendere dal suo delirio infantile, ma era certo che avesse fatto un’espressione simile a quella di Hanji adesso.   
  
Erwin non sollevò lo sguardo per vederla uscire dalla sua camera.   
  
Si prese la testa tra le mani.   
  
Il desiderio di sparire lo aveva investito per la prima volta a dieci anni, dopo che aveva realizzato di essere il diretto responsabile della morte di suo padre. Col tempo aveva imparato a mitigarlo, a renderlo l’ennesimo brusio in sottofondo nella sua mente. Ora era come un ritornello petulante che batteva contro le pareti del suo cranio e Levi non era lì per mettere a tacere le voci dei suoi demoni.  
  
“La Quattrocchi ha ragione.”  
  
No, era diventato uno di loro.  
  
“Hai bisogno di dare un taglio allo schifo che hai in testa.”  
  
Le dita che s’infilarono tra i suoi capelli ancora umidi e scesero per accarezzare la linea della sua mandibola non erano reali. Erwin sapeva che era così, ma questo non lo dissuase dall’alzare lo sguardo e guardare in faccia il fantasma della persona che prima lo aveva salvato da se stesso e poi lo aveva condannato con la sua morte.   
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Levi erano sereni. Taglienti, certo, ma Erwin aveva imparato che il colore di quelle pallide iridi cambiava drasticamente dal modo in cui la luce vi si rifletteva. In quel momento erano di un azzurro chiaro.  
  
“Adesso stai fermo, damerino di merda,” disse Levi, afferrando le forbici che Hanji aveva lasciato sopra la coperta. Erwin abbassò le palpebre come le due lame si chiusero e alcuni ciuffi biondi caddero sul pavimento.  
  
“E poi vai a tagliare via questa barbetta di merda,” aggiunse il suo Capitano. “Esiste già un Comandante con gusti estetici del cazzo.”  
  
Si riferiva a Nile.  
  
Erwin lasciò che la ragione lo abbandonasse a poco a poco, con ogni taglio di forbici. Afferrò Levi per i fianchi e se lo tirò addosso mentre si lasciava ricadere sul letto.   
  
“Che cazzo fai, idiota!” Esclamò, sollevandosi sulle braccia. “Ho delle forbici in mano, vuoi che ti cavi un occhio?”  
  
No, non le aveva più: erano volate da qualche parte, vicino al cuscino. Erwin sorrise perché, nonostante le obiezioni, Levi non fece niente per allontanarsi da lui.  
  
“Ti piace quando mi lascio crescere la barba,” disse.  
  
Levi storse la bocca in una smorfia disgustata. “E questa stronzata chi te l’ha detta?”  
  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu lo dica.”  
  
“Ti lasci crescere la barba solo quando te ne stai chiuso in quello studio di merda per più di due giorni e solo perché non hai voglia di alzare il culo per fartela. Qualche volta vai a pisciare? Sono certo che ti lasceresti morire di fame se qualcuno non ti portasse di che sfamarti.”  
  
“Sono un uomo fortunato…”   
  
La mano di Erwin scivolò dal fianco alla coscia e poi un po’ più indietro. Levi gli afferrò il polso. “Porco…” Sibilò. Provò a tirarsi indietro ma il Comandante lo tenne fermo, drizzando la schiena. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Se il Capitano fosse stato un po’ più lento, Erwin lo avrebbe baciato.  
  
“Tecnicamente se faccio il _porco_ mentre siamo da soli non è un atto riprovevole. Al contrario, sto dimostrando di provare desiderio per te e dovrebbe-“  
  
“Lusingarmi?” Concluse Levi, sarcastico. Premette le mani contro il petto del Comandante e lo spinse. “Erwin, se vuoi _scopare_, chiedimelo a basta,” aggiunse annoiato, spostandosi da lui.  
  
Erwin fissò il soffitto, sorridendo divertito. “Ma se ogni volta che ti chiedo di _fare l’amore_, t’imbarazzi e te ne vai.”  
  
Si mise a sedere e gli angoli della sua bocca si abbassarono lentamente. Le forbici erano ancora sulla coperta, dove le aveva lasciate Hanji e i capelli gli ricadevano di nuovo davanti agli occhi. Anche la luce che illuminava la stanza era diversa, più cupa.  
  
Fuori pioveva da un po’, ma Erwin se ne rese conto solo in quel momento. Per la prima volta da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza, si guardò intorno e la sua stanza gli parve estranea, troppo grande, nonostante vi fossero pile di libri sparsi in ogni dove. Levi minacciava di buttarli tutti dalla finestra almeno una volta a settimana, nella giornata dedicata allo _spolverare_. Erwin sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto: gli piacevano i libri, detestava il modo in cui il Comandante gestiva lo spazio in cui erano disposti.   
  
In un giorno d’estate di qualche anno prima, quando Erwin era stato fatto Comandante, Levi aveva esplorato anche gli angoli più remoti dei vecchi magazzini del castello e ne aveva tirato fuori un paio di librerie che erano state prontamente poste contro le pareti del suo studio.   
  
“Se vedo colonne di libri anche qui, do fuoco a tutto con te dentro.” Era stati il suo ultimatum.   
  
Erwin si voltò verso l’armadio a due ante accanto al letto. Sì alzò e le aprì: il suo lato era un caos di vestiti piegati alla male e peggio - Levi non aveva dormito con lui negli ultimi giorni e non lo aveva salvato dal suo disordine - quello del suo Capitano, invece, era organizzato meticolosamente. Le camicie erano appese insieme alle tre giacche di scorta della divisa. Le magliette erano piegate sul ripiano di mezzo, insieme a due o tre pantaloni scuri. Quelli bianchi erano posti più in alto, accanto alle cinghie di ricambio del 3DMG.   
  
Mancavano un completo, il mantello e la cravatta bianca.   
  
Levi era morto indossandoli.  
  
Erwin prese una delle magliette, quella più consumata, e se la portò al viso. Inspirò il suo odore a pieni polmoni, ma l’unica cosa che percepì fu il sapone in cui era stata lavata. La lasciò cadere a terra e fece un secondo tentativo con una delle camicie.   
  
Niente.  
  
Andò avanti così per altre tre, quattro, cinque volte. Alla fine, i vestiti di Levi giacevano tutti sul pavimento di pietra.  
  
Del suo odore non c’era più traccia.  
  
Erwin strinse gli occhi, affondando il viso nella giacca con il simbolo delle Ali della Libertà. Prima di andarsene, Levi aveva lavato via ogni traccia del suo passaggio e ora era come se non fosse mai esistito. Non c’era niente su quei vestiti che potesse provare che erano appartenuti a _lui_, al Capitano della Legione Esplorativa, e non a qualunque altro soldato caduto.  
  
Erwin lasciò che anche quella giacca gli scivolasse via dalle dita. Si guardò il palmo destro e non vi trovò la cicatrice che Levi gli aveva inferto alla fine della loro prima missione insieme. Nemmeno quello poteva più provare che era esistito, che Erwin lo aveva avuto addosso in più di un modo - il più dolce era avvenuto solo per ultimo.   
  
Strinse il pugno e lo scagliò contro la parete con tanta forza che le dita si ruppero.  
  
Il dolore fu improvviso, fulminante. Per pochi istanti, ebbe il potere di mettere a tacere tutti i pensieri di Erwin.  
  
In pochi minuti, le ossa tornarono integre.  
  
  
  
  


_-8 giorni dopo la battaglia da Shiganshina-_

  
  
  
  
“Ecco qui,” Hanji impilò tutti i suoi diari degli ultimi mesi sul tavolo al centro del laboratorio. Erwin notò che la stanza era più in ordine del normale e si chiese se Levi era passato da quelle parti prima di partire. Era una cosa che faceva sempre, diceva che non gli piaceva tornare da una missione e ritrovarsi faccia a faccia col loro disordine. Erwin non era certo che si fosse comportato allo stesso modo prima di Shiganshina. Molte cose non erano andate secondo le loro abitudini quella volta. Prima tra tutte, non erano stati insieme nemmeno la metà del tempo.  
  
“Qui ci sono tutte le nozioni che riguardo Eren, i Titani senzienti e altre mie teorie non ancora confermate. I dati più importanti te li ho già forniti in via ufficiale ma immagino che ora ti faranno comodo anche gli appunti più piccoli, quindi…” Fece un vago gesto con la mano.  
  
Erwin tirò la pila di diari verso di sé. “Grazie.”  
  
“Non è vero quello che ha detto Ackerman, Erwin,” disse Hanji, senza preavviso. “Non è colpa tua.”  
  
Il Comandante rispose al suo sguardo ma cambiò immediatamente discorso. “Che cosa è successo mentre…” Esitò. “_Non c’ero_,” concluse.  
  
Hanji scrollò le spalle. “Niente di cui valga la pena parlare,” rispose, grattandosi il retro del collo. “Ho mandato Jean a consegnare le prime lettere di condoglianze. Nessuno ha saputo cosa era successo di preciso a Shiganshina fino a ieri. Immagino che ora si stia spargendo la voce.”  
  
“Sanno che abbiamo riconquistato il Muro Maria.”  
  
“Non esistono ancora rapporti ufficiali. Non so cosa è successo fuori dai cancelli e non potevo farlo io senza aver prima aver parlato con te.”  
  
Erwin annuì distrattamente, abbassando gli occhi sulla copertina marrone del primo diario della pila. “Non so come scriverlo un rapporto ufficiale di quello che è successo,” ammise.  
  
Hanji fece il giro del tavolo e gli arrivò accanto. “Non devi dire tutto,” disse. “Non c’è alcun bisogno che parli del modo in cui hai guidato quell’ultima carica. Il governo conosceva quanto erano alti i rischi. Il Titano Bestia ci ha scagliato addosso una pioggia di pietra e molti sono morti. I dettagli non servono, non cambiano il finale.”  
  
“_Molti_...” Ripeté Erwin come se fosse una parola da poco per descrivere la carneficina che si era consumata a Shiganshina.   
  
Hanji posò la mano sul braccio che non sarebbe dovuto essere lì. Un gesto d’affetto per dirgli che era ancora arrabbiata ma non troppo.   
  
Erwin sapeva che non se la meritava, proprio come non si era mai meritato Levi.  
  
“Come hai fatto?” Domandò Hanji. “Come hai fatto a cavalcare a testa alta sapendo che saresti morto?”  
  
Il giovane Comandante fece di no con la testa. “Non ho guidato quegli uomini come un eroe impavido,” raccontò. “Ho urlato incoraggiamenti fino all’ultimo ma l’unico che stavo cercando d’incoraggiare era me stesso. Ho avuto paura… Ho avuto una paura terribile. E quando la prima scarica di pietre non mi hai colpito, ne ho avuta ancora di più. Volevo solo che accadesse in fretta. Ho sentito il colpo, ma il dolore è stato veloce. Non ricordo di essere finito a terra.”  
  
Hanji prese un respiro profondo. “Hai perso molto sangue in pochissimo tempo. Penso che tu abbia perso il polmone destro al momento del colpo, insieme a un rene, parte dell’intestino e tutto quello che c’è nei paraggi,” spiegò, premendo la mano dove Erwin aveva sentito la pietra trapassarlo. “Respiravi appena e il cuore non riusciva a pompare abbastanza sangue al cervello. Per questo non ti lamentavi anche se eri ancora vivo. Per la cronaca, non so come tu abbia fatto a resistere.”  
  
“Chi sa di Levi ed Eren?” Domandò Erwin.  
  
“A parte noi della Legione, solo Nile e Historia.”  
  
“E il Capitano Ackerman.”  
  
Hanji alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non chiamarlo _Capitano_. Non lo è. Gli hai detto anche di Eren?”  
  
“Non sono rimasto abbastanza. Non credo gli interessi. Come stanno Mikasa e Armin?”  
  
Hanji scrollò le spalle. “Ti sorprenderò: mi preoccupa più Jean.”  
  
Erwin la guardò. “Jean?”  
  
“Ha avuto delle remore a fare del male a Reiner. Adesso, dopo che ha assistito impotente al rapimento di Eren e ti ha visto divorare Berthold, non fa una piega.” Hanji fissò il giovane Comandante con severità. “E mi chiedo quando comincerai a cedere tu.”  
  
“Ti ho lasciato sola per otto giorni,” le ricordò Erwin.  
  
“E non sono ancora sicura di avertelo perdonato,” replicò la Capo Squadra. “Ma non mi riferisco a questo.”  
  
Erwin portò lo sguardo verso la porta: era rimasta socchiusa e poteva vedere quella del suo ufficio dalla parte opposta del corridoio. “Quando avremo deciso cosa fare con il governo, metterò mano al resto.”  
  
“E quando hai intenzione di _piangerlo_?”   
  
“Non lo farò,” rispose Erwin, senza guardarla. “Lui non vorrebbe.”  
  
“Lui non mi avrebbe nemmeno lasciata sola a gestire cinque ragazzini traumatizzati e infinite lettere di condoglianze,” replicò Hanji, gelida. “Non trovare giustificazioni del cazzo, Erwin. Non con me. Se ti importasse veramente qualcosa di scoprire la verità sui Titani e su questo mondo, saresti già nel tuo studio a perdere ore di sonno e a saltare i pasti.” Fece scivolare il palmo lungo il braccio del Comandante, fino ad afferrargli la mano. “Non ha più senso senza di lui, vero?”  
  
Erwin tenne gli occhi azzurri fissi sull’ingresso del suo studio. La storia si ripeteva: tutte le risposta di cui aveva bisogno erano dietro una comune porta chiusa, ma non aveva più bisogno di una chiave o di combattere una battaglia mortale per raggiungerla. Eppure…  
  
“Levi mi ha chiesto che cosa avrei fatto una volta scoperta la verità,” raccontò. “Non ho saputo come rispondergli. Volevo solo provare che mio padre avesse ragione.”  
  
Hanji si umettò le labbra. Quello era un argomento su cui lei e Mike avevano dibattuto un paio di volte, ma Erwin non si era mai confidato con loro, non completamente. Quella parte della storia del Comandante Smith l’aveva avuta solo Levi. “Adesso puoi,” gli disse. “Tutto ciò che devi fare è entrare in quella stanza…”  
  
Erwin riportò gli occhi sul suo viso. “E dopo?” Chiese con una nota di tristezza. “Entro lì dentro, scopro che mio padre aveva ragione, oppure no e cosa cambia? Lui è morto, non potrà mai saperlo. Io non potrò mai chiedergli perdono.”  
  
_E nemmeno a Levi._  
  
“E questo mio disinteresse è la cosa peggiore,” aggiunse.  
  
“Perché?” Domandò Hanji.  
  
“Perché gli ho fatto credere che scoprire quella verità fosse la cosa più importante per me, anche più della mia vita,” rispose Erwin. “Levi è morto pensando questo.”  
  
Hanji aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. Le sue labbra tremavano. “Ha tentato di farti restare, vero?”  
  
Erwin annuì.  
  
“Ti ha chiesto di farlo per lui?”  
  
“No.” Erwin scosse la testa. “Non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Sapeva cosa significava per me, non mi avrebbe mai chiesto di scegliere tra lui e mio padre.”  
  
“Tuo padre non centra nulla, Erwin,” replicò Hanji, lasciando andare la mano del suo Comandante. Uscì dal laboratorio senza preavviso.  
  
“Hanji?” Erwin la seguì in corridoio. “Eravamo onesti l’uno con l’altro. Era questo che ci permetteva di essere quelli che eravamo.”  
  
Hanji si fermò. “Onesti?” Si voltò lentamente. “Mi ha chiesto di non dirti niente prima di darmi il siero. Tecnicamente mi ha a spinto tradire te, il mio Comandante, e Levi non lo avrebbe mai fatto in circostanze normali. Che cosa ha detto per cercare di fermarti? Ti ha fatto credere che ridotto come eri saresti stato solo un peso morto?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E tu gli hai creduto?”  
  
“No, Hanji. Sapevo quello che stava facendo.”  
  
“No, non lo sai,” insistette lei. “Si è tirato fuori dall’equazione. Non ti ha chiesto di restare per lui e questo lo rende tutto meno che onesto!” Esclamò. “E se fosse stato sincero, Erwin?” Domandò. “In quel caso che cosa gli avresti risposto?”  
  
Erwin dischiuse le labbra, ma quello che stava per dire era frutto di una consapevolezza a posteriori. Ora che era tutto detto e fatto era facile per il Comandante tirare le somme, identificare gli errori e dare alla sua Capo Squadra la risposta più semplice. Tuttavia, otto giorni prima, quando Levi si era arreso di fronte alla sua ottusità e aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui un’ultima volta, Erwin non gli aveva parlato né da Comandate né da compagno.  
  
“Non lo so.” Fu la sua risposta e provò astio per se stesso come non era mai accaduto, nemmeno quando si era reso conto di aver ucciso suo padre.  
  
La delusione e la tristezza che oscurarono l’unico occhio di Hanji gli fecero male. “Lo hai mandato a morire con il cuore spezzato.”  
  
Erwin se ne rese conto solo in quel momento. “Non l’ho mandato a morire. Lui non doveva morire. Ero io che-“  
  
“Sì!” Sbottò Hanji. “Sì, Erwin, dovevi essere tu!”   
  
Quelle parole non lo presero di sorpresa. Se li avesse avuti entrambi morenti con una sola fiala di siero a disposizione, Erwin non dubitava che Hanji avrebbe scelto Levi. Questo, però, non gli impedì di provare dolore.  
  
“Non te lo meritavi,” aggiunse Hanji con voce tremante. “Nessuno di noi se lo meritava.”  
  
Erwin strinse le labbra e annuì. “Lo so.”  
  
  
  
_”Potrei rinchiuderti per quello che hai fatto, lo sai?”  
  
“Allora fallo.” Era un’istigazione. “Rinchiudimi. Fai di me un esempio per dimostrare a tutti che leader di merda sei!”  
  
Era arrabbiato. Lo erano entrambi.  
  
“La tua è insubordinazione.”  
  
“Non chiederò scusa per aver cercato di salvare i miei compagni.”  
  
Gelido. Caparbio. Bellissimo.  
  
“Ti avevo dato un ordine e lo hai ignorato.”  
  
“Ho solo fatto una scelta.”  
  
“Pensavo ti fidassi di me.”  
  
“Questo non significa che tu sia infallibile!” Aveva ragione. “Se pensi di vincere questa guerra senza nessuno, fai come cazzo ti pare, ma sappi che morirai da solo!”  
  
Si era dimostrato migliore di lui fin dal principio._  
  
  
  


_-15 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-_

  
  
  
  
Se Hanji si pentì di quello che aveva detto, non tornò indietro per chiedergli scusa.  
  
Erwin sapeva che non lo voleva morto, desiderava solo riavere indietro Levi.   
  
Non poteva biasimarla.  
  
Levi era quello bravo a prendersi cura degli altri. Il suo Capitano non avrebbe mai permesso al nemico di rapire Eren e non avrebbe lasciato gli altri ragazzi a brancolare nel buio dell’incertezza come stava facendo lui. Hanji ci stava provando con le unghie e con i denti, ma Erwin non poteva ignorare che anche Moblit era caduto a Shiganshina. La sua Capo Squadra non si era azzardata a fare paragoni, ma se non stava piangendo un amante, non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che Hanji avesse perso un braccio destro, un amico fidato e un compagno di vita.   
  
“Lui l’amava…”  
  
Dal centro del letto dove si trovava, Erwin sollevò lo sguardo: un’anta dell’armadio era rimasta aperta e lo specchio al suo interno rifletteva la sua immagine e quella del fantasma di Levi, alle sue spalle.  
  
“Te lo ha detto lei?” Domandò Erwin, fingendo che quella non fosse una conversazione solo con la sua testa.  
  
Levi appoggiò la nuca alla testiera del letto. “Non gliel’ho mai chiesto,” rispose. “Chissà quanto cazzo parlerebbe per rispondere. È pericoloso farle domande.”  
  
Erwin sorrise stancamente. “Allora come fai a sapere che lui l’amava?”  
  
“Dal modo in cui la guardava.”  
  
Sì, anche lui si era accorto del modo in cui gli occhi di Moblit si posavano su Hanji a ogni occasione, anche quella meno propizia. Lei non si era mai accorta di niente: troppo presa dalla scoperta o teoria del momento.  
  
“È un cazzo di casino essere un Beta innamorato di una donna Alpha,” disse Levi, fissando un punto qualunque di fronte a sé. “Specie che l’Alpha in questione è così distratta dalle sue stronzate.”  
  
“Io non ero distratto,” disse Erwin di colpo. Una giustificazione fuori luogo rispetto a quello di cui stavano parlando.  
  
Gli occhi gelidi del fantasma si fissarono sulla sua nuca. “Hai paura di esserlo stato?”  
  
Non si poteva dire che la guerra, il destino dell’Umanità e un sacco di altre questioni non avessero influenzato la loro relazione. Ma erano battaglie che avevano combattuto _insieme_. Il periodo di scontri iniziale era stato necessario per portarli più vicini l’uno all’altro, per indurli a gettare le armi e a guardarsi senza maschere.   
  
“Perché non mi hai chiesto di restare per te?”  
  
“Se lo avessi fatto, saresti rimasto?”  
  
“Non lo so…”  
  
“E allora perché parlarne?” Domandò il fantasma, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli biondi del Comandante. “Avevi un sogno fin da bambino e lo hai seguito fino alla fine.”  
  
“Non c’è stata una fine,” ribatté Erwin. “Io sono ancora qui.”  
  
“E la verità è solo a una porta di distanza.”  
  
“E tu dove sei?”  
  
Il fantasma rimase in silenzio.  
  
“Ho ottenuto ciò che desideravo al costo di ciò che amavo e ora quel sogno non ha più significato per me, Levi.”  
  
Quegli occhi di ghiaccio si sollevarono sullo specchio e risposero allo sguardo di Erwin attraverso la superficie riflettente. “Sei stato chiamato a fare una scelta, Erwin,” disse. “E ora che conosci le conseguenze, ti penti della decisione che hai preso. I bambini fanno così, non gli uomini, né tantomeno i soldati.”  
  
“Se Erwin Smith è mai stato un uomo, è morto a Shiganshina con te,” disse Erwin, portandosi il palmo destro di fronte al viso. Non aveva importanza quante volte controllasse: la cicatrice che una volta lo attraversava era sparita per sempre.  
  
“Patetico…” Commentò la voce di Levi.  
  
Quando Erwin tornò a guardare dentro lo specchio, non c’era più nessuno alle sue spalle.  
  
Bussarono alla porta. Si alzò in piedi in fretta. “Hanji,” chiamò abbassando la maniglia.  
  
No, era Jean.  
  
“Mi dispiace disturbarvi, Comandante,” disse il ragazzo. “Nile Dawk è di sotto e chiede di voi. Si tratta del Capitano Ackerman.”  
  
  
  
“Non so come sia successo!” Nile era fuori di sé. “Deve aver convinto una delle guardie. Come fa un uomo con un piede nella fossa a convincere qualcuno?”  
  
Erwin scese dalla carrozza dietro di lui. “Quell’uomo non ha fatto altro che combattere per sopravvivere da tutta la vita. Non mi sorprende che non sia del tutto indifeso anche nella posizione in cui si trova.”  
  
Mentre varcava i cancelli della prigione centrale, Nile gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Lo stimi pure, adesso?”  
  
Erwin non gli rispose. Non aveva ancora deciso cosa provava per Kenneth Ackerman, sapeva solo che gli doveva Levi ed era un debito che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ripagare.  
  
La situazione era semplice e drammatica: Kenny era riuscito a farsi recapitare una cassa di birra direttamente nella sua cella, si era tracannato le bottiglie una dopo l’altra e ora, in preda ai deliri dell’alcol, stava scatenando un putiferio. Aveva rotto i contenitori di vetro uno a uno ricavandone armi rudimentali potenzialmente utili per fare del male a se stesso e a chiunque avesse deciso di entrare.  
  
Nel caos generale, Kenny aveva più volte urlato di voler vedere il _damerino del cazzo, il Comandante-Moccioso, il biondino di merda_. Nile aveva colto la palla al balzo per passare quella questione isterica a Erwin.  
  
“Nessuno di quei mocciosi di merda vuole entrare!” Si lamentò Nile, salendo le scale due a due. “Si lagnano: _ha ucciso centinaia di soldati esperti_. Vaglielo a spiegare che nessun soldato che si avventura nella Città Sotterranea può considerarsi _esperto_!”  
  
“Ha minacciato di farsi del male?” Domandò Erwin.  
  
“Ma che si tagliasse la gola, se proprio vuole!” Esclamò Nile esasperato, alzando entrambe le braccia al cielo. Poco prima di arrivare sulla cima della torre, si voltò a guardare il suo amico d’infanzia. “Ora come ora puoi gestire la minaccia di qualche collo di bottiglia rotto, vero?” Domandò a bassa voce.  
  
Erwin annuì senza pensarci.  
  
“Molto bene…” Nile lo accompagnò per i pochi gradini che erano rimasti. Di fronte alla cella, cinque giovani soldati li attendevano tremanti. “Via di qui, esseri inutili!” Sbottò il loro Comandante.  
  
Non se lo fecero ripetere due volte.  
  
Da dietro la porta della cella, il Capitano Ackerman cantava e urlava.   
  
“Lo stronzo è allegro,” commentò Nile, poi si voltò verso Erwin. “Ho un fucile. Se le cose si mettono male-“  
  
“Andrà tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Erwin.  
  
“Perdonami se sono scettico, Erwin, ma fino a ora non è andato bene niente!” Esclamò Nile, poi aprì la porta della cella.  
  
  
  
L’aria all’interno di quella stanza circolare era irrespirabile.  
  
“Ehi, Barbetta, sei tu?” Kenny Ackerman se ne stava disteso scompostamente sul letto, con le gambe appoggiate al muro e la testa a ciondoloni oltre il bordo del materasso. Quando lo vide, sgranò gli occhi. “Oh! Comandante-Moccioso!” Cercò di alzarsi dal letto e cadde a terra.  
  
Istintivamente, Erwin fece un passo in avanti per aiutarlo e calpestò un frammento di vetro. Ve ne erano su tutto il pavimento. Kenny ridacchiò e si rimise in piedi facendo leva sul letto. “Perdonami, biondino, non sono mai stato un granché ospitale.”  
  
“Siete ubriaco,” disse Erwin con voce incolore.  
  
“Oh, sei un genio!” Kenny rise di nuovo con più fragore. “Vuoi una birra? Oh, scusa, credo di averle finite tutte.” Si attaccò alla bottiglia che stringeva nel pugno e quando si rese conto che era vuota, la gettò a terra con rabbia. “Maledizione…” Sibilò, pulendosi la bocca con la manica della camicia.  
  
“Mi avete fatto chiamare, Capitano.” Erwin dubitava che se ne ricordasse, ma era giunto fino a lì e non se ne sarebbe andato senza aver prima fatto qualcosa per riportare la situazione sotto controllo.  
  
“Ti ho fatto chiamare,” ripeté Kenny. Attraversò la stanza strisciando i piedi sul pavimento e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania. Solo allora si disturbò a studiare il giovane Comandante. “Cazzo, ma la Legione Esplorativa è messa così male ma non potersi permettere un rasoio? Stai di merda, ragazzo mio.”  
  
Erwin non si radeva da quindici giorni. Non era andato così oltre nemmeno quando aveva perso il braccio destro e si era quasi tagliato la gola per non chiedere aiuto a Levi. Aveva pagato quel colpo d’orgoglio con un bel ceffone.  
  
“Nemmeno voi versate in ottimo stato,” replicò Erwin. Se conoscere Levi poteva aiutarlo ad avere una conversazione con Kenny, allora era inutile essere cortese. Meglio un approccio diretto.  
  
Funzionò. Kenny storse la bocca nella parodia di un sorriso compiaciuto. “Allora stai provando e risollevarti, eh?”   
  
Erwin non era certo che parlare col fantasma di Levi equivalesse a risollevarsi. Era il senso di colpa nei confronti di Hanji che lo teneva in piedi. “Come avete convinto una guardia a portarvi un’intera cassa di birra?” Era curioso di udire la risposta.  
  
“Questi ragazzi amano i loro genitori,” rispose Kenny. “Anche se sei il peggior pezzo di merda della storia delle mura, puoi smuovere chiunque se hai un moccioso da piangere.”  
  
“Avete usato Levi per avere della birra?”  
  
Kenny picchiò il pugno sulla scrivania. “Non pronunciare il suo nome,” sibilò. “Non ti devi permettere…”  
  
Erwin strinse i pugni e si costrinse a non replicare: non aveva senso discutere con un uomo ridotto in quello stato.  
  
“No, Comandante-Moccioso, non ho _usato_ il nostro _adorato_ nanerottolo per prendermi una sbronza. È colpa dello stronzetto se verso in questo stato di merda!”  
  
Erwin doveva credere che il dolore di quell’uomo fosse paragonabile se non superiore al suo? Non lo accettava, non quando sapeva quanto quella persona aveva ferito Levi, influenzando per sempre il suo modo di porsi con il mondo.  
  
“Meno di tre mesi fa avete tentato di ucciderlo almeno un paio di volte,” disse, gelido. “È difficile dare valore alle vostre parole, Capitano.”  
  
Kenny non rispose violentemente, lo fissò e basta. “Siediti,” ordinò, indicando il letto sfatto.  
  
Erwin non si mosse.  
  
Il Capitano scagliò il pugno contro la scrivania una seconda volta. “Poggia quel cazzo di culo, moccioso di merda!”  
  
Il giovane inspirò profondamente dal naso e fece come gli era stato detto solo perché contraddirlo non avrebbe portato nessuno dei due da nessuna parte e se Kenny Ackerman voleva qualcosa da lui, Erwin sapeva di non essere corso in aiuto di Nile senza una ragione personale.  
  
Il Capitano gli puntò l’indice contro. “Così ci si comporta con gli adulti, damerino.”  
  
“Perché mi avete fatto chiamare?” Domandò Erwin, secco.  
  
Kenny sghignazzò di nuovo. I suoi occhi erano sospettosamente lucidi per un uomo che si era tracannato una cassa di birra in meno di un’ora. “L’ha mai visto ubriaco?”  
  
Si riferiva a Levi.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Lo sapevo!” Esclamò Kenny con entusiasmo. “Era troppo piccolo per bere quando l’ho lasciato e non l’ho mai incoraggiato perché non è saggio essere sbronzi quando si è alti così,” sollevò la mano a poco meno di un metro da terra, “e si ha un faccino che non fa completamente schifo.”  
  
“Faccio fatica a credere che Levi abbia mai _fatto schifo_, Capitano.”  
  
“Che cosa ti ho detto riguardo al pronunciare il suo nome?”  
  
“Non m’interessa quello che avete detto. Levi era il mio compagno, ripeto il suo nome quanto mi pare e piace.” Erwin lo disse con calma, come se stesse presentando una nuova strategia di attacco a un suo soldato.  
  
Kenny sgranò gli occhi e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. “Allora ce le hai le palle, ragazzino.”  
  
Erwin non ne era tanto sicuro. Era solo arrabbiato. Lo era stato per gran parte della sua vita, dal giorno in cui suo padre era morto per colpa sua. Era solo riuscito a incanalare quella rabbia in un obiettivo da raggiungere, ma aveva perso il suo potere inibitorio ora che Levi era morto  
  
“Mi avete fatto chiamare per questo?” Domandò. “Volete parlare di lui?”  
  
“Non presentarla come una questione sentimentale del cazzo, moccioso.”  
  
“Ma lo è,” ribadì Erwin. “Lo vorreste indietro, ma l’unica cosa che potete ottenere sono i ricordi di quella parte della sua vita che non vi appartiene.” Era una teoria azzardata. Non credeva realmente che Kenny si sentisse così, ma lui sì.   
  
L’uomo che Erwin aveva di fronte era il solo al mondo che poteva dire di aver avuto Levi, a parte lui.   
  
“Alpha…” Mormorò Kenny distrattamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra coperta di sbarre. “Mi mandava fuori di testa il pensiero che potesse finire con uno come te.”  
  
Questo non gli aveva impedito di abbandonarlo, ma Erwin tenne quel pensiero per sé.  
  
“Cazzo, doveva assomigliare proprio a Kuchel?” Si lamentò Kenny, massaggiandosi la fronte.  
  
_Kuchel_. La sorella di Kenny. La madre di Levi.  
  
“Doveva essere bella,” mormorò Erwin.  
  
“Se proprio vuoi saperlo, vedevi il suo viso ogni volta che guardavi Levi.”  
  
“Allora era bella davvero.”  
  
Kenny si voltò nella sua direzione. “Cos’è la prima cosa che hai notato?” Domandò sprezzante. “Il suo viso, oppure il culo?”  
  
“Le sue ali,” rispose Erwin. Non avrebbe ceduto a una provocazione tanto volgare, non quando c’era di mezzo Levi. “Ci faceva illudere tutti che l’uomo fosse nato per volare.”  
  
“Quante stronzate…”  
  
“Se pensate che Levi sia arrivato dov’era per qualcosa che non fosse il suo talento, allora siete il primo a insultare la sua memoria, Capitano.”  
  
Kenny lo guardò di traverso. “Ragazzino, sono contento che tu abbia gli attributi ma non facciamo quel giochino da Alpha in cui ci ringhiamo contro fino a che uno dei due non se la fa sotto!”  
  
“Ha _scelto_ di restare con me.”  
  
Kenny alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sì gli hai permesso di scegliere tra il tuo inferno e quello in cui è nato. Più di lui avevi solo il cielo. Ha scelto quello, non te.”  
  
Erwin annuì. “Sì, il cielo è venuto per primo,” concordò. “Ma toglietevi dalla testa l’idea che lo abbia sedotto, perché Levi era più di questo e voi dovreste saperlo bene.”  
  
“Io sapevo che il contatto fisico con le altre persone gli faceva schifo,” ribatté Kenny. “Odiava essere un Omega. Detestava il modo in cui la gente lo guardava e sarebbe morto prima di essere come gli altri si aspettavano che fosse: una bella bambolina per far giocare un Alpha.”  
  
“Non ho mai giocato con lui,” disse Erwin, deciso. “Mai.”  
  
“Quello che non capisco, Erwin,” disse Kenny, alzandosi in piedi, “il pensiero che non mi lascia dormire la notte e per cui sto diventando completamente pazzo è questo: perché Levi, il bambino che ho forgiato io, ha perso completamente la testa e si è fatto ammazzare _per te_.”  
  
Erwin non osò muoversi da dove era. “È per questo che sono qui?” Domandò. “Per dimostrarvi che ero degno di Levi?”  
  
“No, non lo eri.” Kenny scosse la testa. “So cosa ho messo al mondo e nessuno ne era degno. Nessuno.”  
  
Erwin accettò quella verità abbassando lo sguardo: aveva passato tutta la vita a sentirsi indegno del suo titolo, dei compagni che il destino gli aveva dato e di Levi. L’unica ragione per cui aveva ingoiato tutto era per quel sogno infantile di cui ora non gli importava più.  
  
“Volevo solo che Levi divenisse più forte di me,” andò avanti Kenny. “E lo è diventato. La ragione per cui sei qui, Erwin Smith, è perché non mi spiego come quella creatura… Quella _caparbia, orgogliosa e indomabile_creatura sia morta _per te_.” Mimò una pistola con le dita, premendo l’indice contro la fronte del giovane Comandante.  
  
Erwin era certo che se avesse avuto una vera arma, non avrebbe esitato a fare la medesima cosa. Se lui si odiava per aver messo insieme la strategia che aveva ucciso Levi, Kenny lo considerava l’unico responsabile della sua morte. Per quell’uomo non faceva differenza se a farlo a pezzi era stato un Titano o la sua lama.   
  
Per Erwin era lo stesso.  
  
“Niente di quello che vi dirò, vi aiuterà, Capitano,” disse il giovane Comandante, portando gli occhi alle spalle di Kenny, dove il fantasma di Levi li stava osservando entrambi. “Appartenere a Levi non era nei miei piani, eppure sono stato suo _completamente_. Lui ha avuto l’uomo, quello fragile, tormentato dal senso di colpa e perseguitato dai demoni della sua infanzia; così come il Comandante, quello che non si è mai guardato indietro, che non ha mai piegato la testa, nemmeno di fronte alla gente che lo additava come mostro…” Sorrise tristemente. “Mostro. Stringere Levi tra le braccia è l’unica cosa che ha tenuto insieme la mia umanità per tutto questo tempo.”  
  
Non si accorse che Kenny aveva riadagiato il braccio lungo il fianco e si era voltato per non doverlo guardare in faccia mentre continuava a parlare.  
  
“Io non so come facesse,” ammise Erwin. “Quella personalità abrasiva non era una menzogna, era _lui_ ma era solo _una parte_. La crudeltà e la violenza non gli erano estranee e sapeva usarle, ma non ho mai visto nessuno dare tanto valore alla vita dei propri compagni. Era facile invidiarlo, lo era ancor di più guadagnarsi la sua antipatia, ma possedeva un magnetismo che non riesco a descrivere. Levi riusciva a lasciare un segno indelebile in chiunque ed era...” Lo sguardo di cadde sul palmo destro, dove la cicatrice non c’era più. “Levi ha… Ha…” Non appena si accorse di star perdendo il controllo della voce, si fermò e cercò di ricomporsi. Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, il fantasma di Levi era sparito.  
  
Kenny approfittò di quel tentennamento per riprendere la parola. “Di che colore erano i suoi occhi?”  
  
Il Comandante inarcò le sopracciglia, sollevando lo sguardo da terra. Il Capitano Ackerman gli dava le spalle. “Il colore dei suoi occhi?”   
  
“Sì.”  
  
Sebbene l’altro non lo stesso guardando, Erwin scosse appena la testa, perplesso. “Perché una domanda simile?”  
  
“Perché non me lo ricordo,” mentì Kenny Ackerman, annoiato.  
  
“Avete gli stessi occhi, lo sapete bene.”  
  
Per la terza volta, la scrivania subì l’ira del Capitano. “Rispondimi e basta, moccioso di merda!”  
  
La mente di Erwin scelse proprio quel momento per giocargli un brutto scherzo. Gli sbatté davanti agli occhi un’immagine che non seppe ricollocare temporalmente. Lui e Levi erano a letto e la camera era illuminata dalla luce dorata del mattino. Doveva essere estate perché la finestra era aperta. Erwin non ricordava cosa lo aveva svegliato, ma trovare Levi ancora sopito accanto a sé lo aveva sorpreso.   
  
Lo aveva guardato fino a che il desiderio di toccarlo non aveva avuto la meglio. Aveva posato una carezza tra quei capelli corvini e Levi aveva arricciato il naso. Non appena la mano di Erwin era scivolata sulla sua guancia, quella _creatura indomabile_ \- come l’aveva chiamato Kenny - aveva sollevato le palpebre e lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi. Poi aveva allontanato la sua mano con uno schiaffo e si era girato dall’altra parte lamentandosi per la troppa luce.  
  
“A una prima occhiata sembravano grigi,” rispose Erwin, focalizzandosi su quell’immagine. “Invece erano di un azzurro _invernale_.”  
  
“Invernale?”   
  
Erwin avvertì tutto il disgusto di Kenny nel tono della sua voce.   
  
“Mi ricordavano il cielo in quelle gelide mattine d’inverno, prima che cada la neve,” spiegò il Comandante. “In realtà, penso che il tempo influenzasse il loro colore. Hanji mi ha detto che succede con gli occhi chiari e quelli di Levi lo erano parecchio. In alcuni giorni d’estate sembravano blu.” Si umettò le labbra e sollevò lo sguardo sulla schiena del Capitano. “Ho risposto alla vostra domanda, signore?”  
  
Kenny non si voltò, il pugno chiuso poggiato sulla scrivania. “Sai, Erwin, ho fatto un sacco di cose nella mia vita: omicidio, spionaggio, sono stato perseguitato, poi sono divenuto l’amante di un Re. Una vita complicata,” guardò il giovane negli occhi. “Anche io avevo un obiettivo e ho passato quasi trent’anni a inseguirlo. Praticamente tutta la vita di Levi. A differenza tua, non lo raggiungerò mai a causa della famigliola del cazzo in cui sono nato. Sono praticamente morto, mi manca giusto una tomba per rendere la cosa ufficiale e se faccio un bilancio veloce della mia vita, sai l’unica cosa giusta che ho fatto qual è?”  
  
Erwin conosceva la risposta e Kenny non aveva bisogno di udirla da lui.  
  
“Lo hai usato o lo amavi… Non m’interessa, Erwin,” disse il Capitano, gelido come lo era stato Levi nei giorni precedenti Shiganshina. “Lo hai ucciso tu. Sei il suo assassino e spero che fosse il fottuto amore della tua vita così che il senso di colpa possa trascinarti all'inferno ancor prima che la morte arrivi a prenderti. Non dimenticarlo mai, Erwin: _tu_ hai ucciso Levi. Non i Titani, non la guerra. _Tu_.”  
  
Kenny si lasciò cadere sulla sedia una seconda volta. “Quando esci manda qualcuno a pulire questo schifo,” disse, indicando il pavimento con un vago gesto della mano.  
  
  
  
Erwin era entrato in quella cella agonizzante.  
  
Ne uscì completamente distrutto.  
  
  
  
Nile si accorse che qualcosa non andava e provò ad attirare l’attenzione dell’amico, a farlo parlare. Fu tutto inutile: Erwin si era chiuso dietro il suo muro impenetrabile e l’unica persona in grado di abbattere le sue difese non faceva più parte di quel mondo.  
  
“Sicuro di stare bene?” Domandò Nile per l’ennesima volta, mentre l’altro Comandante scendeva dalla carrozza. “È tardi, Hanji e i ragazzi saranno a dormire. Andiamo a berci qualcosa e parliamo un po’.” Non voleva lasciare il suo amico d’infanzia da solo: aveva una brutta sensazione.  
  
Erwin non si voltò a guardarlo. “Non preoccuparti, Nile. Sto bene.”  
  
“No che non stai bene, Erwin.” Nile allungò il braccio, tentò di afferrarlo ma l’amico era già fuori portata. Lasciò andare un sospiro. “Passerò tra qualche giorno a vedere come stai. Historia non chiede nulla, ma il governo comincia a pretendere risposte ufficiali.”  
  
Erwin alzò in braccio in segno di saluto e scomparve oltre il portone d’entrata del castello.  
  
  
  
Nile aveva ragione: Hanji e i ragazzi erano andati a dormire.   
  
Erwin ne fu sollevato: non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno, né di raccontare alla Capo Squadra del suo secondo incontro con Kenny Ackerman.  
  
Si era grattato il palmo destro per tutto il viaggio dalla prigione centrale a lì e continuò a farlo mentre saliva le scale che portavano alla camera che aveva condiviso con Levi per anni. Una volta richiusa la porta, appoggiò la schiena alla scrivania sotto la finestra e guardò in che stato versava la sua mano: i segni rossi lasciati dalle unghie sparirono a vista d’occhio.  
  
Erwin strinse le labbra e poi il pugno. Affondò le unghie nella carne, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze che quel gesto avrebbe potuto portare. Non si trasformò, non accadde nulla di caotico: il lato psicologico della sua metamorfosi stava avendo la meglio sulla parte meccanica.  
  
Fece male ma mai quanto perdere un braccio nel bel mezzo di una battaglia. Una goccia di sangue scivolò lungo il polso ma continuò a stringere, fino a che il liquido purpureo non arrivo a sporcargli la manica della divisa. Lasciò andare quando non ce la fece più. Tempo pochi istanti e un sottile colonna di fumo si alzò dalla sua mano, mentre il dolore spariva e le ferite si rimarginavano.   
  
La rabbia che lo investì ebbe la meglio sul raziocinio. Aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania e ne tirò fuori il tagliacarte. Non esitò neanche un istante prima d’incidersi la pelle, disegnando una linea obliqua, simile il più possibile alla cicatrice che la lama di Levi gli aveva lasciato.  
  
Quando ebbe finito, il dolore non durò che pochi istanti e i lembi di pelle tornarono insieme come se non fossero mai stati tagliati.   
  
Erwin tentò di nuovo solo per ottenere lo stesso risultato. La terza volta, chiuse il pugno intorno alla lama e tirò l’impugnatura. Non cambiò nulla.  
  
Le mani di Levi lo fermarono prima che potesse fare un quarto tentativo.   
  
Un fulmine illuminò a giorno la camera ed Erwin vide con chiarezza gli _occhi invernali_ del suo Capitano.   
  
“Che cosa stai facendo, idiota?” Domandò.   
  
Erwin lasciò andare il tagliacarte, che cadde a terra con un rumore metallico, e afferrò le mani di Levi. Erano calde, vive, _reali_.  
  
“Sei qui?” Sussurrò, tremante. “Sei _davvero_ qui?”  
  
Certo che non poteva essere vero, ma Erwin era stanco, sfiancato dall’odio che provava per se stesso. Kenneth Ackerman lo considerava l’assassino di Levi, Hanji lo odiava per avergli spezzato il cuore prima di lasciarlo andare tra le braccia della morte e centinaia di famiglie piangevano i loro figli perché si erano lanciati in un’azione suicida da cui lui era tornato e loro no. Non aveva neanche la forza di considerare la parte in cui divorava un ragazzino di quindici anni e diveniva il mostro che aveva sempre temuto di diventare.  
  
Levi non rispose alle sue domande disperate, gli prese la mano destra e si assicurò che la ferita si fosse rimarginata del tutto. “Ti serve questa mano, idiota.”  
  
“Non è la mia mano,” replicò Erwin, mostrandogli il palmo. “La cicatrice, Levi. La cicatrice non c’è più.”  
  
“E perché questo dovrebbe essere un problema?” Domandò Levi con indifferenza.  
  
Erwin sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “È iniziato tutto con quella cicatrice.” Era lì che Levi aveva posato le labbra su di lui per la prima volta.  
  
“No, ti sbagli,” replicò il fantasma. “È cominciato tutto quando hai tradito la fiducia di tua padre e lo hai condannato a morte.”  
  
Erwin gelò.   
  
“Oppure, no, è successo dopo, quando hai deciso che sacrificare centinaia di vite era un prezzo accettabile per il nobile scopo per cui combattevi.”  
  
L’aria nella stanza si era fatta improvvisamente più fredda.  
  
“Entrambi sappiamo con certezza quando è finita: il momento in cui hai reso chiaro che il tuo infantile sogno del cazzo valeva più di me.”   
  
Erwin sapeva che quella era sola la proiezione del suo senso di colpa e parlava con la voce di Levi perché, in cuor suo, voleva solo farsi male, punirsi per ogni azione che aveva commesso dalla morte di suo padre in poi.   
  
Eppure, c’erano cose che Erwin non era riuscito a dire ma che non poteva più tenere per sé. “Ti ho dato per scontato,” disse. “Le mie probabilità di sopravvivere erano basse anche in condizioni ottimali. Nella situazione disperata in cui ci trovavamo, la mia morte era una certezza. Nella mia testa non esisteva un ipotetico finale in cui tornavo senza di te.”  
  
“Certo, da morto non avresti sofferto di una mia eventuale dipartita.”  
  
“Non è quello che-“  
  
“Sì, che lo intendevi,” lo interruppe Levi. “Vuoi farmi credere che ti sei sacrificato per dare una possibilità a me, con la speranza che avrei vinto per tutti noi.”  
  
“Sì.” Erwin non aveva alcuna intenzione di transigere su quel punto. “È stato il mio ultimo pensiero prima di morire.”  
  
“Tu non sei morto, Erwin.”  
  
“Se fossi un cadavere, lo sarei meno di adesso.”  
  
“È solo poesia, Erwin. Un’altra delle tue stronzate come: _dedicate i vostri cuori alla causa_. Quando ti ho chiesto che cosa avresti fatto dopo Shiganshina, mi hai detto di non saperlo. Io ero proprio lì davanti a te, ma nemmeno allora avevo alcun valore per il tuo futuro, vero?”  
  
Erwin scosse la testa. “Non ce l’avevo un futuro, Levi. Non potevo prometterti niente.”  
  
“Mi hai usato per coprire il rumore assordante della tua solitudine.”  
  
“Questo è quello che crede tuo zio, non quello che credi tu.”  
  
“E che cosa credo io, Erwin? Anni con me non sono serviti a farti desiderare qualcosa di più. Io ero vivo e non potevo competere con i fantasmi del tuo passato.”  
  
“Non è così, Levi. Non è così.” Erwin cercò di afferrarlo ma il fantasma fu più veloce, si fece indietro.  
  
“Morire per il tuo desiderio era più importante che vivere per me,” concluse Levi, voltandosi, nascondendo il viso all’uomo che lo aveva salvato solo per condannarlo.  
  
Era troppo tardi per rimediare. Non si poteva aggiustare qualcosa di _morto_, ma c’erano parole che Erwin non poteva più soffocare. “Ti amo, Levi.”  
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio del fantasma tornarono a guardarlo.  
  
“Ti amo,” ripeté il Comandante. “Sei l’unica cosa che mi ha tenuto in vita fino alla fine. Sei il custode della mia umanità. Ho pensato a un futuro con te innumerevoli volte, ma ho soffocato ogni cosa per non inquinare la mia capacità di giudizio. La speranza è un’arma pericolosa e se tu potevi brandirla, io non ci riuscivo. Sono indegno di ogni istante che abbiamo condiviso, ma sono stati i più belli della mia vita. Ti amo, ma lasciarmi indietro per combattere da solo era una cosa che non potevi chiedermi. Non ti avrei mai abbandonato, Levi, nemmeno se me lo avessi ordinato.”  
  
Sul viso del fantasma comparve un’espressione triste, stanca. “Perché non me lo hai detto quando ero vivo, Erwin?”   
  
Il Comandante non aveva una risposta, solo una lunga lista di rimpianti.  
  
Un tuono cadde vicino al castello e trasalì. Quando tornò a guardare di fronte a sé, Levi non era più lì.  
  
Levi non era più da nessuna parte.  
  
Ed Erwin non aveva ragione di restare.  
  
  
  
Quando il sole tagliò l’orizzonte, di Erwin Smith non c’era più traccia in nessuna delle terre dell’Umanità.  
  
  
  
_”Perché sei così nervoso?”  
  
“Non sono nervoso.”  
  
Lo era. A quindici anni era stato meno impacciato.  
  
“Hai avuto altri amanti.”  
  
“Nessuno era te.”  
  
Quando gli occhi invernali lo guardarono, si sentì nudo nonostante avesse ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.  
  
“Tu sai di essere il primo per me.”   
  
Lo disse come se fosse una cosa da poco.  
  
“Ma per te, sono la prima volta di cosa?”  
  
Di qualcosa di spaventoso e bellissimo.   
  
Evitò di rispondere con un bacio._


	4. Nile & Marie

_-20 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-_

_Lei fissava il pavimento._

_Era stato lui a ferirla, a essere colpevole._

_“Quindi non mi ami?”_

_Era lei a vergognarsi, a sentirsi in difetto._

_“Non posso farlo.”_

_“Solo i mostri non possono amare.”_

_Lui non si sentì ferito da quelle parole. “Mi dispiace.”_

_“No,” lei scosse la testa. “Non è vero.”_

_“Nella vita che mi sono scelto non c’è posto per l’amore.” Non era una giustificazione per lei ma per se stesso._

_Lei non lo contraddisse._

_Solo sette anni e mezzo dopo trovò qualcuno abbastanza arrogante da farlo._

Erwin Smith, tredicesimo Comandante della Legione Esplorativa, scomparve nel nulla due settimane dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina.

La notizia venne recapitata alla Regina in gran segreto da Nile, Hanji e da tre membri della squadra di Levi.

Historia li ricevette nelle sue stanze in un incontro informale, a porte chiuse. Lei si accomodò sul divano, al centro del salotto e invitò i soldati a occupare le poltrone. I tre più giovani accettarono, Hanji e Nile rimasero in piedi.

“Che cosa volete che faccia?” Lo chiese senza pensare. Anche lei soffriva per ciò che avevano perso a Shiganshina e non avrebbe fatto nulla per danneggiare quelli che erano stati i suoi superiore e i suoi compagni.

“Se si dovesse sapere, a che cosa andrebbe incontro?” Domandò, rivolgendosi a Nile.

“Erwin è ancora il Comandante in carica,” spiegò il leader della Polizia Militare. “Se si è allontanato di sua spontanea volontà - e non abbiamo ragione di credere il contrario - potrebbe essere additato come disertore.”

Jean sbuffò. “Il Comandante è l’ultimo soldato di questa Mura che si potrebbe definire un disertore,” obiettò.

“Siamo tutti d’accordo su questo, Jean,” intervenne Armin, “ma la legge-“

“Al diavolo la legge!” Esclamò il giovane soldato. “Fino a tre mesi fa, il Capitano Ackerman, un pluriomicida che avrebbe sgozzato anche Historia da bambina, era la legge!”

Mikasa allungò la mano per stringergli il braccio. “Calmati, Jean.”

“Ascolta i tuoi compagni, ragazzo,” disse Nile. “Conosco Erwin da tutta la vita e sarò il primo a testimoniare in suo favore se necessario ma… Zoe, perché mi guardi così?”

“Mi stavo sforzando d’immaginarti in un’aula di tribunale mentre difendi Erwin,” rispose la Capo Squadra. “Scherzi a parte-“

“Non era uno scherzo!” Obiettò Nile.

“Historia, possiamo contare sul tuo aiuto?”

“Non dovete neanche chiederlo,” rispose la giovane Regina. “Che cosa si sta facendo per il Comandante Erwin al momento?” Domandò a Nile.

“Niente,” rispose questi con aria grave. “Lo sto cercando io. L’ho cercato in lungo e in largo, ma non posso mandare soldati in missione senza compromettere la posizione di Erwin.”

Historia guardò Hanji. “Dimmi quello che vuoi che faccia e lo farò.”

La Capo Squadra prese un respiro profondo. “Erwin ha varcato i cancelli di Trost privo di coscienza,” raccontò. “Se diramiamo un comunicato ufficiale che è ferito gravemente, potremo guadagnare tempo e il governo non ci disturberà per un po’.”

“Mi dispiace doverlo dire,” aggiunse Nile. “Ma per tenere buono Zakley ci servirà più di questo.”

Hanji si umettò le labbra. “Historia… No, Vostra Maestà, vi comunico formalmente e ufficialmente che il Comandante Erwin Smith lotta tra le vita e la morte, che Eren Jeager ha riparato la breccia ma che questo gli ha causato danni fisici che ancora non siamo in grado d’identificare e che…” Prese un respiro profondo. “E che il Capitano Levi è caduto in battaglia,” concluse. Guardò i tre ragazzi seduti seduti sulle poltrone. “Mi dispiace, se Eren risultasse in salute con Levi morto e Erwin fuori gioco, farebbero di tutto per portarcelo via. Se sapessero del suo rapimento, non avremmo modo di toglierci il governo di dosso.”

Armin abbassò lo sguardo, Mikasa annuì a labbra strette.

Hanji guardò Jean ma da lui non ottenne alcuna reazione.

“Il Capitano aveva a cuore la questione della Città Sotterranea,” disse Historia. “Nelle settimane prima di Shiganshina, abbiamo lavorato insieme a delle leggi per tutelare la gente che vive lì sotto. C’è qualcosa che potrebbe portare il Comandante in quel luogo?”

Hanji sgranò gli occhi. “Erwin ha trovato Levi nella Città Sotterranea!”

“Che figlio di…” Nile si ricordò in presenza di chi era e si trattenne. Chinò la testa. “Col vostro permesso, mia Regina.”

Hanji aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse e guardò Mikasa. “Potete tornare a casa e aspettarci? Non voglio che Nile vada da solo, non mi fido di lui.”

Il Comandante della Polizia Militare la guardò indignato e altrettanto fece Jean.

“Perché lo dice a lei?” Domandò il giovane. “È Mikasa quella sconvolta, non io!”

“Già, perché?” Gli fece eco Nile. “Pensi che non riesca a vedere un biondo di un metro e novanta in una città senza cielo?”

Hanji scosse la testa. “No, non voglio lasciarli da soli per chissà quante ore.” Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Possiamo cavarcela,” la rassicuro Mikasa.

Hanji accennò un sorriso. “Ne sono sicura, ma lasciatemi essere preoccupata per voi.”

“Possono restare qui,” proprose Historia. “Con me. Siamo cresciuti insieme, nessuno farà domande.”

“Non è sicuro, mia Regina,” disse Nile. “La gente si farebbe domande e non vogliamo dare al governo una scusa per andare a curiosare nel vostro castello.”

Hanji si massaggiò la fronte stancamente. Levi riusciva a gestire lei, Erwin, la sua squadra - quella vecchia e quella attuale - e non venire mai meno ai suoi doveri, compresi quelli domestici. Come diavolo faceva a non diventare matto?

“Sono troppo grandi per una pensione infantile, vero?”

Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ce la caviamo da soli.”

Nile schioccò le dita. “Ho un’idea!” Esclamò. “È qui vicino, è al sicuro e li terrà occupati per tutto il tempo che staremo via, Hanji.”

Historia trattenne una risata nel vedere come Armin e Jean premettero le spalle contro il divano, come per diventare un tutt’uno con i cuscini, mentre Mikasa rimase con la schiena dritta, quasi stesse per partire per una nuova battaglia.

Nile Dawk abitava in un quartiere residenziale fuori dal caos del centro di Mytras, in una bella casetta a tre piani con il cancello in ferro battuto all’inizio di un breve vialetto.

“Questo è il genere di casa che sognavi tu, Jean,” disse Armin, un poco divertito.

Seduto tra lui e Mikasa, l’amico incrociò le braccia contro il petto e cercò di farsi piccolo piccolo contro lo schienale.

“Aspettatemi qui,” disse Nile, scendendo dalla carrozza reale che Historia aveva dato loro. “Vado a spiegare la situazione a Marie e vi faccio entrare.”

“Chi è Marie?” Domandò Mikasa, mentre il Comandante apriva il cancello in ferro battuto.

“Sua moglie,” rispose Hanji, sporgendo il collo per controllare che Nile fosse arrivato al portone.

“Non era sicuro restare a corte ma lo è stare con una civile?” Domandò Mikasa poco convinta.

Hanji sospirò. “Fatevi più vicini: devo spiegarvi un paio di cose.”

I tre ragazzi ubbidirono.

“Nile non ha proposto sua moglie a caso,” spiegò la Capo Squadra. “Tra le persone dentro queste mura, penso sia l’unica che voglia abbastanza bene a Erwin da tenere un segreto come quello che abbiamo noi.”

“Era un soldato anche lei?” Domandò Armin. “È stata addestrata con i due Comandanti?”

Hanji scosse la testa.

“È parte della sua famiglia?” Ipotizzò Mikasa.

La Capo Squadra fece di no con l’indice. “Nemmeno quello.”

Fu Jean ad avere l’intuizione giusta. “È stata la sua donna.” Sentì gli occhi di Armin e Mikasa su di sé, ma era solo la sua superiore che gli interessava.

Hanji lo fissò a lungo. “Più passano i giorni e più sono preoccupata per te, Jean,” confessò a cuore aperto. “Ebbene, sì. Marie è stata il primo amore di Erwin. In realtà, col senno di poi, lui disse di averle voluto bene ma di non essersene mai innamorato… Ma questo voi non glielo dite!”

“Perché dovremmo dirle altro?” Domandò Armin, vagamente blu in faccia.

Jean scosse la testa. “Io voglio tornare a casa!”

Hanji alzò al cielo l’unico occhio sano. “Ti metterai a pestare i piedi come un bambino fino a che non ti prenderò a sculacciate, Jean?”

“Io non entro nella casa della ex del Comandante quando ho passato gli ultimi sei mesi della mia vita attaccato al Capitano Levi!” Obiettò Jean.

Mikasa inarcò le sopracciglia. “Che centra il nanerottolo?”

Hanji li guardò sorpresa. “Come lo avete capito?”

Armin alzò le mani, rosso in viso. “Io non ho capito niente.”

Jean sbuffò. “Eren aveva intuito qualcosa, lo ha detto a me e io l’ho quasi detto a lui,” spiegò, indicando il giovane soldato dai capelli biondi.

“Eren ha intuito qualcosa?” Domandarono Armin e Mikasa in coro, increduli.

Jean passò gli occhi da uno all’altro. “E fortuna che sono io quello che lo insultava regolarmente!”

Hanji si grattò il mento. “Eren è l’unico di voi che li ha visti insieme,” ci pensò meglio “... Per dieci minuti, ma Erwin e Levi non sono mai stati bravi a tenere la cosa segreta.”

Armin si prese il viso tra le mani. “Stiamo per entrare in casa della prima donna del Comandante e siamo tutti e tre soldati addestrati da Levi...”

“È esattamente questo che intendo!” Esclamò Jean, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Perché la cosa dovrebbe preoccuparci?” Intervenne Mikasa. “Non siamo qui per parlare del Comandante e del Capitano.”

Hanji le afferrò la mano con fare drammatico. “Potrebbe succedere, figliola,” disse teatrale. “Potrebbe succedere.”

“Un momento…” Jean aveva appena unito i pezzi. “Nile Dawk si è sposato l’ex ragazza del suo amico d’infanzia?”

Hanji alzò entrambe le mani. “Stendiamo un velo pietoso su questo dettaglio.”

“Cazzo, ho i brividi,” sussurrò Jean, strofinandosi le braccia.

La Capo Squadra cercò di riprendere in mano la situazione. “Ragazzi, niente panico,” disse. “Voi entrate e se la conversazione verte su Levi ed Erwin, dite che-“

“Tutto a posto!” Esclamò Nile con allegria, aprendo la portiera della carrozza. “Marie dice che potete entrare!”

Uccidetemi subito! Pensò Jean, mentre Mikasa lo tirava giù dalla carrozza.

“Tira su il cappuccio.” Nile lo fece per lei, prima che Hanji potesse dire qualcosa.

“Ehi! Che fai?”

“Non voglio che le guardie di servizio alle scale ti riconoscano,” disse il Comandante. “E lì sotto non voglio che si accorgano che sei una donna.”

“Maschilista…”

Nile la fissò. “Sai cosa succedeva nella Città Sotterranea prima che Historia e Levi ci mettessero mano?”

Hanji lo trafisse con l’unico occhio che aveva. “Perché pensi che lui ci tenesse tanto?”

Nile alzò una mano come a dire di lasciar perdere, e fu il primo a presentarsi ai soldati di guardia alle scale che portavano al sottosuolo. Non fecero problemi a farli passare e Hanji fu attenta a rimanere accanto a Nile. La luce del sole sparì gradualmente, rampa dopo rampa. Intorno ai cento gradini scesi, la Capo Squadra ebbe difficoltà a vedere con l’unico occhio che aveva. Mancò un gradino e per poco non cadde. Nile fu abbastanza pronto di riflessi d’afferrarla. “Stai attenta!” Le prese la mano. “Ti guido io, scendendo non fa che peggiorare.”

C’erano delle torce alle pareti ma nessun vero sistema d’illuminazione. Hanji allungò il collo per vedere oltre il parapetto: la zona centrale della città era la più visibile dall’alto, il resto era come un pozzo buio con alcune lucine che non potevano nulla contro tutta quell’oscurità.

“Come fa la gente a vivere qui sotto?” Chiese ad alta voce.

“Non c’eri mai stata?”

“No.”

“E Levi non ti ha mai raccontato nulla?”

Hanji annuì. “Mi ha raccontato tutto,” ammise. “Ha sminuito ogni cosa.”

Erwin le aveva detto che per mettere Levi con le spalle al muro avevano dovuto attaccarlo in tre, manomettergli il 3DMG e minacciare i suoi compagni. Hanji sapeva come volava Erwin e così anche Mike, ma quanto bisognava essere abili per imparare a farlo in quel mondo senza cielo?

La prima volta che aveva chiesto a Levi d’insegnare i suoi segreti agli altri soldati, lui aveva detto di non sapere come fare, che aveva imparato e basta. Ora capiva la sua reticenza: nessuno dei soldati della Legione Esplorativa era mai stato costretto a volare in quelle condizioni.

Non appena scesero l’ultimo gradino, Nile disse qualcosa ma Hanji non lo udì. “Come?” Domandò quest’ultima.

“A Marie ho detto tutto,” disse il Comandante senza guardarla. “Per questo ho portato i ragazzi da lei, perché può capire.”

Hanji strinse le mano dell’uomo con più forza. “Gli hai detto di Levi?”

Nile le lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. “Non sapevo in che altro modo spiegargli il motivo per cui Erwin versava in quello stato.”

“Nile, non dirmi che gli hai detto dei suoi pot-“

“No,” la rassicurò lui. “Non sono tanto stupido da confidare a mia moglie segreti di stato. Anzi, noi stiamo nascondendo che Erwin è un Titano al governo stesso, quindi è semplicemente tradimento.”

“A questo proposito… Erwin ha fatto avanti e indietro dalla prigione centrale.”

“Con un mantello adatto a nascondere un braccio che non dovrebbe esserci.”

“E Kenny Ackerman?”

“Parla con Levi e con un certo Uri a tutte le ore del giorno, chi vuoi che lo ascolti?”

Hanji si fermò e Nile dovette fare lo stesso.

“Che cosa ti prende?” Domandò lui.

“Ackerman parla con Levi?” Hanji non poteva crederci.

Nile scrollò le spalle. “Immagino gli volesse bene. Era suo nipote, no?”

“Lo ha abbandonato qui sotto che aveva tredici anni.”

“Che vuoi che ti dica, Hanji?” Nile riprese a camminare, tirandola un poco. “Finché Levi veniva a trovarlo, a stento lo sentivi. Dopo che si è sparsa la voce della vittoria di Shiganshina, ha fatto il diavolo a quattro fino a che non ha ricevuto notizie del vostro Capitano. Quando Erwin è arrivato per dirgli che Levi era morto, ha perso quel poco di sanità mentale che gli era rimasta. È un pezzo di merda, ma non lo biasimo: darei di matto anche io se una delle mie figlie finisse divorata da un Titano.”

Hanji si liberò dalla sua stretta. “Ha cercato di ucciderlo,” gli ricordò.

Nile la vedeva a stento nella semi-oscurità. “Ha fallito o ha sbagliato mira di proposito?”

Hanji inarcò l’unico sopracciglia visibile. “Che stai cercando di dire?”

“Non lo so.” Nile scrollò le spalle. “Improvvisamente, tutti i grandi capi conoscevano Kenneth Ackerman e nessuno si sarebbe sognato di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, nemmeno Zakley. Era con un piede nella fossa e l’idea di finirlo li ha spaventati a morte.”

“Perché Levi era lì.”

“Perché Levi era la seconda persona più spaventosa all’interno delle Mura.” Nile si avvicinò alla giovane donna di un passo. “Io non ho mai avuto a che fare coi Titani, Hanji. Qualcuno potrebbe addirittura dubitare che abbia mai combattuto questa guerra ma non m’importa. Non devo giustificare le mie scelte a nessuno.”

“E io non te lo chiedo, Nile.”

“Tuttavia, col mio lavoro ho avuto a che fare con molte persone diverse e posso dirti che quel genere di dolore non si può simulare. Ho visto uomini vendere le loro figlie e i loro figli per avere una dose di… Qualsiasi cosa vendano qua sotto! Non si sono scomposti di una virgola di fronte ai loro cadaveri. Quell’uomo ha sofferto per Levi almeno quanto Erwin.”

“Quell’uomo non ha il diritto di soffrire per Levi!” Esclamò Hanji. “Che cosa li lega? Il sangue. Levi era convinto che fosse suo padre, lo sai questo? A conti fatti, non ha importanza quale fosse il loro grado di parentela, perché Levi non lo avrebbe visto in un altro modo. Ha passato metà della sua vita a credere che suo padre lo avesse abbandonato!”

Nile Dawk non aveva mai provato una gran simpatia per Levi e il modo in cui Erwin ne era ossessionato aveva giocato la sua parte nell’influenzarlo. In quel momento, però, provò pietà per quel ragazzino.

Forse era stato quello il primo passo che aveva spinto Levi verso Erwin: erano entrambi sopravvissuti alla perdita di un padre e ne erano stati segnati in modo indelebile.

“Sai perché non si ammazza?” Aggiunse Nile. “Oh, ha avuto occasione di farlo: si rigira i novellini come se nulla fosse. Non lo fa perché ogni giorno su questa terra è una punizione per qualcosa che ha fatto.”

Hanji ingoiò a vuoto. “A meno che questo suo sacrificio non possa riportarci Levi, non m’interessa.”

Nile le prese di nuovo la mano. “La Legione Esplorativa esisteva anche prima di lui,” le ricordò.

Hanji sorrise tristemente. “Vorrei poterti spiegare, Nile,” disse. “Ma io ed Erwin non siamo riusciti a farlo nemmeno con Levi stesso.”

Il Comandante della Polizia Militare annuì e lasciò cadere la questione. “Andiamo…”

_”Ma chi ti credi di essere?”_

_Non si erano mai capiti, ma erano cresciuti insieme._

_“Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci…”_

_Si volevano bene._

_“L’hai fatta piangere!”_

_O, almeno, così aveva sempre creduto._

_“Non volevo prenderla in giro.”_

_Non doveva giustificare le sue scelte con lui._

_“Ma che problemi hai? Ti capita qualcosa di bello e tu lo_ _butti via così!”_

_Ma erano amici, non voleva che lo odiasse._

_“Non provavo quello che provava lei. Non c’era niente di bello in questo.”_

_“Ma non ti vergogni ad averla umiliata così?”_

_Non lo aveva fatto e lei gli aveva dato del mostro._

_“Se è corsa a piangere tra le tue braccia, forse non sono io quello che si deve vergognare.”_

_Fu la prima volta che si prese un pugno da un amico._

Jean voleva fuggire a gambe levate e sapeva che Armin non versava in uno stato migliore del suo. L’ultima volta che si erano guardati così, impossibilitati ad alzarsi e darsela a gambe era stato quando avevano preso il posto di Eren e Historia.

“Ora giocheremo alle signore di corte e prenderemo il tè tutte insieme!” Esclamò la secondogenita di Nile Dawk - Beatrix, si chiamava Beatrix - portandosi alle labbra una tazzina giocattolo e fingendo di sorseggiarne il contenuto inesistente. “Fatelo anche voI!” Ordinò, dando un calcio allo stinco di Jean.

Il giovane soldato ringhiò a denti stretti ma fece come gli era stato detto e così anche Armin. Gli facevano male le ginocchia: la seggiola su cui era stato costretto a sedersi era una di quelle per bambini e per arrivare al tavolino doveva letteralmente piegarsi in due.

“Trix, non li torturare,” disse la bambina più grande, Margaret, seduta scompostamente sulla poltrona vicino al camino con un libro tra le mani.

“Non li sto torturando!” Urlò Beatrix, indignata. “Sto intrattenendo gli ospiti.”

Jean guardò la tazzina tra le sue mani con disperazione. Se lo avesse desiderato con tutte le sue forza, vi sarebbe comparso dentro del cianuro?

“Che cosa stai leggendo, Margaret?” Domandò Armin, cercando una via di fuga nell’instaurare una conversazione con la Dawk più intelligente nella stanza.

La bambina gli rispose ma Jean aveva spento il cervello e non udì la risposta. Piegò la seggiolina un poco all’indietro e vide Mikasa intenta a cucinare la cena in compagnia della signora Dawk.

“Cara, sei troppo gentile a disturbarti,” disse Marie, aggiustando la piccola di casa contro il fianco, Julia.

“Oh, no, siamo noi a disturbare,” rispose Mikasa educamente. “Mi fa piacere dare una mano.”

Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo: le era andata meglio di tutti. Mentre Armin cercava di ammazzare il tempo parlando di libri con Margaret e la piccola Beatrix mandava avanti da sola il suo té tra signore, Jean ebbe modo di osservare bene la donna che era riuscita a conquistare Erwin Smith.

Era bionda - tutte e tre le bambine lo erano - e aveva due grandi occhi scuri. Il suo sorriso era gentile e non aveva faticato a farli sentire tutti e tre a loro agio. Nonostante la presenza di quelle tre bestie demoniache, la casa era impeccabile e lei era bellissima. Jean non poteva guardarsi intorno e non pensare che tutto trasudasse perfezione.

Stava avendo un assaggio del futuro che aveva desiderato per sé, prima dei Titani, prima della morte di Marco e della Legione. Prima di Eren.

Cercò d’immaginare Erwin Smith - e i suoi capelli biondi - in quel contesto, con quella bella moglie - bionda - tre splendide figlie - bionde - e per poco non scoppiò a ridere per conto suo. Nile Dawk era il ritratto dell’uomo frustrato, eppure a casa aveva tutto quello che chiunque sano di mente potesse desiderare.

Erwin Smith aveva - o aveva avuto - una Legione di folli di età tra i quindici e i trent’anni, una vita fatta di mostri mangia uomini e di umiliazioni pubbliche e non aveva mai, davvero mai, dato l’impressione di voler qualcosa di diverso.

Jean si chiese dove fosse il segreto e quando il viso del Capitano Levi gli comparve davanti agli occhi, si schiaffò entrambe le mani in faccia.

Un silenzio allibito cadde nel salotto.

“Je-Jean?” Chiamò Armin, preoccupato.

Beatrix scoppiò a piangere. “Mamma, il fratellone Jean si tira gli schiaffi da solo!” Corse in cucina e il soldato dai capelli biondi ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al compagno.

“Tutto bene?” Domandò.

Jean aprì le dita e lo guardò attraverso di esse. “Ti sembra che ti stia bene?”

Dalla sua poltrona, Margaret scrollò le spalle. “Papà lo dice sempre che voi della Legione Esplorativa siete pazzi.”

“Margaret.” Marie riemerse dalla cucina, sorreggendo la piccola Julia col braccio destro e stringendo la mano della piangente Beatrix con la mancina. “Chiedi immediatamente scusa,” disse con tono perentorio.

La bambina chiuse il libro e si sedette in modo scomposto. “Mi dispiace,” disse, ma non era sincera.

“Non fa niente,” rispose Armin con un sorriso cortese.

Marie sospirò. “Mi spiace approfittare della vostra presenza, ma vi dispiace aiutare Mikasa con la cena?” Domandò. “Se faccio il bagno alle bambine tutte insieme, mangeremo a un’ora decente.”

“Nessun problema, signora Dawk,” disse Jean, alzandosi in piedi.

La donna gli sorrise con fare materno. “Chiamatemi pure Marie.”

Una volta che furono tutti e tre da soli in cucina, Jean decise di analizzare con i compagni la situazione. “Allora?” Domandò, sedendosi a capo tavola.

“Allora, cosa?” Replicò Mikasa, continuando a tagliare una carota.

“Avete parlato di cose strane?” Insistette lui.

Armin sospirò. “Jean, perché dobbiamo forzare la mano alla fortuna?” Si guardò intorno. “Dove ha detto che sono i piatti?”

“Nella credenza vicino alla finestra,” rispose Mikasa.

Jean allargò le braccia. “Stiamo preparando la cena nella cucina di Nile Dawk, amico d’infanzia del nostro Comandante, sposato con la prima ragazza di Erwin Smith e io sono l’unico stranito?”

“Abbiamo cucinato, pulito e combattuto al fianco dell’amante ufficiale,” gli ricordò Mikasa.

Armin si premette l’indice contro le labbra. “E abbassate la voce.”

“Posso farvi una confessione scomoda?” Domandò Jean, ignorando deliberatamente il fanciullo biondo che scuoteva la testa. “Immaginare Erwin e Levi ha fottutamente senso. Immaginare Erwin e Marie, invece-“

“Perché dobbiamo sempre immaginare?” Gemette Armin, cominciando a tirare giù i piatti dalla credenza.

“Beh, nemmeno tu ed Eren avevate senso,” ribatté Mikasa, gelida, mettendo i pezzi di carota da una parte e afferrando un pomodoro. “Eppure, siete accaduti.”

Dal lato opposto della cucina, Armin gelò con un bicchiere sospeso a mezz’aria. Jean, invece, s’incendiò. “Adesso sei arrabbiata?”

Mikasa lo trafisse con lo sguardo. “Se non fossi venuta in camera tua, quando me lo avresti detto?”

Armin strabuzzò gli occhi e guardò il compagno di squadra. “Glielo hai detto davvero?”

“Mai!” Esclamò Jean, ignorando lui in favore di lei. “E sai perché? Perché non era compito mio dirti niente! Era Eren che doveva parlare con te e, indovina? Ha scelto di non farlo. Ti sei chiesta il perché, Mikasa, o devo darti qualche suggerimento io?”

Prevedendo la tragedia, Armin lasciò perdere le stoviglie e si avvicinò al tavolo. “Jean, abbassa la-“

Ma Mikasa fu veloce a puntare il coltello da cucina contro il giovane che aveva osato mettere le mani addosso a Eren. “Hai la presunzione di affermare che Eren si fidava di te più di noi?”

Nonostante avesse una lama a pochi centimetri dal viso, Jean non ebbe paura di replicare a tono: “lascia fuori Armin. Lui ha capito tutto senza che Eren avesse bisogno di dirgli niente.”

“Solo perché eravamo insieme ogni minuto di ogni giorno,” intervenne il diretto interessato. “Eren era con me o spariva e quando accadeva, lo facevi anche tu. Lo sapevamo tutti, Jean. Solo Eren credeva che fosse un segreto!”

Quella confessione sorprese più Mikasa che Jean.

“Tutti?” Domandò lei, guardando l’amico d’infanzia.

Armin si umettò le labbra. “Connie non lo ha mai capito davvero,” ammise. “Reiner aveva dei grandi sospetti. Berthold si faceva gli affari suoi e Marco…” Guardò Jean. “Marco credeva che andaste ad allenarvi di nascosto per via della vostra rivalità.”

“Oh, Marco…” Jean si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“E le ragazze non erano interessate,” aggiunse Armin. “Solo Ymir ha preso in giro Jean a riguardo una volta o due.”

“Era gelosa perché lei non riusciva a farsi Krista… Cioè Historia!”

Mikasa appoggiò il coltello sul tavolo. “Era così ovvio?” La luce nei suoi occhi era cambiata, come se si sentisse in difetto.

Suo malgrado, Jean corse in suo soccorso. “Lo hai detto tu che Eren era diverso con me. Non in modo positivo, certo, ma era pur sempre qualcosa.”

Mikasa ingoiò a vuoto. “Non mi ha mai sfiorato l’idea che fosse legato a te in quel modo,” disse, riprendendo a tagliare le verdure.

Jean sospirò. “Non eravamo legati, Mikasa.”

“Lo eravate,” insistette lei.

“Non sapevi niente di noi fino a due settimana fa e ora hai la presunzione di conoscere che cosa provavamo l’uno per l’altro?” Domandò Jean, irritato.

“Eren non si sarebbe mai fatto toccare per gioco,” spiegò lei, senza guardarlo. “Gli altri ragazzi lo facevano ma lui no. Ti ha scelto. Non so come e non so perché, ma ti ha scelto,” si portò una mano al viso e solo Jean si accorse che si stava asciugando gli occhi. “In quanto a te,” aggiunse, “l’unica cosa che ti distingue dal Comandante Erwin è la stanchezza: lui è stanco di fingere, tu ancora ci riesci.”

Armin le afferrò la spalla. “Mikasa, non-“

Jean non rimase in quella cucina per ascoltare il resto. Superò il salotto e uscì sul vialetto, richiudendosi la porta d’ingresso alle spalle. Vi si appoggiò e sollevò gli occhi verso il cielo plumbeo.

Stava per piovere di nuovo. Quando avrebbe smesso?

Non lo sapeva, ma era certo, come lo era la morte di Eren, che lui ed Erwin Smith non avessero nulla in comune. Si sarebbe buttato dalle Mura prima di ridursi così per quello stronzetto suicida. Non conosceva la storia di Erwin e Levi e nemmeno voleva saperla, ma dovevano esserci stati anni di battaglie vinte e perse, di giorni duri e meno duri, di notti insonni e d’amore. La loro doveva essere stata una relazione stabile - per quanto potesse esserla in un mondo dall’equilibrio precario - senza colpi di testa e picchi ormonali. Jean non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire e confrontare la loro storia a quella sua e di Eren non era altro che offensivo.

C’erano mille motivi per giudicare Erwin Smith, ma Jean non gli avrebbe dato del debole perché la morte del suo compagno lo aveva distrutto. Era umano. Il dolore era la cosa più normale che potesse provare in quel momento.

Per Jean non era così. Lui aveva perso un pezzo di sé a Shiganshina, ma quel pezzo non era Eren.

Cercò di convincersene con tanta determinazione che non si accorse delle gocce di pioggia che gli bagnarono i capelli e poi le spalle.

Armin dovette uscire ad avvisarlo che era pronta la cena per convincerlo a rientrare.

Sorprendentemente, Mikasa fu la più chiacchierona dei tre. Lei e Marie conversarono per tutta la cena e le bambine pensarono a coprire le parentesi di silenzio.

Jean approfittò di quel momento di raccoglimento per studiarle una a una e fare un paio di conti. Tutte e tre erano piccole copie della madre, solo la secondogenita - la più fastidiosa - aveva qualcosa di Nile, ma più nell’atteggiamento che nell’aspetto.

Margaret, la più grande, doveva avere dieci anni. Beatrix era troppo indisciplinata per essere in età scolare e la piccina, Julia, non poteva avere più di qualche mese: non riusciva neanche a stare sul seggiolone.

Tutte e tre avevano il naso piccolo e nessuna gli occhi azzurri. Questo privò Jean del materiale necessario per fantasticare su figli illegittimi da coprire. Forse le tempistiche non erano neanche quelle giuste per sospettare qualcosa. Hanji non aveva specificato l’età in cui Erwin era stato con Marie, ma Jean era persuaso a credere che si fosse interessato a lei all’inizio, molto prima di divenire un Comandante e, forse, anche un Capo Squadra.

Se Jean non ricordava male, l’Istruttore Shadis era ancora al comando della Legione quando Erwin prese Levi con sé. Quanti anni aveva di preciso il loro Comandante? Trenta? Era difficile dirlo quando Erwin e Marie erano splendidi e Nile sembrava un uomo di mezza età.

Su Levi, poi, non era mai riuscito a fare scommesse. Jean aveva la netta impressione che il loro Capitano avrebbe dimostrato vent’anni anche dopo i cinquanta. Una fitta allo stomaco gli ricordò che Levi non sarebbe mai a toccare quell’età.

Marie se ne accorse. “Tutto bene, Jean?” Domandò.

Il ragazzo annuì. “Sì, signora.”

Il resto della cena continuò in modo quieto.

Quando Marie diede alla bambine il permesso di alzarsi, Beatrix si attaccò al braccio di Mikasa. “Vieni! Vieni! Voglio pettinarti capelli e voglio fare le trecce alla ragazza bionda.”

Armin s’indicò, rosso in viso. “Dice a me?”

“Non vedi che è un maschio, stupida?” Sbottò Margaret, tornando alla sua poltrona e al suo libro.

Marie sorrise con un poco d’imbarazzo. “Perdonala,” disse, costernata ad Armin. “I capelli lunghi la confondono.”

Sì, confermò Jean, quella era proprio figlia di Nile Dawk: stupida allo stesso modo.

“Mikasa, posso chiederti di stare con Julia mentre lavo i piatti?” Marie porse la neonata alla ragazza. Alla piccola non sembrò dispiacere.

“Jean, dalle una mano,” ordinò Mikasa, come se fosse lei la sua superiore.

Lui la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma si alzò e aiutò la padrona di casa a sparecchiare senza obiettare.

“Sei molto gentile,” disse Marie.

Jean accennò un sorriso e quando ebbero finito di liberare la tavola, andarono in cucina.

Per i primi cinque minuti solo il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva nel lavandino infranse il silenzio. Come previsto, fu Marie a parlare per prima. “Quanti anni hai, Jean?”

“Quasi sedici, signora.”

“Ti prego, chiamami Marie.”

“Marie.”

La donna lo guardò con occhi colmi di tenerezza. “Sei alto,” commentò. “Supererai il metro e ottanta senza ombra di dubbio.”

“Lo dice anche mia madre.”

“Deve essere molto orgogliosa di te.”

Jean annuì distrattamente. Era meglio tralasciare i dettagli della sua condotta da figlio ingrato.

“Nile darebbe qualsiasi cosa per essere padre di un giovanotto come te,” aggiunse Marie, passandogli il primo piatto lavato.

Ci mancò poco che Jean lo facesse cadere. “Il Comandante non mi sembra il tipo da-“

“No, non lo è,” chiarì lei, in fretta. “Ama le nostre bambine e sono state tutte e tre messe al mondo con amore, ma certe volte Nile ha quell’aria nostalgica… Immagino l’avrei anche io se avessi avuto tre maschi.”

Il giovane soldato non sapeva cosa dire in proposito. “Anche io penso che mia madre preferisse una femmina,” buttò lì. “Da sola con un maschio… Non lo so, forse con una figlia sarebbe stato più semplice.”

“Sono sicura che lei non lo pensa,” disse Marie. “Certo, non deve dormire sonni tranquilla sapendoti nella Legione Esplorativa.”

Era inevitabile che sarebbero finiti a parlare di quello.

“Non avrebbe avuto il potere di fermarmi,” disse Jean. “Poteva scegliere se accettare la mia scelta o perdermi.”

“E accettandola ti ha perso comunque,” concluse Marie con un sorriso triste.

Jean seppe di aver aver calpestato un terreno pericoloso e per un po’ si limitò ad asciugare i piatti che lei gli passava.

“Sei nella squadra di Zoe?” Domandò Marie. “Sta cercando Erwin con mio marito ora, no?”

Jean scosse la testa. “No, sono della squadra di Levi.” Smise di asciugare il piatto che aveva tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi, quando si rese conto di aver pronunciato quel nome.

“Capisco,” disse Marie. “Mi dispiace per il tuo Capitano.”

Jean si sforzò di capire se fosse sincera o meno.

“Hai perso altri compagni a Shiganshina?”

“Sì.”

Marie afferrò un altro piatto, ma lo posò immediatamente. “E ne è valsa la pena?” Domandò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Come era accaduto con Nile Dawk, Jean sentì tutto l’imbarazzo venire meno di fronte allo supponenza nello sguardo di lei. “Ti prego di non parlare di cose che non conosci, Marie.”

L’espressione di lei cambiò immediatamente. Abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. “Ti chiedo scusa, Jean.”

Il giovane soldato scosse la testa. “Meno di un anno fa desideravo qualcosa di simile per me,” disse, lanciando uno sguardo veloce alla cucina. “Sognavo una vita come quella tua e del Comandante Nile.” Riprese ad asciugare il piatto che aveva tra le mani.

Marie lo fissò. “Che cosa è cambiato?”

Jean si umettò le labbra. “Mi sono innamorato.” Lo confessò all’unica persona che non avrebbe chiesto di conoscere la sua storia e che, di conseguenza, non lo avrebbe mai capito.

“Strano…” Disse Marie. “L’ultimo soldato delle Ali della Libertà che mi ha parlato d’amore, ha detto che non era destinato a viverlo.”

Il soldato di cui parlava si era innamorato dell’incarnazione stessa delle Ali della Libertà e ora si struggeva di dolore come l’ultimo degli amanti tragici.

Entrambi si voltarono nell’udire la porta d’ingresso che si apriva.

“Papà!” Esclamò Beatrix con quella sua vocetta stridula.

“Bentornato, papà,” aggiunse Margaret, con meno entusiasmo.

Jean si asciugò le mani velocemente e precedette Marie in salotto.

Nile Dawk se ne stava al centro della stanza, con la piccola Julia in braccio e l’espressione di uomo che ha appena fatto ritorno dal più grande fallimento della sua vita. “Hanji vi aspetta nella carrozza qui fuori,” disse con tono tetro. “Non fatela aspettare. Io verrò domani mattina al vostro quartier generale e faremo il punto della situazione.”

“Non lo avete trovato, vero?” Domandò Marie.

Nile la guardò: era stanco e triste, glielo si leggeva negli occhi. “Tesoro, puoi portare le bambine a letto?”

“No! No!” Si lamentò Beatrix.

“Basta, Trix,” disse Marie, superando Jean per prendere Julia dalle braccia del marito. “Margaret, anche tu.”

La bambina più grande sospirò annoiata ma fece come gli era stato detto.

Quando Nile rimase da solo con i tre giovani soldati, parlò: “la Città Sotterranea è stato un buco nell’acqua,” disse. “Io e la vostra Capo Squadra siamo convinti che Erwin si sia spinto oltre.”

Jean aggrottò la fronte. “Oltre?”

“Fuori dalle Mura,” disse Armin.

Nile annuì. “E vi confesso che a questo punto non sono certo di volerlo trovare,” disse. “Lui o quello che è rimasto di lui.”

Jean ingoiò a vuoto per combattere un conato di vomito.

“Andiamo a casa,” disse Mikasa, sfiorandogli il braccio e circondando le spalle di Armin con il proprio. Uscirono entrambi senza salutare.

Jean non si mosse e Nile lo guardò. “Vai a casa, ragazzo,” gli disse. “Non c’è più nulla che possiamo fare, non con il buio.”

“Lei non ce la farà senza Erwin.”

“E pensi che non lo sappia?”

“Lo conoscete da tutta la vita, Comandante.” Jean gli arrivò davanti. “Ci deve essere un luogo dove non avete controllato.”

Nile assottigliò gli occhi. “Mi hai sentito, Jean? Non voglio trovarlo fatto a pezzi nel bel mezzo di una pianura tra il Muro Maria e il Muro Rose.”

“Se sapesse quante volte Eren è finito in pezzi…”

“Erwin saprebbe come morire, se volesse.”

“Saprebbe anche come sparire,” ribatté Jean. “Noi siamo addestrati a combattere mostri e voi… Voi siete abituato a fare qualunque cosa faccia la Polizia Militare.”

“Mi stai dando del buono a nulla, ragazzino?”

“Erwin Smith ha passato anni accanto a Levi. Ha affidato tutto a lui durante la rivoluzione perché sapeva come sparire e agire nell’ombra. Pensa che non abbia imparato niente standogli accanto? Non vuole farsi trovare, Nile.”

“E cosa vuole un uomo che sparisce nel nulla, eh? Erwin è stato un morto ambulante per quindici giorni. Sapevo di non doverlo lasciare solo quella notte e me ne pentirò per tutta la vita.”

“Quanto vi piace arrendervi, Nile?”

“Sono solo realista!” Urlò il Comandante. “E per il vostro bene è meglio che cominciate a esserlo anche voi!”

Jean strinse i pugni. “Siete un codardo, Nile,” sibilò.

“Sono stato l’ultimo a vederlo vivo!” Urlò il Comandante e il giovane soldato si spaventò tanto da fare un passo indietro. “Sono stato l’ultimo a vederlo vivo,” ripeté con voce tremante. “L’ho conosciuto a scuola, aveva sei anni. Sei fottutissimi anni! Non ho un ricordo della mia infanzia o della mia adolescenza senza di lui e non voglio che l’ultimo sia quello del suo cadavere dilaniato! È così difficile da capire per te?”

Jean pensò a Marco, a come l’immagine del suo corpo aveva preso il posto di tutte le altre. “Io ho raccolto il cadavere dilaniato di un amico,” disse. “Pensavo non mi sarebbe successo niente di peggio e ora so che Eren è morto e che non ci sarà mai un corpo su cui Armin e Mikasa potranno piangere. Sapete cosa succede quando non si hanno risposte, Nile? La mente comincia a crearne alcune da sé. Cerco d’immaginarmi il cadavere di Eren continuamente. Penso a come devono averlo ucciso, se prima lo hanno torturato… Riesco a immaginare cose peggiori di quelle che ho visto a Trost.”

Nile lo guardava come se lo avesse spinto di prepotenza nel proprio incubo. Beh, lo aveva fatto…

“Quello che voglio dirvi,” aggiunse Jean con tono più gentile. “È che se gli volete bene, non è risparmiandovi l’immagine del suo cadavere che dormirete meglio.”

“Jean.” Marie era tornata e li guardava dalla porta della cucina. Nessuno dei due se ne era accorto. “Ora devi andartene,” disse, ferma. 

Jean guardò il Comandante ma Nile non fece nulla per trattenerlo, per fare ammende in qualche modo.

Se ne andò senza salutare.

_Il gatto randagio del suo migliore amico era una creatura orribile._

_Non sorrideva. Non parlava._

_Se ne stava al fianco del suo padrone e li giudicava tutti in silenzio._

_“Ma dove l’ha trovato?”_

_Sua moglie ridacchiò. “Nella Città Sotterranea. Lo sanno tutti.”_

_“Era una domanda retorica, mia cara.”_

_Gli strinse il braccio. “Dovremo salutare.”_

_“È qui da un’ora e non si è nemmeno accorto della nostra presenza.”_

_Lei sorrise con malinconia. “È preso…”_

_“Preso?” Non capiva. “Da cosa?”_

_“Non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante. Per questo non si è accorto di noi.”_

_Scrollò le spalle. “Avrà paura che il randagio graffi qualcuno.”_

_Sua moglie non rise._

“Non hai intenzione di parlare?”

Kenny si accomodò meglio contro la testiera, guardando il fantasma seduto in fondo al suo letto.

Quegli occhi di ghiaccio identici ai suoi non lo stavano davvero guardando ma ebbero comunque il potere d’inchiodarlo lì, dov’era. “Perché gli hai detto tutte quelle stronzate?”

Kenny sorrise, stanco e malinconico. “Cazzo, anche nei miei deliri continui a parlare di quel biondino di merda.”

“Ma tu non lo hai capito cos’è Erwin per me?” Domandò Levi.

Non era la prima volta che stavano così, seduti a parlare di tutto e niente come due membri di una famiglia che si confrontavano su semplici questioni di vita. Oltre alle lezioni di sopravvivenza, c’era stato anche quello tra loro. Forse poco, forse Levi lo avrebbe voluto di più, ma Kenny non aveva mai potuto amarlo come il bambino aveva desiderato. Anche se, a dire il vero, Levi non aveva mai preteso niente.

“Se lo amavi così tanto, nanerottolo, non dovevi morire. Dovevi seguire il suo piano e sopravvivere.” Kenny arricciò le labbra. “Con che coraggio si era illuso che con un piano del genere ti avrebbe salvato?”

“Non credo fosse quello il suo scopo.”

“Ti ha messo volutamente nella posizione meno pericolosa - anche se solo per te - del campo di battaglia. Ha fatto il possibile per farti uscire vivo di lì.”

“E tu lo hai accusato di avermi ucciso.”

“E chi ti ha portato lì, Levi? Non sei nato per essere le Ali della Libertà, non ti ho cresciuto perché lo diventassi. L’unica ragione per cui hai combattuto questa guerra è lui.”

“E anche se fosse? Nessun soldato marcia sul campo di battaglia senza una ragione personale.”

Kenny fissò il fantasma con attenzione. Quel ragazzo aveva poco meno di trent’anni, il suo Levi non era arrivato a quattordici. Il giovane uomo che aveva davanti era lo stesso che lo aveva tenuto in vita in quelle settimane, ma non gli apparteneva.

“Che cosa ti ha fatto?” Domandò, ancora incredulo. “Che cosa ti ha spinto a dargli tutto te stesso?”

Levi inclinò appena la testa da un lato, rivolgendogli un sorriso appena accennato che gli ricordò tanto Kuchel. Dopo tutti quegli anni, il modo in cui lui le somigliava ancora lo prendeva di sorpresa.

“Tu lo sai già, Kenny,” rispose il fantasma di Levi. Il nanerottolo non avrebbe mai potuto parlargli così. Quando era venuto a chiedergli di Uri, lo aveva zittito immediatamente. Era la sua coscienza a parlargli, a dirgli che quello che era successo a Levi con Erwin non era poi tanto diverso da quello che era accaduto a lui.

Solo il finale era invertito.

No, forse nemmeno quello. Se tutto fosse andato come doveva e quel biondino di merda fosse morto al posto di Levi, il nanerottolo non avrebbe dato di matto come lui aveva fatto dopo la morte di Uri. In quella circostanza, Erwin gli assomigliava di più di quanto a Kenny facesse piacere.

“È stato così semplice, Levi? Ti ha guardato negli occhi e sei caduto ai suoi piedi?”

“Chiediglielo…”

“Piuttosto la morte.”

“Perché ti mancano le palle, Kenny,” disse Levi. “Perché sei geloso come può esserlo solo un moccioso di merda. Tu mi vedi così e non sai nemmeno chi sono.”

Sì, a Kenny questo infastidiva parecchio.

“Non mi hai voluto, Kenny,” proseguì il fantasma.

“Erwin, però, ti voleva.”

“Lo vedi? Sei un tale codardo che ti nascondi dietro di lui anche ora che sono morto.”

“E statti zitto, moccioso di merda!”

“Pensi che mi sia svenduto come una puttana, Kenny?” Domandò il fantasma. “Pensi che Erwin mi abbia avuto senza combattere?”

Kenny gli puntò l’indice contro. “Io ho combattuto con te per metà della tua vita ed è stato un inferno tale che quando ti ho abbandonato al tuo destino, mi sono sentito libero!”

“Quello che provi non ha alcun senso, idiota,” continuò Levi.

Kenny si coprì gli occhi con una mano. “Non ha alcun senso odiare l’uomo che ti ha ucciso? Non ho mentito quando ho detto che sei il mio orgoglio.”

“Allora perché non lo hai protetto?”

Kenny sentì il respiro venire meno. “No…” Scosse la testa. “Hai avuto pietà di me fino a ora, e adesso…” Sollevò gli occhi e lo sguardo accusatorio di Kuchel lo penetrò più in profondità di quello di Levi.

Erano passati vent’anni dalla sua morte. Kenny non aveva mai parlato con lei come con Uri, non era tornato nel luogo in cui l’aveva sepolta - sotto il cielo, perché nella Città Sotterranea non l’avrebbe mai lasciata - si era limitato a rivederla in Levi.

Ora, il suo fantasma lo guardava con rancore per non aver protetto l’amore della sua vita fino al suo ultimo respiro.

“Me lo avevi promesso,” sussurrò Kuchel con le lacrime agli occhi.

Kenny strinse le labbra e non replicò.

“Erwin non ha ucciso Levi, lo hai fatto tu nel momento in cui lo hai abbandonato.”

Ecco fatto. La sua mente aveva fatto il punto del suo senso di colpa e glielo aveva esposto con la voce di sua sorella.

“Non potevo restare con lui, Kuchel.” Per la prima volta da quando era stato messo sotto processo - prima da Levi e poi dal governo - Kenny Ackerman tentò di giustificarsi, di spiegare il perché delle sue azioni. A Kuchel lo doveva, solo a lei. Nemmeno per Uri avrebbe fatto tanto.

“Per mantenere la promessa che ti avevo fatto, non potevo essere suo padre,” spiegò Kenny.

Kuchel piangeva. Lo faceva nello stesso modo di Uri: con eleganza, avrebbe osato dire. “Non aveva importanza cosa potevi tu. Levi vedeva suo padre quando ti guardava. Ha continuato a pensare a te in quel modo anche dopo e tu l’hai buttato via.”

“Se fosse rimasto con me sarebbe divenuto un mostro!” Urlò Kenny. “In un modo o in un altro…” Aggiunse e i suoi occhi non videro più lei, ma il bambino dai capelli corvini che gli chiedeva di che colore fosse il cielo.

La porta della sua cella si aprì di colpo.

Istintivamente, Kenny portò la mano alla cintura, alla ricerca di un pugnale o una pistola che non possedeva più. Quando vide Barbetta varcare la soglia, gli venne il dubbio che fosse un’allucinazione anche lui.

Kenny aprì la bocca.

“Non dire niente,” ordinò Nile, richiudendo la porta. “Non dovrei essere qui.”

Kenny inarcò le sopracciglia. “Ti sei deciso a mettere da parte i tuoi nobili scopi e liberare il mondo della mia presenza?”

“No, voglio che-“

“Allora vattene.”

Nile strinse i pugni, esaurì la distanza tra loro e afferrò il prigioniero per il colletto della camicia. Kenny era un uomo di un metro e novanta e non riuscì a tirarlo in piedi, solo a costringerlo seduto sul bordo del materasso.

“Statemi a sentire, pezzo di merda,” sibilò. “Erwin è sparito da giorni e ha fatto perdere le sue tracce dopo aver parlato con voi, quindi-“

“Il biondino ha disertato?”

“Non vi permettete!”

“Un Comandante che abbandona il quartier generale senza giustificazione è un disertore!”

“Abbassate la voce!” Nile lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro. “Il governo non sa nulla…”

Kenny gli sorrise, divertito. “Ecco, adesso che si parla di cose diversamente legali hai la mia attenzione. Che vuoi da me? Picchiami perché ho offeso la sensibilità del tuo amichetto?”

Nile prese un respiro profondo. “Nessuno conosce queste terre come voi,” disse con umiltà. “Uno dei ragazzi di Levi pensa che valga lo stesso per lui.”

Kenny inarcò le sopracciglia. “Dove vuoi arrivare?”

“Penso che Levi abbia passato quel tipo di conoscenza a Erwin,” concluse Nile. “Credo che si stia nascondendo come farebbe il suo braccio destro. Ho bisogno che voi-“

“È nella Città Sotterranea,” tagliò corto Kenny. “È un luogo chiuso ma in cui la vostra legge di merda non è mai arrivata. Lì sotto basta sapersi muovere per sparire e il ragazzo non può cadere morto stecchito per una coltellata. Sta sicuramente girovagando nell’ombra.”

“Lo abbiamo già cercato nella Città Sotterranea.”

Kenny rise, sinceramente divertito. “Cosa avete fatto, una passeggiata nel buio?”

“Abbiamo camminato per ore!”

“Non conoscete quel posto e tanto basta per rendere i vostri sforzi inutili.” Kenny si alzò in piedi. “E, con tutta l’intenzione di offenderti, tu non sei sveglio nemmeno la metà del tuo amico biondino.”

Nile boccheggiò scandalizzato, poi scosse la testa. “Mi serve il vostro aiuto, Capitano.”

“Oh, siamo passati ai titoli militari!”

“Capitano Kenneth Ackerman!” Nile era disperato e non poteva uscire da quella cella e tornare da sua moglie senza prima aver ottenuto qualcosa. Udiva ancora le parole di Jean, il modo in cui gli aveva dato del codardo e poi rivedeva il viso di Erwin quella notte, prima che lo salutasse un’ultima volta e sparisse nel nulla. “Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto e non c’è nessuna legge in tra queste Mura che mi possa permettere di fare quello che vi sto per chiedere, per una volta… Per questa volta non m’interessa! Devo riportare Erwin a casa. Non c’è in gioco solo il mio onore di soldato qui, ma anche di uomo.”

Kenny incrociò le braccia contro il petto e aspettò che il Comandante concludesse il suo monologo. Aveva diritto anche lui di essere al centro della scena una volta ogni tanto.

“Questa sera, un ragazzino di nemmeno sedici anni mi ha fatto sentire piccolo, inetto. La mia primogenita ha appena cinque anni meno di lui.” Quel pensiero aveva spinto Nile fuori dal suo letto, lontano da sua moglie nel cuore della notte. “Non posso tornare dalla mia famiglia, guardare i miei soldati negli occhi e affrontare di nuovo quelli Legione sapendo che non ho fatto nulla per Erwin Smith.”

Kenny storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Impressionante…”

“Ditemi dove-“

“Devo andare io,” lo interruppe il Capitano Ackerman.

Gli occhi del Comandante si fecero enormi. “Non se ne parla.”

Kenny scrollò le spalle. “Allora aspetta che il governo dichiari il biondino un ricercato e vediamo cosa succede.”

Nile strinse i pugni. Quell’uomo sarebbe stato capace di far saltare i nervi a chiunque, ma il modo in cui gli ricordava Levi - gli stessi occhi, lo stesso modo di porsi, di parlare - lo facevano quasi diventare pazzo. Non aveva importanza quanto Erwin e Hanji si disperassero, Nile non avrebbe versato una lacrima per il gatto randagio della Legione Esplorativa e non l’avrebbe mai ricordato come un eroe. Mai.

“Avete agito nell’ombra per decenni,” disse Nile. “Posso chiedervi discrezione?”

“Un prigioniero politico che non è presente nella sua cella non è molto discreto, Barbetta.”

“Non vi preoccupate per questo,” gli assicurò Nile. “Trovate Erwin.”

“E io cosa ci guadagno?” Domandò Kenny. Non faceva niente per niente, era uno dei motivi per cui Levi si era sentito in dovere d’indagare sulla relazione tra lui e Uri.

Nile ci pensò e la risposta arrivò chiara e semplice. Non gli piacque, ma accettò il fatto che non sarebbe mai stato l’eroe di quella storia come lo era Erwin.

“Come ve la cavate con i ganci destri, Capitano?”

”_Te lo scopi?_”

_Non poteva crederci. Non voleva crederci._

_“Non sono affari tuoi.”_

_Gli parlò come se non si conoscessero da tutta la vita._

_“Ti ho visto mentre lo baciavi.”_

_Aveva perso la calma ma il diretto interessato no._

_“Non è un segreto. Puoi dirlo a chi vuoi.”_

_“Dirlo a chi voglio? Hai idea di che ripercussioni potrebbero esserci per la tua carriera?”_

_Non sapeva cosa gli dava così fastidio. Non poteva nemmeno indovinare chi avesse sedotto chi. Un gatto randagio e un giovane prodigio._

_Esistevano due creature più diverse in quel mondo folle?_

_“Ho avuto il dubbio che ti avrebbe rovinato nel momento in cui lo hai preso con te. Ora ne ho la certezza.”_

_Nessun dubbio. Nessuna inflessione._

_“E allora cadrò. Ma se accadrà sarà con lui, non per sua mano.”_

Erwin premette il palmo della mano contro il naso rotto, cercando di tamponare il sangue che colava copioso e gli sporcava i vestiti. Indossava gli stessi da giorni ed era impossibile avere un aspetto dignitoso in quelle circostanze.

Tutto quello che sapeva della CittàSotterranea lo aveva imparato da Levi, dai racconti della sua infanzia e di come era diventato il re di quel mondo senza cielo. Da lui aveva saputo degli incontri di lotta clandestini e, prima del crollo del Muro Maria, Erwin si era ritrovato a trascinarlo via da uno di questi.

Levi gli aveva urlato addosso non appena erano tornati a casa.

“La Legione ha bisogno di soldi e io so dove trovarli!” Non aveva cercato di giustificarsi, solo di farlo sentire un idiota per il suo inutile salvataggio.

“Non massacrandoti!” Era stata la replica di Erwin, allora solo un Capo Squadra. “Che cosa farai la prossima volta che volterò lo sguardo, ti prostituirai?”

Aveva esagerato. Aveva perso il controllo, ma i primi tempi con Levi erano stati così. Al tempo, il suo gatto randagio non aveva ancora parlato di Kuchel o non si sarebbe permesso di dire una cosa del genere, rabbia o non rabbia. Il loro legame non si era creato da solo e non si era stretto gratuitamente. Il destro che Levi gli aveva dato come replica gli aveva messo il dubbio che, forse, non era per lui che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.

A differenza di Levi a suo tempo, Erwin non aveva rimesso piede in quel mondo di violenza e corruzione per un fine onorevole. Ogni soldo che aveva vinto - e in pochi giorni ne aveva vinti parecchi - lo aveva dato ai bisognosi che aveva incontrato lungo la strada. Non si cibava da giorni e non sentiva i crampi della fame, beveva quello che gli uomini che scommettevano su di lui gli passavano alla fine degli incontri.

Grazie alla sua metamorfosi, stava riscoprendo il dolore fisico in un modo in cui nessun uomo avrebbe potuto esplorare. Nessuno si spiegava come potesse ripresentarsi ogni notte senza nessun segno addosso. La terza volta di seguito, anche Erwin aveva guardato se stesso e aveva provato timore per quello che era diventato e forse anche ribrezzo.

Era stata una preoccupazione passeggera. Il dolore, quello vero, era tornato a torturarlo non appena tutte le ossa erano tornate al loro posto. Così Erwin era tornato a fare botte con chiunque avesse abbastanza fegato da sfidarlo.

Si era fatto colpire, aveva permesso al suo avversario di fargli del male. Vinceva sempre ma non ne usciva mai indenne: non era quello lo scopo. Al suo posto, un uomo avvezzo al vino, si sarebbe ubriacato ogni sera. A Erwin non bastava, non dopo che era morto, il tipo di stordimento di cui aveva bisogno era diverso.

Non voleva morire. Kenny Ackerman aveva ragione: meritava di pagare fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Le ossa rotte, però, gli permettevano di avere un po’ di pace. Mentre il suo corpo urlava e s’impegnava per rigenerarsi, non gli restavano abbastanza energie per pensare a Levi.

Quella notte non era andata come aveva sperato. Ne era uscito solo con un naso rotto e il suo avversario era crollato a terra dopo un destro dritto allo stomaco. Nessuno lo disturbava mai mentre strisciava nel buio e tornava nel rifugio che aveva trovato per se stesso: una casa abbandonata con appena una stanza. Anche quello era merito di Levi: gli aveva raccontato dove i più disperati potevano rifugiarsi, anche se era la zona peggiore in cui avventurarsi.

Erwin non sapeva se la sua fosse fortuna o se le sue imprese nella lotta avessero intimorito i banditi della zona in così poco tempo. Non se ne preoccupava. Nel suo rifugio, aveva trovato una vecchia coperta ridotta a brandelli e se l’era fatta bastare.

Per quando varcò la soglia della casa abbandonata, il naso era già tornato al suo posto. Per il resto della giornata, fino al prossimo scontro, Erwin sarebbe rimasto da solo con i suoi pensieri.

C’era un cattivo odore in quella stanza, le pareti erano scrostate e nere sugli angoli a causa dell’umidità. Non gli importava. Si avvolse nella coperta e si raggomitolò sul pavimento, poggiando la tempia contro il muro.

Erwin non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva dormito. I suoi pensieri erano pericolosi nel buio che lo circondava: prendevano vita propria in un modo più pericoloso di come gli era accaduto a casa.

Levi non tornava da lui come lo ricordava, ma sporco di sangue, fatto a pezzi, sfigurato.

Erwin voleva punirsi e la sua mente faceva il possibile per accontentarlo.

Quella notte, con la stanchezza che calava su di lui pesante come la mano della morte, desiderò solo di non svegliarsi mai più.

Perse i sensi velocemente.

Fu una carezza tra i capelli a riportarlo alla realtà.

“Levi…” Era la voce di Hanji. Piangeva. “Levi, per favore…”

Perché lo stava pregano?

Erwin aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò disteso su di un letto che non conosceva, con il suo Capitano chino su di lui. Non sapeva dove si trovava, ma la stanza era illuminata dalla luce del tramonto. Il viso di Levi era sporco di sangue e fango. Era più pallido del solito e la sua espressione tradiva un dolore e una stanchezza che Erwin non gli aveva visto addosso nemmeno nei loro momenti peggiori.

“Levi…”

Erwin non riusciva a vedere Hanji e non poteva muoversi per cercarla con lo sguardo.

“Lasciami da solo con lui, Hanji,” le chiese Levi.

Erwin inarcò le sopracciglia, provò a parlare ma non un suono uscì dalle sue labbra. Da qualche parte nella stanza, Hanji singhiozzò. Un istante dopo, comparve nel suo campo visivo, si chinò su di lui e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. “Addio, Erwin…” Mormorò.

Il Comandante la chiamò, ma lei non la udì. Una porta che si apriva e richiudeva informò Erwin che lui e il suo Capitano erano rimasti da soli.

“Levi,” chiamò, ma l’altro continuò a guardarlo come se non avesse parlato.

“Hai tutti i capelli in disordine,” lo rimproverò Levi, stancamente. Riprese ad accarezzarglieli, a pettinarli come poteva. Le sue dita gli sfiorarono il viso. Erwin cercò di sollevare il braccio e afferrare la sua mano ma non ci riuscì.

“Non hai più nulla di cui preoccuparti,” disse Levi con tanta tristezza che al Comandante fece male. “Ci penso io adesso. Tu sei libero…”

“Levi?”

Il suo Capitano non gli rispose. Si voltò, afferrò qualcosa in fondo al letto, poi si bloccò, come se una lama invisibile lo avesse trafitto. Erwin lo guardò dischiudere le labbra per ingoiare aria, stringere gli occhi e imporsi un controllo che raramente aveva visto vacillare.

Levi tornò a guardarlo e tutta la tristezza cristallizzata nelle sue iridi venne fuori in un singhiozzo strozzato: “Erwin…”

“Levi, mi stai spaventando.”

Lo stava facendo sul serio. Erwin non lo aveva mai visto così e sentiva il bisogno di toccarlo, ma non poteva muoversi. Era come prigioniero di un corpo morto.

Levi si chinò su di lui, gli baciò le labbra, artigliando lo stemma sulla manica destra della sua divisa come se volesse ridurlo a brandelli. Le loro fronti si toccarono, mentre Levi graziava le sue labbra con le proprie ancora, ancora e ancora.

Non lo aveva mai fatto così disperatamente ed Erwin non lo aveva mai sentito tremare contro di lui in quel modo.

Levi scivolò sul suo petto e vi rimase per quella che parve un’eternità.

“Levi, sono qui!” Erwin stava urlando. “Guardami, sono qui!”

Il suo Capitano si allontanò da lui. Non era scesa nemmeno una lacrima sul suo viso, ma il dolore riflesso nei suoi occhi era qualcosa di terribile.

“Levi, ti prego…”

“Non dimenticherò,” mormorò Levi. “Te lo prometto, Erwin.”

“Levi!”

Il Capitano lo coprì con il mantello della Legione Esplorativa e se ne andò.

Solo allora, Erwin riuscì a spezzare l’immobilità del suo corpo.

“Levi!” Urlò, tirandosi a sedere.

Il mantello cadde a terra, ma la stanza non era più la stessa. La finestra accanto al letto era sparita e così la luce calda del tramonto. Era buio, tanto che Erwin non fece un passo per paura di cadere nel vuoto.

“Kenny…” Pianse una voce da qualche parte, nell’oscurità.

Erwin cercò di guardare meglio. “Levi?” Chiamò, tentando qualche passo insicuro nel buio.

“Ti prego, Kenny…” Non c’era dubbio che fosse la voce di Levi ed era rotta e flebile come quella di un bambino in lacrime.

“Levi.” Erwin sollevò il braccio destro. “Levi, mi senti? Sono qui!”

Il suo Capitano continuava a piangere nel buio, come se non potesse udirlo.

“No, basta… Basta...”

“Levi, sono io!” Disse con tono implorante, disperato. “Sono qui! Rispondimi!”

Sentiva il respiro veloce e frammentato di Levi. Udiva i suoi singhiozzi e poteva quasi percepire il suo tremore. Non aveva importanza che fosse un incubo, Erwin non poteva sopportare che soffrisse così.

“Levi!”

”Basta!”

Quell’urlo fece tremare la terra. Erwin poggiò un ginocchio a terra, terrorizzato, mentre l’eco della voce di Levi rimbalzava contro le pareti nere. Si premette le mani contro le orecchie e strinse le palpebre.

“Smettila, Levi,” lo implorò. “Smettila, ti prego!”

Qualcosa andò in pezzi, poi tornò il silenzio.

Erwin aprì gli occhi con cautela.

Il paesaggio era cambiato una seconda volta: era di nuovo nel deserto, sotto il cielo stellato che si era ritrovato a fissare nel suo primo sogno da Titano. All’orizzonte, una luce verdastra usciva dal terreno, diramandosi verso la volta celeste come un enorme albero luminoso. L’eco del dolore di Levi era sparito, sostituito da un senso di pace che a Erwin era completamente estraneo.

Affondò le dita della mano destra - quella che non avrebbe dovuto avere - nella sabbia e la sentì tiepida sotto le dita.

Un’altra comparve nel suo campo visivo e gli afferrò il braccio timida e tremante.

“Comandante…”

Erwin sollevò gli occhi e ne incontrò un paio verdi, dalle sfumature bluastre. La prima volta, non lo aveva riconosciuto, ma ora non esitò a chiamare il suo nome.

“Eren…”

Il sogno andò in pezzi e il Comandante si svegliò.


	5. Reiner

Il porto di Liberio sorgeva al centro di un ampio golfo, lontano dal vero e proprio centro urbano. In quel modo, in caso di attacchi dal mare, la distruzione dell’insediamento sulla costa non avrebbe pregiudicato il destino dell’intera città. Una ferrovia e un corso d’acqua canalizzato permettevano a chi doveva di spostarsi da un’area all’altra di Liberio.  
  
Tutt’intorno vi erano montagne, per di più rocciose vicino all’acqua e coperte di boschi verso l’interno. Vi erano due roccaforti di difesa poste sui promontori più alti, uno su ogni lato del golfo. Quello più vicino alle abitazioni civili e più facile da raggiungere era il quartier generale della marina di Liberio.  
  
L’altro, isolato, recintato e inaccessibile a chiunque non possedesse l’autorizzazione del governo era un centro di reclusione per prigionieri di guerra. Un tempo, veniva usato per rinchiudere e torturare gli Eldian appartenenti alla Restaurazioni o ad altri gruppi ribelli. Una fermata di passaggio prima del muro sull’isola di Paradis.  
  
Era rimasta in disuso per più di quindici anni, fino all’autunno dell’850.  
  
  
  
La scala per accedere alla cima della torre più alta si affacciava sul mare. Scivolare oltre il parapetto significava precipitare nel vuoto per quaranta, forse cinquanta metri e atterrare rovinosamente sugli scogli sottostanti.   
  
Falco guardava il mare con la schiena premuta contro la roccia scura.   
  
Non doveva essere lì. Non dovevano esserci nessuno dei due.  
  
“Ti muovi?” Sibilò Gabi, facendo capolino da dietro la curva.  
  
Falco trasalì. Ogni rumore era come un colpo di cannone per lui. Anche le voci dei gabbiani - così insistenti, così stridule - sembravano richiamare l’attenzione dei soldati e avvertirli della loro presenza.  
  
“Non dovremmo essere qui,” sibilò Falco, salendo un gradino alla volta. “È proibito.”  
  
Gabi scrollò le spalle. “Non vuoi vedere il Diavolo negli occhi?”  
  
“Reiner ha detto che non è un Diavolo. Non come lo descrivono tutti.”  
  
“E tu non lo vuoi vedere?”  
  
“Il fatto che non assomigli a un mostro non significa che non sia pericoloso.”  
  
La bambina sbuffò e riprese a salire le scale.  
  
“Gabi, aspettami!” Falco cercò di stare al suo passo e per poco non perse presa sui gradini, resi scivolosi dall’umidità.  
  
Decine di gabbiani erano in piedi sui merli della torre, i colli bianchi allungati verso l’orizzonte.  
  
I due bambini non riuscivano a vedere l’Isola dei Diavoli nemmeno da quell’altezza.  
  
“Se è così pericoloso, perché non ci sono guardie all’ingresso?” Domandò Falco.  
  
“L’ingresso da questo lato è stato murato. Le guardie passano dall’ingresso principale,” spiegò Gabi. “È rimasto solo uno spiraglio vicino al pavimento.”  
  
Falco inarcò le sopracciglia. “Stiamo facendo tutto questo casino per uno spiraglio vicino al pavimento da cui non vedremo un bel niente?”  
  
“Se avrà gli zoccoli al posto dei piedi lo vedrai.”  
  
“Ti ho già detto che non è come tutti lo descrivono. Reiner dice che quelle sono solo storie per spaventare noi bambini, Gabi!”  
  
“Allora perché i grandi hanno più paura di noi?” Non appena mise piede sul pianerottolo ricoperto da un sottile tappeto di muschio, Gabi mise da parte l’irritazione per l’entusiasmo. Diede di lei, Falco allungò il collo per dare un’occhiata da distanza di sicurezza. Negli anni, le linee dell’opera dell’uomo erano divenute meno nitide a causa del muschio e dall’umidità, ma la sagoma della porta era ancora visibile contro il muro scuro.  
  
Gabi poggiò entrambe le mani sulla parete e una folata di vento le tirò indietro i capelli, scoprendo i grandi occhi scuri luminosi. “Vieni, Falco, avvicinati.” Posò un ginocchio a terra e fece cenno all’amico di avvicinarsi.  
  
Falco le ubbidì, suo malgrado.  
  
“Chinati…” Gabi premette la mano contro la nuca dell’amico ed entrambi si chinarono tanto che le loro teste sfiorarono il terreno.   
  
La bambina aveva ragione: era rimasta una fessura sul fondo della vecchia porta e sbirciarci attraverso. Qualcuno si muoveva. _Vagava_.  
  
Falco non sapeva dire se chi era al di là del muro stesse camminando su un paio di piedi o su due zoccoli.  
  
“Senti il suo respiro infernale?” Domandò Gabi.  
  
“Io non sento proprio niente,” rispose Falco.  
  
La creatura al di là del muro si fermò.  
  
Entrambi i bambini trattennero il fiato.   
  
Qualcosa colpì il muro una, due, tre volte.  
  
Falco fu il primo a saltare in piedi e a correre giù per le scale, ma Gabi strillò ancor prima di seguirlo.  
  
“Il Diavolo!” Urlarono i due bambini. “Il Diavolo!”  
  
  
  
Dalla parte opposta del muro, all’interno della torre, Eren se ne restò con l’orecchio premuto contro la parete di pietra e rise.  
  
Quel suo perfido, infantile divertimento ebbe vita breve.  
  
“Che stai facendo?”   
  
Non appena Reiner varcò la porta, le labbra di Eren tornarono a disegnare una linea retta, inespressiva. “Lo hanno fatto di nuovo,” disse.  
  
Reiner inarcò le sopracciglia chiare. “Hanno fatto di nuovo, cosa?”  
  
Eren alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, come se stesse riflettendo, poi sollevò il pollice, l’indice e il medio della mano destra.  
  
Puntualmente, dal piano di sotto, una delle guardie urlò nella tromba delle scale. “Braun, quei tuoi due mocciosi sono di nuovo qui!”  
  
Reiner lasciò andare un sospiro stanco, come se avesse vissuto tre volte i suoi diciassette anni e fosse terribilmente stanco. “Avevo fatto loro promettere che-“  
  
“Non incuti timore, hai l’aria del fratello maggiore,” disse Eren, stringendosi meglio nel cardigan troppo grande che aveva addosso. “Nonostante la tua brutta faccia, riesci a guadagnarti la fiducia delle persone, le fai sentire al sicuro.” Si allontanò dalla parete, portandosi al centro della stanza. “Io li capisco quei due bambini. Era così anche per me.”  
  
Reiner resse il suo sguardo per un istante - un nuovo record rispetto ai giorni precedenti - poi simulò un colpo di tosse e infilò le mani nelle tasche. “Comincia a fare freddo qui. Vado a prendere della legna per accendere il camino e domani porterò il necessario per chiudere quello spiffero, così Falco e Gabi smetteranno di disturbarti.”  
  
Eren si sedette in fondo al letto. “Sì, hai ragione, ho così tanto da fare qui,” disse sarcastico. “Se porti della legna, potrei usarla come arma. Anche il fuoco non è così innocuo.”  
  
Reiner chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte. Quando fu certo di avere il totale controllo di sé, si portò di fronte a Eren e gli afferrò il mento senza fargli male. “Se avessi deciso di scatenare l’inferno ti sarebbe bastata questa bocca arrogante per farlo.”  
  
Eren si tirò indietro disgustato. “E chi ti assicura che non lo farò adesso, quando uscirai da questa camera o stanotte?”  
  
Reiner lo guardò dall’alto in basso. “Tuo fratello,” rispose e il fuoco ustionante delle iridi di Eren si spense un poco. “Qualunque cosa tu abbia cercato in questi anni, Eren, è qui. Se la distruggi, non avrai mai le risposte che cerchi e la libertà che esse portano.”  
  
Eren rimase in silenzio.  
  
“Continua a odiarci,” aggiunse Reiner. “Continua pure a farlo, ma resta vivo.”  
  
“Perché?” Domandò Eren. “Ymir l’avete uccisa senza pensarci due volte, no?” Non glielo avevano tenuto segreto a lungo. Forse l’intento era stato proprio quello di renderlo docile con il potere della paura.  
  
Non aveva funzionato.  
  
Reiner non gli rispose, lo fissò con un’espressione a metà tra la pietà e l’esasperazione. “Proprio non ce la fai a smettere di provocare, vero?” Non c’era bisogno di chiederlo, non dopo che Eren aveva cercato di aggredirlo dopo essere stato rapito da lui e Berthold e privato degli arti. “Ancora non ti sei reso conto della tua posizione?”  
  
Eren lo trafisse con lo sguardo. Lo faceva spesso da quando aveva ripreso i sensi in quella torre, dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina e la ritirata che era seguita. Reiner si era preparato a un prigioniero bravo a fare rumore, ma l’Eren che aveva davanti non era quello che era cresciuto con lui nelle baracche del centro di addestramento.  
  
Era successo qualcosa tra il tradimento suo e di Berthold e la riconquista del Muro Maria.  
  
Gli occhi di Eren avevano sempre messo soggezione a tutti, forse anche al Capitano Levi in persona, ma il fuoco che Reiner conosceva si era tramutato in qualcosa di più oscuro, pericoloso. Zeke lo voleva con lui in quella missione perché lo guidasse e lo consigliasse su come agire con Eren, ma Reiner non era certo di conoscere il mostro che aveva davanti.  
  
“E tu?” Domandò Eren. “Ti sei ricordato della tua di posizione, Reiner?” Domandò derisorio, alludendo a quando, in preda al delirio, il guerriero aveva confessato tutti i suoi crimini alla persona che per anni aveva giurato vendetta contro chi aveva fatto crollare il Muro Maria.  
  
Reiner inspirò dal naso. “Dovresti piangere, Eren,” gli consigliò. “Lo dico per esperienza, non puoi tenere in piedi il muro dietro cui ti sei barricato ancora a lungo.”  
  
Eren ingoiò a vuoto. “Sono stanco di piangere. Perché non lo distruggi tu? Sei bravo ad abbattere muri, no? È la ragione per cui ti hanno addestrato e mandato al macello. _Guerriero_. Cazzate, sei sono un carro da sfondamento per lo-“  
  
“Perché vuoi costringermi a farti del male?” Lo interruppe Reiner. “Perché non la smetti di combattere? Arrenditi e basta, Eren.”  
  
Quegli occhi verdi dalle sfumature bluastre continuarono a seviziarlo in silenzio e quando parlò fu anche peggio: “uccidimi,” propose. “Uccidimi e non ci saranno più muri d’abbattere, Reiner. Dopo di me, non resterà più nessuno a renderti colpevole.”  
  
Reiner aveva sentito Zeke Jeager parlare del suo perduto fratello minore come di una vittima dell’unico genitore che avevano in comune, di un disegno più grande del singolo individuo e che raccontava la storia di Marley e di Eldia.  
  
In quel momento, Reiner guardava il fanciullo che era stato suo amico, suo compagno e, forse, anche un fratello per lui e vedeva solo un cacciatore in attesa dell’occasione giusta per sbranarli tutti.  
  
“Zeke verrà più tardi con la tua cena,” disse Reiner. “Non fare cazzate, Eren,” aggiunse, prima di uscire. Lo faceva sempre. “Non fare cazzate.”  
  
  
  
_”Ehi, energumeno, facciamola semplice, lui o lei?”  
  
La domanda di Ymir lo prese di sorpresa. “Non so di cosa stai parlando…”  
  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “La biondina minuta o il ragazzino rabbioso?”  
  
L’allontanò. “Ma smettila…”  
  
“È chiaro come il sole! A tua difesa: entrambi hanno un bel culo.”  
  
“Vedi cose che non esistono, Ymir.”  
  
Gli diede una pacca un po’ troppo forte sulla schiena. “Tutto questo era per dire che Krista me la sposerò io!”  
  
“E lei lo sa?”  
  
Lei fece un gesto come a dire di lasciar perdere. “Non è importante che lo sappia lei, ma la concorrenza.”  
  
“Non avrai problemi da me.”  
  
“Bene!” Ymir storse la bocca. “Peccato per te, Reiner.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Guarda Eren e Jean come litigano,” gli diede un’altra pacca sulla spalla, di consolazione quella volta. “Quelli saranno sposati prima del diploma, te lo dico io!”  
  
Quel giorno, pensò che fosse la cosa più improbabile del mondo.  
  
E si sbagliò._  
  
  
  


_ **-3 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-** _

  
  
  
  
  
Il mare era calmo e il cielo era tanto limpido che la luna brillava come un secondo sole. Le luci del porto di Liberio lo salutarono da lontano, dandogli il bentornato a casa. Reiner aveva fantasticato su quel momento per anni, insieme a Berthold. Se Annie aveva mai speso un pensiero a riguardo, a loro non lo aveva mai detto: era sempre stata quella più fredda, razionale.  
  
Nei giorni buoni, Reiner vedeva se stesso sbarcare sulle coste di Marley come un eroe di ritorno dalla guerra, Berthold e Annie con lui. In quelli brutti, quando la paura del fallimento prevaricava su ogni cosa, s’immaginava con le catene ai polsi, mentre la gente ai bordi delle strade lo umiliava a parole o gettandogli roba addosso - solo fango nel migliore dei casi.  
  
La notte in cui Reiner Braun tornò a Marley, non lo attesero né un comitato di benvenuto né una condanna a morte. Annie non era lì e non sapeva nemmeno se fosse ancora viva. Berthold lo aveva abbandonato nelle mani del nemico e sapeva che non lo avrebbe più rivisto.  
  
Avevano condiviso tanto e per un tempo così lungo che quando Reiner vide Liberio in lontananza, tutto quello che poté fare fu voltare lo sguardo.  
  
Il desiderio di tornare a casa lo aveva divorato insieme al senso di colpa per le sue azioni e ora aveva l’impressione che ogni passo lo portasse più lontano da dove voleva essere.  
  
“Stanno ancora dormendo?” Domandò Zeke Jeager dalla prua.  
  
Reiner lanciò un’occhiata ai due soldati privi di sensi sul fondo della piccola imbarcazione. Zeke aveva avuto la gentilezza di avvolgere il più giovane in un mantello, ma non si era preoccupato tanto per l’altro.  
  
“Sì,” rispose con voce incolore, poi sollevò lo sguardo. “Dove stiamo andando?”  
  
“Alla prigione, quella sul promontorio,” rispose Zeke, tornando a guardare di fronte a sé.  
  
Reiner inarcò le sopracciglia. “Una prigione non è un luogo giusto, Sir.”  
  
“Non c’è più nessuno in quel castello,” spiegò Zeke. “È una buona gabbia di contenimento ed è isolata.”  
  
“Con tutto il rispetto, Sir,” obiettò Reiner. “Non esiste una gabbia che possa contenere mostri come questi.” Gettò una seconda occhiata ai due prigionieri.  
  
Era un miracolo che le ferite, la fatica e le droghe che avevano usato li avessero tenuti buoni fino a lì.  
  
Zeke abbandonò la prua dell’imbarcazione e si sedette di fronte a lui. A dividerli vi erano i due soldati privi di sensi. “Immagino tu sia stanco, Reiner,” disse, “ma la tua missione di guerriero non si è ancora conclusa.”  
  
Reiner non ne aveva dubitato neanche per un istante. Nel momento in cui aveva unito i fili che legavano Eren al suo superiore, aveva capito che Zeke si sarebbe servito di lui ancora per un po’.  
  
“Riporta il Titano Progenitore a Marley,” gli avevano ordinato. “Non possiamo lasciarlo ancora nelle mani della casa reale di Eldia.”  
  
Bene, pensò. Metà del lavoro lo aveva già fatto Grisha Jeager e ora che stavano portando Eren a Liberio, quale era il prossimo passo da compiere?  
  
Zeke Jeager non glielo aveva ancora detto, ma Reiner sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che lo venisse a sapere.   
  
Nulla poteva essere lasciato al destino e aveva la netta sensazione che Zeke non avrebbe abbandonato suo fratello al suo.  
  
  
  
Quando attraccarono ai piedi del promontorio, una squadra di soldati di Marley uscì dal buio per aiutarli nella manovra. Zeke saltò giù dall’imbarcazione, atterrando nell’acqua bassa. Prese da parte il capo squadra e cominciò a dargli istruzioni.  
  
Reiner sollevò lo sguardo e la sagoma nera della roccaforte lo inquietò. Non si mosse fino a che il suo superiore non tornò da lui.  
  
“Ho bisogno che tu ti prenda cura di Eren per me,” disse Zeke, abbassando lo sguardo sulla figura addormentata accanto a quella del fratello. “Io penserò a _lui_.”  
  
Reiner non obiettò. C’erano solo loro due lì a poter contenere la situazione e se poteva scegliere, preferiva affrontare Eren e non Levi. Zeke era un soldato più esperto, più forte, più adatto a gestire la minaccia dell’incarnazione delle Ali della Libertà.  
  
Eren era praticamente cresciuto insieme a lui e questo garantiva a Reiner un poco di vantaggio. Lo sollevò dal fondo dell’imbarcazione senza chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni. Fu come prendere tra le braccia una bambola.  
  
“Vai,” disse Zeke, indicando il capo squadra dei soldati con un cenno del capo. “Ti guideranno loro.”  
  
Reiner scavalcò il corpo privo di sensi del Capitano Levi e, alla fine, mise di nuovo piede sulla sua terra.  
  
  
  
I soldati che lo accompagnarono fino alla roccaforte non gli dissero niente. Non gli chiesero di Eldia, non mostrarono alcuna curiosità per gli anni che aveva passato sull’Isola dei Diavoli. Reiner notò solo con quanta cura si tenevano a distanza. Il problema, però, non era lui ma il fanciullo privo di sensi tra le sue braccia.  
  
Fu Reiner a spezzare il silenzio quando presero a salire le scale dei bastioni, invece di scendere quelle dei sotterranei.  
  
“Dove lo stiamo portando?” Domandò.  
  
Il capo squadra gli rispose senza smettere di camminare. “Il Capitano Jeager ha fatto domanda al governo per riabilitare il prigioniero. Avrà uno degli appartamenti che sono riservati ai detenuti politici.”  
  
Reiner non comprendeva. “Riabilitare?”   
  
Che cosa voleva farne il governo di Eren? Non c’era nulla da _riabilitare_. Chi indossava le Ali della Libertà con tanta passione non poteva diventare un cane di Marley.  
  
Il capo squadra scrollò le spalle. “Così mi è stato detto.”  
  
  
  
La camera in cui gli fecero portare Eren era fredda e buia. Il materasso era spoglio e macchiato di umidità. Doveva essere rimasta vuota per molto tempo.  
  
“Noi abbiamo finito,” disse il capo squadra, restando sulla porta mentre Reiner si portava al centro della stanza. “Il Capitano Jeager ti raggiungerà quando avrà finito con l’altro.”  
  
_Quando avrà finito._  
  
Reiner ignorò il brivido freddo che gli attraversò la schiena. Non aveva mai visto con i suoi occhi cosa accadeva tra le mura di quel castello. Non era rimasto a Marley abbastanza a lungo per divenire testimone delle _imprese_ dei soldati regolari.  
  
Il corpo di Eren tra le sue braccia gli parve improvvisamente pesante. Lo guardò e si ricordò di tutte le volte che aveva raccontato del crollo del Muro Maria durante i giorni dell’addestramento.  
  
Non aveva il diritto di sentirsi disgustato. Lui non era migliore degli uomini che avevano rivestito il ruolo dei carnefici tra quelle mura.  
  
“Ricevuto…” Si limitò a dire Reiner, tanto per togliersi quegli sconosciuti di mezzo.  
  
Lasciarono la porta aperta e non si disturbò a chiuderla. Si avvicinò al letto, invece, e vi depose Eren con cura, stando attento a non svegliarlo con qualche gesto brusco.  
  
Reiner restò a osservarlo per un istante. I segni della trasformazione erano scomparsi da ore e così le tracce che la battaglia gli aveva lasciato addosso.  
  
Ben presto il suo corpo avrebbe bruciato anche l’ultima dose di droga che lo teneva in quello stato, ma ci avrebbe messo un po’ a tornare in forze.  
  
Erano Titani, non immortali.   
  
Se fosse servito, Reiner non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a trasformarsi. Era stanco, abbattuto, ferito per la morte del suo migliore amico e la presenza di Eren a Marley lo turbava profondamente. Anche se Zeke avesse deciso di congedarlo, non se ne sarebbe andato. Non poteva voltare le spalle, tornare a casa e aspettare ordini dal governo.  
  
La missione che gli era stata affidata a dodici anni, la stessa di Berthold, Annie e Marcel, aveva smesso di essere solo quello. Ripensò a Marco, al modo in cui lo avevano ucciso e poi a Jean.   
  
Sì, Jean. Prima aveva sentito la sua voce rimproverare Connie e Sasha di non essere tristi per lui, poi aveva impedito alla Capo Squadra di dargli il colpo di grazia.  
  
_Evento collaterale._  
  
In gergo militare, a questo si riducevano tutti i legami che Reiner aveva creato e distrutto negli ultimi cinque anni della sua vita. _Un terzo_ dei suoi giorni su quella terra.  
  
No, non ce la faceva.  
  
Marcel era morto per salvarlo. Annie l’avevano persa ancor prima che la catturassero e Berthold era stato lui ad abbandonarlo.   
  
Tutti gli altri, i suoi compagni, i suoi _nemici_, non potevano ridursi a una lista di nomi.  
  
Marco, che era morto implorandoli. Ymir, che avevano venduto per guadagnare tempo. Krista, che non aveva mai conosciuto davvero. Connie e Sasha, che avrebbero pianto per lui anche dopo quello che aveva fatto. Jean, che aveva esitato a ucciderlo. Armin, che aveva stimato più di chiunque altro. Mikasa, che aveva temuto più di tutti gli altri.  
  
E poi c’era Eren.   
  
Eren, che aveva massacrato ancor prima di conoscerlo, quando aveva abbattuto i cancelli di Shiganshina. Eren, che aveva pianto quando lo aveva tradito ma non aveva esitato a combatterlo, non come con Annie.  
  
Eren, che aveva combattuto fino alla fine per la sua vendetta e per la libertà. Eppure, Reiner era certo che una delle due fosse una bugia.  
  
“Ce l’hai fatta,” disse al fanciullo privo di sensi. “Il Muro Maria è di nuovo integro. La ragione per cui ti hanno permesso d’indossare le Ali della Libertà non esiste più. Hai compiuto la tua missione,” si morse il labbro inferiore. “E anche io,” aggiunse. “Dimmi, Eren, alla fine di tutto, ne è valsa la pena?”  
  
Eren dormiva, non poteva rispondergli. La sua espressione era tanto distesa che Reiner gli augurò di aprire gli occhi il più tardi possibile. C’era l’inferno ad aspettarlo al suo risveglio, uno a cui nessun addestramento lo aveva preparato.  
  
Una folata di vento gelido entrò dalla finestra rotta. Reiner imprecò tra i denti, strofinando la mancina sul braccio destro. Notò che c’era un camino sul lato opposto della stanza, ma quando s’inginocchiò per valutare il suo stato non trovò nulla che lo aiutasse ad accendere un fuoco.  
  
“Se tuo fratello vuole davvero tenerti qui, qualcosa dovrà cambiare,” mormorò, afferrando il tizzone appoggiato al muro e giocando distrattamente con la cenere nera, resa umida dall’aria di mare.  
  
Quando la voce di Eren spezzò il silenzio, Reiner trasalì e il ferro gli cadde di mano.  
  
Scattò in piedi, ma gli occhi dell’altro erano ancora chiusi. Si agitava nel sonno, chiamando qualcuno.  
  
“Armin.” Gli parve di udire.  
  
Reiner esaurì la distanza che lo separava dal letto un passo alla volta. Quando le sue ginocchia toccarono il materasso, Eren si tese per stiracchiarsi e quegli occhi verdi dalle sfumature bluastre ebbero il potere d’illuminare la stanza buia.  
  
“Reiner…” Lo riconobbe subito.  
  
Ci fu un momento d’immobilità in cui il guerriero trattenne il fiato e l’altro non lo percepì come una minaccia.  
  
Tempo che il sonno scivolasse via e gli occhi di Eren si accesero di odio. Cercò di portarsi la mano alla bocca.  
  
“Fermo,” sibilò Reiner a bassa voce, come se temesse che qualcuno potesse udirli. Gli bloccò il polso destro sopra la testa. “Stai fermo,” ripeté con voce più calma, sedendosi sul bordo del materasso. “Cosa credi di poter fare? Riesci a stento a restare cosciente, come credi di poterti trasformare e combattere?”  
  
Il petto di Eren si alzava e abbassava velocemente. Non tentò altri colpi di testa, ma Reiner sapeva di non poterlo lasciare andare.   
  
Si chinò su di lui. “Eren…” Cominciò, ma perse le parole per il tempo di un respiro. “È tutto finito.” Fu quello che riuscì a dire. “Non devi più combattere. Non devi più fare niente.”  
  
Eren dischiuse appena le labbra ingoiando aria dalla bocca. C’era confusione nei suoi occhi e Reiner seppe che toccava di nuovo a lui farlo a pezzi. “Sono tutti morti,” disse senza nessuna intonazione particolare. “Sono tutti morti, Eren. Le Ali della Libertà sono state spezzate. Non devi più combattere.”  
  
Eren non reagì immediatamente, poi tentò di colpirlo con la mancina, ma fu pugno tanto debole che Reiner non dovette impiegare molta forza per immobilizzarlo.  
  
“No…” Biascicò, cercando di dimenarsi. “No, non è vero…”  
  
“Fermo!” Reiner lo bloccò con il peso del suo corpo e gli premette una mano contro la fronte per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Calmati, Eren. Devi stare calmo e ascoltarmi.”  
  
Eren non ebbe la forza di opporsi oltre e le prime lacrime gli rigarono le guance.   
  
“Sei a Marley,” continuò Reiner. “Sei nella terra di cui ti parlavo, quella da cui è venuto anche tuo padre.”  
  
Eren strinse le palpebre.  
  
“Eren, guardami!”  
  
Lo fece. Reiner lo sentiva tremare contro di sé e una parte di lui, quella che lo aveva spinto alla follia, si odiò per quello che gli stava facendo.  
  
Proseguì con la sua spiegazione. “Avete perso. Tu sei stato catturato e gli altri… _Tutti gli altri_ sono caduti in battaglia.” La sua mano scivolò dalla fronte di Eren ai suoi capelli, in un incoerente tentativo di consolarlo. “Dei soldati che hanno indossato le Ali della Libertà, siamo rimasti sono io e te… Solo io e te, Eren.”  
  
Gli credette e non tentò di ribellarsi a quella verità.   
  
Eren strinse gli occhi e si raggomitolò su un fianco, piangendo disperatamente. Reiner non si mosse e gli strinse la spalla tanto per assicurarsi di avere una presa su di lui.  
  
Rimasero così fino all’alba.  
  
  
  
_”Allora, direi che Krista sta al primo posto e fin lì siamo tutti d’accordo.”  
  
Era quando le ragazze si mettevano da una parte che cominciavano i discorsi poco intelligenti.  
  
“Quelle che vengono dopo… Boh!”  
  
“Annie?” Propose Berthold. Patetico tentativo di socializzare.  
  
Connie lo derise. “Tu hai una cotta, non conti.”  
  
“Sasha è carina,” provò Marco, arrossendo.  
  
“Non riesco a vedere Sasha come una donna,” ammise Connie.  
  
Toccò a lui ridere. “Con Ymir ci riesci?”  
  
L’altro fece un gesto come a dire di lasciar perdere. “Ehi, Jean, tu cosa ne pensi?”  
  
Jean non partecipava alla conversazione, guardava altrove: Eren che discuteva con Armin e Mikasa.  
  
“Ah, giusto!” Connie ghignò. “Il nostro Jean punta in alto, all’irraggiungibile!”  
  
Jean lo guardò. “Che hai detto, scemo?”  
  
“Avanti, amico, Mikasa è troppo cotta di Eren per accorgersi anche solo che esisti!”  
  
“Connie, da amico, vaffanculo!”  
  
Era vero, Mikasa era troppo presa da altro per accorgersi di Jean, ma non era lei che lui stava guardando.  
  
Se ne sarebbe accorto poi._  
  
  
  


-**_5 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
C’erano delle stanze per il comandante della prigione nella torre più lontana dal mare - e dagli appartamenti in cui era rinchiuso Eren - e Zeke ne aveva preso possesso.   
  
“È riuscito a mangiare qualcosa?” Domandò.  
  
Reiner sedeva di fronte alla scrivania con la testa china e lo sguardo stanco. “Ci sto lavorando.”  
  
Zeke si allontanò dalla finestra che dava su Liberio e lo fissò. “È così da cinque giorni, forse di più.”  
  
Reiner lo guardò con astio. “Anche noi stiamo andando avanti da cinque giorni.”  
  
Zeke non se la prese per la sua mancanza di rispetto. Si avvicinò alla scrivania e lo guardò dall’altro in basso. “Sai perché ti ho voluto qui, Reiner? Perché tra te e Eren c’è più storia che tra chiunque altro vi sia in queste terre.”  
  
“Non più di chiunque altro,” disse, guardando il pavimento. “È ancora vivo?”  
  
“È sotto controllo,” lo rassicurò Zeke.  
  
C’era qualcosa del suo superiore che a Reiner dava sui nervi: la tranquillità - quasi apatia - con cui gestiva tutta quella situazione infernale. Eppure, era certo di averlo sentito divertirsi smodatamente durante la battaglia di Shiganshina.  
  
Era uno Jeager, si disse. Lui poteva avere la mente a pezzi, ma non gli risultava che da quella famiglia fossero mai nati soggetti stabili.  
  
Non aveva conosciuto Grisha, ma forse Eren era quello più sincero dei tre nel porsi verso gli altri.   
  
“Eren non mi considera un amico, Sir,” disse. “Comprendo perché tu mi voglia qui, ma non sarà la mia presenza a spingerlo a fare alcunchè.”  
  
Zeke incrociò le braccia contro il petto. “Non so un tiranno, Reiner,” lo rassicurò. “Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla chiaramente.”  
  
Reiner non esitò a farlo. “Ho seguito il piano,” disse. “Eren pensa che siano tutti morti, che non ci sia alcuna ragione per cui combattere.”  
  
“Nessuna che lui ancora conosce,” lo corresse Zeke.  
  
Reiner aggrottò la fronte. “Il governo ha approvato il piano di riabilitazione?”  
  
“Eren è nato per essere un guerriero. Il suo tempo è limitato come quello di tutti noi, ma non intendo sprecarlo.”  
  
Non era il talento di Eren - qualunque esso fosse - che Zeke non voleva sprecare, ma i giorni che gli restavano da vivere, da condividere con lui. Gli unici fratelli che Reiner aveva avuto erano quelli che aveva perso, oppure tradito.  
  
Zeke non conosceva Eren, eppure il legame di sangue che li univa lo spingeva ad amarlo senza remore.  
  
“Perché non glielo dici?” Domandò Reiner.  
  
“Che cosa?”  
  
“Tutto, Zeke. _Tutto_.” Compreso quello che a lui e Berthold non si erano sentiti in dovere di chiedere e che, forse, Grisha Jeager aveva nascosto in casa sua per tutti quegli anni.  
  
Zeke abbassò lo sguardo e l’ombra dell’esitazione rese il suo viso più umano. “Adesso è troppo fragile.”  
  
A Reiner venne da ridere. “Zeke, Eren è quanto di più lontano ci sia dalla fragilità.”  
  
Aveva retto la tragedia del Muro Maria, l’addestramento e il destino a cui suo padre lo aveva condannato.   
  
Si rifiutava di mangiare e di prendersi cura di sé, ma era solo una fase.   
  
Le sue iridi ardevano quando lo guardava.  
  
Era sempre stato così: falliva, si disperava un po’ e poi si rialzava, pronto a liberare il mondo. Era quasi ridicolo e proprio per questo era più forte di lui, Berthold e Annie messi insieme.  
  
“Dice di aver combattuto fino a questo momento per la vendetta e la libertà,” raccontò Reiner. “La vendetta è personale, ma quello che voleva trovare a Shiganshina lo è ancora di più. Le persone muoiono in guerra, questo lo ha accettato anche lui. La verità su suo padre, però… La verità su _chi è veramente_ è ciò che sperava di trovare alla fine della sua ultima battaglia e quella gliela puoi dare soltanto tu.”  
  
Zeke strinse le labbra e annuì. “Si ricorda di me?” Domandò. “Di cosa gli ho detto prima di rapirlo?”  
  
“Onestamente, non credo che gli importi molto…”  
  
  
  
Gli appartamenti di Eren erano divisi in due piani. Varcata la porta d’ingresso, ci si ritrova in un salotto circolare con un gran camino. Delle scale di legno portavano a un soppalco che fungeva da pianerottolo di accesso a una sala da bagno e alla camera. Eren non aveva mai messo piede fuori da quest’ultima.  
  
Le guardie restavano di guardia di fronte all’ingresso, ma non varcavano mai la soglia. Anche nelle ore dei pasti, Reiner era dovuto scendere di persona a prendere il vassoio con il cibo per il prigioniero.  
  
Tutti avevano paura del Diavolo di Paradis.   
  
Reiner non aveva ancora avuto occasione di tornare in città, visitare sua madre e valutare se e come era cambiata Liberio in quegli anni. Si chiedeva se le voci fossero arrivate fino a lì, se la notizia del suo ritorno e della perdita dei suoi tre compagni fosse arrivata al ghetto.  
  
Forse Eren era divenuto il protagonista della nuova storia degli orrori che i genitori di Marley raccontavano ai loro figli per metterli in guardia dagli Eldian.  
  
Beh… Nello stato in cui versava in quel momento, Eren sembrava davvero uscito da uno di quei macabri libri di favole oscure che Reiner aveva dovuto sopportare da bambino.  
  
La sua poca collaborazione aveva impedito a Reiner di fare qualsiasi cambiamento all’interno della camera. Era riuscito a portare della legna per accendere un fuoco e riscaldarla, ma la polvere era aumentata, il materasso era ancora lercio e la finestra rotta.  
  
Eren era l’ultima cosa a essere arrivata ed era la più sporca.   
  
Quando Reiner e Zeke varcarono la porta, lo trovarono raggomitolato in un angolo tra la testiera del letto e il muro di pietra, era avvolto nello stesso mantello in cui aveva fatto tutto il viaggio da Shiganshina a lì - era della Legione Esplorativa, lo avevano sottratto a Levi - e il suo sguardo era rivolto verso il cielo.  
  
Reiner guardò Zeke con la coda dell’occhio: la sua espressione si era addolcita in una maniera che non aveva mai visto.  
  
“Eren…” Chiamò il suo superiore.  
  
Il fanciullo li guardò: era pallido, gli occhi scavati e i capelli unticci. Nel vedere una nuova presenza accanto a Reiner, il suo viso si animò.  
  
Zeke fece un passo in avanti. “Ti ricordi di me?” Domandò.  
  
Eren annuì. “Sei l’uomo che mi ha rapito,” disse. “L’uomo che ha detto di essere venuto a salvarmi e che mio padre era malvagio.”  
  
Reiner strinse le labbra e si guardò bene dall’intervenire in alcun modo. Poggiò una spalla all’architrave della porta e decise che sarebbe rimasto lì, a guardare.  
  
Zeke indicò il bordo del materasso lercio. “Posso?”  
  
Eren non rispose e l’altro lo prese come un sì.  
  
“Reiner mi dice che non stai mangiando nulla.”  
  
Gli occhi verdi dalle sfumature bluastre si spostarono sul guerriero più giovane.   
  
“Sei tu che gli hai ordinato di restare con me?” Domandò Eren.  
  
Zeke passò lo sguardo dal giovane sulla porta al fratello minore. “Ho creduto che la presenza di un ragazzo della tua età, che conosci da-“  
  
“Io non lo conosco,” lo interruppe Eren. “Conoscevo Reiner Braun, ma è morto qualche mese fa.”  
  
Reiner non fu preso di sorpresa da quelle parole, ma lo sorprese la calma con cui vennero pronunciate.  
  
A Zeke servì un istante, prima di riprendere la parola. “Che cosa ti ha spiegato Reiner della tua posizione?”  
  
“Perché mi fai domande di cui sai già la risposta?”  
  
“Perché il tuo stato in questo momento è preoccupante e devo sapere quanto chiaramente riesci a percepire la situazione.”  
  
Eren inspirò profondamente dal naso. “Mi avete catturato perché ho dentro di me qualcosa che a voi serve,” disse. “L’unica ragione per cui sono ancora vivo è perché, deduco, non abbiate ancora deciso chi debba divorarmi.”  
  
Zeke rivolse a Reiner uno sguardo perplesso. “Gli hai detto questo?”  
  
“Non ho detto niente,” replicò il giovane guerriero.  
  
“È la spiegazione più ovvia,” aggiunse Eren. “Reiner non lo sa perché non c’era, ma ho imparato come nascono i Titani come noi e come questa maledizione va avanti.”  
  
Zeke annuì con aria grave. “Hai ricordato di aver divorato tuo padre,” concluse.  
  
“Ho ricordato cose che non mi appartengono,” disse Eren. “Ho ricordato te,” aggiunse con voce strozzata.  
  
Reiner vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime e seppe che la questione sarebbe stata più facile del previsto.  
  
“Che cosa hai ricordato, Eren?” Anche la voce di Zeke aveva perso fermezza.  
  
Al primo singhiozzo che uscì dalla labbra di Eren, le lacrime scesero a bagnargli le guance. “Che il tuo nome è Zeke.”  
  
Fu un colpo al cuore per il Capitano dei guerrieri.   
  
“Oh, Eren…” Zeke tentò di toccarlo, ma il fratello minore si ritrasse ulteriormente contro il muro. “Sai chi sono?” Domandò, restando al suo posto.  
  
“No,” rispose Eren. “Ma lo vedo da me che assomigli a mio padre.”  
  
  
  


-_**6 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-**_

  
  
  
  
  
“Avevi ragione.” Zeke era felice. “Questa mattina, Eren ha divorato la colazione e ha chiesto altro cibo.”  
  
Reiner annuì distrattamente: era riuscito a passare un’intera notte lontano da Eren e non era riuscito a chiudere occhio comunque. “Gli hai raccontato tutto?”  
  
Il sorriso di Zeke perse d’intensità. “Quello che ho ritenuto necessario per farlo reagire.”  
  
Reiner reclinò la testa da un lato. “Capirà che non gli hai detto tutto e vorrà di più.”  
  
Zeke annuì. “Abbiamo tempo,” disse. “So che vorresti tornare a casa, ma devo andare a Liberio a fare rapporto personalmente ed Eren non può essere lasciato da solo.”  
  
Reiner annuì: l’idea di rivedere sua madre non lo faceva impazzire e rendersene conto lo faceva stare male.  
  
“Ho dato ordine ai soldati di fare qualcosa a quella camera,” disse Zeke. “Non vogliono metterci piede perché hanno paura del _Diavolo_.”  
  
Reiner capì l’antifona. “Ci penso io.”  
  
  
  
Eren non poteva uscire dagli appartamenti della torre, ma i soldati non avevano alcuna intenzione di restare nelle sue vicinanze.   
  
Reiner fu bravo a trovare una soluzione costruttiva per tutti.  
  
“Maledizione, quanto puzzi!” Sbraitò, spingendo Eren dentro al bagno. C’era stato modo di pulirlo da fondo mentre il prigioniero se ne stava confinato sul letto lurido nella stanza accanto.  
  
Eren gli lanciò uno sguardo carico d’odio. “Dov’è Zeke?”  
  
Reiner fu tanto così dal prenderlo a schiaffi. “Oggi il fratellone non c’è,” disse, poggiando le spalle alla porta chiusa. “Siamo solo io e te, vedi di comportarti bene.”  
  
Eren lo guardò in un modo tale che si sorprese di non vederlo fargli la linguaccia.  
  
Reiner aveva acceso il fuoco prima di andare a prelevare il prigioniero e aveva fatto portare l’occorrente perché Eren potesse pulirsi e cambiarsi.  
  
C’era una vasca al centro della stanza.  
  
Eren vi girò intorno, incuriosito, passando la punta delle dita sul bordo di marmo.   
  
“Sai che cos’é, vero?” Lo prese in giro Reiner.  
  
“A casa, cose del genere se le potevano permettere soltanto i nobili,” disse Eren, senza guardarlo. “La prima volta che ho fatto il bagno in una di questa è stato a corte, durante l’incoronazione di…” Si bloccò e ritrasse la mano come se il marmo lo avesse scottato.  
  
Reiner inarcò le sopracciglia. “L’incoronazione di chi?”  
  
Eren scosse la testa. “Non ti riguarda,” disse, e girò la manopola del rubinetto.  
  
“Se lo stavi dicendo a me, significa che è qualcosa che posso capire.”  
  
“Una delle ultime volte che Levi mi ha rimproverato lo ha fatto perché ho parlato troppo,” raccontò Eren, passando la mano sotto il getto dell’acqua. “Quindi tacerò.” Quando fu soddisfatto, si chinò per tappare la vasca e si sedette sul bordo per guardarla riempirsi.  
  
Reiner prese un respiro profondo. “Quindi che vuoi fare? Restare in silenzio qui dentro con me come due idioti? Siamo su terreno neutrale, Eren.”  
  
Eren lo guardò. “Non saremo mai su terreno neutrale, io e te.” L’acqua raggiunse metà della vasca e si sollevò in piedi per liberarsi dei vestiti.  
  
Lo fece in fretta, senza vergogna e Reiner lo guardò per tutto il tempo. Nessuno dei due aveva motivo di sentirsi imbarazzato: si erano visti nudi decine di volte nelle docce comuni.   
  
Reiner, però, non aveva mai avuto ragione di _osservarlo_ prima di allora. In quel momento, con solo loro due nella stanza, non poté farne a meno. Con i vestiti addosso, Eren pareva più minuto di lui o di Berthold - persino di Mikasa - ma si era guadagnato la sua dose di muscoli durante l’addestramento. Aveva un corpo armonioso, graziato da una pelle olivastra che non aveva mai avuto imperfezioni. Negli anni più brutti della pubertà, non aveva mai mostrato i difetti tipici di quell’età ingrata.   
  
Che Eren era bello, Reiner lo aveva sempre saputo ma come sapeva che il cielo era azzurro e l’erba verde. Vederlo così, glielo fece _sentire_.  
  
Questo è quello che ha avuto Jean, pensò.  
  
Eren s’immerse nell’acqua velocemente e non appena si sedette sul fondo della vasca lasciò andare un sospiro profondo. “Non ci posso credere…” Mormorò, passandosi le mani bagnate tra i capelli.  
  
“Va meglio?” Domandò Reiner, avvicinandosi al tavolo da toletta per recuperare la bottiglia di sapone. La porse al prigioniero con un mezzo sorriso. “Al campo, le ragazze e, a volte, anche gli istruttori si lamentavano che i ragazzi avevano poca cura della loro igiene. Tu no. Tu eri più pulito delle ragazze.”  
  
Eren gli strappò la bottiglia di mano. “Il Capitano aveva ragione,” disse. “In quanto soldati, siamo chiamati a condividere i luoghi in cui mangiamo, dormiamo e ci laviamo. Se non rendiamo la pulizia un nostro dovere, ci ammaleremo, faremo ammalare gli altri e-“ Si diede dell’idiota e si morse il labbro inferiore.   
  
Non aveva più senso recitare a memoria gli insegnamenti di Levi. Reiner non era un suo compagno di squadra e non era lì per convincerlo a eseguire le faccende domestiche come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.  
  
“Stavi di nuovo parlando troppo,” disse Reiner. Fece per allungargli una carezza tra i capelli, ma ritrasse la mano immediatamente.   
  
Eren apri la bottiglia, versò metà del contenuto nell’acqua e poi una piccola dose sul palmo destro. Strofino le mani e poi si passò le dita tra i capelli.  
  
Reiner tornò al suo posto, di fronte alla porta. “Per quanto vale, finché straparli io mi sento rassicurato.”  
  
Eren aggrottò la fronte. “Per quale motivo?”  
  
“Il te che straparla è il te che conosco,” ammise Reiner un po’ nostalgico. “È il te che faceva rumore a ogni buona occasione, specialmente con Jean-“  
  
“Non lo nominare!” Ordinò Eren.  
  
Reiner trattenne il fiato e si ricordò che no, non era più l’Eren che aveva conosciuto quello che aveva davanti. “Mi dispiace…” Era sincero.  
  
Gli occhi di Eren si fecero lucidi e prese a strofinarsi i capelli con forza per tenersi occupato.  
  
Incapace di sopportare il silenzio, Reiner provò a cambiare argomento. “Sto per farti una domanda stupida.”  
  
Eren smise di muoversi e fissò l’acqua ricoperta di schiuma, in attesa.   
  
“Hai capito di avere un fratello?” Domandò Reiner. “Ti è chiaro che il Titano Bestia, Zeke Jeager, è il primo figlio di tuo padre?”  
  
Eren serrò i denti sul labbro inferiore, ma non concesse all’altro l’attenzione dei suoi occhi. Incapace di stare fermo, prese a giocare con la schiuma sulla superficie dell’acqua. “Smettila di trattarmi come uno stupido.”  
  
Reiner non credeva che lo fosse. Al contrario, era l’ultimo nemico da sottovalutare. “Zeke era felice questa mattina,” disse. “Ha passato la notte con te. Come lo hai reso così felice?”  
  
“Non ho fatto niente,” rispose Eren. “Ha parlato per tutto il tempo e l’ho ascoltato.”  
  
“Di tuo padre?”  
  
“Anche…”  
  
“Ti ha raccontato qualcosa di Marley, di come funzionano le cose qui?”  
  
Eren annuì nuovamente.  
  
“Ora la storia che hai conosciuto comincia ad avere un senso, vero? Le Mura, i Titani, i segreti dei Reiss...” Reiner scivolò contro la porta, fino a sedersi sul pavimento. “A me è accaduto in modo inverso. Qui ci riempivano di storie che non ci tengo a raccontarti. Quello che ho trovato insieme a voi è stato ben diverso.”  
  
“Non voglio sapere quanto ti ha fatto male uccidere i tuoi amici, Reiner,” disse Eren, gelido. “Ci ha già pensato Berthold a usare quella carta.”  
  
“E credi che mentisse?” Domandò Reiner, altrettanto freddo. “Credi che qualcuno vorrebbe veramente fare di sua spontanea volontà quello che abbiamo fatto noi?”  
  
“Io credo che sia impossibile chiedere a chiunque fosse lì, a vivere l’inferno che avete provocato, di comprendervi,” disse Eren.  
  
Reiner non poteva dargli torto. “Quindi non offri un po’ di comprensione nemmeno a tuo fratello?”  
  
Eren non esitò: “no.”  
  
“E a lui lo hai detto?”  
  
“Lo capirà…”  
  
“Non ti conosce, Eren.”  
  
“Vorrà dire che mi conoscerà,” concluse Eren, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi. “Mi vuole? Allora mi avrà, ma nel modo in cui sono, non come vuole lui.”  
  
Reiner comprese di cosa avevano parlato per tutta la notte. “Ti ha detto del programma di riabilitazione.”  
  
Eren scosse lentamente la testa. “Non diventerò un cane di Marley,” disse. “Non diventerò come te.”  
  
Certo che no, solo Zeke Jeager si poteva aspettare qualcosa di diverso dal suo fratellino. Eren aveva ragione: lui non lo conosceva, ma Reiner sì.  
  
“Zeke ti sta offrendo una possibilità di scampo,” gli disse. “Sei ancora vivo e puoi continuare a sopravvivere se fai la scelta giusta.”  
  
Eren sorrise con amarezza. “Scegliere,” disse. “Levi mi faceva scegliere, solo lui. Mio padre non me ne ha dato la possibilità e mio fratello mi propone di uccidermi in due modi diversi: facendomi divorare, oppure divenendo uno schiavo.”  
  
“E tu cosa vorresti?” Domandò Reiner con il cuore in gola.  
  
“Vorrei che ci fosse un modo per privarvi di quello che tanto volete da me,” ammise Eren. “Vorrei che tutto questo finisse. I Titani che tengono prigioniera la gente su Paradis, quelli come noi, tutti quanti… Vorrei avere il potere di porre fine alla maledizione di Ymir una volta per tutte.”  
  
Piangeva di nuovo e anche Reiner sentiva un nodo stringergli la gola. Nel mondo di cui parlava Eren, il destino dell’Umanità sarebbe stato nelle mani dell’Umanità stessa. Forse era la forma di libertà più grande e anche la più pericolosa.  
  
_Scegliere_.  
  
Ecco di cosa Eren stava parlando. Se si fossero guardati tutti in faccia da esseri umani, senza Titani di mezzo, forse la guerra non sarebbe finita, ma l’incubo sì.   
  
“Le guerre esistono con o senza mostri,” disse Reiner.  
  
“Ti sbagli,” replicò Eren. “I mostri si cibano della morte e della distruzione ma non serve che arrivino sotto forma di Titani.”  
  
Fu in quel momento che Reiner Braun seppe che, qualunque cose fosse successa, non avrebbe mai vinto contro Eren Jeager.  
  
E qualcosa si ruppe.  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, Zeke diede a Reiner il permesso di tornare a casa.   
  
Ritrovò sua madre e venne a sapere che sua cugina, Gabi Braun, sognava di seguire le sue orme e divenire un guerriero.  
  
Quando la vide, lo abbracciò forte e cominciò a riempirlo di domande. Reiner le disse quel che poteva e allora lei gli confermò che le voci su Eren erano arrivate fino alla città.  
  
“Ma com’è il Diavolo che tenete prigioniero nella torre?”  
  
Gli promise che, un giorno, glielo avrebbe fatto conoscere e avrebbe capito da sola che non era affatto un diavolo.  
  
  
  
Alla luce delle ultime conversazioni che avevano avuto, Reiner non era affatto certo di sapere _che cosa_ era Eren.  
  
Resistette a casa solo tre giorni, all’alba del quarto si presentò alla prigione senza che qualcuno lo avesse convocato. Zeke non si sorprese di vederlo lì: Eren era contagioso in un modo che non si poteva spiegare, ma il magnetismo che esercitava era qualcosa a cui era impossibile opporsi.  
  
Era il fascino della resilienza.  
  
Il mondo di Eren era andato distrutto, eppure lui era ancora lì, col suo netto rifiuto a piegarsi di fronte alle regole della nuova realtà in cui era stato rinchiuso.  
  
E Reiner voleva essere lì quando avrebbe tentato di uscire dalla gabbia di nuovo.  
  
  
  
_Gli aveva visti baciarsi per caso.  
  
Erano entrambi stati messi in punizione nelle stalle e gli era stato chiesto di andare a controllare che non si stessero ammazzando a vicenda.  
  
Li aveva trovati silenziosi.  
  
Uno con la bella bocca imbronciata e l’altro storta in un sorriso derisorio.  
  
Eppure, le loro fronti si toccavano, i loro nasi si sfioravano.  
  
Era stato Jean a sollevare il viso di Eren, ma lo aveva guardato a lungo prima di osare e far sue quelle labbra astiose.  
  
Era stato attento a non farsi vedere e a sparire prima che accadesse altro._  
  
  
  


_ **-11 giorni dopo la battaglia di Shiganshina-** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Chi sono i bambini che continuano a cercare di vedere _il Diavolo_?” Domandò Eren..  
  
Reiner si stava dannando davanti al camino per accendere il fuoco. “Lei è mia cugina Gabi e il poveretto che si porta dietro è un suo amico, Falco.”  
  
“_Il Diavolo…_” Ripeté Eren.  
  
Reiner gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. “La cosa ti diverte?”  
  
L’altro scrollò le spalle.  
  
Il mare in tempesta era qualcosa di spaventoso. Dalla finestra - che era stata aggiustata il giorno in cui Reiner lo aveva chiuso in bagno - Eren guardava le onde grigie alzarsi, scagliarsi contro la roccia sotto la roccaforte. Una parte irrazionale di lui temeva che potessero frantumare la roccia e farli precipitare tutti nel vuoto. Nella sua posizione, che cosa gliene sarebbe importato?  
  
Eppure gli importava.  
  
Qualcosa a cui non riusciva a dare un nome lo teneva in vita e lo spingeva a reagire al dolore con l’ostinazione a restare in piedi.  
  
“Per quanto tempo resterò qui?” Domandò a Reiner, ancora occupato a ravvivare il fuoco nel caminetto alle sue spalle.  
  
“Hai un’intera torre a tua disposizione,” gli ricordò il ragazzo che un tempo era stato suo amico. “Questa stanza non è la tua cella, solo tu ti ostini a non voler uscire.”  
  
Eren si strinse nelle braccia, combattendo un brivido freddo. Non voleva spostarsi vicino al fuoco ed essere a portata di braccio di Reiner. “Avete dimostrato la stessa premura con Ymir?” Domandò, guardando l’altro da sopra la spalla.  
  
“No,” rispose Reiner, secco.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“La sua situazione era diversa!” Esclamò il guerriero esasperato. “Smettila di parlare di lei e comincia a riflettere un po’ di più su te stesso.”  
  
Eren sbuffò e mise da parte il disgusto per attraversare la stanza e sedersi sul tappeto, di fronte a Reiner. Il lato positivo: accanto al fuoco non tremava come una foglia. “Zeke vuole salvarmi permettendo a Marley di usarmi come arma, fino a che il mio tempo non si sarà concluso,” disse. “Perché non fare lo stesso con Ymir? Era divenuta come noi nel periodo del crollo.”  
  
Reiner lo fissò allibito. “Zeke ti ha detto dei tredici anni di tempo?”  
  
Eren aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, poi scosse la testa. “Ho delle voci che mi parlano in testa,” confessò.   
  
Reiner lo fissò. “Hai delle voci che ti parlano in testa,” ripeté.  
  
Eren aggrottò la fronte. “Non guardarmi così! Abbiamo dentro le coscienze di chi è venuto prima di noi, non è così strano.”  
  
“Non ho mai sentito nella mia testa la voce di chi mi ha preceduto,” confessò Reiner.  
  
Eren storse la labbra in un ghignetto. “La tua testa non riesce nemmeno a ricordarti chi sei, ti ricordo.”  
  
Reiner sospirò e appoggiò il tizzone da una parte. “Che cosa è successo?”  
  
“Quando?”  
  
“Tra quando abbiamo cercato di rapirti e quando, effettivamente, ci siamo riusciti,” chiarì il guerriero. “Hai questo potere da cinque anni e le voci in testa non le hai mai avute.”  
  
Eren fece una breve riflessione. “Non proprio,” replicò. “Nessuno mi ha insegnato a trasformarmi. La prima volta che mi sono morso la mano, l’ho fatto e basta.” Prese a dondolarsi nervosamente. “Ci sono diverse cose che ho fatto e basta, ma non ho mai pensato che non fossi io prima di eventi recenti.”  
  
“Che eventi recenti?”  
  
Eren sorrise amaramente. “Eventi...”  
  
Reiner comprese che si riferiva al modo in cui il potere dei Titani si passava da portatore a portatore. Facendo un breve calcolo, il guerriero dedusse che Grisha Jeager non era stato l’unico ad essere divorato la notte in cui nei territori del Muro Maria si era scatenato l’inferno. Se Eren era in possesso del Progenitore, allora un Reiss era morto quella notte.  
  
Quella, però, non era la parte peggiore, non per Eren.  
  
Reiner un padre non lo aveva mai avuto e tutto quello che gli era arrivato di lui erano le storie a tratti deliranti di sua madre. Ciò nonostante, immaginava non fosse piacevole ricordarsi di colpo di aver ucciso un genitore divorandolo.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” gli sfuggì.  
  
“Non essere ridicolo,” disse Eren, sarcastico.   
  
Reiner portò gli occhi sulle fiamme scoppiettanti. “Perché lo ha dato a te?”  
  
Anche Eren voltò lo sguardo verso il caminetto. “Perché ero suo figlio.”  
  
“E che ragione sarebbe?” Reiner era irritato. “Sei l’ultima persona al mondo a cui darei il potere che hai!”  
  
“È l’unica risposta che mi sono riuscito a dare,” si giustificò Eren. “A lui non ho potuto chiederlo.”  
  
Reiner non poteva crederci ma quel piccolo bastardo era riuscito a farlo sentire una merda anche per qualcosa che non era direttamente colpa sua.   
  
“Lo odi per quello che ha fatto?” Gli venne spontaneo chiedere.  
  
Eren non rispose al suo sguardo. Le fiamme del camino si riflettevano nei suoi occhi, dando l’impressione che le iridi fossero color oro. “Non lo so,” mormorò, infine. Lasciò andare un sospiro e tornò a guardare Reiner. “Dirai tutto questo a Zeke, vero?”  
  
“Fare rapporto è il mio dovere.”  
  
“_Dovere_,” lo scimmiottò Eren. “Ti ha messo qui perché sa che con te ho più possibilità di parlare.”  
  
“Piano inutile: mi dici solo quello che hai voglia di dire.”  
  
“E Zeke cosa vorrebbe sentirsi dire da me?”  
  
“Nulla che tu sei disposto a concedergli,” rispose Reiner. “Non ti conosce. Non ha idea che per quello che desidera potremmo stare qui anni per quanto sei caparbio.”  
  
“Cosa vuole? Che giuri fedeltà a Marley dieci giorni dopo quello che è successo a Shiganshina?”  
  
“Evidentemente…”  
  
“Piuttosto la morte.”  
  
“Lo sa, Eren. Lo sappiamo tutti. Lo hai ripetuto fino a sfinirci!” Sbottò Reiner. “Quello che non riesco a capire è il _perché_?” Aggiunse. “Lo hai capito che sono morti tutti?”  
  
“Sì, sei stato molto chiaro a riguardo.”  
  
“E allora usa la testa!” Nemmeno Reiner sapeva perché era tanto fuori di sé. Zeke poteva illudersi che il suo fratellino fosse quieto perché si stava facendo influenzare dalla sua presenza, ma Eren era istintivo, tremendamente emotivo, alle volte delirante, ma non era _assolutamente_ da sottovalutare.  
  
Eren si fece più vicino, allungando il collo per studiarlo con attenzione. “Nemmeno io capisco il perché.”  
  
“Ah, se non sai tu quello che ti passa per la testa.”  
  
“No, mi riferivo a te,” chiarì Eren. “Se potessi ti ammazzerei nel peggiore dei modi e tu a stento mi sopporti. Che cosa ci fai ancora qui?”  
  
_Perché sto meglio con te che a casa._ Reiner non poteva dirlo: sarebbe stato come condannarsi a morte.   
  
Sua madre non gli era mancata e il modo in cui l’aveva accolto a casa non aveva avuto il potere di farlo sentire in colpa. Non gli aveva chiesto niente, non si era posta domande sul fatto che le famiglie dei suoi compagni non stessero festeggiando il loro ritorno.   
  
“Ora tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di te e tornerà da noi.” Questo gli aveva detto. “Ora sei degno di essere suo figlio.”  
  
Perché la verità era che da lui non aveva voluto altro che una via d’uscita dalla sua infelicità. Non importava il prezzo che Reiner aveva dovuto pagare per garantirgliela.  
  
Rimettere piede nella casa della sua infanzia era stato come guardare in faccia tutti i demoni che in cinque anni dentro la Mura aveva obliato con una bella storia. Se mai aveva ripensato alla sua camera e al viso di sua madre, non se lo ricordava.  
  
Le tre notti che aveva passato lì dentro, però, le aveva passate fissando il soffitto e rimpiangendo quelle nelle baracche del campo d’addestramento.  
  
Sì, a casa c’era Gabi, che lo guardava come se fosse un eroe con quei suoi occhi brillanti, ancora pieni di fiducia nei confronti del mondo. Sognava di seguire la sua strada, di combattere per la sua gente. Reiner non aveva avuto il cuore di dissuaderla perché ricordava quell’età, ma sperava che non superasse mai le selezioni preliminari.  
  
Reiner aveva fatto tanto per tornare a casa e, alla fine, aveva realizzato che _casa_ era quella che prima aveva distrutto e poi si era lasciato alle spalle.  
  
Eren era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto di quei cinque anni, la sola cosa che gli provasse che era stato tutto reale e non un delirio della sua mente.  
  
“Ti è entrato in quella testa che Armin è morto?” Reiner evitò la domanda, battendo l’indice contro la sua tempia. “Non lo rivedrai mai più, Eren. E Mikasa? Per quel che ne sappiamo giace a pezzi a Shiganshina, come tua madre!”  
  
Eren artigliò la stoffa dei pantaloni. “Smettila…”  
  
“E Connie e Sasha?” Reiner non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Quell’idiota voleva che sfondasse il suo muro di difesa e allora lo avrebbe fatto. “Eri ancora cosciente quando quelli delle retrovie sono esplosi, vero?”  
  
“Reiner, ti avverto, non-“  
  
“E Jean ha esitato.” Quella era una delle poche cose che Reiner ricordava lucidamente della fine della battaglia. Lo avevano neutralizzato, catturato, messo contro un muro e mentre Hanji lo minacciava, Jean le aveva chiesto di aspettare. “Stavano per uccidermi e Jean ha avuto pietà di me.”  
  
Gli occhi di Eren erano lucidi, le labbra tremanti.  
  
“Jean era mio amico, Eren,” disse Reiner. “Come lo eri tu e come lo era Armin. Quando ti abbiamo tradito, tu hai reagito immediatamente. Jean ha avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per accettare la cosa, eppure, nel momento decisivo, ha esitato. Sì, solo un amico lo avrebbe fatto in una simile circostanza.”  
  
Eren ingoiò aria dalla bocca. “Lo hai ucciso tu?”  
  
Reiner scosse la testa. “Ero privo di sensi quando mi hanno portato via. Credo, però, che quell’atto di umanità sia stata l’ultima azione di Jean.” I suoi occhi scrutarono Eren. Il dolore sul suo viso era innegabile, ma, nonostante avesse innescato la miccia con cura, non era avvenuta alcuna esplosione.  
  
“Eren…”  
  
“Che cosa vuoi?” Domandò il fanciullo con voce tremante.  
  
“Sei l’ultimo uomo rimasto in piedi e intorno a te non c’è altro che distruzione,” disse Reiner, quasi gli volesse dare un consiglio da amico. “Stai resistendo per niente, te ne rendi conto?”  
  
Una lacrima scese a solcare la guancia di Eren, mentre sollevava lo sguardo per guardarlo dritto in faccia. “Mi hai detto di rimanere in vita e poi mi provochi così? Vieni a patti col tuo cervello, Reiner.”  
  
“Non mi fido di te,” disse il guerriero. “Non m’importa cosa dice Zeke. Sei una mina vagante e ti conosco abbastanza per dire che sei meno minaccioso quando decidi di farti terra bruciata intorno.”  
  
“Mi hai detto tu che non lo faccio perché ho bisogno di risposte.”  
  
“Sì, ma non è una spiegazione sufficiente.” Reiner si fece più vicino. “Che voce senti nella tua testa?”  
  
“Quella del Capitano che ci ordina di non morire,” rispose Eren, fermo.   
  
_Le Ali della Libertà sono cadute._  
  
“Lui come è morto?”  
  
Reiner scosse la testa. “Te l’ho detto, ero-“  
  
“Zeke non può non averne parlato.”  
  
“No, non lo ha fatto.”  
  
“Non ti credo.”  
  
“In mezzo a quell’inferno, il Capitano Levi sarà morto in mezzo a tanti altri!”  
  
Se Eren non ricordava male, sia Erwin che Levi erano sul lato esterno del muro mentre lui abbatteva Berthold. Era stati loro a fronteggiare Zeke.  
  
Non ne era sorpreso: il Comandante poteva aver affidato la sconfitta del Titano Bestia a un solo soldato.  
  
_Le Ali della Libertà non esistono più._  
  
“No,” disse Eren. “Levi è stato l’ultimo a morire.” C’era qualcosa di sottinteso in quelle parole, come se sapesse qualcosa o lo avesse intuito.  
  
Reiner si sentì gelare. Pensò all’uomo rinchiuso nei sotterranei, di cui solo Zeke si occupava - e non aveva mai pensato di chiedere _come_ \- e di cui Eren non doveva sapere assolutamente nulla.   
  
Il giovane guerriero non sapeva che rilevanza avesse Levi nel piano del suo superiore: se Eren non avrebbe mai ceduto, l’incarnazione delle Ali della Libertà non era una battaglia che valeva la pena combattere. Quel che Reiner dava per certo era che Eren dovesse continuare a credere di essere da solo, isolato, senza speranza.  
  
Se c’era una minima possibilità di successo, stava tutta lì, nell’infrangere il cuore di Eren fino a che non ce l’avrebbe fatta più a dire di no. Zeke pensava fosse una cosa poco, una pressione minima per ottenere il minimo risultato. Reiner sapeva che se il suo superiore voleva che il suo fratellino indossasse i colori di Marley, avrebbe dovuto spezzarlo ripetutamente.  
  
A quel punto, le domande che il giovane guerriero si poneva erano due: Zeke avrebbe avuto il coraggio di spingersi tanto oltre? E anche se lo avesse fatto, quanto ci sarebbe voluto per abbattere lo spirito combattivo di Eren?  
  
Reiner era appena tornato da una guerra e aveva la netta sensazione che a breve ne sarebbe scoppiata un’altra.  
  
“Reiner?”   
  
“Uhm?”  
  
“Hai detto che adesso siamo su terreno neutrale, io e te,” disse Eren.   
  
“Mi hai risposto che non lo saremo mai.”  
  
“Ho cambiato idea.”  
  
Reiner inarcò le sopracciglia. “Davvero?”  
  
Non c’era timore negli occhi di Eren, non c’era nulla che lo facesse sospettare di qualcosa che andasse oltre le sue parole. “Mi hai già tradito, Reiner,” disse. “Non c’è più niente che tu debba nascondermi e io non ho nulla che valga la pena tenere segreto.”  
  
Reiner vedeva della logica in quelle parole. “Che cosa vuoi, Eren?”  
  
“Promettimi che, finché saremo entrambi rinchiusi qui, non mi mentirai più.”  
  
Il guerriero sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Io non sono rinchiuso.”  
  
Eren piegò le labbra in uno di quei perfidi ghigni di cui tutti avevano sempre sottovalutato le sfumature. “Oh, sì, che lo sei, Reiner,” disse. “Vorresti scappare ma non lo puoi fare. Non so perché, non mi hai voluto rispondere ma in queste condizioni, non versi in una situazione molto diversa dalla mia e Zeke non centra niente.”  
  
“Non ti fidi di lui.” Reiner non ne era sorpreso.  
  
“Nemmeno tu,” replicò Eren. “A questo punto della storia, ucciderci a vicenda non è la cosa peggiore che possiamo fare l’uno all’altro. No, il peggio lo abbiamo già fatto. Promettermi di non mentirmi più e se troverò una via d’uscita, ti porterò con me.”  
  
Reiner non era certo di capire a cosa Eren si riferisse. Era al di là del mare che aveva sognato da bambino e ancora tendeva la mano verso una libertà troppo astratta perché valesse la pena combattere per essa.  
  
Non c’era una via d’uscita per loro.  
  
Anche se fossero arrivati ai confini del mondo, non sarebbero mai riusciti a fuggire da loro stessi.  
  
Erano bambini perduti, cresciuti come mostri e come tali sarebbero morti.  
  
L’unica che restava da decidere era il _quando_, perché il _come_ non sarebbe mai stato pacifico.  
  
Eppure, Reiner aveva bisogno di una speranza a cui aggrapparsi e, suo malgrado, Eren ne era stata l’incarnazione per tanto tempo.  
  
“Te lo prometto, Eren.”


End file.
